And all that music
by katoru87
Summary: Harry est étudiant au conservatoire. Sa vie serait parfaite s'il n'était pas complètement fauché et, de surcroît, célibataire.
1. Rendez vous

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 1**

Je sais que ce n'est pas original comme entrée en matière, mais je me les pèle. Il fait froid et je suis pas vraiment habillé pour supporter une température pareille. En plus, j'aime pas ce quartier et cette rue encore moins. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche dans l'ambiance et le décors porno chic de Walton Street, une petite rue près d'Harrods. Ici, ça pue pas le sexe facile et la bibine bon marché. Ça sent le show érotique classe, genre Moulin Rouge, et le champagne français. Au milieu des costards Armani, planté devant une boutique de lingerie Victoria's secret (1), un jeune adulte mal fringué, presque ridicule avec ses grosses godasses peintes en vert et son jean troué aux genoux, est debout en train de geler, et ce mec c'est moi. Bref, je cadre pas et les passants « respectables » - s'ils l'étaient vraiment, ils traîneraient pas ici. Le porno chic, c'est toujours du porno, qu'on le planque sous la soie et la dentelle ou pas – me le font bien sentir. Je suis petit, ça me désespère déjà en temps normal, quand je traîne près de chez moi où on me connaît plutôt bien, mais là, c'est pire que tout. Tous ceux qui marchent baissent les yeux vers moi, me scrutent avec mépris et je me sens encore plus minuscule que d'habitude et encore moins à ma place.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent? Que je fais ça pour le plaisir? Que je rêve chaque nuit de me faire sauter par un richard pour qui je ne suis qu'un bout de viande à bourrer et qui va me filer une miette de son pognon pour que je puisse manger? C'est mesquin, mais je sais que c'est ça qu'ils pensent. Quand on a jamais touché le fond, c'est dur de comprendre ceux qui le squattent sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

Dans la vitrine, juste derrière moi, sont exposés, sur des mannequin en plastique transparent, des dessous affriolants. Je suis sûr que si j'étais hétéro, je banderais rien qu'en voyant ça tellement c'est le genre minimaliste. Comment ils font pour ne pas tomber dans la vulgarité?

Le verre me renvoie mon reflet et j'ai presque envie de fuir sans demander mon reste. Je suis déjà pas épais de nature mais j'ai encore perdu du poids – à force de ne faire qu'un repas par jour chaque dernière semaine du mois, c'est inévitable! - et j'ai dû remettre mes vieilles bésicles puisque j'ai perdu mes verres de contact. Ils doivent traîner quelque part dans la salle de bain. Je peux deviner que j'ai les joues et le nez rouges, les cheveux décoiffés – pas que je sois bien peigné d'habitude, hein. - et l'air exact du type qui s'est paumé sur le chemin de son squat.

Je commence à fatiguer et je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment faim. J'ai plus rien dans mes placard et dans mon frigo, trois saucisses se battent contre un bout de fromage sous l'arbitrage d'une vieille bouteille de lait périmé. J'espère que mon estomac ne va pas se mettre à grogner à un moment gênant.

Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter mais j'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas une pute mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour rehausser mes finances: en plus de mes études qui me rapportent un peu d'argent, je travaille cinq soirs sur sept dans un grand restaurant français sur Picadilly Circus et je fais quelques petits boulots au noir pour les gens de mon immeuble. Bref, j'ai pas le temps de me trouver un autre job. En général, mes différents salaires me permettent de boucler le mois, mais j'aime trop les fringues, la musique et la lecture pour me priver de tout. C'est pas raisonnable, mais je n'ai que vingt ans, c'est pas l'âge d'être raisonnable.

C'est dans le restaurant où je bosse que j'ai rencontré mon seul et unique client, Lucius Malfoy: un avocat londonien réputé a qui j'ai tapé dans l'oeil. Je me demande comment j'ai fait, surtout que je me trouve pas franchement sexy comme mec: trop maigre et trop petit, même si je suis assez fier de mes petits muscles.

Cet homme _était_ mon seul et unique client, sauf que ce soir, c'est avec un de ses ami que j'ai rendez-vous et je l'ai, lui aussi, rencontré au restaurant. Un ami prestigieux que je n'aurais jamais pensé approcher et surtout pas comme ça. C'est lui qui a demandé mon numéro à Lucius et j'ai pas mal cogité avant de dire oui. En fait, ce qui m'a décidé c'est le fait que Lucius ne puisse pas se libérer pour moi ce mois-ci.

o0O0o

_Flash-back:_

_Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, en général, en semaine, c'était plutôt calme. Harry servit un couple âgé et sourit d'un air affable à la femme qui le remerciait poliment, mais d'un air trop pincé pour être autre chose que forcé. Il regarda les assiettes qu'il venait de poser en salivant presque d'envie. Le mois touchait à sa fin, tout comme ses économies et il devait commencer à gratter sur les repas. Heureusement, il pouvait manger dans les cuisines avec les autres serveurs, mais l'énergie qu'il fallait dépenser était tellement importante – rien que pour être poli avec des clients que vous regarde comme si vous étiez leur larbin – que le repas ne tenait pas longtemps dans le ventre. Il s'éloigna, prêt à retourner voir le chef quand un éclair blond attira son attention, un éclair qu'il connaissait bien._

_Lucius Malfoy s'installa à sa table habituelle avec son air de prince en exil coutumier. Un serveur arriva, mais il le renvoya d'un vague geste de la tête et lui désigna Harry. Le brun aurait dû s'en douter, son client refusait d'être servi par un autre que lui. Il s'approcha, son carnet à la main._

_- Monsieur Malfoy, comment allez-vous ce soir?_

_- Très bien, Harry. Cela dit, je ne commanderai pas tout de suite, j'attends un ami._

_- Je reviendrai quand il sera arrivé alors._

_- C'est inutile, je suis là. Annonça une voix sensuellement grave derrière Harry._

_L'étudiant se retourna, son sourire professionnellement hypocrite plaqué sur la figure. Sourire qui se fana dés qu'il vit à qui il avait à faire._

_Severus Snape en personne. Grand au point qu'il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux – mais ça, il avait l'habitude – et charismatique au possible. Le plus célèbre baryton de la scène lyrique actuelle se tenait devant lui. En plus d'être un chanteur exceptionnel, l'homme était l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre et le propriétaire des plus illustres galeries d'art d'Europe. Un parti exceptionnel. Et un homme sur lequel Harry fantasmait depuis la fin de son adolescence. Il se contenta de le fixer bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils n'avaient que treize ans d'écart, avait-il une chance?_

_Non. C'était même stupide de poser la question._

_Il ferma enfin la bouche, réunit le peu de fierté qui lui restait encore et installa l'homme à la table de son ami. Il leur donna les menus, présentés dans une couverture en cuir rouge et attendit qu'ils fassent leur choix._

_- Je vais prendre des langoustines et une caille aux truffes. Annonca Lucius Malfoy assez rapidement._

_- Une salade de foie gras et du homard pour moi._

_Les deux hommes lui tendirent les menus et Harry retourna à son poste. Pendant ce temps, l'avocat et le chanteur ne cessèrent de parler de lui._

_- Il est vraiment beau ce petit serveur. Tu le connais bien j'ai l'impression, je t'ai entendu l'appeler par son prénom. Connais-tu son nom entier au moins?_

_- Harry Potter. Et je le connais mieux que tu ne crois._

_- Ce qui veux dire? Demanda le riche héritier, un vibrato indésirable dans la voix._

_- C'est un étudiant en violon au conservatoire. Comme il a du mal à boucler ses fins de mois, il se vend de temps en temps. Mais juste à moi._

_- Comment tu le sais? Severus arborait un air presque choqué que son ami ne comprit pas, aussi, il fit comme si de rien n'était._

_- Il est trop fier pour faire ça avec le premier venu. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre. La première fois: il sortait du restaurant et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. J'ai appris qu'il avait tout simplement faim et, comme il me plaisait, je lui ai proposé de le payer en échange d'une nuit avec lui. Il a mis une bonne semaine à se décider et depuis, quand il n'arrive plus à s'en sortir, il m'appelle._

_- Donnant-donnant en quelque sorte. Comment ça se fait qu'il ait tant de mal à s'en sortir?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il a toujours refusé de me parler de son passé et puis, je ne suis pas son confident, juste son client. Je le baise, je le paye, chacun y trouve son compte._

_Harry arriva à cet instant avec la carte des vins._

_Quand il s'éloigna à nouveau, les yeux de Snape étudièrent sa silhouette un long moment. Il avait tellement entendu parler de Harry Potter que, sans même le connaître, il en était venu à le haïr – on ne contrôle pas une jalousie maladive. Pourtant, le garçon était magnifique. Petit et mince, il donnait une impression de fragilité qui, il en était certain maintenant, attirait tout le monde. Même lui, c'était indéniable. Il fallait qu'il parle à une certaine personne de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais il était hors de question qu'_il _leur échappe plus longtemps._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il demanda le numéro du jeune homme à Lucius._

_o0O0o_

Il fait de plus en plus froid. Je suis collé au mur de la boutique de lingerie mais ça n'empêche pas le vent d'entrer dans mes vêtements. S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, célébrité ou pas, je me casse. Je sais que si je fais ça, je rate ma seule chance de pouvoir lui parler un jour pour lui dire autre chose que: « avez-vous été satisfait? » ou « désirez-vous autre chose? ». Sans oublier que je devrai attendre encore une semaine avant de toucher mon salaire et les cachets des concerts que j'ai donné ce mois-ci avec les autres musiciens du conservatoire où j'étudie. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Normalement, le mois prochain je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide, jouer avec l'orchestre national de Londres est pas mal lucratif, mais il va falloir tenir jusque là et ça me semble de plus en plus compromis.

J'ai faim, j'ai froid et je commence à penser qu'ils se sont foutu de ma gueule les deux bons potes du resto. C'est ridicule mais j'ai envie de chialer comme un môme. Et j'ai même pas fini de penser ça que les larmes coulent.

Je glisse le long du mur en brique et je me retrouve les fesses sur le trottoir glacé, mes bras entourant mes jambes et mes genoux sous le menton. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, le vent à moins de prise sur moi comme ça et je peux attendre encore cinq minutes de plus. Mais juste cinq minutes.

Putain, j'entends mon estomac grogner et c'est pas bon. Je cherche quelque chose des yeux pour me concentrer dessus. À la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères, la rue me fait l'effet d'un vaste sex-shop clandestin et je jure que j'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné. Les clients potentiels se croisent mais ne se regardent surtout pas, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on puisse les reconnaître sans leur masque de la journée. Cet endroit à un côté Cour des Miracle qui fait froid dans le dos; que des escrocs et des menteurs, des pervers en goguette et des criminels qui, à la lumière du jour, deviennent des cadres supérieurs et des citoyens modèles. Et moi, qui n'a rien à cacher, ou presque, je ne fais pas partis de ce monde. De toute façon, même le jour je ne peux pas prétendre être respectable. Pas assez de tunes pour ça.

Je ne l'entends pas arriver, et sa voix me fait sursauter.

- Je suis navré pour ce retard. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

- C'est.. pas... Pas grave!

Bordel! J'ai froid au point d'en bégayer? Je me demande si j'ai les lèvres bleus ou roses. Il m'aide à me relever et il est toujours aussi immense. Pas loin de deux mètres à mon avis. En tout cas, je lui arrive à peine au torse.

Je tremble des pieds à la tête et je sais qu'il s'en rend compte. Sa grimace est suffisamment explicite. Et pour couronner le tout, mon ventre se met à grogner si fort que je suis sûr qu'on l'a entendu jusqu'à Covent Garden. La honte!

Je baisse les yeux et j'admire les pompes que j'ai repeint l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, la peinture commence à se craqueler et à découvrir le cuir noir en dessous. J'entoure mon ventre avec mes bras comme si ça pouvait le faire taire et je fais un pas en arrière. J'ai pas envie de le voir se foutre de moi. Effectivement, il se met à rire et j'ai envie de me barrer vite et bien.

T'as jamais eu faim connard!

- Pardon. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

Il se fout de moi? Je rougis pas en plus.

C'est pas vrai.

J'ai pas le temps de me défendre qu'il me tire dans ses bras et me fait partager la chaleur de son manteau. Il me presse contre lui et l'odeur de son eau de toilette emplie mes narines. Il sent bon. Et il est chaud. Je suis bien là, j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Mais le client est roi et il le sait parfaitement le bougre. Je me sens soulevé et installé dans un taxi, mais pas sur la banquette, directement sur les genoux de Snape. Quand est-ce qu'il l'a appelé cette bagnole? Comment il a fait? La force de l'habitude sans doute. Et puis, en ce qui me concerne moi et mon séjour sur ses cuisses – je suis encore habillé et lui aussi, je précise – je suis le genre maniable à cause de ma carrure de crevette. Me soulever n'a dû lui demander aucun effort.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je somnole. Faut que je prenne des forces, parce-que ce qui m'attend va me pomper les dernières traces d'énergie qu'il me reste. Au moins, demain, je pourrai me payer le luxe d'un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui pendant que je me laisse un peu aller. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. On doit faire un drôle de tableau tous les deux: lui, l'homme qui ne peut pas sortir sans être assailli par des mélomanes ou des amateurs d'art de premier ordre, et moi, l'étudiant orphelin, sans un rond en poche que personne ne voit. Mais je jure que dans dix ans, je serai aussi connu que lui.

En attendant la célébrité, j'observe le paysage défiler au travers des vitres d'un taxi. Les néons se succèdent aux néons, et j'ai l'impression d'avancer dans un décors de bande dessinée. Je distingue vaguement les silhouettes des passants, j'en remarque qui me ressemblent, qui ont l'air aussi paumés que je le suis parfois, mais ça passe trop vite. Quand la voiture s'immobilise, je dors presque et je remarque à peine que je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds et que le vent recommence à me frapper. Je reviens à moi en sentant une exquise odeur de bouffe et mon estomac gronde une nouvelle fois. Comme s'il m'avait pas assez foutu la honte pour ce soir.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, on est pas devant un hôtel, mais devant un petit restaurant qui m'a l'air tout à fait sympathique et dans lequel Snape entre sans hésitation. Je le suis. L'intérieur est chaleureux, familial même et je me sens à l'aise, même dans ces vêtements. Je m'attends presque à voir surgir Dean et Seamus, deux amis à moi qui tiennent un petit bar un peu louche à deux pas de Soho et un resto classe à Notting Hill. Cet endroit leur plairait.

- C'est un restaurant que j'aime beaucoup. Le cuisinier fait les meilleures viandes que j'ai jamais mangé et le cheesecake maison est un pur régale. Commande toute la carte si tu veux, je t'invite.

- Merci.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre? Non seulement il m'emmène dans un endroit sympa pour manger, mais en plus il a la délicatesse de choisir un lieu où j'ai ma place et où les prix ne sont pas près à me bondir dessus. En fait, je pourrais revenir sans problème et payer moi-même mon repas – en début de mois, bien sûr. Jamais Lucius n'a eu ce type de geste. En fait, le blond se contente de venir me chercher à notre point de rendez-vous habituel et on va directement à l'hôtel. C'est pas un sentimental, ni un gentleman. De toute façon, avec moi, il n'a pas de raison de l'être.

Je commande une salade et un steak saignant sous une montagne de frites. Mon idole est un peu plus raisonnable, lui il prend des haricots. Beurk! L'a du courage!

Un silence confortable s'abat sur nous et je me laisse bercer par le murmure des conversations qui viennent des autres tables.

Sur notre droite, deux filles mangent en papotant. Je devrais pas écouter, mais c'est bidonnant de connerie! Je suis sûr qu'elles sont les responsables involontaires et bénévoles de toutes ces vacheries stupides qu'on balance sur les blondes ou les brunes peroxydées. Elles sont « rafraîchissantes » comme on dit et mon compagnon pense de même. Il se planque derrière sa serviette, le lâche.

- Alors Harry, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la vie si ce n'est pas indiscret? Il a repris son sérieux drôlement vite.

Je savais que ça pouvait pas durer éternellement. Mais bon, je peux lui répondre, c'est pas personnel comme question. Et puis, tant qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais _ça_...

- Je suis étudiant au conservatoire. En violon.

- Tu es donc dans le monde de la musique. Ça explique pourquoi tu as eu l'air si surpris en me voyant.

- Je ne rencontre pas une star tous les jours. Je vous admire depuis mon adolescence et on ne fait pas parti du même monde. Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'un jour je vous rencontrerai et que je mangerai avec vous?

- Tu travailles dans un très grand restaurant, tu as déjà dû rencontrer quelques personnalités. En tout cas, je suis flatté par ce que tu viens de dire. D'habitude, mes admirateurs sont plus vieux que moi et loin d'être aussi séduisant.

Je rougis. Encore!

Et lui se marre. Encore!

Les plats arrivent et on commence à manger. J'arrive à rester civilisé et à ne pas me jeter sur mon assiette, un exploit. Je sens mon ventre se calmer et ça fait du bien. On parle d'un peu tout, surtout d'archéologie en fait. Il apprécie beaucoup l'antiquité greco-romaine, moi, je préfère l'Egypte ancienne, du coup, on démarre un débat passionné pour savoir laquelle de ces civilisations était la plus brillante.

J'aime aller au British Museum. Déjà, parce-que l'entrée est gratuite, ensuite, parce-que je peux m'y perdre dans le passé sans penser à mon présent et quelque part, ça me réconforte. Je me sens presque puissant au milieu de tout cet or écaillé et de tout ce bois craqué. Ils sont tombés mais moi je tiens bon. J'ai des problèmes financiers, mais j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir et je suis fier de n'avoir aucune dette. Je n'ai pas réussi grand chose pour l'instant, mais j'ai survécu quand les Dursley m'ont foutu à la porte, je me suis relevé et j'ai continué mon bonhomme de chemin. Je marche sur une corde, mais elle est stable et j'avance sans regarder en bas.

Avec tout ça, notre repas se termine. Il se lève et tend une main fine vers moi. Cette fois, c'est à moi de passer à la casserole et d'être servi sous un Himalaya de haricots verts.

On sort du restaurant et je n'ai plus froid.

Dans le taxi qui nous amène à l'hôtel, je voyage sur ses genoux, mais cette fois, je le remercie comme il se doit.

À suivre...

(1): Il n'y a pas de boutique Victoria's secret en Europe, c'est une marque purement américaine (même si très inspirée par les idées de la prêtresse française de la lingerie chic, Chantal Thomas) et qui semble décidé à le rester. Mais j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire alors on va dire que le propriétaire de la marque s'est ouvert au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 2**

La langue de Snape est profondément enfoncée dans ma gorge quand on arrive à destination. Ce type est l'incarnation de mon idéal masculin. Il n'est pas superbement beau, son nez est un peu trop long et ses yeux un peu trop rapprochés, mais il est séduisant et son charisme le rend sublime. En plus, il est intelligent, pétris de talent et spirituel. Je n'aurais pas de mal à tomber fou amoureux de lui si j'en avais seulement le droit – que je n'ai pas, car entre nous, ce n'est qu'une histoire de gros sous. Je suis serré contre lui, une feuille ne pourrait pas se glisser entre nous tellement nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, et ce que je sens au travers de ses vêtements me fait saliver d'avance.

Je sais très bien que, dans l'histoire, je ne suis qu'une pute de luxe, mais il est tellement doux que j'ai envie de croire, juste pour cette nuit, qu'il est mon amant. De toute façon, je ne le reverrai jamais alors autant en profiter.

On sort de la voiture, devant un palace cinq étoile. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes et de toute façon je m'en fous. Il entre dans l'hôtel en me portant dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans son manteau que nous partageons, mes jambes autour de sa taille et personne ne nous remarque, personne ne fait attention à nous. Le hall est pourtant loin d'être vide. Comme j'ai que ça à faire, le temps qu'on arrive aux ascenseurs – qui sont à l'autre bout du hall – je regarde ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Des canapés en cuir noir sont disposés un peu partout dans l'immense entrée formant des petits salons pas très intimes, et de chaque côté des hautes fenêtres pendent de longs rideaux en velour rouge. D'ailleurs la pièce est très rouge et cette couleur me met mal à l'aise. On dirait que quelqu'un a saigné un troupeau de boeufs sur le tapis. J'en frissonne.

Comment ça se fait que personne ne dise rien? On est loin d'être discret.

C'est un prospectus de l'hôtel abandonné sur un fauteuil qui me donne la réponse. Severus Snape est le proprio, alors c'est logique qu'on lui fiche la paix, quoiqu'il fasse. Et puis, les clients doivent être brieffés pour éviter de l'importuner. Se mettre à dos un homme comme lui, aussi imposant par le physique que par le compte en banque (et les relations qui vont avec!) ne doit pas être une position très enviable.

J'ai pas le temps de penser plus, à peine dans l'ascenseur je me retrouve collé à la paroie en métal, une bouche vorace dans le cou. Il utilise sa langue et il le fait si bien que je me sens fondre entre ses bras. Si je n'arrête pas tout de suite, je risque de tomber amoureux, l'ennui, c'est que j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Un amour impossible et à sens unique, je peux gérer. Mais deux, c'est impossible. J'ai un don pour attirer les nazes – ma dernières aventures en est la preuve! - mais ceux qui me plaisent sont toujours trop bien pour moi. Sans doute l'attrait de l'inaccessible, allez savoir.

On arrive au dernier étage de l'immeuble et les porte s'ouvrent directement sur un salon privé, comme l'est l'ascenseur qu'on vient de prendre – je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte! Je suis chez Snape. Sans doute un appartement secondaire. La chambre et le lit sont notre destination immédiate.

Snape me jette sur la grosse couette de son pieu et me bloque sous lui. C'est sûr que je risque pas de m'enfuir comme ça, rien que respirer devient difficile et en plus, la chaleur monte au fur et à mesure que mes vêtements dégagent. J'arrive, Dieu sait comment, à renverser la situation et à me retrouver à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Grâce à vous, je suis en forme. Je vais vous offrir une nuit exceptionnelle.

- Ne serais-tu pas un peu vantard? Dit-il en caressant mes flans, mes cuisses et mes fesses.

- Jamais dans ce domaine.

Il sourit et me laisse le déshabiller. Putain, il est aussi bien foutu que ce que je croyais. Ses abdominaux sont divins, pas trop discrets mais pas excessivement dessinés, juste ce qu'il faut, juste comme j'aime. Ses tétons sont bruns et je ne me prive pas de les goûter. J'ai envie de lui depuis le début de la soirée. Mon regard dérive vers le sud et mon futur objet de plaisir.

Wow! Ce mec est vraiment beaucoup trop gâté par la nature. Et en plus, _il_ est encore au repos là!

Il n'aime visiblement pas rester passif, ça tombe bien, j'aime pas trop le rôle d'actif, il me vire de son ventre et reprend le contrôle. Je crois bien qu'il passe des heures à me lécher et à m'embrasser. C'est trop bon. Mon corps me brûle, je vois des étoiles blanches exploser devant mes yeux et je me sens tomber dans un abîme de plaisir et de luxure. Surtout, que personne ne vienne m'y chercher. J'ai pas envie d'être demain matin. J'ai pas envie que le jour se lève et me vire de cette chambre avec une enveloppe pleine de billets. Et j'ai peur de lire le mépris dans son regard. Alors je ne pense à rien d'autre que sa langue qui me goûte et ses doigts qui me fouillent.

Il est tellement différent de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-là, il ne m'a jamais payé à dîner avant de me baiser. Il vient me chercher à notre point de rendez-vous, on va direct à l'hôtel, toujours le même, et là, il me saute. En fait, il me vire mon fute, me prépare à la sauvette et me prend sans crier gare. Encore heureux qu'il mette des capotes lubrifiées. Snape, lui, il ne me baise pas. Il me fait l'amour et c'est la plus grande différence. La plus agréable aussi.

Il s'occupe de mon plaisir autant que du sien. Ses gémissements font échos aux miens. Pour cette nuit, nous sommes de vrais amants. Mais juste pour ce lapse de temps. J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses, le temps d'un songe.

Je l'entends fouiller dans sa commode et je finis par comprendre qu'il cherche un préservatif. Il en trouve un et je le lui prends. C'est moi qui lui enfile, avec ma bouche et il agrippe mes cheveux pour que je le suce encore un peu. Il est gros et je ne peux en mettre que la moitié dans ma bouche sans avoir envie de vomir, alors je lèche surtout. Juste de quoi attiser son désir et le rendre un peu plus dur. Puis, il me repousse sur le matelas et s'allonge entre mes cuisses.

- Tu es une sacrée tentation Harry. Lucius ne m'avait pas menti.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait le Lulu? Il fait toujours ça tellement vite que j'ai même pas le temps de m'exciter. J'ai jamais bandé une seule fois avec lui, alors que là, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser et j'aimerais qu'il la boucle pour me prendre encore et encore.

- Je vous avez prévenu.

Je l'attire vers moi et le sens entrer dans mon corps. Je l'ai déjà dis mais, ll est gros. Même très gros et je me demande si je vais arriver à tout prendre. Je sens mes muscles s'étirer au maximum, son gland passe et j'ai déjà très mal alors que ce n'est que le début. Il attend un peu, puis je le sens glisser à nouveau en moi, épais et vibrant. Ma question me revient en tête alors que je serre les dents: est-ce que tout va pouvoir rentrer? La réponse me vient quand ses testicules touchent mes fesses. Je suis crispé à mort mais je m'habitue assez vite. C'est pas comme si j'étais puceau.

- D'où vient cette cicatrice? Sur ton front?

Merde! Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me distraire le temps que la douleur passe, mais c'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler là. Et puis, je sais pas si j'ai envie de répondre.

- Souvenir d'un accident de voiture.

Au temps pour moi, mes lèvres ont décidé de jouer les séparatistes. Le problème, c'est que je les connais assez pour savoir qu'elles sont bavardes.

- Tu t'en es bien sortis.

Je ne réponds pas. Yes!

Devant mon silence, il semble comprendre et grimaçe. Il m'embrasse et décide de me faire oublier sa bourde. Et il le fait avec un de ces talent!

Il commence à bouger et je gémis. C'est si bon que j'en pleurerais. Je sens sa chair coulisser dans la mienne, entrer et sortir dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné, de plus en plus frénétique, et c'est délicieux. Je décolle des draps à chaque aller-et-venu, mes hanches suivent follement le rythme et je danse avec lui pendant des heures.

- Encore...

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je ne peux plus. La vitesse augmente encore et mon monde se réduit à lui et à la queue qui me transperce. Il est beau comme ça. Le visage ravagé par le plaisir et le corps couvert de goutte de sueur, il est magnifique.

- Harry!

Il hurle mon nom et je le sens tressauter en moi, se vider dans le caoutchouc. Je jouis à mon tour.

C'était trop fort.

Trop bon.

Je le sens ramener la couette sur nous et il me serre dans ses bras. Là aussi c'est différent de ce à quoi je suis habitué. Malfoy me jette toujours dehord une fois qu'il a bien pris son pied. Je suis de la viande sur l'étal d'un boucher et lui, il est le client. Il me bourre, m'assaisonne à la sauce maison et me paye. Alors que cette nuit a été la plus formidable de toute ma vie et, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas eu honte de ce que je suis, de ce que je suis obligé de faire.

Et je suis dans la merde, parce-que le mec qui dort en me serrant contre son torse, qui ne m'a jamais jugé au cours de cette agréable soirée et qui me sourit avec une chaleur que je n'ai jamais connu, je crois que je l'aime.

o0O0o

Quand je me réveille, je suis seul. Le lit est froid et le soleil entre à flots par les rideaux qu'on n'a pas tiré la veille. Snape n'est plus là et mon rêve est fini.

Sur son oreiller, il y a une grosse enveloppe en kraft, et quand je l'ouvre, c'est pour constater qu'elle contient près du double de ce que me donne mon client blond. Je n'aurais plus besoin de me vendre avant au moins quatre ou cinq mois, mais cette idée ne me réconforte pas. Une fois de plus, je me retrouve seul et ça fait mal après une telle intensité.

J'avais espéré, au moins, que je pourrais lui dire au revoir.

Que j'aurais droit à un dernier baiser.

Un petit-déjeuner m'attend dans le salon mais j'y touche à peine. Je n'ai pas faim.

Je me lave, je me rhabille et j'empoche le salaire de cette nuit. Ce n'était qu'un travail. Et Snape, juste un client. Je sais que je ne convaincs personne et surtout pas moi, d'ailleurs, mes yeux se brouillent. Sauf que là, c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Je descends dans le hall et personne ne me remarque. Je m'y attendais un peu.

Dehors, il fait gris et froid.

J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer.

o0O0o

J'ai sommeil. Heureusement, la journée est fini et je peux rentrer chez moi. C'était horrible au conservatoire aujourd'hui. Le chef-d'orchestre – une vraie tête de con avec une tronche de pékinois sous amphétamine – n'a pas arrêté de nous asticoter, de pinailler et de râler. Je ne suis encore qu'un violon parmis les autres, mais c'est un honneur de jouer avec un orchestre philarmonique et ce salaud gâche tout le plaisir. Enfin, espérons que demain il sera mieux luné. Je participe à trois concerts ce mois-ci. Avec mes études, mon travail et les répétitions je n'ai plus de temps à moi, plus de temps pour penser et, pour le coup, ça m'arrange.

Parce-que chaque fois que je réfléchis, je repense à _lui_. Ça fait déjà un mois. Je me suis avancé en disant que je l'aimais, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il me plaît affreusement. J'aime donc un homme inaccessible et je flashe sur un autre mec impossible à atteindre.

C'est grave docteur?

Oui. Pour ma santé mentale!

Ce soir, je ne travaille pas. Je vais pouvoir écouter le dernier CD que je me suis offert tranquillement. Mon frigo est plein, c'est rarissime, mais je vais me commander une pizza. Je suis trop crevé pour cuisiner.

Le métro est bondé et je suis serré à mort entre une vieille bigleuse qui hurle au scandale chaque fois que quelqu'un frôle son sac à main et un type, genre cadre moyen, qui observe le plafond en attendant que ça se passe. Pas plus mal comme attitude. Au moins, on peut pas l'accuser d'être bruyant. Sauf que j'aime pas être comprimé quand j'ai mon violon avec moi. Ce type d'instrument coûte une fortune, sans parler de la valeur sentimentale – c'était le violon de mon père – alors, si quelqu'un me le flingue, je n'ai plus qu'à me tirer une balle. C'est quand même aussi mon gagne pain.

La rame de métro arrive enfin à ma station, Picadilly Circus, et je m'extrais de ce marasme avec l'héroïsme de Fay Wray (1) tentant de se dégager de la paluche monstrueuse de King Kong. Une main se pose sur mes fesses mais j'ai autre chose à penser qu'aux pervers qui peuplent la zone. Enfin libre.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je me retrouve dans la rue. J'ai plus que Regent street à traverser, une centaine de mètres à faire et je me retrouverai dans ma petite rue de Soho, à deux pas de Brewer Street.

Comme je passe devant le restaurant, je vais saluer les gars avant de rentrer. Je les aime bien. Quand je suis arrivé, ils m'ont de suite adopté et aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais reproché d'être gay. Ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas mon genre, je sais qu'ils sont casés pour la plupart, donc tout va bien. Je me tire avant que le patron me voit, sinon, je suis bon pour jouer aux clients! Il m'a déjà fait le coup.

Dans mes oreilles, le bruit de la ville a remplacé la mélodie des instruments. C'est l'heure de pointe et les voitures se collent aux culs les unes des autres dans l'espoir de rentrer plus vite au garage. J'arrive à me frayer un passage dans les embouteillages et j'arrive sur le trottoir d'en face, sain et sauf, même si je pue la fumée de pot d'échappement.

Les réverbères s'allument tandis que je m'enfonce dans les ruelles de Soho. J'habite un vieil hôtel particulier reconverti en pension de famille, comme dans le Père Goriot de Balzac, et appartenant à une vieille femme qui s'en occupe avec sa petite-fille, une divorcée aigrie notoire. Mon studio est sous les combles mais il est confortable. C'est un miracle que j'ai pu le trouver: à Londres, c'est très difficile de se loger, déjà par manque de place, mas aussi à cause des prix. Plus de la moitié de ce que je gagne chaque mois sert à payer le loyer et les charges. Inutile de dire que c'est très lourd pour ma petite bourse et que ça explique mes problèmes. La vie est hors de prix ici.

J'aperçois la façade pelée de mon « immeuble bourgeois » - c'est comme ça qu'il était qualifié dans l'annonce qui m'a permis de le trouver – mais mon soulagement se tire vite. Le long du trottoir, juste devant l'entrée, est garée une caisse que je reconnaîtrais les yeux fermés. Une vieille Ford Capri de 1982. De l'extérieur, elle semble en bon état, mais une fois dedans, on se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un tas de tôle rouge avec des roues! On y crève de chaud en été, on s'y pèle les miches en hiver.

C'est la voiture de mon ex-copain le plus acharné, j'ai nommé le merveilleux Ronald Weasley. Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble, il vient régulièrement me tenir la jambe en espérant que ça me fera revenir dans son lit. Je ne l'ai aimé que le temps de me rendre compte qu'il ne pensait qu'avec sa bite. Ce mec est un tas de vent monté comme un étalon.

J'ai fais mes études au collège-lycée Poudlard, un internat privé au fin fond de l'Ecosse où mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient envoyé pour être sûr de me voir le moins possible. Si quelque chose pouvait me tenir loin de leur maison, ils étaient près à claquer un peu de leur précieux fric. C'est là-bas, quand j'étais en seconde, que j'ai rencontré Ron. Et c'est aussi là-bas que je l'ai largué. On a été ensemble presque un an et depuis notre rupture, il me pourchasse. Ce con a fait fuir deux de mes petits-copains.

À mon avis, il cherche surtout à se venger. Notre séparation a fait du bruit, je crois bien qu'on a alimenté les ragots les plus chauds pendant des mois. Pourtant, ça a été très vite. Mais ce qu'il ne digère pas, c'est que ce soit moi qui l'ait lourdé.

_Flash-back:_

_La répétition pour le concert de fin d'année venait de se terminer, plus tôt que d'habitude. Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite et puis, Ron lui avait dit que celui avec qui il partageait sa chambre ne serait pas là de la nuit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il sortit de son dortoir pour aller dans celui de son petit-ami._

_Il y avait quatre bâtiments servant à loger les élèves: les dortoirs Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Harry dormait à Gryffondor, Ron a Poufsouffle._

_Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler par l'entrée de service, sur le côté nord de la façade, et à éviter les préfets – des élèves chargés de surveiller les autres. La chambre de son rouquin de petit copain était au troisième étage._

_Devant la porte, il hésita à frapper à cause du bruit qu'il entendait à l'intérieur. Un bruit très rythmique, fait de grincements de matelas, de frottements et de gémissements. De deux gémissements distincts qui réfutaient la thèse de la masturbation et dont l'un était bien connu de Harry. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le temps qu'il entre et ferme le battant, les deux fautifs avaient eu le temps de sursauter et de se séparer. Apparemment, le partenaire de chambrée n'était pas si absent que ça. Il avait même l'air très présent._

_- Tu avais dis que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir. Bafouilla Ron en se cachant avec ses draps froissés._

_- Désolé, je pensais te faire une surprise mais finissez, je vous en prie. Le ton était glacial et les deux coupables frissonnèrent._

_Tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, le petit brun observait cette ridicule scène avec un détachement dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Ainsi, les rumeurs sur Ron étaient vraies. C'était bel et bien un salaud cumulant les aventures et culbutant plus vite que son ombre._

_- Bon, Ron, inutile de te dire que je ne veux plus te voir. J'avais préféré ignorer les rumeurs qui couraient sur ton compte, mais maintenant qu'elles s'avèrent fondées, je ne peux plus fermer les yeux._

_- Attend Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je..._

_- Cherchais un truc que tu as fais tomber dans son cul? Me prend pas pour un con, Ronald. Oublie-moi et ce sera parfait._

_- Attend, Harry._

_- Va te faire foutre._

_Le jeune homme quitta la chambre, traversa la distance qui le séparait de son dortoir en courant et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit._

_Pas une larme ne coula sur son visage. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cru que le roux était l'homme de sa vie et puis, le voir coucher avec un autre avait singulirement refroidi ses sentiments pour lui._

_Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour dans sa vie qu'il était près à brader son coeur et son corps._

o0O0o

Depuis, j'ai arrêté de compter ses tentatives de reconquête, elles sont pitoyables au point que j'en ai envie de pleurer de honte pour lui. Ce con est mignon, mais pas irrésistible et je préfère me morfondre sur mes deux histoires impossibles plutôt que de retenter le coup avec lui. Dans les milieux gays de Londres, il a la réputations d'être un « tireur fantôme », celui qui s'évapore sitôt qu'il a juté. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne laisse pas un souvenir mémorable! De tous ceux qu'il s'est envoyé, je suis le seul à l'avoir jamais vu dormir, le seul à m'être déjà réveillé dans ses bras et surtout, le seul qu'il ait sauté plus d'une fois.

Bon, comme j'ai bon coeur, je lui accorde deux minutes de mon temps. De toute façon, je sais déjà ce qu'il veut, et il connaît déjà la réponse.

Quand il sort de sa voiture, une clope au bec, je le rejoins.

À suivre...

(1): L'actrice de la version originale de 1933.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 3**

C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse aller à mes penchants de bonté. Non seulement Ron est venu me relancer en espérant me faire croire qu'il a changé depuis la dernière fois – qui date d'à peine deux mois, je le précise! - mais il m'a pompé l'air pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Du coup, non seulement je suis vanné mais je suis énervé!

C'est quoi le mot qu'il comprends pas dans « non »?

Je regarde sa vieille Capri s'éloigner. Elle pétarade drôlement aujourd'hui. Sans doute, le froid. Enfin je m'en fous. J'ai pas les moyens d'avoir une voiture et de toute façon, le métro c'est beaucoup plus pratique, ça pollue moins et au final, en fin d'année, ça me revient moins cher. Londres est une capitale merveilleusement desservie par les transports publics, alors j'en profite.

La propriétaire m'accueille avec un immense sourire, comme d'habitude. C'est une petite vieille que j'adore, je la considère comme ma grand-mère. Elle ne me réclame jamais le loyer en retard, attendant tranquillement qu'il arrive dans sa boîte à lettres, et a toujours des cookies prêts pour moi dans son four éternellement chaud. Elle monte souvent chez moi pour m'écouter jouer et c'est un plaisir de parler avec elle. Sa petite-fille, c'est moins ça, mais elle est sympa quand même cette chère Pansy quand on la connaît.

- Harry? Tu rentres déjà?

- Je ne travaille pas ce soir, Miss Parkinson.

- Ça tombe bien, tu veux bien venir me changer l'ampoule de ma cuisine? Elle a claqué ce matin, en plein milieu de mon petit-déjeuner.

- Pas de problème.

C'est marrant comme elle a le pouvoir de me calmer. Je la suis dans son appartement. Il y fait toujours bon, ça sent la cannelle et le papier jaunie des vieilles photos et coupures de journaux accrochées partout sur les murs. L'une des raison pour lesquelles je l'apprécie tellement, c'est qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de jazz et d'ailleurs, il flotte dans l'air des accords de Louis Armstrong. Sur sa vieille platine un trente-trois tours fait sa ronde.

J'entre dans la cuisine et je sais que je vais en repartir avec un gros paquet de gâteaux. Ça sent si bon que je me collerais presque la tête à la porte du four. Cette vieille dame est une déesse de la pâtisserie. Et ses histoires sont passionnantes, comme la vie qu'elle a eu. Elle est née dans les années 1920, et depuis, elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger et de voyager. Née en Angleterre, scolarisée en France et en Amérique, fiancée en Algérie à un officier de l'armée britannique, elle a été de toutes les guerres et de tous les évènements marquant de l'après-guerre. Ses trois-fils sont respectivement nés en Chine sous le règne de Mao, au Japon et le petit dernier a vu le jour au Vietnam. Et bien sûr, ses enfants ont hérité du gène de la bougeotte: deux sont devenus journalistes; le dernier, photographe doté d'un talent incroyable. J'ai une photo de lui, originale et signée, qu'il m'a donné en personne l'annnée dernière. C'est un homme vraiment charmant et le père de Pansy.

Je lui change son ampoule rapidement et reste le temps que le disque se termine en buvant une tasse de thé à la menthe. Elle me raconte, photos et vieux journaux à l'appui, la naissance chaotique de son aîné et je m'écroule de rire. Alors qu'elle était en route pour l'hôpital, les Garde Rouge chinois ont arrêté sa voiture pour un contrôle et l'ont retenu tellement longtemps avec leur propagande sur leur dirigeant qu'elle a dû accoucher chez un commerçant, aidé tant bien que mal par des soldats encore plus paniqués qu'elle et un tout jeune étudiant en médecine. J'imagine les tronches de ces armoires à glace devant un tel spectacle!

Je me lève en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur une Pansy hagarde et pâle. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas eu la garde de sa fille. Ou qu'elle l'a eu, on ne sait jamais avec elle. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder, c'est qu'elle peut être hargneuse comme fille. Mon sachet de cookies à la main, je monte en courant les escaliers qui mènent aux combles, où il n'y a qu'une porte, celle de mon appartement. J'adore mon chez moi, c'est pour ça que je travaille d'arrache pied pour y rester, aidé en cela par une logeuse très compréhensive.

Je pose mes clés sur le buffet près de la porte, j'enlève mes chaussures pour enfouir avec délice mes pieds dans l'épaisse moquette crème et j'écoute mon répondeur – un cadeau d'un ex. J'ai un message.

« Salut Harry, c'est Draco. Je voulais juste te prévenir que la répétition de demain est annulée à cause du chef-d'orchestre qui a été appelé pour une urgence. Et le directeur du conservatoire m'a appelé pour me dire que le nouveau professeur de musique arrivera dés demain et qu'on aura cours avec lui, puisque la répèt' n'aura pas lieu. À demain. Salut »

Magnifique. Si je m'entends avec le nouveau prof aussi bien qu'avec l'ancien, ça risque d'être folklorique les cours. Et dire que c'est à cause d'une histoire de cul qu'il a démissionné l'autre. Il n'a pas apprécié que je refuse de lui montrer le mien et il a dû partir pour éviter un procés pour harcèlement moral et sexuel.

Je rembobine et réécoute le message de Draco avant de commander mon dîner. Dans une petite demi-heure, je pourrai passer à table. En attendant, je mets mon dernier CD de Michael Bublé dans ma chaîne stéréo et je me laisse porter par les remix jazzies et la voix chaude de ce type. Enfoncé dans mon canapé, je laisse mes yeux glisser sur ma décoration. Sans le voir, je visualise le mur derrière moi, avec sa bibliothèque qui croule sous le poids de mes romans et de mes livres « documentaires », la porte qui mène à ma chambre – ouverture en plein milieu de la paroie – et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, mes affiches de vieux films français et de chanteurs de jazz que j'ai acheté lors d'un voyage à Paris que j'ai fais en première. J'aimerais retourner en France un jour, voire même y vivre. Histoire de ne pas avoir appris la langue pour rien.

Au-dessus de moi, les poutres en chêne massif qui soutiennent le toit me servent d'étagères de fortunes. Au-dessus du coin cuisine, elles me servent à accrocher les casseroles en cuivre que Miss Parkinson m'a offert lors de mon emménagement.

Un petit meuble bas, dans lequel est posée ma stéréo, croule sous le poids de mes Cds. Et j'en ai encore d'autres dans ma chambre. J'aime la musique, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Je m'en achète deux ou trois par mois, de même que les livres. Ce n'est pas ça qui me ruine mais ça y contribue on va dire. Depuis quelque temps, je me suis calmé sur les vêtements mais il y a encore quelques mois, j'avais limite la fièvre acheteuse. J'ai une excuse: pendant des années j'ai porté les fringues d'obèse usagées de mon cousin Dudley. Je ne ressemblais à rien, je nageais dans ces horreurs informes qui me répugnaient comme pas possible. Quand tonton et tata Dursley m'ont foutu à la porte, la première chose que j'ai fait a été de brûler ces immondices. Puis je suis allé me réfugier chez mon parrain, Sirius Black.

Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon je vais encore pleurer. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Il me manque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me foute dehors à son tour en me hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir? J'ai eu beau l'appeler...

Mon coin cuisine, séparé du reste de la pièce par un comptoir à l'américaine, me nargue et me rappelle ma crise de flemme.

- Pas envie de cuisiner. Murmure-je à la pièce vide.

Ma pizza arrive et je la mange rapidement. J'ai envie d'aller dormir.

Mais avant, je passe à la salle de bain. Alors que l'eau coule sur mon corps, un souvenir de ma nuit avec Severus Snape, un mois plus tôt, me revient à l'esprit, et comme à chaque fois, impossible de rester de marbre. Je bande à cause d'un simple souvenir de ses mains sur ma peau.

Je me sens ridicule. J'espère que je finirai pas trouver quelqu'un de bien et qui voudra de moi, avec mon passé et mes angoisses. En attendant, mes mains remplacent les _siennes_ et s'activent sur mon membre tendu.

Je jouis dans un sanglot.

o0O0o

_Flash-back:_

_Harry, une carte de Londres dans une main et son étui à violon dans l'autre, arriva devant l'imposante bâtisse qui abritait le conservatoire. Les Dursley l'avaient jeté dehors un mois plus tôt et il était parti vivre chez son parrain. Celui-ci vivait à la périphérie de Londres mais c'était la première fois que le brun mettait les pieds au coeur de la capitale. Il avait bien failli se perdre en chemin et il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement du métro, mais il n'avait pas perdu le moral pour autant: il avait réussi haut la main son concours d'entrée au conservatoire et, pour la première fois, il entra dans cette antre de la musique._

_Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve de devenir violoniste._

_Dans le vaste hall d'entrée, Harry se sentit minuscule, comme perdu dans une mer de marbre blanc. Sur les murs étaient épinglées de nombreuses affiches des concerts des années passées. Il avait vaincu le trajet de chez Sirius à cet endroit, il pourrait bien trouver sa salle de cours tout seul. Quoique, étant donné le nombre de porte, il aurait peut-être dû prévoir quelques boîtes de conserves en ravitaillement. Combien ça allait lui prendre de trouver cette foutue salle?_

_Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix, aussi chaude et douce que du chocolat fondu résonna à ses oreilles._

_- Vous êtes perdu?_

_Il se retourna, se retrouvant devant un jeune homme – bien plus grand que lui, bien sûr. Tous les hommes qu'il connaissait dépassaient son ridicule mètre soixante – magnifique. Il devait lever les yeux pour le regarder mais ça, au bout de dix-huit ans de pratique, il avait l'habitude. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de deux perles d'un bleu azur surprenant, d'un visage parfait et finement viril encadré par quelques mèches blondes, d'une peau blanche et visiblement douce comme la soie et d'un corps à damner un saint. _

_Il espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de baver._

_- Un peu oui._

_- Vous êtes nouveau?_

_- Oui. Je cherche la salle Mozart._

_- Ah, alors on est dans le même groupe d'étude. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, pianiste en devenir._

_Il lui tendit une main blanche et fine. Une main de musicien. Une main d'esthète._

_- Harry Potter, violoniste célèbre en devenir. Répondit-il, en souriant crânement._

_Harry serra la main du blond en riant avec lui._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Sirius le mit à la porte et il dut se débrouiller seul pour subvenir à ses besoins._

o0O0o

J'arrive trés en avance, mais je veux profiter de la salle pour m'exercer avant le début du cours. L'immensité du hall me frappe à chaque fois, mais cette fois, je sais où je dois aller et je m'y rends sans perdre de temps. La salle Mozart est la plus grande du conservatoire, la mieux sonorisée aussi. Elle se trouve au deuxième étage, tout au bout d'un couloir qui semble interminable. Si Draco ne m'avait pas guidé la première fois que je suis venu, je pense que je chercherais encore l'entrée.

D'ailleurs, la porte se dresse devant moi et je constate que je ne suis pas le seul lève-tôt de mon groupe. Je reconnaîtrais cette façon de jouer, vivante et passionnée, entre mille. Draco a vraiment beaucoup de talent, il fait corps avec le piano et part dans son propre monde au contact des touches blanches et noires.

J'ouvre la porte, mais je n'ose pas entrer. Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Il est si beau quand il joue. Il est si beau tout court que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le regarder.

C'est lui mon amour impossible. Je suis tombé amoureux petit à petit, à force de le fréquenter, à force de jouer avec lui. Mes sentiments se sont construit avec le temps et c'est douloureux, parce-que c'est la preuve de leur force et de leur vérité. Je sais que je l'aime, contrairement à Snape qui lui me plaît beaucoup mais dont je ne suis pas amoureux. Tout en sachant que je pourrais l'être si je passais ne serait-ce qu'une deuxième soirée avec lui.

Mais je n'aurais jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Snape, je sais que je ne le reverrai probablement plus. Où alors, ce sera de nouveau en tant que client et gigolo.

Draco, c'est déjà plus compliqué. D'abord, il a un petit-ami – même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré – et ça fait plus de trois ans que ça dure. Il est heureux avec lui et je ne ferai rien qui puisse gâcher ça. Ensuite, il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je me refuse à imaginer sa tête si jamais il apprenait que je couche avec son père pour l'argent. Je ne tiens pas à le voir déçu et dégoûté. Il sait que je suis gay, il ignore que j'ai du mal à boucler mes fins de mois et qu'il m'arrive de me vendre.

Enfin, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, même si la musique nous lie. Alors, je profite de ce qu'on me donne sans jamais oser demander plus. Je suis lâche, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre le peu que j'ai. Je choisis la facilité en m'apitoyant sur mon sort, mais je défie quiconque de me dire que je ne fais rien pour m'en sortir. Je ne me bats pas, parce-que je réserve mon énergie à autre chose: gagner de quoi vivre par exemple.

- Harry, tu es là depuis longtemps?

Je sursaute. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la musique avait cessé. Il me sourit et je m'approche. Il se décale et je m'installe à côté de lui sur l'étroite petite banquette. Mes doigts volent sur quelques touches, esquissant un morceau de Chopin que Draco m'a appris. Le seul que je sais jouer avec cet instrument.

- Tu es venu si tôt pour éviter de croiser Lupin dans les couloirs, je me trompe?

- Tu me connais trop bien.

Il y a un mois et demi, un nouveau prof de musique est arrivé. Draco m'avait d'ailleurs laissé un message pour me prévenir. Seulement, ce professeur n'était autre que Remus Lupin, ami de feu mes parents et ex-amant de mon parrain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute si lui et Sirius ont rompu. Le lendemain de leur rupture, je me suis retrouvé à la rue pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an.

Remus me considère comme responsable et il me le fait sentir à chaque cours. Il m'ignore, ne corrigeant que mes plus grossières erreurs avec une hargne qui ne le rend pas populaire. Mes camarades pensent qu'il ne devrait pas mélanger vie privée et professionnelle et j'ai le soutiens de tous. Mais si au moins je savais ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais essayer de me faire pardonner.

J'ai appris récemment que les choses s'étaient arrangées d'elles-mêmes: Remus et Sirius sont de nouveau ensemble. J'en déduis que mon cher professeur veut me tenir à l'écart de sa « nouvelle vie » pour que je ne la gâche pas. Ça me fait mal de voir où nous en sommes arrivés: je le considérais comme un oncle très proche, voire un grand-frère.

C'est décidé, dimanche, quitte à défoncer sa porte, j'irai rendre une petite visite à la seule « famille » qu'il me reste. J'ai essayé tant et tant de fois de lui parler au cours de ces derniers mois que je me demande comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas encore abandonné. Mais cette fois, ce sera ma dernière tentative. Être séparé de lui définitivement me sera douloureux. Encore plus qu'avant mais je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me sentir coupable d'un crime dont j'ignore la nature.

- Que voilà une ambiance mignonne à croquer! Draco fait gaffe, il est fragile notre Harry. Une brute comme toi ne pourrait que le briser.

- Zabini, tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu me fatigues déjà! Et puis, je te signale que je suis la délicatesse incarnée. Harry ne risque rien avec moi.

Mon blond achève sa tirade en me serrant dans ses bras et j'en profite pour m'ennivrer de son odeur – tiens, c'est marrant, elle me rappelle quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps, il est plus familier avec moi, il me touche à la moindre occasion et j'avoue que j'en profite.

- L'écoute pas Harry et vient plutôt avec moi. Entre violonistes on se comprend!

Et c'est parti! Blaise et Draco s'adorent, et moi, je les adore tous les deux. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ils savent presque tout à mon sujet et réciproquement – mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'asticoter. Et dans leurs délires, je suis la jeune fille en détresse, prisonnière de deux dragons et eux, les preux chevaliers chargés de me libérer.

Cela dit, faut pas se tromper: Zabini a arrêté de me voir comme fragile le jour où je lui ais mis une bonne droite. Il a beau être hétéro, j'ai moyennement apprécié que sa main vienne squatter mes fesses. Il prétend que c'était un accident, je maintiens que c'était une tentative pour me peloter. Il voulait, selon lui, voir la réaction d'un gars qui me matait avec insistante depuis un moment. Et il a vu des étoiles.

Non mais, pas une lopette moi!

Les autres élèves arrivent les uns après les autres. Ils s'installent, papotent en préparant leurs instruments mais quand Remus entre, le silence s'abat sur nous. Je suis toujours contre Draco, nos cuisses se touchent.

- Monsieur Potter, retournez immédiatement à votre place! Notre pianiste à besoin d'espace.

Ben voilà. Il perd pas de temps aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié de préciser que Draco est le chouchou du prof, et donc, il suffit que je l'approche ou que je respire le même air que lui pour m'attirer le couroux de l'homme que je croyais le plus gentil au monde.

Un murmure de protestation et d'indignation secoue les rangs, immédiatement réduit au silence par un regard haineux de notre enseignant. On croirait pas à le voir, mais il en impose.

Je sens que la journée va être longue. J'aimerais avoir une répétition avec un orchestre quelconque, mais pour ça, il va falloir que j'attende encore un peu.

Le mois prochain, il faudra que je recontacte Lucius. Le pécule donné par Snape a bien diminué, il m'a bien aidé – surtout que le mois dernier, j'ai dû remplacer mon archet, d'où forte diminution de mes réserves – mais je n'ai plus le choix. Malfoy père n'est plus revenu au restaurant depuis la fois où son _ami_ était avec lui. Je jette un coup d'oeil à son fils, il est concentré sur ses partitions.

J'espère que jamais il ne sera au courant de la vérité.

- Potter, soyez attentif! Crie Remus.

- Pardon, monsieur.

Il faut vraiment que je mette les choses au clair. J'aime mon parrain, j'aime Remus et ils me manquent tous les deux.

Je veux les retrouver.

Comme avant.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 4**

J'ai mal partout. Au crâne, au corps, au coeur surtout. Il fait nuit, les lumières de la ville entrent dans ma chambre par les fenêtres. Je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux et je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Allongé sur mon lit à la va-comme-j'te-tombe, le nez enfouis dans mon oreiller, je pleure. Les larmes coulent, roulent sur ma peau et je ne peux pas les en empêcher.

Sirius me hait. Il me hait parce-que j'ai couché avec la mauvaise personne, parce-que je ne savais pas que ça lui ferait des ennuis.

Comme je me l'étais promis, je suis allé le voir aujourd'hui.

J'aurais pas dû.

o0O0o

_Flash-back:_

_Harry marchait dans une belle rue bourgeoise de la périphérie de Londres. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis plus d'un an. Mais rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes arbres se dressaient majestueusement le long des trottoirs bien entretenus et les mêmes maisons se succédaient, rivalisant de beauté. C'était un bel endroit. Enfant, il aurait adoré y vivre – mais à l'époque, Sirius travaillait aux Etats-Unis et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui – et adolescent, il y avait vécu certains des moments les plus drôles de sa vie. Il y avait passé des noël magnifiques, loin des brimades des Dursley, dans la chaleur d'un foyer où il se savait aimé. À l'époque du moins._

_Au bout de la rue, un petit chemin en pente permettait d'accéder à la propriété de la famille Black, dont Sirius avait hérité: « Grimmaurd Place ». Un imposant manoir de style victorien, un peu perdu, un peu anachronique, au milieu des pavillons modernes de cette banlieue chic. Le vieux chêne était toujours dans le jardin, fidèle gardien d'une balançoire dont le bois était moisi et les cordes pourries. Kreatur, le labrador de Sirius, somnolait sous le perron. Il jappa légèrement en sentant des mains fines et familières le gratter derrière les oreilles._

_Harry frappa à la porte, un peu triste de voir que la petite plaque où Sirius avait peint son nom, des années auparavent, avait été changé. L'austère morceau de laiton qui l'avait remplacé indiquait froidement: « Sirius Black – Remus Lupin ». Au moins, Sirius n'avait pas oublié son amant et les choses s'étaient vraiment arrangé entre eux. C'était toujours ça._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius hilare, l'homme qu'Harry avait toujours connu, beau, chaleureux et souriant. Mais le sourire s'évanouit immédiatement, remplacé par une moue colérique._

_- Je me souviens très clairement t'avoir dis que je ne voulais plus te voir ici. Es-tu devenu sourd?_

_- Non, en fait..._

_- Si tu as des problèmes d'argent va voir ailleurs! Cracha l'homme en faisant mine de fermer sa porte._

_Mais Harry, cette fois, était bien résigné à avoir toute l'explication. Il utilisa son pied pour maintenir la porte ouverte, le coinçant entre le battant et le chambranle._

_- Je sais comment régler mes problèmes d'argent, je suis pas venu pour ça!_

_- C'est dommage. C'est la seule chose qui aurait pu me faire tolérer ta présence dans mon jardin, maintenant fiche le camp!_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon dieu! Pourquoi tu m'as foutu à la porte? Pourquoi tu me détestes? Je ne partirai pas sans ma réponse._

_Il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Il savait que s'il pleurait, la partie serait définitivement perdue. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, Harry pu voir que les deux amants préparait déjà le réveillon de noël en décorant l'intérieur de la maison. C'était vrai, on était déjà au mois de décembre. Sirius se tenait devant lui, menaçant, l'empêchant d'entrer, ne serait-ce que pour se réchauffer._

_- Je t'avais dis de ne pas fréquenter Ernie MacMillan. Le père de ce petit con n'attendait qu'une occasion de me faire perdre toute ma crédibilité pour me coiffer au poteau au poste de directeur de la banque Gringotts. Tu savais combien ce poste était important pour moi! Mais tu as préféré te faire sauter pendant une nuit et gâcher le travail de toute une vie. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans moi? En quoi ma relation avec Ernie a pu te nuire?_

_Le yeux noirs de son parrain se firent assassins quand ils se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur lui. Harry avait envie de disparaître quelque part et vite. _

_- Tu crois que tu lui plaisais, hein? Il t'a dragué sur ordre de son père, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu sois méfiant. Après t'avoir baisé, dans TA chambre en plus, il a fureté partout dans la maison et a volé des preuves de mon homosexualité – des photos de moi et de Remus en particulier. Ensuite, quelques semaines plus tard, son père les a montré au conseil d'administration, devant moi, en me traitant de pervers indigne d'assumer un rôle aussi important. Et il s'est servi de toi pour prouver que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur mon entourage: c'est comme ça que j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait. Tu lui as offert sur un plateau de quoi me détruire!_

_- C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Remus? Demanda Harry, la voix brisée._

_- Les raisons de notre séparations ne te regardent en rien. C'est du passé et c'est arrangé. Mais pas à mon travail. Depuis _ça_, mes collègues me regardent bizarrement, ils murmurent sur mon passage et on me confie moins de dossiers importants. J'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir un poste en Angleterre et ainsi, pouvoir te voir plus souvent. Tu as tout gâché._

_- Mais Sirius, comment je pouvais savoir?_

_- C'est bien ça ton problème Harry! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avec ton cerveau mais avec ton cul! Puis, l'homme ajouta avec un sourire cruel. Tu sais comment régler tes problèmes d'argent? J'aimerais bien savoir comment._

_Il trouve la réponse dans mon silence et son commentaire me glace le sang._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es bon qu'à ça!_

_La porte claqua au nez du jeune homme qui s'effondra par terre. C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de couteaux jouaient dans son ventre, remuant ses tripes avec un sadisme insupportable. Ce n'était pas possible. Ernie ne l'avait pas quitté après cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Leur liaison avait duré deux mois et s'était finie sur une dispute – juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve sans maison._

_Une petite voix méprisante – ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Sirius – lui murmura que si le jeune homme l'avait largué trop tôt, ça aurait été suspect. Il se sentit encore plus mal. Une langue rapeuse lui lécha le visage et il pleura des heures dans la fourrure claire de Kreatur. Le vieux chien, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié. La truffe posée sur l'épaule fragile de son petit maître, il resta là à attendre que les secousses se calment et que les larmes se tarissent._

_Il resta là._

o0O0o

Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré. Je me souviens juste des images floues d'un monstrueux décors. J'ai dû prendre le métro en mode automatique. Je me souviens vaguement du visage d'une vieille qui me demande si je vais bien, de ma propriétaire me demandant si je veux un thé et d'une musique qui me rappelle le morceau que travaille Draco pour le concert qu'il donnera le mois prochain. Le reste n'est que lumière criarde des néons que je ne voyais pas et hurlement continue des voitures à l'heure de pointe.

J'ai mal. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sirius puisse me détester à ce point, pas mon second père. Pas lui.

« _Tu n'es bon qu'à ça_ »

Cette phrase odieuse tourne sans cesse dans ma tête. Et j'ai maintenant la certitude que, si jamais cela venait à se savoir, je perdrai tout. Je perdrai Draco, Blaize, le peu d'estime que j'ai de moi-même et que les autres ont pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de le faire. Le mois prochain, je sais qu'il faudra que j'appelle Lucius à l'aide. Puisque personne d'autre que lui n'est là pour m'aider et que personne d'autre que lui ne doit être au courant. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à ce que nos « rapports » se sachent, étant donné qu'il est marié et que son homosexualité refoulée nuirait à son image du parfait père de famille, avocat renommé et homme de biens. Je suis un fantasme. Il a envie de mon corps, j'ai besoin de son argent. Nous faisons secrètement l'échange et c'est très bien ainsi.

Je me tourne dans mon lit. Mes draps sont trempés. Il s'est mis à neiger quand je suis rentré et je ne me suis pas changé. Le froid m'a anesthésié et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai perdu ma maison.

Dans le miroir de mon armoire, je vois un jeune homme pathétique, mouillé, en pleurs avec des lèvres violettes de froid et le corps tremblant d'un chaton. Je me fais honte et je me dégoûte. Je me sens sale. Je me lève en titubant un peu et j'arrache presque mes vêtements, les balançant dans ma chambre au petit bonheur la chance. Ma salle de bain n'est pas très grande mais j'ai quand même une baignoire. Je la remplie à ras-bord avant de me glisser dedans. Le froid m'avait endormi, le chaud m'engourdie et là aussi je laisse faire. J'ai perdu ma maison.

Je flotte loin au-dessus de mon corps tout en restant dedans. J'ai toujours mal mais la douleur se fait lointaine, comme un vague échos étouffé par l'eau qui me recouvre, une chaleur un peu trop vive dans ma poitrine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe avant que je ne glisse sur la porcelaine humide et me retrouve la tête sous l'eau. J'observe mon plafond blanc, barré de poutres en chêne, à travers le liquide transparent qui m'engloutie et ce que j'y vois, ce sont des morceaux de ma vie. Un mélo pitoyable et pas beau à voir.

Si on ne compte pas Lucius et Snape, je n'ai eu que quatre amants dans ma vie. Ron était le premier, Ernie le second. À l'époque, je découvrais encore ma sexualité, sans me douter que ça allait me brouiller définitivement avec ma seule famille.

« _Tu n'es bon qu'à ça_ ».

Ce n'est pas vrai. J'écarte les cuisses pour de l'argent mais ça ne fait pas de moi une putain pour autant. J'essaie de m'en sortir seul, avec les moyens dont je dispose, c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je flotte entre deux eaux. Mes poumons me brûlent, mes yeux me piquent et se troublent, mais je m'en fous. Je m'en sortirai. Comme toujours, au dernier moment, je me souviendrai que j'aime la vie et je réunirai mes forces pour sortir de cet endroit où je m'enfonce.

J'aime la vie.

Mais je hais la mienne.

Mes yeux se ferment quand je me sens violemment extrait de ma baignoire. Je n'ai que le temps de voir deux yeux bleus furieux avant de tousser comme un fou. J'ai retenu ma respiration tout ce temps, sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas avalé une goutte d'eau.

- T'es malade! Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien, tu veux crever ou quoi?

Draco, je sais que c'est lui, hurle tout ce qu'il sait tout en me frictionnant avec une serviette. J'ai froid mais il me réchauffe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon coeur?

Il est en colère mais c'est surtout de la peur que je vois dans ses yeux. Il a eu peur pour moi. Horriblement peur. Il s'est inquiété pour moi. Personne ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Du moins, je crois. Je ne sais plus.

Il m'emballe dans une serviette sèche et me porte au salon.

- Je te prépare un thé et je vais changer tes draps. Si tu bouges pendant ce temps, t'es mort!

Je le vois s'activer dans ma cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. C'est un peu vrai. Quand il n'est pas chez lui ou au conservatoire, il y a de fortes chances de le trouver chez moi. Il aime mon appartement et mes vieux disques, mes affiches et mes meubles d'occasions. C'est lui qui m'a offert ma télévision et la plupart des alcools qui occupent le comptoir de ma cuisine. Je ne cache pas mon goût pour le whisky, mais lui préfère le brandy et le porto, du coup, je pourrais sans problème ouvrir un bar! Merci Draco, on forme une belle bande de soûlards!

Je me retrouve avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Il me connaît bien: un thé à la menthe avec trois sucres. Il sait exactement comment je l'aime. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon thé terminé, il balance mes draps humides dans mon panier à linge sale et me soulève pour me porter dans ma chambre. Il n'a aucun mal pour ça, j'ai encore perdu du poids. Si ça continue, je ne tiendrai plus debout, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas faim en ce moment.

En chemin, je regarde son profil aristocratique que je connais par coeur. Je ne supporte pas la comparaison à côté de lui. Il est presque aussi grand que Snape. Un peu moins, mais presque, genre un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Et il possède tout un tas d'autres qualités que je préfère ne pas me rappeler, de toute façon, elles expriment la même idée: il est trop bien pour moi.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouve emballé dans mon pyjama et jeté dans un lit tout propre, ma couette m'arrivant sous le menton. Le froid qui m'habite reflue lentement, aidé en cela par le thé brûlant que je viens d'avaler. Draco s'installe à côté de moi et instinctivement, je me rapproche de lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant mon nez contre son ventre. J'aime bien son parfum, il lui va bien.

Nous ne parlons pas, nous n'en avons pas besoin pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin de sa chaleur, il l'a compris et me l'offre sans discuter. J'ai besoin de lui et de son amitié. Il me caresse distraitement les cheveux. Je sais qu'il se demande pourquoi j'ai manqué me noyer sans même chercher à l'empêcher. Moi, je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Comme je n'ai pas envie de briser complètement notre petite bulle, je lui murmure ma question. Il me répond sur le même ton.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un appel de Miss Parkinson, elle était affolée. Elle m'a dit que tu étais rentré trempé et que tu n'allais pas bien du tout, que tu ne l'avais même pas entendu et que tu semblais en état de choc. Elle m'a demandé de venir de toute urgence pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, comme elle ne peut pas monter elle-même à cause de ses rhumatismes et que sa fille n'est pas là, il a bien fallu qu'elle appelle des renforts. C'est elle qui m'a donné un double de tes clés.

Je vois. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé en fait.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?

- Je suis allé voir Sirius.

- Harry...

Sa voix tremble. Blaize et lui sont les seuls à être au courant pour mon parrain, de toutes mes tentatives pour essayer de mettre les choses au clair et il a bien compris qu'aujourd'hui était mon dernier essaie. Et il a compris comment ça s'est terminé. Pas que ce soit dure à deviner non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Mis à part la dernière phrase et bien sûr, ce qu'elle sous-entend, je lui raconte tout. Je n'omets pas un détail. Je lui parle de Kreatur, du sourire de Sirius qui s'est évanoui quand il m'a vu et des décorations de noël que j'ai aperçu derrière lui.

Je lui raconte ma relation avec Ernie MacMillan – un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore à Poudlard – et les conséquences de celle-ci.

Je lui dis que je ne suis qu'un con et il m'écoute sans rien dire.

Je lui rapporte le discours de Sirius et la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi désormais.

Je pleure encore, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai une présence humaine pour me consoler et une oreille pour m'écouter. Draco écoute, il ne me juge pas. Il ne me conseille pas non plus, car il ne sait pas comment il pourrait faire: il n'a jamais été à ma place. Il se contente d'être là et de me caresser les cheveux.

J'ai sommeil. Il me caresse toujours, je suis au chaud et je me sens en sécurité. Quand je ferme les yeux, je m'endors immédiatement.

o0O0o

Je rouvre les yeux en entendant du bruit dans ma cuisine. Mon réveil m'indique que j'ai dormi quelques courtes heures. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé la veille et mon coeur me sert. Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. J'avais déjà fait – à peu près – mon deuil de la perte de Sirius, mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur de revenir de temps en temps. Aussi vive qu'au début. Je m'en remettrai, comme pour le reste. C'est pas gagné mais c'est beau d'essayer de m'en convaincre.

Et il y a toujours du bruit dans ma cuisine.

Je me lève. J'ai mal au crâne, ma gorge me fait mal, je suis sûr que j'ai chopé la crève. On est lundi, ce soir je travaille pas, c'est déjà ça. Par contre, c'est grillé pour le conservatoire. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas encore le courage d'affronter Remus.

Le bruit, c'est Draco qui range ses courses dans mes placards. Ils étaient effectivement un peu vide, mais de là à les remplir à ce point, il y a de la marge. Il veut organiser une rave dans mon studio ou quoi?

- C'est quoi tout ça?

Je suis enroué. Définitif, je suis malade.

- Je t'ai réveillé? Pardon. Quand j'ai voulu prendre mon petit-déjeuner j'ai vu que tu n'avais presque plus rien à manger alors, je suis allé te faire tes courses.

Je fais mine d'aller chercher mon porte-feuille mais il m'arrête.

- Pas la peine, c'est cadeau de la maison.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je n'objecte pas. Grâce à son petit cadeau, je vais pouvoir attendre la mi-janvier avant d'appeler Lucius. Merci beau blond.

Je veux lui sourire, mais je me mets à tousser et c'est atroce. J'ai l'impression que ma gorge part en lambeaux. Tout de suite, Draco est près de moi, sa main fraîche sur mon front.

- Tu es brûlant.

Il me soulève, encore ça devient une habitude, et me ramène dans ma chambre.

- J'ai prévenu ton travail et le conservatoire que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais les rappeler pour t'excuser jusqu'à jeudi, en attendant dort.

Il quitte ma chambre et je l'entends passer son coup de fil. Il utilise son portable. C'est très sympa. Je plonge sous ma couette et je m'endors, recroquevillé sur moi-même, comme à chaque fois que je ne vais pas bien.

o0O0o

_Draco revint dans la chambre du brun, l'air soucieux. Harry avait de la fièvre. Son corps était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, aussi, le blond avait décidé de rester avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il se repose et se soigne correctement._

_Il savait que son ami était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, mais quand il avait vu ses placards, il avait compris que ses économies étaient presque épuisées et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. _

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué?_

_Il avait un amant merveilleux qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais il aimait aussi le petit brun qui dormait d'un sommeil fiévreux et agité. Il ne pouvait que veiller sur lui, ne pouvant l'avoir à ses côtés comme il l'aurait aimé. Du moins, pas pour le moment, mais il y travaillait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps._

_Il s'installa près de son second amour et repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, effleurant la peau douce et anormalement chaude de sa joue._

_- Je te promets que bientôt, tu n'auras plus de problème mon Harry. Bientôt, nous serons ensemble et je te jure que je ferai ton bonheur. Bientôt, tu m'aimeras autant que je t'aime._

_Il acheva sa phrase en goûtant pour la première fois les lèvres roses qui le narguaient depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme. Combien de fois s'était-il perdu dans leur contemplation en espérant qu'un jour, il pourrait les lécher? Il ne savait plus. Il laissa sa langue courir sur la chair pulpeuse et soupira._

_- Bientôt Harry. Tiens le coup jusque là, mon amour._

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 5**

Ma crève a duré trois semaines. Je ne suis resté au lit que les trois premiers jours et ensuite, j'ai pu reprendre une vie normale, mais respirer avec le nez bouché est une épreuve de force quand il faut s'agiter dans tous les sens pour servir des clients pressés. Je m'essouflais deux fois plus vite mais heureusement, un petit sourire fait fondre les plus odieux et le montant de mes pourboires n'a pas diminué. Je devais me planquer pour me moucher et me retenir de renifler mais bon, c'était supportable.

Au conservatoire, c'était déjà un peu plus gênant. Comme on joue tous ensemble et qu'on s'écoute mutuellement, un reniflement ou un raclement de gorge intempestif peut tout foutre par terre. J'ai dû déployer des trésors de volonté pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ça a bien fait marrer Draco et Blaize d'ailleurs. Bande de salauds! Remus s'est calmé. En fait, il fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas personnellement et me traite comme les autres, un peu plus durement peut-être mais je préfère voir ça comme un reste d'affection qui l'oblige à me pousser à mon maximum.

J'ai croisé Sirius la semaine dernière sur Oxford Street, il sortait d'un magasin GAP avec une montagne de paquets provenant de magasins de luxe. Je suppose qu'il a décidé de refaire la garde-robe de son homme pour les fêtes. Il m'a vu et est passé à côté de moi comme on passe à côté de n'importe qui qu'on ne connait pas. Avec indifférence, même si je sentais la colère émaner de lui. De mon côté, j'ai senti une boule se former dans mon ventre, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'en ai même pas eu envie. Il faut croire que je me fais à l'idée de considérer cet homme comme un étranger. Peut-être que dans quelques années, on ne se reconnaîtra même plus. Quelque part, au fin fond de ma tête, je lui en veux de m'avoir rayé si facilement de sa vie, mais je suis trop las, trop fatigué par cette histoire pour ressentir encore de violents sentiments. Il ne reste que des regrets et c'est assez. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de moi et je lui ai fait mes adieux.

J'ai tourné une page entière de ma vie, sans doute la plus heureuse. Mais comme on dit _the show must go on_.

Et il continue pour moi dans une petite boutique de disques à deux pas de mon immeuble, mes cours de la journée ont été annulé parce-que Remus doit assister à l'examen d'entrée du conservatoire. D'ici, on entend l'agitation qui règne dans le quartier de Chinatown, situé deux rues plus loin. J'adore ce magasin, il est petit mais très bien fourni niveau jazz et rock, on voit que la propriétaire s'y connait bien en la matière. Les murs disparaissent derrière les affiches et les posters qui y sont accrochés. Les étagères et présentoirs regorgent de petits trésors qui font de cet endroit un bijou bien connu des amateurs du genre. Dont je fais parti. Hier soir au restaurant, un client ivre m'a laissé un pourboire très généreux, voire faramineux en fait, et j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour m'acheter un cadeau de noël.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'erre dans ce lieu de perdition pour mon porte-feuille en furetant partout. Des enceintes dissimulées dans les coins diffusent doucement _What a wonderful day_, le morceau qui a servi de bande-originale au film Good morning, Vietnam.

- Un coup de main Harry? Me demande la voit chaleureuse de la proprio.

- S'il te plaît.

Hermione Granger est une femme dont la tête est douloureusement vissée sur les épaules, prosaïque à l'extrême. On s'entend comme larrons en foire tous les deux. Mariée à un riche enfoiré qui l'a largué dés qu'elle est tombé enceinte, elle a ouvert la boutique grâce à la généreuse pension alimentaire qui lui est versé chaque mois. Son fils, Colin, est un bout de chou de cinq ans mignon à croquer. Il m'arrive de le garder pour sa mère. Depuis deux ans que je la connais, ses goûts en matière de musique et ses conseils ne m'ont jamais déçu.

- J'ai un disque que je te réservais depuis pas mal de temps, un vinyle de 1960.

- De qui?

- Duke Ellington.

- Fait voir?

Elle sort une boîte de derrière son comptoir. Le vinyle est d'occasion mais il est en parfait état, de même que sa pochette. À croire qu'il n'a jamais été écouté. Quel crime. Je me doute que le prix sera élevé, mais le fameux pourboire l'était aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il suffira. Je bave d'envie quand je le prends dans mes mains pour l'examiner et bien sûr, Hermione se bidonne derrière son comptoir. Je peux pas lui en vouloir, elle connaît trop bien mes goûts – qui sont les siens – pour ne pas voir l'évidence.

Elle m'annonce son prix. Elle le brade parce-qu'elle sait que je ne pourrais pas me le payer, en fait, elle me l'offre presque. Je n'ai pas cette fierté mal placée qui consiste à refuser un cadeau quand on pense qu'il est motivé par la pitié, donc je l'achète sans hésiter. C'est elle qui s'en mordra les doigts plus tard, pendant que moi j'écouterai ce bijou enfermé dans mon petit appartement sous les combles d'un vieil hôtel particulier.

On parle encore cinq minutes et je sors. Un car de touristes japonais vient d'arriver – et oui, sa boutique est dans les guides touristiques! - et j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver écrasé par leur enthousiasme débordant. En plus, ils sont très bruyants.

Il a neigé la nuit dernière. Les trottoirs et la route sont recouverts d'une boue brûnatre, glaciale et visqueuse assaisonnée au sel et c'est assez dégueulasse comme mélange. J'ai mis mes bottes en cuir noir ce matin – un cadeau de Blaize pour mes vingt ans. Il a bon goût, le bougre! - et c'est heureux, parce-qu'à entendre les gens qui me dépassent, c'est très désagréable d'avoir de ce truc dans les godasses. De la buée s'échappe de ma bouche et de mon nez quand je respire et je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou. J'ai pas trop envie de traîner dans les rues, donc je marche assez vite jusqu'à ce qu'une vision dérangeante s'impose à moi.

Sur le trottoir, garée à deux pas de moi, il y a une vieille Ford Capri rouge un peu trop familière à mon goût. Ron est dans le magasin d'informatique d'en face, en train d'acheter je ne sais quoi pour son ordinateur. Je file le plus vite que je peux.

Je sais que noël a tendance à le rendre nostalgique et chouineur, en bref, si jamais il me voit à travers la vitrine je vais avoir encore plus de mal que d'habitude à l'envoyer paître. Je cours mais, à ma grande horreur, j'entends une voix trop connue me crier de m'arrêter. Ben voyons. J'accélère, mais Ron est bien plus grand que moi – comme tout le monde! M'énerve! - et il me rattrape assez vite. Je me retrouve collé à un mur, dans les bras d'un grand roux, certes très mignonx mais que je n'ai aucune envie de voir.

- Quoi que tu veuilles, c'est non! Je lui hurle, en visant son oreille gauche, la plus proche de mon visage.

- Écoute Harry, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, alors s'il te plaît réfléchi un peu avant de répondre. Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une nouvelle chance?

Il me ferait presque pleurer ce con. Avec ses petits yeux tout humide, sa moue triste et le tremblement aussi artificiel qu'étudié de son corps, il a tout à fait la tronche du parfait petit chiot abandonné au bord de la route en pleine canicule. Mais ça ne marche plus avec moi. Je n'ai plus seize ans.

- Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à ce point, mais c'est non et ça restera non. Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi.

- Mais tu es célibataire.

- Et alors? C'est pas une tare. Je te signale que je n'ai que vingt ans, c'est pas vraiment l'âge où on se case pour toujours. Et puis non c'est non!

- Mais Harry...

- Non!

Je hurle et me dégage de sa prise. Je rentre chez moi à toute vitesse. Je sais que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je le vois, et ça m'emmerde. J'aimerais croire que c'était effectivement sa dernière tentative, mais à tous les coups c'est sa « dernière tentative ». Lentement mais sûrement, ça devient lourd.

Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai promis au voisin du dessous que je viendrai l'aider à repeindre son salon. C'est le genre de petit boulot au noir que je fais pour les gens de mon immeuble. Je ne suis pas un professionnel, c'est pour ça qu'on ne m'engage que pour les travaux faciles mais pénibles, ça fait toujours un petit apport à mon compte bancaire.

Mon appartement est nickel, j'ai fait le ménage à fond hier et ça sent encore le dépoussiérant à la cire. Il me reste à faire ce que je déteste le plus, le repassage. Mais ça, ça attendra ce week-end.

o0O0o

J'ouvre un oeil. Je le referme. Trop de lumière. Ça cogne un peu dans ma tête, ma langue est toute pâteuse et je me sens un poil nauséeux, pas la peine de chercher bien loin; j'ai la gueule de bois. J'arrive à ouvrir les deux yeux en même temps mais je ne vois pas grand chose. Il me faut encore une petite minute pour faire le point. Mes draps remuent et c'est là que je remarque un bras, définitivement pas un des miens, qui reposent autour de ma taille. Et un autre, toujours pas à moi, qui traîne près de mon oreiller. Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel?

Je tourne la tête – pas trop vite, non plus, mon estomac est dangeureusement près de mes lèvres – et je vois, d'un côté Draco en train de pioncer comme un bienheureux, de l'autre, Blaize en train de rigoler de mon air ahuri.

C'est sûr, j'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller avec deux mecs dans mon lit: en ce moment, un seul me suffirait. Mais en plus, l'un d'eux est hétéro. C'est tout simplement inédit pour moi.

Et c'est là que je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle ils sont là. J'ai vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Je pensais que je passerai mon réveillon devant ma télé en compagnie d'une bouteille de Whisky, à me souvenir des noël que je passais chez Sirius, avec un sapin immense et des montagnes de cadeaux. Chez moi, il n'y a aucune décoration et mon cadeau à moi-même occupe mon tourne-disque depuis trois jours.

Ron n'est pas le seul que les fêtes ont tendance à sinistroser, sauf que lui, il a une famille nombreuse avec qui il peut manger, boire et rigoler. Ce qui me fait penser que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu. Ron m'agace mais j'aime beaucoup ses parents et ses frères. Sa petite soeur pas trop, elle n'a toujours pas pigé que je suis gay et me colle chaque fois qu'elle peut ses nichons à peine naissants sous le nez. La pauvre chérie, ses « formes » - si tant est qu'on puisse parler de forme(s) en ce qui la concerne – ne sont pas assez au sud pour m'intéresser.

J'étais en train de déprimer devant une énième rediffusion d'Orgueil et préjugés quand quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte.

o0O0o

_Flash-back:_

_Harry se leva en grognant contre l'inconnu qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ce soir? Il posa son verre à moitié vide sur le petit buffet à côté de la porte d'entrée et défit le verrou. Sur son pallier se tenaient Blaize et Draco, chacun avait un cadeau dans les bras et un sourire immense sur le visage._

_- Joyeux noël Harry._

_Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il se rua dans les bras de ses amis. Il était tellement heureux de les voir, de ne pas passer le réveillon seul qu'il en oublia toute mesure et les embrassa tous les deux. Il ne vit pas les deux expressions qui se succédèrent sur le visage du blond alors qu'il s'attaquait au brun: d'abord de la joie et un désir d'aller plus loin, puis de la colère et de la jalousie. Quand Harry se retourna vers lui, Draco continua de sourire et fit comme si de rien n'était, après tous, le brun n'était pas à lui – pas encore – et Blaize Zabini était plus hétéro que Don Juan._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Finit par demander Harry, une fois décollé des deux jeunes hommes._

_- D'habitude tu passes les fêtes chez ton parrain, sauf que cette année... On a pensé que tu serais content d'avoir de la compagnie._

_- Merci. Murmura Harry, ému au delà des mots._

_- On a compris tu sais. Blagua Blaize._

_- Mais et vous? Je veux dire, vos familles et toi Draco, ton petit-ami?_

_- T'en fais pas. Il passe le réveillon chez mes parents, il s'entend très bien avec mon père. Répondit Draco, le sourire un peu forcé. Il espérait que son deuxième amour ne lui demanderait pas l'identité du premier._

_- Et de mon côté, j'ai promis de ne pas me défiler pour le nouvel an comme je le fais d'habitude. Cette année, au lieu d'aller draguer, je vais me goinfrer avec maman et papa devant Dick Clark et son nouvel an rock'n roll, émission diffusée en Angleterre depuis New-York grâce à un magnifique satellite. Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi Harry. J'espère que tu es conscient du sacrifice que je fais._

_- Tu vas me faire pleurer Zabini. Arrête de culpabiliser Harry, grand naze!_

_Une fois de plus, les deux grands nigauds se houspillèrent, mais le brun ne s'en agaça pas. Il avait de la chance de les avoir encore ces deux-là._

_Ils entrèrent enfin dans le petit appartement du jeune homme. _

_- Tu as fait des courses récemment?_

_- Oui. Mon frigo est plein. _

_- Donc voyons ce qu'on peut manger. Parce-que je meurs de faim, moi. Dit Draco en ouvrant le frigo, pendant que l'autre invité fouillait dans le comptoir de la cuisine, à la recherche d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Harry avait un choix assez impressionnant d'alcools grâce au pianiste blond qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui offrir une nouvelle bouteille._

_Ils préparèrent rapidement de quoi manger et s'installèrent dans le coin salon avec leurs assiettes. Ils picorèrent ce qu'ils avaient préparé et burent comme des trous tout en plaisantant sur des sujets de plus en plus stupides au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient. _

_Duke Ellington jouait une nouvelle fois sur le vieux tourne-disque, surveillant les trois musiciens de ses notes, chaudes et épicées comme la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il les accompagna dans leur joyeuse beuverie._

_Très tard cette nuit-là, ils s'écroulèrent en tas sur le lit d'Harry et s'y endormirent. Personne ne le sut jamais, mais au plus noir de la nuit, alors que les réverbères au-dehors disparaissaient dans le brouillard londonien, deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre; mêlant leur chaleur et cet amour qu'ils ignoraient réciproque._

_o0O0o_

Je les adore mes copains à moi. J'ai passé un noël peu conventionnel, mais très drôle. Drago émerge enfin et il rougit en nous voyant penchés sur lui – c'est trop mignon. J'aurais préféré que Blaize ne soit pas là pour pouvoir savourer le spectacle d'un blondinet échevelé tout seul, mais bon, je me contente de ce que j'ai et j'avoue que c'est déjà pas mal. Il a l'air d'un jeune lion avec les cheveux comme ça. C'est le genre de fauve par qui je me laisserais volontier croquer.

- Joyeux noël.

C'est vrai, ce matin c'est noël, nous sommes le ving-cinq. Je les serre dans mes bras un bon coup avant de me lever. Il faut préparer le petit-déjeuner et je sais d'expérience que ces deux-là mangent comme des trous le matin. À midi et le soir aussi. Tout le temps en fait. Ce sont deux estomacs sur pattes. Je fais du thé et je décongèle une énorme brioche que j'avais acheté en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour manger un truc pareil. Finalement, elle va bien m'être utile.

Attirés par la bonne odeur qui vient de la cuisine, les deux squatteurs me rejoignent, l'air drôlement frais de ceux qui viennent de courir un marathon sur la figure. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire la même chose de moi vu l'état dans lequel je dois être.

Bon, où ai-je rangé l'aspirine?

Ils s'affalent tous les deux dans mon canapé et je me demande s'ils ne sont pas tout simplement en train d'agoniser. Deux cadavres dans mon salon ça ferait désordre, en plus, je suis pas du genre à faire le ménage deux fois dans la même semaine – déjà une fois dans le mois c'est le bout du monde, alors je leur apporte du ravitaillement et les rejoins dans leur état de décomposition avancée. J'écrase un peu Blaize au passage mais bon, il est costaud il survivra.

On avale tous les trois de quoi calmer nos maux de crâne et les cris de nos estomacs. C'est vrai qu'on a surtout bu hier soir. C'est bien ce que je disais, une bande de soûlards!

Draco commence à se tortiller. Je mets pas mal de temps à piger qu'en fait, il veut se redresser. Oulà, il devait être sacrément torché, pourtant c'est lui qui tient le mieux l'alcool. Faudra que je vérifie le nombre de bouteille qu'on a sacrifié sur l'autel de la beuverie, à mon avis, ma réserve en a pris un coup. Pas plus mal, de toute façon, je bois rarement quand je suis seul, ce qui arrive assez fréquemment. Tiens, il a enfin réussi à tenir assis le chéri. Sa voix est plus traînante que d'habitude, mais il semble que le médicament fasse déjà effet.

Il se lève lentement et va chercher son manteau d'où il sort un petit paquet.

- Tu peux prendre le mien en passant? Demande Blaize en baillant. Toujours prêt à en faire le moins possible lui.

- Ouais.

Quand Draco revient, il tient deux cadeaux dans les mains.

- Joyeux noël Harry. Dit-il en me les tendant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est pas ma faute, comme j'ai pas reçu des masses de cadeaux dans ma vie, le moindre petit truc me fait plaisir. Ils le savent bien. Donc, bien sûr, je ne m'attarde pas à détailler les jolies petits sapins du papier cadeau, j'arrache l'enveloppe gênante et souris comme un dingue. Le blond de mon coeur m'a offert une nouvelle montre: j'ai cassé la mienne il y a quelques semaines. Blaize, lui, m'a acheté une paire de gant en cuir noir.

- Tu as toujours les mains glacées et gercées par le froid. Ça te permettra de protéger tes instruments de travail.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça?

Dans ma chambre, cachés sous mes pulls, il y a deux paquets qui leur sont destinés. Je vais les chercher. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Quelques petits coups timides qui me font penser que les gamins du deuxième sont passés me voir.

Pendant que mes amis ouvrent leurs paquets, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Il n'y a personne.

Dans le vieil escalier, j'entends des pas précipités.

Je finis par baisser les yeux.

À mes pieds, un sachet GAP.

Aucune carte, rien. Mais je sais d'où ça vient et je souris. Un peu tristement peut-être, mais le sourire est bien là.

_Il _ne m'a pas oublié.

Même s'_il_ ne veut plus me voir, _il_ ne peut pas oublier le rôle que mes parents lui ont confié à ma naissance.

Il fait son devoir, rien que ça, mais le geste est là.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 6**

Je sais que je risque de me trouver face à Ron et qu'il risque de se faire des idées, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la famille Weasley. Sa mère est une vraie crème et ses frère son géniaux. Bon, je continue de penser que sa soeur est une petite idiote, mais ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir. J'ai emprunté la voiture de Blaize pour la journée. C'est une jeep, très pratique pour crapahuter dans la campagne anglaise et emprunter les chemins boueux de la région. Heureusement que le lycée proposait une session d'apprentissage de la conduite, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu passer mon permis.

Les Weasley vivent dans une petite ferme isolée du reste du monde, ils ne sont pas très riche mais peuvent quand même se permettre d'envoyer leurs nombreux enfants dans un internat écossais, grâce aux bourses qui leurs sont accordées.

L'aîné, Bill, travaille en Egypte dans une des succursales de Gringotts. J'aime bien son look à la Indiana Jones, il fait très décalé au milieu du décors « so british » du salon de ses parents. À croire qu'il s'est paumé sur le chemin de l'Amazonie. Charlie, le second, est antomologiste en Amérique du sud. Il a bien du courage, moi, je hais les insectes. En plus, là-bas, ils peuvent attendre la taille d'une boule de bowling. Rien qu'à l'idée, je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil – ce qui n'est pas une très bonne idée si l'on considère que je roule sur un chemin de terre étroit et boueux, et que la moindre faute d'attention peut m'envoyer dans le décors. Bon, oublions tous les trucs à six pattes et pensons à autre chose.

Percy Weasley, par exemple. Pas que je l'apprécie particulièrement celui-là, mais il est le troisième fils de la famille. C'est un gratte-papier, assistant du ministre de la culture, et lèche-cul professionnel. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me parler, il a le don de m'endormir. Enfin, après lui, viennent les jumeaux. Georges et Fred sont les plus drôles et les plus inventifs de la famille. Ils sont les jeunes dirigeants d'un véritable empire de farces et attrapes. Ils sont partis de rien et pourtant, le mois dernier, ils ont célébré l'ouverture de leur dixième magasin. Ils sont implantés dans toute l'Europe de l'ouest. C'est exceptionel, surtout qu'ils viennent d'avoir, seulement, vingt-trois ans. Au collège, Ron et moi étions les « testeurs » privilégiés de leurs « projets » et je corresponds avec eux depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, je vais les revoir.

Ensuite, il y a Ron. Passons. Et la petite dernière, c'est Ginny. Elle est la seule à être encore scolarisée à Poudlard.

J'aime bien ce pays, sauf quand il pleut. Là, il pleut et ce n'est pas du tout un simple crachin. C'est plutôt de l'ordre du mini-déluge en fait. La campagne mouillée dégage un fort parfum d'humus et d'herbe, une odeur que je déteste. Heureusement, j'aperçois le Terrier – la maison des Weasley – au loin. Plus que quelques minutes et Molly va enfin pouvoir me sauter dessus et m'étouffer contre sa poitrine, jouant de son mètre soixante-quinze contre moi. La connaissant, elle sautille depuis que je lui ai passé mon coup de téléphone lui demandant si je pouvais leur rendre visite. Non seulement elle m'a dit oui, mais en plus elle m'a convaincu de rester tout le week-end et de fêter avec eux le nouvel an.

J'arrive et je me gare. Bon, maintenant, va falloir sortir de là en essayant de pas se viander par terre et de sauver un max de tissus de l'inondation. Je prends mon sac sur la banquette arrière et le cadeau que j'ai acheté à la famille – une énorme boîte de petits gâteaux français – avant d'ouvrir la portière et de fonçer vers le porche. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime les clés qui permettent d'ouvrir et de fermer la voiture à distance.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et bien sûr, devinez qui me fonce dessus.

- Harry mon chéri. Tu n'es pas trop trempé? Tu as fait bon voyage?

Elle est en forme, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouve dans la cuisine, assis devant la table en chêne massif qui trône en son milieu, une tasse à la main. Vu la tête des autres occupants, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris.

- Salut Harry. Comment ça va depuis le temps?

Je reconnais la voix moqueuse de Georges – ou Fred, je suis pas trop sûr sur le coup-là. En tout cas, c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit le premier à revenir à lui, je suis presque assis sur ses genoux tellement nos chaises sont proches.

- Très bien. J'ai encore un reste de crève qui persiste mais sinon c'est la forme. Et comment va la famille Weasley?

Je me lève et fais le tour de la table pour dire bonjour à tous ceux qui sont installés autour. J'ai la joie de constater l'absence de Ron, Percy et, bonheur!, Ginny. À croire que Molly s'est arrangée pour virer tous les membres de sa famille susceptible de me gonfler. J'apprends qu'en fait ils sont allés passer le nouvel an avec leur père, parti en Amérique pour tenter d'inscrire Ginny à Harvard l'année prochaine. Elle a toujours rêvé de vivre aux States.

Charlie me serre contre lui, comme à chaque fois que je le vois et je sens une main se glisser accidentellement sur mes fesses. Je sais que je lui plaîs, il me l'a dit un jour dans le blanc des yeux, mais il sais aussi que je le considère trop comme un frère pour sortir avec lui. Il l'accepte mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me tripoter de temps en temps. Profiteur!

Ron et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment amis. En fait, je l'ai rencontré grâce aux jumeaux. Ils étaient chargés de surveiller mon dortoir – sans doute les deux préfets les plus cool de toute la création. Ils faisaient plus de bêtises à eux deux que la totalité des élèves qu'ils devaient surveiller – et m'ont repéré dés ma première rentrée à Poudlard. J'ai toujours été petit et menu, je sais que je dégage une impression de fragilité intense qui achève de me complexer sur mon physique et ça, quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard à onze ans, c'était encore pire. Je n'avais jamais eu de chambre et je passais d'un placard sous l'escalier à une vraie chambre avec un vrai lit. C'était nouveau pour moi. Ils m'ont tout de suite pris sous leurs ailes et m'ont aidé. Ils avaient peur que je devienne le souffre-douleur de mes camarades et je n'ai jamais osé leur dire que ça ne m'aurait pas beaucoup changé de mon ancienne école. Mais ils m'ont évité ça.

Ron et moi n'étions pas dans la même classe, ni dans le même dortoir et ce n'est que pendant les vacances d'été précédents notre entrée en seconde que je l'ai rencontré, lui et tous les autres. J'ai passé ces deux mois au Terrier et depuis, Molly profite de toutes les occasions pour me faire revenir. Elle me considère comme un septième fils. Elle a vu d'un bon oeil ma relation avec son rejeton (qui a commencé cet été là) et je sais pas Charlie qu'elle lui a passé un savon monumental quand elle a su la raison de notre rupture.

Bill me serre dans ses bras à son tour et ça, c'est déjà moins habituel. Il doit être de très bonne humeur ou alors, il a une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Ses yeux brillent de joie et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à être au courant de ce qui se passe. À mon avis, ça a un rapport avec la petite amie dont Fred m'a parlé dans sa dernière lettre.

Les jumeaux me prennent en sandwich pour me dire bonjour. Ils font tout le temps ça. J'ai l'habitude maintenant et je ne râle presque plus.

- Bill?

Je ne connais pas cette voix. C'est une voix féminine, elle appelle Bill, j'en déduis que c'est la fameuse _girlfriend_ de notre rouquin national. Effectivement une femme entre dans la cuisine et bon dieu, elle est magnifique! Ses cheveux sont blonds, à peine plus foncés que ceux de Draco et ses yeux aussi bleu que les miens sont verts. On me dit que mes iris ressemblent à des émeraudes, elles se sont de vrais saphirs et je n'exagère rien. Plutôt grande et mince, elle est absolument parfaite.

Et là, je la reconnais. C'est Fleur Delacourt, l'ancien mannequin vedette d'une grande marque de lingerie qui a quitté le métier pour devenir avocate. Elle est très réputée pour tout ce qui concerne les affaires de violence et d'abus sur mineurs. Je devrais peut-être lui parler de mon cas, soutirer un peu d'argent aux Dursley chaque mois pourrait m'aider grandement. Je verrai. Le moins qu'on puisse dire par contre, c'est qu'il se fait pas chier le Billy, il a réussit à mettre le grapin sur une déesse qui fait bander tous les mecs dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. Elle est tellement magnifique que j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler que je suis gay, c'est dire!

Elle s'approche de lui et capture sa langue avec la sienne. Il a l'air d'avoir chaud d'un coup. Bien sûr, les Weasley étant ce qu'ils sont, y'en a pas un pour épargner Bill. Ils ont la dent dure les rouquins et c'est vraiment très drôle. Surtout quand les jumeaux se mettent à les imiter – mais sans la langue, j'ai vérifié!

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous.

Les moqueries cessent instantanément et tout le monde s'installe autour de la table. M'est avis que je vais très bientôt les revoir tous.

- Fleur et moi avons décidé, de nous marier.

Je l'avais dit. C'est une explosion qui accompagne la nouvelle. Ils sont tous ravis pour eux et moi aussi. Quand Bill me soulève dans ses bras, je devine que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Par contre, la fiancée me lance un regard noir et je préfère m'éloigner un peu. Molly surveille son four d'un peu trop près pour que ça ne cache rien.

- Molly? Vous avez un problème?

Je préfère murmurer, des fois que les autres écoutent. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la joie du couple.

- Disons que, je n'aime pas trop Fleur. Elle est un peu trop sûre d'elle-même pour me plaire vraiment. Mais c'est la vie de Bill et il l'aime, lui. Ce n'est pas grave, aide-moi plutôt à sortir les biscuits du four.

C'est vrai que le nouvel an, c'est demain soir.

o0O0o

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

Ça y'est. C'est la nouvelle année. Bill et Fleur n'ont pas attendu minuit pour se la souhaiter. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont été aspiré par la chambre du futur marié. Heureusement que la vieille chaîne hi-fi crachotte sa musique à plein tube sinon je suis sûr qu'on aurait droit à un fond sonore des plus intéréssants.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Charlie s'est approché par derrière. Je sens ses bras passer autour de ma taille et comme il est obligé de pas mal se baisser pour le faire, son menton se pose automatiquement sur mon épaule et ses cheveux frottent contre ma joue.

- Bonne année Harry.

Je sens sa langue lécher mon oreille et c'est pas bon du tout. Je croyais qu'il avait compris qu'il ne m'intéréssait pas mais faut croire que je me suis trompé. Bon sang, c'est qu'il sait s'en servir de sa langue. Il me lâche pour venir devant moi et me reprend dans ses bras.

- Charlie...

Sa bouche me coupe. Il embrasse divinement bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui. J'aime déjà quelqu'un et dans peu de temps, il faudra que je me vende à nouveau pour remplir mes placards. Je ne suis pas à même d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un en ce moment et mis à part moi, je n'ai rien à offrir.

Il me libère et ses lèvres se courbent dans un sourire presque moqueur. Je me suis fait avoir.

- N'oublie pas que je suis à ta disposition si jamais tu te sens seul un soir.

Un dernier clin d'oeil et il s'éloigne vers sa mère.

Je me suis fait des idées. Mais c'est tant mieux.

o0O0o

Je suis rentré depuis quelques minutes dans mon petit appartement sous les combles. Il fait froid. Je sais par Miss Parkinson que la chaudière est tombée en panne pendant mon absence et que le réparateur est parti en vacance. Il fait froid. Dehors il ne neige pas mais le ciel est bas, les nuages cotonneux sont d'un grisâtre suspect. Il fait déjà sombre, le soleil se couche tôt en cette saison.

J'enlève mon vieux manteau et je frissonne. Il fait si froid que ma peau se couvre de chair de poule mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour y remédier: je n'ai pas de radiateur électrique d'appoint comme les autres locataires. Je pourrais prendre une couverture mais ce n'est pas pratique et j'ai encore mon sac à défaire et une lessive à mettre en route, donc, je me rechauffe de l'intérieur avec un verre de whisky que je déguste dans mon canapé.

J'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce studio. Ce n'est qu'un petit deux pièces juste suffisant pour un célibataire. Le loyer me coûte cher mais la propriétaire pourrait largement demander le double étant donné le prix du mètre carré à Londres et si jamais elle le faisait, je devrais partir. Pour ce que je paye, en général, les gens se retrouve dans un clapier humide et suintant l'humidité au-dessus d'un bar louche dans un quartier pourri. Alors qu'ici, mon papier-peint ne se décolle pas et je n'ai pas de problème de courant d'air. J'ai même ma propre salle de bain et une propriétaire adorable qui me passe mes retards de loyer. J'ai eu de la chance.

Il fait nuit maintenant et je me sens mal. Oppressé sans que je sache pourquoi. Je suis seul dans un appartement noir. Mes placards sont presque vide et je n'ai pas de quoi les remplir. Il faut que je tienne encore un peu, le temps que Lucius se libère pour moi et m'accorde un peu de son précieux temps. Je n'ai presque pas mangé de la journée mais un panier repas de Molly m'attend sur le comptoir de la cuisine et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me lever. Je ne me sens pas bien.

J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière. Je me revois dans un placard – noir – qui me servait de chambre, je me revois obligé par mon oncle d'aller chercher une ceinture dans son armoire – et pas une petite en plastique. Une vraie, en cuir. Je me revois allongé sur le ventre sur la table de la cuisine, les main serrant le bord à l'en faire exploser pendant que mon oncle, rouge de fureur, rouge de l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour me battre, mon oncle-rouge, abat sans pitié sa ceinture sur mon cul, mes cuisses et le bas de mon dos. Jamais je n'enlevai mes vêtements pour pas qu'il y ait de marque.

Je revois ma tante se glisser de nuit dans mon placard, m'arracher mon pyjama et me passer une pommade sur mes bleus tout frais. Je sens encore ses mains trop longues et calleuses s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur mes fesses, glisser sur ma hanche et sur mes cuisses, sa langue suivant parfois le mouvement. Tante Pétunia aimait la chair fraîche, moi je n'aimais rien qui avait un quelconque rapport avec elle.

Je quitte mon canapé en sursaut et j'attrape mon manteau. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Il fait trop froid, trop noir et j'ai peur. Je n'aime pas le noir.

Dehors, je cours et je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis aveuglé par les lumières d'Oxford Street. De la vapeur blanche s'élève de ma bouche à chacune de mes respirations précipitées, il fait si froid que mes poumons me font presque mal. Les voitures se collent les unes aux autres, les réverbères éclairent violemment la chaussée et les vitrines des magasins forment des microcosmes de lumières scintillantes et colorées. Ici, au milieu de la foule qui se presse et des rires, ici, en pleine nuit, il fait jour. Et toute cette lumière m'aggresse et me blesse. Je veux de la lumière mais pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas de cette lumière crûe qui éclaire les détails les plus sordides, comme la main d'un vieux cadre plus vraiment dynamique qui repose sur les fesses d'une jeune putain noire, sans doute belle sous son maquillage de travelo, ou le sourire carnassier que m'envoit un parfait inconnu. Je reprends ma course, je sais où je dois aller.

Je quitte Oxford Street pour m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs moins lumineuses de la capitale, là où les gens parlent moins fort mais ont vraiment quelque chose à dire, là où les gens rient moins mais ne le font pas pour rien. Là où on trouve ceux qui refusent la lumière parce-qu'elle leur renvoit en pleine figure qu'ils ont échoué ou se sont trompés. Ceux qui sont tombés et cherchent – ou pas – à se relever.

Une pute me sourit, un toxico se pique, un gamin danse le baladeur vissé aux oreilles et une jeune femme ouvre la porte de son immeuble défraîchie, les bras chargés de courses, un bébé dans le dos. La vraie vie est ici. Et je m'enfonce dans ses entrailles, vers une destination qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

« Aux âmes perdues » (1) est un bar sympa où tous les gens se retrouvent quand ça ne va pas. Je pousse la porte d'entrée en verre dépoli et descend une petite marche en pierre érodée qui me fait arriver dans une sorte de hall d'entrée en béton gris. Au fond, un jeune homme en costume noir surveille la porte d'entrée du bar proprement dit. Je m'avance vers lui en souriant. Le gardien me connaît et il m'ouvre la porte, espérant que je lui offrirai un tour dans mes draps s'il ne me fait pas de problème. Il peut toujours attendre son tour de manège, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il décrochera le pompon. En plus, je connais les patrons alors j'ai plus de pouvoir que lui.

J'aime cet endroit, il me remonte le moral. On se croirait en France avec ce décors Art Nouveau un peu rétro, un peu démodé, un peu perdu dans la capitale moderne mais pourtant, chaleureux. Un décors classe usé. Je sais que l'air y empeste le tabac et l'alcool, que certaines banquettes recouvertes de tissus pourpre au fond de la salle enfumées puent le sexe et le foutre quand ce n'est pas le sang, je sais qu'il suffit de gratter un peu le vernis bon enfant et faussement chic pour trouver un rade comme les autres avec ses putes, ses désespérés et ses alcoolos accrochés au zinc comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se casser la gueule mais je me sens bien ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

Derrière le comptoir, un vieil ami nettoie un verre comme dans les westerns tout en surveillant – reluquant plutôt – le serveur du coin de l'oeil. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan sont les maîtres du lieu. Deux amis de Poudlard que j'ai eu la surprise de retrouver ici la première fois que je suis venu et qui gardent toujours leur porte ouverte pour moi. Je m'installe au bar et commande une boisson que Dean me sert en souriant. Mais son sourire est crispé et quand je me retourne, je comprends pourquoi: une blonde s'accroche presque à la jambe de Seamus pour le retenir. Elle danserait à poil devant mon irlandais de copain que ses intentions ne seraient pas plus claires. C'est à ça qu'on voit qu'elle n'est jamais venu avant, car ici, tout le monde sait que personne ne tripote Seamus, que c'est la chasse gardée de Dean et inversement.

Ces deux là sont ensemble depuis la fin du collège et ne se sont jamais quittés depuis. Ils sont les patrons de ce bar et d'un chouette restaurant à Notting Hill – quand ils ne sont pas dans l'un, ils sont dans l'autre mais on a plus de chance de les trouver au resto. Je ne sais pas comment ils se démmerdent et je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Dean, va montrer à cette fille qu'on ne fait que regarder. Lui dis-je en avalant une gorgée de vodka.

- Dans son cas, même ça elle a pas le droit!

Il me sourit et fonce vers le fond de la salle pour sortir son mec de ce bourbier. Et ça vaut le détour quand elle hurle à Dean qu'il gêne et qu'il lui répond en roulant une pelle magistrale à un Seamus plus que ravi. La tronche qu'elle fait.

- Harry, comment tu vas? Tu as eu un petit coup de blues? Me demande Seamus en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Un peu.

Ils sont les seuls à connaître une des partie les plus sombre de mon passé: ce qui se passait dans mon placard avec tante Pétunia, ou sur la table de la cuisine avec l'oncle Vernon. Et ils me sourient toujours et me font oublier ces moments – assez longtemps pour que je n'ai plus peur de rentrer chez moi. Jamais ils n'ont voulu que je paye mes consommations et je ne refuse jamais de leur jouer un morceau quand ils veulent écouter du classique.

Décidément, dans cet endroit, je me sens bien.

À suivre...

(1): En référence au roman de Poppy Z. Brite « Âmes perdues ».


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 7**

Ça m'a fait du bien de revoir Seamus et Dean. Quand je les vois, je me mets à croire en l'amour. C'est agréable de voir des gens s'aimer comme au premier jour, des années après que celui-ci ait eu lieu. Bon, maintenant je suis bon pour aller jouer dans leur restaurant un de ces soirs, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée et puis, les pourboires sont pas mal du tout chez eux.

Grâce à eux, quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon studio ne me semblait plus menaçant, je n'avais plus l'impression de me retrouver dans une réplique glaciale de ce qui a été _mon_ placard pendant des années. Et surtout, je n'avais plus cette impression immonde de me sentir battu ou tripoté par les Dursley. Tante Pétunia n'a jamais été plus loin que des attouchements, mais c'était déjà trop. Je me sentais répugnant, le pire c'était quand je devais faire face à son fils et son mari sans rien dire, à supporter qu'ils me traitent de monstre sans savoir qu'ils en aimaient un, dissimulé sous les traits d'une femme trop maigre. Je n'ai jamais bandé alors que elle, elle mouillait à en inonder sa culotte et ça l'a toujours mise en rage. Sa punition préférée était de me priver de nourriture, du coup, je n'ai jamais vraiment grandi, surtout que mon « oncle-rouge » n'était pas en reste de m'affamer. En plus, j'ai toujours eu un appétit d'oiseau et j'ai souffert d'anorexie quand j'étais au collège, depuis, il m'arrive encore de faire des crises et de ne rien manger pendant plusieurs jours. Ensuite, je reviens à moi et je recommence à m'alimenter, mais je n'ai jamais eu des habitudes alimentaires normales.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid et toujours aussi noir dans mon petit studio, à croire que les réverbères dans la rue avaient grillé avec la chaudière mais j'avais trop sommeil pour m'en préoccuper. Je me suis jeté dans mon lit, les couvertures par dessus la tête et j'ai dormi jusqu'au lendemain.

Je ne peux plus attendre. Là je n'ai pas le temps, mais ce soir, il faudra absolument que j'appelle Lucius.

o0O0o

Je me grouille de sortir du wagon dans lequel j'étais serré entre un vieux et une collégienne maquillée à la truelle, j'évite les petites vieilles qui me bloquent le passage et je sors enfin à l'air libre après avoir escaladé quatre à quatre les escaliers roulants du métro. Dehors, les trottoirs sont brillants de givre et la neige pelletée hors des trottoirs forme d'impressionnantes congères dans les canniveaux. Il fait si froid que j'ai l'impression que mon propre souffle se transforme en glace à chaque expiration. Je ne peux pas courir, sinon je risque de me casser la figure mais je marche le plus vite possible. J'accélère encore un peu quand je vois apparaître la façade blanche, et rendue presque brillante par le soleil hivernal, du conservatoire.

C'est bon, je suis à l'heure. Enfin, quand je dis ça, la vérité c'est que je suis en avance, mais depuis quelques semaines, Draco, Blaize et moi avons pris l'habitude de venir une demi-heure avant le début des cours pour profiter de la salle. Personnellement, je viens surtout pour profiter un peu plus de Draco et de sa nouvelle manie de me coller à lui. Quand il me presse contre lui, je peux sentir ses muscles sous ses vêtements et c'est foutrement tentant. J'aimerais pouvoir glisser mes mains sous sa chemise et le caresser, mais je doute qu'il le prenne bien. En tout cas, pas aussi bien que moi. Et puis, vu la différence de taille qu'il y a entre nous, je ferai pas long feu face à lui. Il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi – quand je me mets sur la pointe des pieds!

Quand j'arrive dans la salle, mon blond est déjà là. Comme d'habitude, il joue mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de l'admirer de loin, je veux participer à son extase. Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il adorait jouer en duo, qu'il sentait une communion, un lien se créer entre lui et son partenaire et que ça lui faisait le même effet qu'un câlin de son petit-ami. Alors, même si c'est psychologique, je veux me perdre dans la chaleur de ses bras. C'est affreusement guimauve à dire, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Alors, je pose doucement mon étui et je sors mon violon de son lit de velour noir.

Cet instrument est ma vie et celle de mon père. C'est le seul et unique cadeau que m'ont jamais fait les Dursley, ce morceau d'héritage, avec les cours pour apprendre à en jouer. C'est la seule et unique chose pour laquelle je leur suis reconnaissant.

Mon archet se pose sur les cordes et je sens mon corps vibrer quand mes notes se mêlent à celle de Draco dans une danse hypnotique. Je m'avance vers lui. Il me regarde sans cesser de jouer, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Et je profite de ce câlin qu'il m'offre sans se douter de ce qu'il me donne.

Nous jouons le morceau que nous travaillons en ce moment avec Remus. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, je ne me rappelle plus de rien en fait. Devant mes paupières, je vois un Draco Malfoy nu, accueillir dans ses bras un petit Harry Potter, tout aussi nu. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai!

Nous jouons sans regarder autour de nous et quand les dernières notes s'évanouissent dans l'air froid de ce mois de janvier, je remarque enfin que tous les étudiants sont là, qu'ils nous regardent. Même Remus n'a rien dit. Il me fait un bref signe de tête et je m'installe à ma place.

Je porte le pantalon en cuir noir qu'une personne a déposé devant ma porte le jour de noël, simplement emballé dans un sachet GAP.

Draco me sourit et le cours commence.

o0O0o

_Draco répétait, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand le son d'un violon vint se mêler aux notes sûres et puissantes de son piano, il sût qu'Harry était arrivé – seul le brun était capable de jouer comme ça – et il joua comme jamais. Il sentit le lien se former avec le jeune homme et il s'offrit en entier à lui par l'intermédiaire de la musique._

_Ses doigts volaient sur les touches mais Draco caressait Harry. Son corps bougeait en rythme, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher mais en fait, il ondulait et se frottait contre la peau pâle de Harry. Quand la musique monta crescendo, que la cadence se fit violente et les notes hérratiques, il s'enfonça loin dans le corps de Harry, dont le violon gémit de plaisir et il jouit dans les dernière vibrations de cordes, répandant sa passion dans le petit corps fragile du brun._

_À deux, ils venaient de réinventer l'orgasme musical, avaient écrit une nouvelle définition de l'amour en musique en partageant cette instant magique de communion totale. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un, l'espace d'un morceau, l'espace d'un échange de partitions, ne formant qu'un seul être qui s'était dissous avec la fin de la mélodie._

_Quand pourrait-il enfin avoir le brun vraiment à lui? _

_À lui et à son amant?_

_o0O0o_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais c'est la folie ce soir. Il n'y a pas une table de libre, mis à part celles qui ont été réservé et seront occupées dans les minutes à venir. Je cours partout et j'ai parfois du mal à ne pas rentrer dans un collègue. Le repas que j'ai avalé tout à l'heure dans les cuisines est déjà de l'histoire ancienne et mon estomac grogne à intervalles réguliers. Ma pause n'étant que dans une heure, il va falloir que je me force à tenir. Comme le chef m'aime bien, je n'aurai aucun mal à obtenir une petite collation. C'est l'avantage d'être petit et mignon: ils veulent tous me ménager le plus possible. D'habitude ça m'énerve parce-que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une lopette – pas parce-que j'ai un physique proche de celui d'une fille que je suis une nymphette moi! - mais cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Je me mets à rêver à une part de gâteau au chocolat quand on m'appelle. Visiblement Matthew à du mal avec ses clients – faut dire qu'il couvre la zone la plus chargée du restaurant.

- Harry, tu peux aller chercher une bouteille de champagne pour la table quatre et porter les entrées à la table douze?

- Pas de problème. Tu tiendras le coup?

Matt a été opéré du dos récemment et il a encore un peu de mal à rester très longtemps debout. Quel con, il aurait dû rester chez lui une semaine de plus.

- Je tiendrai. Grouille-toi, la vieille de la quatre commence à s'énerver!

Je me dépêche de faire ce qu'on m'a demandé. La cave du restaurant est merveilleusement fournie en vin français, champagne et autre alcool de qualité. Toutes les bouteilles qui sont ici valent plus que tous mes salaires d'un mois c'est pour ça que j'aime pas les manipuler. Si j'en casse une, je risque jusqu'à ma place.

Je trouve la bouteille commandée et l'amène à la table où elle est attendue. Un sourire professionnel – lire hypocrite et intéréssé, mais poli quand même (des mois de pratique!) - et me voilà tout pardonné de mon retard. J'espère juste que cette bonne femme n'a pas cru que je m'intéréssais à elle, parce-qu'elle m'a l'air du genre collante. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains ridées et pleines de tavelures, j'en ai froid dans le dos. J'écarte l'image d'autres mains bien plus baladeuses et je me remets au travail.

Un éclair platine attire mon attention et je vois Lucius, seul, s'installer à sa table habituelle avec cet air royal qu'il a en toute circonstance. Magnifique, je n'aurais pas à l'appeler, je pourrais lui demander de vive voix. Si en plus ça pouvait être ce soir – je serai naze mais il n'a jamais eu besoin de ma participation jusque là – ça m'arrangerait. Il me reste tout juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois mais je n'aime pas ne manger que des pâtes ou du riz et le mois de février ne sera pas très excitant du point de vue des concerts. J'ai besoin de cette rallonge.

Je sais qu'il veut que ce soit moi qui le serve, mais je l'observe un peu, caché derrière un pillier en marbre.

Il est beau. De cette beauté froide qui prend aux tripes et ne vous lâche pas. Draco en a hérité et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il a de son père. Les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux, la même carrure d'athlète, on pourrait presque croire des clones, mais mon pianiste a une douceur dans les traits que je devine venir de sa mère. Alors que le visage de Lucius semble taillé à la serpe, d'une virilité à fendre le coeur et d'une incroyable netteté, celui de Draco est plus doux, moins anguleux, presque androgyne en fait – même si ce trait n'est pas aussi poussé que chez moi. Ils ont en commun l'attitude aristocratique mais ça, à mon avis, ça vient surtout de l'éducation. À force de s'entendre dire qu'on se doit d'être parfait parce-qu'on est naturellement le meilleur, on fini par y croire. Et puis, les Malfoy ne sont pas n'importe qui, ils sont liés à la reine – à un degrés faible et très éloigné, reste d'un mariage arrangé il y a des siècles, mais ils restent une famille noble. Quand je parle de Lucius, je devrais dire Lord Lucius – il est quand même comte à la base – mais c'est un peu pompeux et j'aime pas les formalités.

Je m'approche enfin, un menu en main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne vient jamais ici avec un membre de sa famille, que ce soit sa femme ou son fils. En fait, quand il est venu avec Snape – merde, ça faisait trop longtemps que j'arrivais à ne pas penser à lui – a été la seule fois où je l'ai vu accompagné. Peut-être qu'il aime sortir seul de temps en temps. C'est compréhensible.

- Bonsoir Lucius.

- Bonsoir Harry. Me répond-il en souriant. J'aime bien quand il sourit parce-que c'est le seul qui le fasse pour de vrai, pas comme les autres clients.

- Ce soir, le chef a préparé de la mousse au chocolat blanc. Dois-je aller en mettre de côté?

- Dés que j'ai commandé tu fonces m'en garder deux parts! Plaisante-t-il en buvant le verre d'eau offert par la maison. C'est vraiment un client que j'aime bien.

- Deux? Vous attendez quelqu'un qui ne vous rejoindra qu'au dessert?

- Non. Pure gourmandise. C'est pas bien!

J'éclate de rire et prends sa commande. En entrée, il prend toujours des langoustines, du coup, je suis surpris quand il me demande un carpaccio de boeuf. Moi qui avais voulu prendre un peu d'avance en notant déjà les fruits de mer... Enfin, le client est roi et lui, il en a même l'allure. En plat, il prend du homard. Il veut sentir le poisson ou quoi?

Il sourit et je sens que c'est le bon moment pour lui poser ma question, mais à l'instant où j'ouvre la bouche, je suis devancé par mon estomac qui me fait part de sa présence grâce à un monumental grognement. Et bien sûr, Lucius l'a très bien entendu. Je rougis comme pas possible.

J'ai tellement honte que je me tire dans les cuisines et demande à Andrew de changer de zone avec moi en répondant à ceux qui poseraient des questions que j'ai pris ma pause. Comme lui s'occupe des clients à l'étage – où il n'y a que quelques tables, mais c'est fatiguant comme tout à cause des escaliers – Malfoy senior ne pourra que le croire. Finalement, je lui passerai un coup de téléphone, pour ce soir, j'ai trop honte. Surtout que c'est à cause de ce genre de chose que je me suis vendu à lui.

Avant, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça comme moyen de m'en sortir, mais un soir en rentrant chez moi après le travail, j'étais tellement affamé que je me suis effondré par terre, en plein devant le resto. Il est sorti de sa voiture et m'a ramené chez moi. C'est en chemin qu'il m'a proposé de l'argent contre une nuit avec moi et sur le coup, j'ai dit non. Mais au bout d'une semaine, je me suis résolu, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je finis mon service rapidement. Il n'y a que deux tables d'occupées à l'étage et les clients s'en vont vite. Je prétexte que je ne me sens pas bien et je retourne me changer aux vestiaires.

- Ça va pas Harry? Tu es tout pâle? Me demande Andrew en me rejoignant. Je lui dois une fière chandelle à ce type, il m'a évité de me ridiculiser encore plus. Il ne m'a même pas posé de question alors que c'est lui qui pourrait être en train de se préparer pour partir.

- Si, c'est juste que je me sens un peu vaseux. Je préfère rentrer avant de vomir sur quelqu'un.

Vomir quoi? C'est la question, mais on s'en fout en fait. Si cette excuse peut me faire rentrer chez moi, alors elle est parfaite.

Je monte quelques marches en courant et je me jette sur la porte de l'entrée de service. Elle donne sur une ruelle sombre et étroite sur le côté du bâtiment, dans laquelle on empile les poubelles chaque soir à la fermeture. Les murs sont couverts de tag obscènes jusqu'au fond de ce cul de sac. Il arrive qu'un drogué s'y planque pour consommer sa dope tranquillement mais c'est rare. L'air froid me frappe de plein fouet mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête en chemin.

Devant moi, chaudement emballé dans un long manteau noir, se tient Lucius Malfoy. Il est comme un ange blond dans cet endroit puant où s'entasse les détritus du restaurant. Il me regarde calmement, tirant sur sa cigarette de temps en temps. Et moi, je reste planté là, à deux mètres de lui, le regardant comme une apparition du saint esprit. Manquerait plus que ça: que je divague à la Bernadette Soubirou!

Putain, il fait froid. Et mon estomac grogne encore.

- Nous voilà plusieurs mois en arrière Harry. Dit-il en recrachant sa fumée. Je suppose que tu es en difficultés en ce moment.

Je hoche simplement la tête. J'ai honte. Et lui qui me parle comme si je l'avais déçu – c'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit que je n'avais qu'à lui passer un coup de fil pour arranger ça, mais ce n'est pas évident, ni facile. En dépit du fait qu'il me paye pour me sauter, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas un modèle de délicatesse et qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de lui, plus que lui n'a besoin de moi, mais il aurait très bien pu me tirer une fois et s'en laver les mains. Au lieu de ça, il m'a offert une aide, il m'a tendu la main, c'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à le voir autrement que comme mon sauveur. Même si c'est éxagéré. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'abuser de son aide.

- Je peux t'aider Harry. Viens avec moi, ça ne sera pas long.

Il me prend par la main et me guide jusqu'à sa voiture. Son chauffeur est en train de boire un coup au bar d'en face. Je me retrouve sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, à l'abris derrière les vitres fumées, allongé sous un corps que je sais être très agréable, même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de réellement le toucher.

Il nous déshabille tous les deux et place mes jambes sur ses épaules. D'un geste rapide il a enfilé une capote sur nos deux érections et je le sens déjà presser contre moi. C'est la première fois qu'on se regarde, d'habitude, il me prend en levrette et basta. Là, on est pas à l'hôtel, les piétons avancent en riant, les voitures passent à un mètres de nous dans un concert de moteurs, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre en ouvrant la portière et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais été aussi intime.

Je le sens glisser en moi, tout doucement pour pallier à l'absence de préparation. C'est douloureux mais supportable, il est moins épais que Snape, plus court aussi donc j'ai moins de mal à m'habituer. Et pour la première fois avec lui, je bande. Mais vraiment.

J'entame un mouvement de hanche et il commence à bouger. Il me prend pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. D'habitude, il n'est pas aussi long à jouir, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis vraiment en train de prendre mon pied. Son corps chaud est autour de moi, sur moi, en moi et c'est très agréable. J'ai l'impression de me perdre en lui et le fait que je vois ses yeux, embués de plaisir, ne fait que renforcer cet effet.

Ses coups de reins sont lents et profonds jusqu'à une certaine limite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé tout son self-contrôle. Ensuite, il accelère violemment et je le suis de bon coeur. Nos hanches se séparent pour mieux se rejoindre dans un frottement exquis. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je renverse la situation et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, en train de lui imposer un rythme que je ne croyais pas pouvoir atteindre avec un simple rapport pour de l'argent. Il se tord sous moi et gémit sans discontinuer, ses mains sont agrippés à mes fesses et à mes hanches qu'il malaxe sans pudeur. Il sert fort et je sais que demain j'aurais des bleus, mais je m'en fiche. Il se saisi de mon sexe et le pompe sans autre forme de procés.

Je jouis en me mordant les lèvres. Dans la blancheur de mon orgasme, j'ai vu le visage de Draco et j'ai failli hurler son nom. Heureusement, je me suis abstenu. Je sens sa queue tressauter en moi et il me rejoint, s'enfonçant une ultime fois, le plus loin qu'il peut, dans mon corps.

Je tombe sur lui et il me sert dans ses bras dans un réflexe post-coïtal que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour confondre avec de la tendresse. Il a vu le paradis notre cher Lord. Maintenant, il pourra vraiment dire à ses potes que je suis un bon coup, en admettant qu'il en parle à quelqu'un bien sûr.

Nous restons là, sans rien dire le temps de revenir vraiment à nous, puis on se sépare vraiment. On se tortille un peu pour se rhabiller et quand j'enfile mon pantalon, je sens quelque chose dans ma poche droite. Une rapide vérification m'indique que c'est ma paye. Ce type doit avoir des dons de magicien parce-que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il s'y est pris.

Nous sortons de la voiture et malgrés nos efforts, nous sommes encore débraillés au point que personne ne s'y trompe. Les quelques regards dégoûtés ou amusés que nous attirons me font peur; je n'ai pas envie qu'un scandale éclate à cause de moi mais il me rassure d'un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on ne risque rien. Rentre bien.

Il me serre dans ses bras – étrange – avec un pointe de ... regret dans la voix. Doublement étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais une impression ridicule me chuchote qu'il ne me baisera plus jamais. C'est stupide. Je lui rends son sourire et je m'éloigne en direction de Soho.

Je me retourne une dernière fois mais il a disparu derrière les vitres de sa bagnole de luxe.

o0O0o

La chaudière a été réparé dans la journée et c'est un plaisir de rentrer dans un endroit chaud. En plus, maintenant, je peux me permettre de vider mes placards, j'ai de quoi les remplir à nouveau.

Je fouille dans ma poche et en sors le petit tas de billets qui y est rangé. La somme habituelle. Sauf qu'un petit papier y est glissé, plié en quatre.

Un simple numéro de téléphone griffonné à la hâte et un court message: « Appelle-ici désormais et laisse un message sur le répondeur. »

Bizarre. Lucius doit être en train de changer son système de communication.

Quoi d'autre sinon?

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 8**

Une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides, je sors de ma salle de bain où je viens de me laisser fondre pendant une petite heure. J'adore les longs bains chauds. Je sais, c'est pas très viril mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le physique d'une armoire à glace non plus. Au lycée, je me souviens, les copains m'avaient déguisé en fille – en poupée plutôt, j'espère que quelqu'un a brûlé cette foutue robe pour moi – pour accueillir des élèves d'un internat français en visite à Poudlard. Trois garçons ont passé la journée à tenter de me draguer sous prétexte que j'étais la plus jolie fille qu'ils avaient jamais rencontré. Seamus et Dean ne s'en seraient pas donné à coeur joie pour se foutre de ma gueule le lendemain, j'en serais presque fier.

Presque.

Un jour, je mettrai la main sur les photos que ces deux salauds ont pris pour me faire chanter. Dessus, on voit un Harry Potter dans une robe en dentelle blanche, avec une longue perruque blonde ornée de rubans – rose! La honte - et des bottes en cuir blanc à talons hauts. Je passerai volontairement sur le nombre de fois où j'ai manqué me péter une jambe.

Dans ma cuisine, un sachet de croissants m'attend bien sagement, je suis allé les acheter juste après m'être levé. Je bénis la boulangerie française du coin de la rue. Bien sûr, les viennoiseries sont meilleures en France – surtout dans le nord-est, près de la frontière allemande, il y a un de ces choix! - mais ça me fait du bien d'avoir un petit bout de ce pays chez moi. Chaque mois, je mets un peu de côté pour pouvoir y retourner. En général, c'est à ça que sert l'argent de mes pourboires, mais seulement en début de mois, parce-qu'après, j'en ai besoin pour la vie quotidienne. Bientôt, je pourrais passer un week-end à Paris.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous.

J'ai appelé le conservatoire pour les prévenir que je ne pouvais pas venir ce matin. Je me doute que Remus ne me dira rien, il sait très bien qu'il y a certaines choses dans la vie qu'on est obligé de faire pour se sentir bien avec soi-même et que ces choses sont rarement des obligations. Lui et moi, et Sirius, avons le même rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Sauf que moi j'irai seul.

Allez les voir ne me fait rien, enfin presque, juste un petit pincement au niveau du coeur parce-que je n'ai pas eu la chance de les connaître, mais je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix-huit ans que mes parents sont morts. Je ne me souviens de rien, seule la cicatrice sur mon front prouve que j'étais à bord de la voiture également. Il m'arrive de me demander pourquoi j'ai survécu et pas eux, et puis je me souviens que c'est parce-que mes parents m'ont fait un rempart de leurs corps. Seul un morceau de pare-brise m'a atteint. Ils m'aimaient, et rien que pour ça je continuerai de fleurir leur tombe chaque année jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour de me retrouver six pieds sous terre. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour eux de toute façon, si ce n'est montrer que je ne les oublie pas.

Je me sers un bon chocolat chaud et m'installe à mon comptoir. Mes tabourets sont géniaux: on se croirait dans un fast-food américain comme on en voit dans les films. En plus avec le comptoir, il ne me manque que Draco ou Blaize pour jouer le barman et je serais dans l'ambiance. Bien sûr, selon que ce serait l'un ou l'autre, ils ne seraient pas habillé pareil. En fait, le blondinet de mon coeur ne serait pas habillé du tout.

Qu'on me laisse fantasmer, c'est tout ce que j'aurais jamais!

Je savoure mon petit-déjeuner comme je le fais rarement. D'habitude je ne mange pas le matin, mais aujourd'hui j'ai faim.

Le bouquet que j'ai commandé m'attend chez le fleuriste. J'ai le temps.

o0O0o

Quand j'étais enfant, j'ignorais tout de mes parents, même où ils reposaient. Les Dursley ne voulaient rien me dire car ils les haïssaient, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sans doute une connerie. Et puis, Sirius et Remus sont entrés dans ma vie lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard et là, les choses ont changé.

Sirius avait appris par son avocat où je me trouvais et il s'était arrangé pour venir me rencontrer, avec la complicité du directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, au cours d'une de nos sortie hebdomadaire. Remus était venu avec lui naturellement. C'était comme un rêve parce-que j'avais une sorte de famille recomposée dans laquelle j'avais ma place et il me suffisait de demander pour voir des photos ou des vidéos de mes parents. Je baignais dans leur amour et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. La première fois que j'ai célébré l'anniversaire de leur décès, j'étais avec mon _Godfather (1)_ et mon _Godfather-in-law (2)_.

Comme chaque année depuis que j'ai découvert où ils sont enterrés mon coeur se sert quand j'arrive devant leur tombe. C'est une plaque de marbre vert veiné de noir et de gris. Quelque chose de très simple. Leurs noms, ainsi que leurs dates – ils avaient le même âge et nous ont quitté à vingt-quatre ans – sont gravés de façon très discrète. On pourrait passer à côté sans problème. Normalement, ils sont dorés, mais le temps a passé et l'or s'est terni pour finalement disparaître, laissant une tombe presque anonyme.

Maman, papa, c'est Harry. Aujourd'hui ça fait dix-huit ans que vous m'avez quitté. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que vous me manquez, mais je suis triste qu'on est pas fait plus de chemin ensemble. J'espère que vous êtes bien là où vous êtes et que vous pensez de temps en temps à moi. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de problème. J'aime un garçon, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, comme vous devez savoir que c'est impossible et que je me fais du mal pour rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et reposez en paix.

Je me sens un peu bête à parler tout seul, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y a rien après la mort. Je refuse d'y croire parce-que j'ai peur du noir et du vide et je ne veux pas que mon monde se résume à ça une fois que mon coeur aura cessé de battre. Pourquoi se battre toute une vie qui durera une poussière de temps alors que le vide durera l'éternité? J'ai peur.

Je dépose mon bouquet de roses blanches – qui bientôt ne sera plus seul sur la pierre – regarde la tombe une dernière fois et je m'en vais. Je préfère les roses aux chrysantèmes qui sont vraiment connotés « cimetière ». En plus, ce sont les fleurs préférées de ma mère et c'est avec un bouquet identique que mon père lui a fait sa demande en mariage. C'est également le bouquet qui a « accueilli » ma naissance. Je ne pries pas pour le repos de leurs âmes: je ne suis pas croyant et je sais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas non plus. La dernière prière que j'ai entendu je l'ai oublié il y a plus de dix ans.

Une petite larme roule le long de ma joue mais je la chasse.

Il fait beau, à défaut de faire chaud. Les tombes luisent au soleil et c'est assez terrifiant comme spectacle. Même les fleurs ne parviennent à égayer cet endroit. Je cours presque au moment de dépasser la grille. Je n'aime pas être ici, même si je sais que j'y viendrais une fois par an, toutes les années à venir.

Putain de merde!

Encore cette foutue Ford. Il me suit à la trace ou quoi? En plus, je ne peux même pas me tirer parce-qu'il m'a vu et bien sûr, il jette sa clope d'un geste qui se veut nonchalant et se rapproche de moi, son sourire spécial drague plaqué sur la tronche. Un coup d'oeil à droite. Un coup d'oeil à gauche.

C'est bien ce que je pensais: je suis piégé. Et il le sait ce con, c'est pour ça qu'il me plaque contre un des mur d'enceinte du cimetière, ses mains de chaques côtés de ma tête. Sa tentative de noël ne devait-elle pas être la dernière?

Si. Comme toutes les autres avant elle, quoi. Est-ce qu'il faut que je me fasse sauter devant lui pour qu'il comprenne que moi, j'ai tourné la page?

C'est une idée à creuser.

- Alors, Harry. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

- Je sors d'un cimetière à ton avis, comment je peux aller?

S'il se rapproche encore d'un centimètre, il risque de voir mon poing de très près. Le pire c'est qu'il est très content de me voir. Il presse son bas-ventre contre moi et ça me donne envie de gerber.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Quand je t'ai vu sortir du métro, je t'ai suivi et j'ai attendu que tu sortes de là.

- Tu m'as suivi? Non mais t'as rien d'autre à foutre?

- Mon copain actuel n'a pas un aussi beau cul que toi.

- Ton copain « actuel »? Tu veux parler de celui que tu as baisé hier soir et qui s'est réveillé tout seul?

- Absolument. Dit-il en souriant. Parce-qu'il est fier comme tout de sa réputation. Quel pauvre mec!

- Tu devais pas me laisser tranquille? J'en ai marre de te retrouver constamment sur mon chemin.

- Je suis apprenti journaliste et mon boulot c'est d'aller sur le terrain, c'est pas ma faute si je dois tout le temps être sur la route. Et puis, tu as passé le nouvel an chez mes parents alors j'en déduis que je te manque.

- Ta famille me manque mais toi non. Je ne veux plus te voir Ron. Je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne t'aime pas.

- Pas besoin d'amour.

- Moi j'en ai besoin.

Ses mains quittent le mur et se glissent sous mes vêtements. Il va trop loin. Sans que je me contrôle, mon poing atterit dans son nez et lui sur le bitume. Il est sonné et j'en profite pour partir. Je cours le plus vite possible. La bouche de métro est sur le trottoir d'en face alors je traverse, manquant de me faire renverser mais je m'en fous. J'ai un cinglé à mes trousses et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire violer dans un coin sombre, si ce n'est pire. Je n'aime pas ça mais il commence à me faire peur. Si ça continue je porterai plainte.

Je dévale les escaliers crasseux et plonge dans la puanteur du métro londonien. Je composte mon ticket en un temps records et me dirige vers la station la plus proche, peu importe où elle va. Sur le quai il n'y a quasiment personne et ça ne me plaît pas, parce-que ça risque de vouloir dire que j'ai raté la dernière rame.

Erreur, le train arrive et je me jette dans un wagon au moment où Ron déboule sur le quai. Il saigne du nez et un bleu se forme déjà sur sa paumette – quand je disais que j'étais pas une lopette. Comment il a su que j'étais là? À mon avis c'est du hasard, toujours est-il que je m'installe sur un fauteuil recouvert de plastique rouge et mets ma tête entre mes genoux pour me cacher. Il s'approche mais les portes lui claquent au nez et le train démarre.

Je descends à la station suivante et change de ligne pour rentrer chez moi. J'espère qu'il ne m'attendra pas devant la porte de mon immeuble.

o0O0o

Je sors à la station Leicester Square, c'est celle qui suit mon arrêt habituel – Picadilly Circus – mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il m'attende à la sortie du métro. Il neige de nouveau. Mes chaussures sont recouvertes d'une bouillie marron, mélange de neige à demi-fondue, de poussière et de sel. Bref, c'est pas terrible. Je me souviens que Ron a une voiture et que l'heure de pointe est passée. Nous sommes en plein milieu de la matinée et le trafic est trop fluide pour le retenir bien longtemps. En plus, je suis plus loin de chez moi que d'habitude. Je recommence à courir.

Je n'ai pas fermé mon manteau et le vent de janvier rentre dans mes vêtements et congèle la sueur qui coule sur mon torse. J'ai de plus en plus froid mais il faut que je me dépêche, je n'habite plus trés loin, c'est jouable.

Je vois les immeubles et les magasins défiler, légèrement flous et j'ai l'impression de voler. Heureusement qu'ils ont mis du sel sur les trottoirs sinon je me serais crashé dans un canniveau il y a pas mal de temps. Je dépasse la boutique d'Hermione, je la vois me faire un rapide signe de tête mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre.

Je finis par voir mon immeuble mais la Capri se gare et un roux en descend. Il est visiblement furieux et je n'ai plus qu'à faire demi-tour pour aller courageusement me planquer chez 'Mione. Il traverse la rue et me suit. À l'instant où il va m'attraper je traverse à mon tour et accélère pour retrouver la sécurité de mon chez-moi. Mon coeur bat si fort que je n'entends plus que lui, il résonne dans mes oreilles et vibre dans mes tempes. Je sens presque mon sang couler dans mes veines et dans mes membres. Je suis mort de trouille. J'ai peur de lui.

Je touche presque la rembarde des escaliers de l'entrée quand je me sens soulevé du sol et jeté par terre. Je tombe tête la première et ma lèvre se fend contre le bitume du trottoir. Il n'y a personne dans la rue et je suis trop sonné pour vraiment me défendre. Je suis couvert de neige fondu. Elle traverse mes vêtements et vient caresser ma peau, provoquant une chair de poule à la limite du supportable.

Nous sommes dehors, en pleine lumière mais Ron me bloque sous lui de son poids et ses mains parcourent mon corps frénétiquement. Elles effleurent mes fesses, mes hanches, ces mêmes endroits que ma tante aimait tripoter et c'est elle que je vois en cet instant.

- Ron arrête. Lâche-moi!

- Je vais t'apprendre à te faire sauter par d'autres, sale petite pute! Me crache-t-il à la figure. Je sais qu'il ne connait rien de mes « activités », il parle de ceux qui lui ont succédés – grâce à lui, pas grand monde. Il m'embrasse, mord ma lèvre blessée me faisant gémir et c'est seulement là que je me rends compte qu'il empeste l'alcool.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me faire baiser contre ma volonté, sur un trottoir froid et mouillé, par un ivrogne. Je ne veux pas. Je sens mon pantalon se faire la malle et je hurle. Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui mais je ne me laisserai pas faire sans rien dire. Je me tortille pour essayer de me dégager, mais...

- Continue, ça m'excite!

Bon, je change tout de suite de stratégie et j'opte pour le combat – trop – rapproché. Dés qu'il se soulève un peu de mes jambes, je lui balance mon genou dans le ventre mais je n'ai pas assez d'élan et je lui fais à peine mal. Par contre, la gifle qu'il me met, ça, ça fait mal. Ma joue est en feu et je sens ma lèvre se fendre un peu plus, ma bouche être envahi par un liquide chaud et légèrement visqueux au goût métallique. Ça brûle mais la peur me bouffe trop pour que je me laisser aller.

Je le mords, je le griffe, je me débats tant et plus, si bien que j'arrive à me dégager et à l'envoyer rouler un peu plus loin. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la porte de mon immeuble et fouille dans mes poches. Où sont mes clés, putain?

- C'est ça que tu cherches? Me murmure une voix, dangeureusement calme, à l'oreille.

Je me retourne. Ron est là, collé à moi, mon trousseau de clé dans une main pendant que de l'autre, il enlève vite-fait le sang qui coule de son nez.

- J'aime pas quand on me résiste, tu le sais Harry.

Je sens son nez dans mon cou, son haleine est empuantie par le whisky, ses mains sur moi et je me jure que si jamais je m'en sors, je vole chez les flics. Désolé pour sa famille mais moi aussi j'existe. Il bloque mes mains, je ne peux pas le renverser dans les escaliers.

Ma situation n'est pas brillante. Je suis cloué à la porte de ma propre maison, mon manteau gît sur le trottoir, mon pantalon est déboutonné et me tombe sur les hanches d'une façon presque obscène, mon pull est ma chemise sont déchirés de bas en haut et pendent le long de mes bras. Je suis presque nu, dehors en plein mois de janvier et c'est horrible. Le froid me gifle et la présence du rouquin qui me lèche le cou me glace encore plus. Je me débat encore et je recommence à crier.

- Lâche-moi! Putain, dégage!

- Ta gueule!

Il me gifle encore et cette fois je vois vraiment des étoiles. Ron se penche vers moi mais cette fois, il se retrouve sur le trottoir, violemment empoigné par les bras musclé d'un Blaize Zabini furieux. J'avais oublié que lui et Draco devaient passer prendre un verre. Merci mon dieu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de les voir qu'en cet instant. Je tremble de partout et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause du froid: maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. J'ai manqué me faire violer.

- Harry? Harry ça va?

Je tourne la tête vers Draco. Il est à côté de moi, il a l'air inquiet et en colère. Je me jette contre lui et je pleure comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Il m'emballe dans son grand manteau – exactement comme l'avait fait Snape il y a déjà quatre mois – et me prend dans ses bras. Il me soulève et je me sens emmené dans une voiture. Mon blond ne me lâche pas de tout le voyage, que je passe installé sur ses genoux. Il n'a pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit: Blaize a maîtrisé Ron et l'a enfermé dans le coffre de sa jeep. Nous roulons droit vers le commissariat le plus proche.

o0O0o

Je me réveille, complètement dans les vapes. Hier, les policiers m'ont posé pas mal de questions avant de me laisser partir. Blaize et Draco sont rentrés avec moi et ont passé la nuit ici: je ne voulais pas rester tout seul. J'étais tremblant et j'avais la nausée. J'ai passé la soiré entre eux deux, à me faire bercer comme un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Et c'est bien ce qui s'est passé.

Ron m'a simplement agressé. Il est en garde-à-vue, je suppose que sa famille est déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Je ne veux pas penser qu'il a failli me violer, pas plus que je ne veux me souvenir de cette histoire. Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance et cette raclure n'en mérite pas. Ce matin, je me sens bien. Je ne risque plus rien. Même si le rouquin évite la prison, il lui sera interdit de m'approcher et je doute que sa famille le laisse en paix désormais.

Je me lève et me déshabille devant ma glace. Je veux voir l'étendu des dégâts. Ma paumette gauche est bleu et violette et ma lèvre est enflée, rien de grave en somme. C'est très voyant mais ça guérira vite. Par contre, mon corps c'est une autre histoire. Même si ce n'est pas grave non plus, c'est assez impressionnant: mes hanches et mes poignets sont noirs de bleus, il a des doigts costaud le Ronny, j'ai quelques écorchures au niveau des mains et des genoux et une énorme écchymose sur le côté droit. J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers.

- Harry tu vas bien? Me demande Draco, debout sur le pas de ma porte. Ça me gêne un peu qu'il me voit comme ça, couvert de bobos et en boxer, je ne suis pas à mon avantage.

- Oui. Ça va mieux. Dans quelques jours j'aurais tout oublié. Et puis, j'ai autre chose à penser qu'à cet abruti: on est dans la dernière ligne droite pour le concert de ce mois-ci.

- Parce-que tu comptes venir au conservatoire aujourd'hui? Me demande-t-il, ahuri.

- Ben oui, je ne vais quand même pas rester chez moi à me morfondre pour quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu. En plus, je suis en pleine forme.

- Harry, ce type t'a presque violé.

- Presque. Écoute, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas faire ce concert et je suis assez grand pour dire si oui ou non je vais bien. En cas de problème, je te promets de te prévenir ça te va?

- D'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

Mais c'est qu'il est têtu. Je me suis remis du traitement que j'ai subi chez les Dursley, je devrais pouvoir survivre à ça.

- Juré.

Blaize revient avec le petit-déjeuner et on mange avant de partir à nos cours. Je porte des vêtements qui cachent le gros des dégâts. De toute façon, mon excuse est toute prête: je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Reste à savoir si ça va marcher.

À suivre...

(1): parrain

(2): petit jeu de mot sur le vocabulaire anglais.

Brother-in-law beau-frère, donc le conjoint d'une soeur

Daughter-in-law belle-fille, donc l'épouse d'un fils

Godfather-in-law « beau-parrain », expression qui n'existe bien sûr pas en français, mais qui désigne donc le conjoint du parrain de Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 9**

_Harry se dépêcha de ranger son violon et de sortir de la salle Mozart, fuyant les regards insistants que posaient les autres sur les bleus de son visage. Ils n'aimaient pas être le point de mire de tout le monde. Blaize lui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui et il n'avait pas refusé, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus de regards curieux ou incrédules._

_Draco le regarda se précipiter dehors le coeur serré. Quand il l'avait vu, debout devant son miroir, à moitié nu et couvert de bleus, il avait ressenti un besoin intense de le serrer dans ses bras, de le traîner jusqu'à son appartement et de l'y enfermer à double tour dans une couette en soie et des draps de satin. Il savait que Harry était sorti avec un garçon nommé Ron, mais il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça et surtout, pas aussi cinglé. Mais peu importait l'identité de ce type, il avait blessé son brun et par conséquent, il aurait aux trousses le meilleur avocat du pays._

_Alors qu'il rangeait ses partitions et fermait le couvercle en bois verni du piano à queue, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le professeur semblait lui vouloir quelque chose, mais il attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la pièce avant de se lancer._

_- Draco, je peux vous parler?_

_- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

_- Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Harry? Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu les marques sur ses poignets. Ce n'est pas le genre de blessure qu'on se fait en tombant dans des escaliers. Le visage, à la rigueur, mais pas les poignets et surtout, des marches ne laissent pas de marques en forme de doigts._

_- Vous êtes observateur._

_- En dépit de l'attitude que j'ai eu avec lui à mon arrivée, je l'aime toujours comme mon fils. _

_- Vous cachez très bien vos sentiments monsieur Lupin. Répondit Draco, le ton froid. Il avait une dent contre tous ceux qui faisaient du mal à ceux qu'il aimait et si son amour était quelque chose qu'il offrait rarement, il n'avait aucun mal à haïr._

_- Je sais. Je n'en veux pas à Harry, c'est à moi que j'en veux, mais j'ai besoin d'un bouc émissaire. C'est pitoyable, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les quelques mois que j'ai passé loin de Sirius ont été un enfer pour moi. Je l'aime plus que tout, il est ma vie depuis que nous sommes adolescents et quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, mon monde s'est écroulé. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il m'avait pardonné et qu'il voulait qu'on retente le coup, qu'il m'aimait toujours, j'ai cru au miracle. Mais il ne voulait plus voir Harry parce-qu'il a fait deux erreurs stupides en trop peu de temps pour pouvoir être facilement pardonné. Je connais bien Sirius, d'ici quelques mois il viendra voir Harry et lui demandera pardon et il oubliera toute cette histoire idiote mais il lui faut le temps._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Harry? Draco n'était pas choqué, ou étonné, d'entendre cette « confession » de la part de son professeur. Après tout, il connaissait l'histoire, même s'il n'en avait pas été acteur et qu'il lui manquait visiblement beaucoup de pièces du puzzle. Et puis, au début de son amitié avec Harry, avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter dehors, il avait rencontré les deux amants à plusieurs reprises._

_- Il a couché avec un fils à papa dont le père voulait la peau de Sirius et... il a pris sa première cuite et j'étais avec lui. _

_- Vous avez..._

_- Non! Mais on en a fait assez pour que Sirius ne s'y trompe pas en entrant dans le salon. Il nous a jeté tous les deux le lendemain. J'étais ivre mort, donc il a finit par se calmer, mais pour Harry, étant donné qu'il lui a involontairement pourri ses relations de travail et ses chances de promotion, ce sera plus long. Surtout que, même si je ne l'ai pas repoussé à ce moment-là, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus et ça aussi c'était évident._

_- Pourquoi c'est si important? Je veux dire, il peut demander à être muté._

_- Sirius adore son travail. Il est passionné par ce qu'il fait, donc ça lui fait mal de voir que les gens ne lui font plus confiance, ou l'évitent, uniquement à cause d'un truc aussi stupide – et totalement privé – que ses préférences sexuelles. Comme il se doutait que ses collègues réagiraient ainsi, il avait soigneusement caché la vérité pendant des années._

_- Je peux comprendre qu'il soit furieux mais ce n'est pas de la faute d'Harry. Dix-neuf ans c'est pas l'âge où on est sérieux et comment pouvait-il savoir que le père de son petit-ami voulait démolir son parrain?_

_- Il le sait ça. Il s'en veut d'avoir réagi aussi violemment – et de la manière dont il l'a envoyé paître quand il est venu nous voir en décembre – mais il n'est pas encore prêt à pardonner. Enfin, c'est pas la question, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry. Qui lui a fait ça?_

_- Vous savez avec qui Harry est sorti au lycée?_

_- Un des fils de la famille Weasley, Ron je crois. Ce garçon cherche à lui remettre le grapin dessus depuis des années._

_"Oui, et hier, Harry l'envoit bouler avec un bon crochet du droit. Mais le rouquin est du genre coriace, alors, il le poursuit jusque chez lui et tente de le violer sur le trottoir devant son immeuble". Marmonna Draco avec amertume. _

_Il s'en voulait horriblement, car, s'il n'avait pas demandé à Blaize de faire un détour par la librairie, ils seraient arrivé plus tôt et Harry n'aurait pas été blessé._

_- Quoi? Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit._

_- Ron attendait Harry, hier à la sorti du cimetière où il est allé poser un bouquet sur la tombe de ses parents. Harry a réussit à lui échapper mais Ron l'a poursuivi. Il l'a agressé devant son immeuble. Blaize et moi sommes arrivés à temps pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, mais Harry est quand même couvert de bleu._

_- Et ce type?_

_- En prison. Il sera jugé la semaine prochaine. Il a la possibilité d'être libéré sous caution en attendant son procés. Comme Harry n'a pas les moyens de se payer un avocat, j'ai demandé à mon père de lui consacrer un peu de son temps. Et il a accepté._

_Lucius Malfoy serait l'avocat d'Harry? C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle le procés avait lieu si tôt. D'ordinaire il fallait attendre plusieurs mois, mais il y avait fort à parier que la star incontestée de la Royal Court of Justice avait interféré pour boucler cette affaire le plus vite possible._

_- Vous l'aimez._

_- C'est si évident? Demanda Draco, un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres._

_- Vous le regardez comme s'il était un trésor, il est encore naïf en dépit de son expérience mais pour moi, il est évident que vous tentez de le draguer et que lui ne voit rien. En plus, vous lui offrez les services d'un avocat éminent, le meilleur. Vous avez dû avoir du mal à convaincre votre père, non?_

_- Pas tellement. En ce moment il est cerné par les divorces et ça l'ennui. Une tentative de viol, additionnée à plusieurs années de harcèlement, est une affaire un peu plus palpitante. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler._

_- Je vois que votre père a un sens de l'amusement très particulier. _

_- Il adore son métier lui aussi._

_- Vous me tiendrez au courant pour les résultats du procés?_

_- Sans problème. À mon avis Weasley risque de passer un petit bout de sa vie derrière des barreaux. Il a déjà perdu le droit de l'approcher à moins de cinquante mètre._

_- Votre père fera de son mieux pour qu'il obtienne la peine maximale n'est-ce pas?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Bonne journée Draco._

_Dans les yeux du professeur de musique et chef d'orchestre se lisait une profonde reconnaissance. Remus était heureux que son presque-filleul ne soit pas seul et puisse compter sur ses amis._

_- Vous aussi professeur._

_Le jeune homme termina de ranger ses affaires et quitta la salle en souriant. _

_Son père n'avait pas du tout été difficile à convaincre, de toute façon, son fils ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. D'ailleurs, Draco n'était pas étranger au fameux changement de numéro de téléphone de son père quant à ses rendez-vous avec Harry._

_Sur le trottoir, une Mercedes noire attendait son passager. _

_Il monta, embrassa le chauffeur et ils rentrèrent chez eux, l'image d'un jeune homme brun minuscle flottant dans leurs pensées._

_o0O0o_

Je suis complètement crevé. J'ai passé la journée au tribunal pour le procés de Ron, à m'entendre dire que j'étais un petit allumeur, que c'est moi qui l'avait aguiché et que par conséquent, j'étais responsable de sa crise de pulsion. Il n'a pas trouvé mieux comme défense: c'est dommage, mon avocat l'a littéralement pilonné.

Surtout que ce jour-là, ce cher Ronald était complètement bourré.

Et en parlant de mon avocat, j'étais très étonné de découvrir son identité. Draco m'avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout – y compris au niveau financier, ce qui m'a grandement arrangé – que j'avais juste à me reposer et à me préparer psychologiquement pour l'audience et c'est lui qui s'est chargé de trouver quelqu'un pour me défendre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas cherché très loin: c'est son père qui s'est chargé de mon cas. Au départ, j'étais très gêné, car je ne voyais Lucius qu'en tant que client et surtout parce-que Draco était là, avec moi. J'ai passé mon temps à prier pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la vérité, qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Comment pourrais-je seulement le regarder en face s'il découvrait la vérité sur les rapports que j'entretiens sporadiquement avec son géniteur?

Bon, tout s'est bien passé, Lucius n'a fait aucune allusion, il n'a même pas cillé quand j'ai fait semblant de ne pas le connaître et est tout de suite entré dans mon jeu. Merci mon dieu!

En tout cas, il est très impressionnant et il dégage un immense charisme quand il est dans un tribunal. Comme un ténor sur la scène d'un prestigieux opéra, il parlait d'une voix forte et claire, faisant mouche à chaque phrase, utilisant les mots comme autant d'armes pointées sur la tête de mon ex. Ron pâlissait au fur et à mesure de ses tirades, si bien qu'à la fin il a manqué tourner de l'oeil. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire quand il s'est mis à pleurer en gémissant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, que j'étais si tentant qu'il n'avait pas résisté – véridique, je jure! - et qu'il ne le referait plus. Ce à quoi Lucius a enfoncé le clou, d'un:

J'espère bien. Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Hilarant.

Enfin, pour moi bien sûr.

Bref, Ron a été condamné à passer un an enfermé dans le complexe carcéral d'Azkaban, une prison célèbre pour son soutient psychologique aux prisonniers, située en Irlande. Je me suis senti soulagé de savoir que j'aurais la paix pendant un an. S'il n'avait pas été aussi insistant, nous aurions pu devenir amis, mais il a faussé la donne. Maintenant c'est trop tard, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une seconde chance.

La patience a quand même des limites.

En sortant de la salle d'audience, après avoir salué et remercié les deux Malfoy, j'ai rencontré la famille de Ron. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis d'eux, je venais quand même de faire mettre leur fils et frère derrière des barreaux. Je m'attendais à un concert de cris, de hurlements et d'insultes. J'ai déjà vu Molly en colère et ça donne envie de disparaître.

Mais à ma grande surprise – à ma plus grande joie aussi d'ailleurs – Molly m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle était désolée de ce que j'avais vécu. Elle ignorait que son garçon avait de tels problèmes et était contente que je m'en sois plutôt bien sorti. Ma lèvre était guérie mais le bleu était encore bien visible sur ma paumette. Les autres membres de la famille ont été tout aussi chaleureux et Charlie m'a même embrassé la joue « pour que ça guérisse plus vite » soi-disant. Il n'en rate pas une lui.

Je savais que les Weasley étaient des gens hors du commun. Comment pourrais-je jamais les remercier de soutenir un étranger plutôt que leur propre fils?

Ils possèdent des valeurs qui se perdent, dont un profond sens de la justice qui, je viens de le comprendre, les fait plaindre la victime même si le bourreau appartient à leur propre famille. Je les aime.

Les jumeaux m'ont, bien sûr, coincé entre eux pour un câlin sandwich, pendant que Bill n'arrêtait pas de râler sous prétexte que j'allais mourir étouffé sous une telle démonstration d'affection. Fleur était là aussi et elle m'a fait une petite bise timide, même Percy est venu me serrer la main. Lui qui ne m'apprécie pas des masses, y'a du progrés.

Bref, ils ne m'en veulent pas du tout, sont furieux contre Ron qui a « déshonoré la fratrie » et m'ont même invité à déjeuner. L'est pas belle la vie?

Je viens juste de sortir de la brasserie où nous avons mangé, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il fait gris, froid et il va bientôt se remettre à neiger mais j'ai envie d'aller faire un petit tour dans les boutiques. Ça remonte à des semaines la dernières fois que j'y suis allé.

Je m'engouffre dans la première bouche de métro que je croise et me précipite sur le quaie. J'ai l'impression d'être une semaine en arrière, sauf qu'aucun rouquin ne me poursuit en pestant et que la rame met plus de temps à arriver. À l'intérieur des wagons, les fauteuils recouverts d'un tissus bon marché, imprimé de motifs écossais, sont éventrés, libérant par ces déchirures béantes un peu de mousse d'un jaune douteux. Les paroies sont crasseuses de graffitis, à croire que les usagers sont heureux de voyager dans des poubelles sur roues. Quel est l'intérêt pour nous de savoir que John aime Lisa? Ou que Fatima « kiffe grave » Mustafa? Ces parfaits inconnus dont personne n'a rien à foutre et qui pourtant sont les célébrités crayonnées de cette rame. Pourquoi? Parce-que deux p'tits cons ont décidé que c'était trop propre.

Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas trop réfléchir dans le métro: ça me fait tourner réac'. Mais c'est vrai que moi, j'ai jamais gribouillé des conneries sur le mur des chiottes quand j'étais au lycée.

Enfin, bref.

Je descends à Baker Street et prends une correspondance pour Westminster. Il y a toujours pleins de touristes là-bas; à cause de l'abbaye et de la cathédrale, mais moi, c'est dans une petite librairie perdue dans une ruelle proche de Victoria Street que je me rends. Je pourrais allez dans une chaîne quelconque pour m'acheter mes romans, d'autant que je ne lis presque pas d'auteur « classique », mis à part Shakespeare, Wilde ou les oeuvres des soeurs Brontë, mais ce n'est pas dans un Virgin Megastore que j'aurais le conseil d'un vrai professionnel et puis, là-bas il y a pleins de livres en français.

Je quitte le métro et me retrouve en plein milieu d'une foule dense. Il y a tellement de monde qui s'agite et parle toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il fait moins froid. Mais dés que j'ai tourné le coin de la rue, quittant ainsi les grands axes de communications, le vent se remet à me mordre cruellement les joues. Qu'importe; je continue d'avancer.

La librairie « Drawing blood » (1) entre dans mon champ de vision et je cours pour y arriver plus vite. Je pousse la porte et me retrouve dans un univers de papier et d'étagères croulantes. Ça sent le bois et l'encre. Quand je viens ici, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans les vieilles librairies parisiennes du passage Jouffroy, avec des murs recouverts de hautes étagères en chêne, de vieux livres neufs ou même d'occasions, parfois anciens et cette sensation d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps. La modernité n'a pas sa place ici. Sauf en ce qui concerne la gestion bien sûr, mais toute l'informatique est cachée aux yeux des clients. Il faut maintenir l'illusion et conserver le décors.

Le propriétaire, Théodore Nott, est un grand connaisseur en matière de littérature. Je crois bien qu'il a lu tous les livres qu'on trouve dans sa boutique. C'est un peu le Hermione Granger des bouquins.

Théo est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui a conservé le physique d'un jeune homme. Quand je le vois, il m'arrive d'envier sa femme. Les quelques cheveux qui grisonnent sur ses tempes lui donnent une maturité très séduisante, ses traits en sont durcis sans en devenir sévère.

- Bonjour, Harry. En manque de lecture? Me demande-t-il en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

- Comme à chaque fois que je viens te voir.

- Content de voir que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- Toi seul connait si bien mes goûts.

On pourrait croire qu'on flirte, mais c'est un jeu entre nous. On le fait surtout quand sa femme est là, ça la rend dingue. La plupart des clients de cette boutique sont des habitués, des gens qui un jour se sont retrouvés là par hasard et sont revenus, attirés par l'atmosphère du lieu et donc, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir quand ils nous voient.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux? Toi qui lis de tout?

- Pas vraiment. J'aimerais plusieurs livres assez différents. T'as pas un nouveau livre de cet auteur japonais, Murakami, je crois?

- Si, mais ils sont en français.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- Oui, mais je préfère te prévenir. J'ai aussi un très bon roman chinois à te proposer.

- Il parle de quoi?

- De jeunes gigolos vivant dans le Taipei des années soixante-dix (2).

- Fais-voir ça.

Quand je pars, j'ai un gros sachet de romans que je vais me faire une joie de dévorer avec un bon verre de chianti – Draco m'en a offert une bouteille. Il neige légèrement, pas de quoi vouloir s'enfermer chez soi au plus vite, alors je flâne le long des rues. Mes pas m'amènent devant l'abbaye et je l'admire une nouvelle fois, dans la quasi-solitude de la place que les touristes ont déserté pour aller se réchauffer dans des cafés. Chaque fois que j'y viens, je revois les héros de _Friends _visitant Londres, Chandler essayant d'échapper à la caméra de Joey.

Je dépasse le monument et me dirige vers Picadilly. À pieds ce n'est pas très loin, il suffit de traverser le St James's Park, je ne vais pas prendre le métro pour un trajet aussi court.

Alors que je marche, je vois un couple de japonais s'approcher de moi. Ils me demandent avec un fort accent si je peux les prendre en photo. Alors que je les vise avec l'appareil, je vois quelque chose dans l'objectif.

Je me grouille de prendre la photo et de les saluer avant de passer sur le trottoir d'en face. Sur la vitrine d'un magasin abandonné sont collés tout un tas de vieilles annonces pour des spectacles, certains datés de plusieurs années. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a attiré. Bien en évidence, fraîchement collée au milieu de ses consoeurs déchirées ou en lambeaux, il y a une affiche pour le prochain récital de Severus Snape.

On le voit de face, chantant sur fond d'orchestre. Il est encore plus attirant que dans mon souvenir. Il fait parti de ces hommes qui portent le costard à la perfection. Il porte une lavalière blanche comme si on n'avait jamais inventé la cravate et cela lui donne un charme hors du temps qui achève de m'engluer dans la toile séductrice de ce baryton. Je revois ses mains, je sens sa chaleur à travers mon manteau comme s'il était près de moi et cette attirance que j'avais réussit à envoyer au fond de mon coeur me revient comme un boomerang. Des images de notre nuit ensemble me reviennent et si je ne bande pas, c'est uniquement grâce à un incroyable effort de volonté.

J'aimerais le revoir, même si je risque de tomber vraiment amoureux et de souffrir ensuite, ça m'est égal. Je dois être maso. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour aimer deux hommes inaccessibles en même temps, c'est moi.

Et puis, je ne suis plus à une connerie près.

Je me demande pourquoi je me torture. Un homme comme lui est sûrement casé et je n'ai aucune chance.

Faut que je rentre, demain j'ai cours tôt au conservatoire.

À suivre...

(1): « Drawing blood » est un roman de Poppy Z. Brite (« Sang d'encre » en français.). Et oui, encore un et je vous annonce que ce n'est pas le dernier que je vais citer.

(2): Ce livre s'appelle « Les garçons de cristal » de Bai Xianyong (aux éditions Piquier Poche). C'est un sublime roman chinois, poétique et humain. Je vous le conseille très chaudement. Les personnages sont terriblement attachants (par exemple Aqing, le narrateur, très jeune homme chassé de son école et de chez lui aprés que son homosexualité ait été découverte et qui survit en se vendant dans les rues de Taipei avec ses camarades Petit Jade et Souriceau.) et l'ambiance est unique. Un bijou.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

Longue note inutile: J'ai reçu un message récemment, me disant qu'il était très dommage, voire « perturbant » que je ne réponde pas au reviews et j'ai beau estimer ne pas avoir à le faire, j'ai préféré me justifier auprés de celle qui m'a fait la remarque et d'en faire profiter les autres. Je sais très bien que c'est agréable de recevoir une réponse à une reviews étant moi-même lectrice et laissant moi-même des commentaires, mais comme l'a souligné la personne en question, répondre prend du temps! Et je préfère de loin utiliser ce temps pour écrire la suite de cette fic ou pour lire d'autres histoires.

De plus, répondre directement sur les chapitres est désormais interdit sur ce site pour éviter les abus (mais si, vous savez, quand on croit qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti mais qu'en fait ce ne sont que les « réponses aux reviews » dont on a rien à foutre et qui occupent de la place sur le site pour des prunes!) et je n'ai pas envie de créer un blog exprés pour ça. Même si je commence à songer à créer un blog, il ne me servirait pas à ça.

Mais...

Mais je vous laisse le choix, soit je réponds à toutes vos reviews mais les chapitres sortiront plus lentement parce-que je n'ai pas que ça à faire (et garder un rythme régulier n'est pas évident, surtout quand le bac approche à grand pas et que les profs le rappellent toutes les cinq minutes. Il faut pas mal de chapitre en avance ou écrire très vite!), soit je continue comme je le fais actuellement.

Je termine en signalant qu'il m'arrive de répondre même si je ne le fais pas systématiquement et que je réponds aux messages « anonymous » par des mails et que donc, une adresse E-mail aiderait pas mal.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira – en ce qui me concerne, je l'aime beaucoup.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 10**

Ron est sûrement arrivé à Azkaban maintenant. Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça, c'est une idée qui vient de me frapper alors qu'un roux traverse la rue à quelques mètres devant moi. Sans doute une association d'idées. Et puis aussi peut-être parce-qu'hier, alors qu'il était derrière la barre des accusés, il m'a fait un peu de peine. Quand je ne me moquais pas silencieusement de lui, l'air tout penaud qu'il affichait dés que Lucius ouvrait la bouche me faisait presque pitié. Pas au point de vouloir l'aider quand même, je suis gentil mais pas bonne poire et j'ai un minimum d'instinct de conservation, merci.

Ce matin, Remus nous a appris que nous devions répéter pour un concert que nous donnerons au mois de mars. Nous serons seuls à jouer pendant deux heures. C'est exceptionnel et c'est pourquoi cela va nous prendre tout notre temps à partir de maintenant. Si c'est Remus qui dirige – et ce sera lui, c'est évident – alors Sirius sera là aussi. J'aimerais lui prouver que je suis aussi bon violoniste que mon père, voire même meilleur. Je veux qu'il voit que j'aime ce que je fais et que je ne me suis pas trompé dans ma vocation, même si j'ai gâché la sienne.

Devant mon immeuble la voiture de Ron est toujours là. Il faudrait que j'appelle la fourrière pour la faire enlever ça lui fera les pieds quand il sortira de prison.

J'ai à peine le temps de déposer mon manteau qu'il faut que je reparte, ce soir le restaurant a été entièrement loué par une entreprise qui fête sa trentième année d'existence et je vous le donne en mille, c'est la fabrique de perceuses de mon oncle. Il a vraiment fait les choses en grand en s'offrant l'un des resto les plus chers de Londres. Donc il sera là, ainsi que sa femme et le gros lard qui leur sert de fils et qui prétend faire des études de médecine – tout le monde sait qu'on apprend à sauver des vies en passant son temps à fumer des joints, des clopes et à siffler des bières derrière l'amphi de la fac. En admettant qu'il ait un jour son diplôme, jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans son cabinet, même s'il devait être mondialement reconnu comme un génie du scalpel. Dudley, à l'époque où nous vivions encore sous le même toit, était le champion pour faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Il ne me voyait même pas. Des trois monstres c'était celui dont j'avais le moins peur: il me pourrissait la vie, mais ne m'a jamais touché d'un point de vue physique.

J'ai prévenu mes collègues qu'il était hors de question que je m'occupe de leur table. Adorables comme ils sont, ils ont compris et m'ont promis d'essayer de les caser en dehors de ma zone de service.

Quand j'arrive, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens pour mettre la salle en ordre et dresser les couverts. Des montagnes de verres sont disposés artistiquement à côté de montagnes d'assiettes et de couverts. Les serviettes sont pliées en cygne par les mains de fées de Louisa et Andrew. Une fois changé, je me joins à mes camarade de future galère et je prie pour que les Dursley s'abstiennent de me reconnaître.

Les clients arrivent tôt, en couples, en familles ou même seuls, ils sont tous munis de la carte d'invitation que mon oncle leur a envoyé. Bientôt tous sont là – y compris _eux_ – et le ballet des assiettes et des commandes peut débuter. Les salles sont bondées. Je sens que le chef va criser avant la fin de la soirée.

Tous se passe bien jusqu'au dessert où là, tante Pétunia me voit et signale ma présence. Me sentant repéré, j'entame une retraite stratégique vers les cuisines, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils disent – ils parlent fort exprès, bien sûr.

- Décidément, ils prennent n'importe qui dans ce restaurant. J'avais pensé qu'étant donné le standing de cet endroit les serveurs seraient des professionnels.

- Je suis d'accord. Les monstres devraient être enfermés! Qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu faire tomber dans la nourriture.

Ils veulent de la classe? Ben ils vont en avoir, aprés tout, nous sommes dans un restaurant français. Je vais chercher leurs desserts – un petit clin d'oeil à Louisa qui s'est occupé d'eux depuis le début de la soirée et me voilà chargé de leur table – et me dirige vers ma cible en souriant. Il me faut tout mon entraînement pour ne pas m'énerver et garder le contrôle de moi-même.

_- Voici vos dessert messieurs-dames!_ (1)

- Quoi?

_- Vos dessert. Êtes-vous trop stupide pour comprendre ou voulez-vous que je vous mime ce que je vous demande?_

- Parle anglais sale morveux.

_- Je ne comprends pas je suis désolé. Mais puisque vous n'en voulez pas..._

Mon oncle-rouge se lève et me saisit par le col, me hurlant qu'il veut que je leur donne leur dessert et que je dégage, car ma présence l'indispose. Il me lâche si violemment que je fais tomber les assiettes sur la robe blanche de tante Pétunia. On ne peut rien me reprocher car j'ai des témoins pour confirmer que je n'y suis pour rien.

Et pour couronner le tout, le patron en personne arrive en disant qu'il ne tolère pas qu'on brutalise le personnel et qu'il ne veut plus revoir ma chère famille dans son établissement.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je pense que ma tante est la mieux placée pour le savoir étant donné qu'elle a reçu sur elle, en plein dans son décoletté, la glace de son rejeton.

La vie est belle.

En plus, ils ont dû laisser un énorme pourboire pour faire bonne figure et je l'ai partagé avec celle dont j'ai piqué la place. On s'en est servi pour aller boire un verre après la fermeture.

Je pense que Louisa reviendra aux « Âmes perdues », j'espère juste qu'elle évitera de draguer Seamus.

o0O0o

Je crois que je vais chialer. Vraiment.

Comme si j'avais pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça il a fallut que l'un de mes « camarade » fasse tomber mon violon de la chaise où je l'avais posé. Ce connard n'a même pas eu le cran de venir me le dire en face, j'ai trouvé mon petit bijou par terre en revenant des toilettes, entouré par une bande d'innocents qui n'avaient rien vu, on est désolé pour toi Harry.

Bande de salauds!

Extérieurement il n'a rien mais les cordes en ont pris un coup – je m'en suis rendu compte quand l'une d'elle m'a explosé à la figure quand j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop morflé – et le son est légèrement différent de celui auquel je suis habitué. Bref, je dois aller chez le luthier et si jamais il faut réparer quelque chose je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

Si, en fait je sais mais ça me ferait vraiment chier de faire appel à lui une deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Ce qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois va entièrement disparaître, ainsi qu'une partie de ce que j'ai gagné le mois dernier. S'il n'y avait eu que les cordes à remplacer, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème – je me serais juste passé de livres et CDs neufs ce mois-ci – mais je pense que la touche (2) en a pris un coup et qu'elle s'est en partie décollée. Ce truc est en bois d'ébène.

S'il faut la remplacer...

Bref, je suis dans la merde et je risque d'être privé de mon instrument pendant une durée indeterminée.

Comment ne pas devenir dingue? C'est à croire que je les accumule.

Depuis que je suis arrivé à Londres, je vais toujours à la lutherie Ollivander. C'est de loin le meilleur de la ville dans son domaine et en plus, c'est chez lui que mon père a acheté son violon. La première fois que je suis entré dans sa boutique, il ignorait bien sûr qui j'étais, mais il a reconnu l'objet de ma visite. Il se souvenait encore de mon père et s'est montré navré d'apprendre sa mort. Il prétend se souvenir de chaque violon, de chaque violoncelle qu'il a vendu et je le crois parfaitement quand je le vois travailler. On dit qu'il existe un lien entre un instrument et celui qui le manipule, mais il en existe un autre, au moins aussi fort, entre un instrument et son créateur et le vieux monsieur Ollivander en est la preuve. Il me donne l'impression de parler au bois et aux cordes, de comprendre ses « enfants » sans avoir besoin que les cordes vibrent sous l'archet.

Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Si mon violon est brisé, personne d'autre que lui ne pourra le réparer.

Sa boutique – fondée en 1895, comme s'est écrit en grosses lettres dorées sur la vitrine – est dans un dédale de ruelles étroites, perdue au coeur de Westminster. Ce n'est pas très loin de la librairie de Théo. Je pousse la porte et entre dans un nouveau monde. Une douce odeur de bois et de vernis flotte dans l'air, je suis entouré par de magnifiques instruments neufs qui ne demandent qu'à trouver un musicien pour pouvoir jouer à s'en briser les cordes, à en faire fondre l'archet. J'ai beau aimer mon vieux crincrin qui ne m'a jamais quitté depuis qu'on me l'a donné, j'aimerais lui offrir une retraite bien méritée et m'offrir mon propre violon, celui que je pourrais donner à mon fils – si jamais la loi sur l'homoparentalité est votée.

Monsieur Ollivander apparaît à la porte de son atelier, juste derrière la boutique et s'avance vers moi. La soixantaine bien tassée, il forme son petit-fils, Neville Londubat, pour reprendre la boutique après lui. Ses cheveux gris et les rides qui ornent son visage toujours joyeux lui donnent l'apparence du grand-père idéal, un peu comme dans cette pub française pour des bonbons au caramel.

- Harry, ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus venu. Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste pour me voir, ni pour prendre le thé. Sa voix est calme, douce mais elle ne m'aide pas vraiment à oublier que je risque de devoir liquider mes économies et d'être privé de mon instrument. Comment je ferai pour le conservatoire?

- Bonjour monsieur Ollivander.

- Quel est le problème?

- Il est tombé par terre. Pas de très haut mais je pense que la touche en a pris un coup.

- Voyons ça.

Il prend l'étui que je lui tends et va le porter dans son atelier où je le suis. Neville n'est pas là. Il est probablement à la fac où il suit en parallèle des études de musicologie.

Le luthier dépose doucement mon violon sur son établi et l'examine comme un médecin le ferait pour un patient. Il joue quelques notes, pince les cordes qui ne sont pas cassées et l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Son visage m'inquiète. Je sens que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire du tout.

- La touche est fendue, il va falloir la remplacer et aussi les cordes.

- Et ça va prendre longtemps? Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas avoir mon violon.

- J'ai un ami qui les fabrique mais étant donné le bois utilisé et toutes les commandes qu'il doit honorer, ça risque de prendre un bon mois. Ensuite, le temps de réparer et de revernir,... Je pense que vous devrez attendre environ un mois et demi.

- Un mois et demi?

Il se rend compte de ce qu'il me dit? Comment je vais faire moi? Ce violon c'est mon gagne-pain et le conservatoire n'en prête pas. Je ne pourrai pas participer au concert du mois prochain, chez _Ronnie Scott's (3),_ et donc, je ne toucherai pas de cachet, c'est vraiment la merde! Sans compter l'énorme retard que je vais prendre sur les autres dans les répétitions du concert de mars. Remus pourrait m'exclure de l'orchestre jusqu'en mars pour ça.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus vite.

- Mais comment je vais faire?

Je dois avoir l'air complètement désespéré – ce qui est plutôt le cas je dois dire – étant donné la tête qu'il fait. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très expressif. Mon visage est un livre ouvert. Et ça m'énerve presque autant que ma taille.

- Écoutez, je ne le fais pas d'habitude mais vous êtes un très bon client et de plus, un étudiant. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais cet accident risque de vous pénaliser. Donc je vais vous prêter un violon en attendant.

- C'est vrai?

Serais-je sauvé? Je suis conscient qu'il y aura des conditions mais ce serait la solution idéale.

- Oui. Mais ne le dites à personne, que ça reste entre nous. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on prenne ma boutique pour un magasin de location. Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose au violon que je vous prête vous devrez le rembourser. À votre rythme, mais je serai intraitable. Vous êtes d'accord?

Je n'ai pas le choix. J'accepte.

On se sert la main et je le suis dans sa salle d'exposition.

Il me présente plusieurs modèles et je les essaie les uns après les autres, mais je ne trouve pas celui avec lequel mon jeu atteint son maximum. J'avais un lien particulier avec le violon de mon père – sans doute justement parce-que c'était le violon de James Potter – et il me faudra du temps avant de le créer avec un autre instrument. Mais pour y arriver il faut que le violon m'accepte et c'est déjà plus dur.

Celui que j'ai en main ne m'aime définitivement pas. Ça ne collera pas, comme on dit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Aucun de ces modèles ne vous convient.

Il semble réfléchir et disparaît derrière un rideau que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusque là. Moi, je danse d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise sans que je sache pourquoi.

Monsieur Ollivander revient avec un superbe modèle, brillant sous la lumière artificielle du plafond et dont le bois semble presque rouge. Une couleur que je n'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie, à la télévision.

- Essayez celui-là. Je l'appelle _Red Rose. _Il me le tend et je le prends avec respect.

Mon menton se pose sur la mentonnière, l'archet effleure les cordes et je me sens comme traversé par un courant électrique, c'est comme des milliers de fourmis qui rampent sous ma peau l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Comme un coup de foudre.

L'archet vole, mes doigts pincent et grattent sur un air de Wagner. Je ne m'aperçois que j'ai enchaîné avec du Vivaldi qu'une fois au milieu du morceau. La musique me pénètre, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Je joue comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et quand je m'arrête enfin, je croise le regard perplexe et admiratif du vieux luthier.

Aurais-je trouvé le violon de ma vie?

- Étrange. Marmonne-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Je me souviens de chaque instrument que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, et ce violon a été fabriqué avec le bois d'un arbre très rare qui n'a permis de construire que deux violons. L'un d'eux est devant moi, l'autre appartient au plus grand violoniste de tous les temps, celui dont on dit qu'il a vendu son âme au diable...

- Tom Riddle.

Je ne peux que murmurer ce nom, je suis abasourdi.

Cet homme est à la musique ce que Snape est au chant: un prodige. D'ailleurs, ils sont amis tous les deux. À trente-cinq ans, c'est le plus célèbre des musiciens, tous styles confondus. Il joue dans tous les pays du monde et les galas et autres soirées s'arrachent sa présence – il paraît que les dons crèvent les plafonds et que les invitations s'arrachent quand il est là. Il est le premier violon de tous les concerts de Severus Snape, le seul chanteur pour qui il accepte de jouer. Son nom était sur l'affiche du récital que j'ai vu dernièrement. J'aimerais pouvoir y aller, surtout que maintenant, je me souviens qui possédait ce violon lors de la retransmission d'un concert à Madrid.

- Exact. Ce génie de la musique possède l'autre _Red Rose _et a fait sa carrière avec lui. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir trouver un jour un autre musicien capable de jouer avec ces modèles uniques. Ils sont très exigeants, mais il semble que celui-ci vous ait adopté.

- Vous me le prêtez?

On ne sait jamais, vu ce qu'il vient de me dire j'ai une chance.

- Bien sûr. Ceci dit, je pense que vous êtes le musicien qu'il désire, je ne trouverai jamais d'autre client potentiel pour lui. Je devrais vous le donnez mais je suis un commerçant.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Je pourrais le payer mais ça prendrait beaucoup de temps. Et je doute que ce que j'ai de côté suffise, surtout si je dois payer en plus les réparations du violon de mon père.

- Combien avez-vous?

Je lui réponds. C'est l'argent que je souhaitais utiliser pour un voyage en France. Il y a de quoi y passer quelques jours, tout compris (hôtel, repas, transport et shopping). J'ai l'impression que ça lui suffit mais mieux vaut ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

- Il est à vous pour le double de cette somme. Vous pouvez payer la deuxième moitié petit-à-petit au rythme qui vous convient.

Je dois quand même avoir une bonne étoile quelque part dans le ciel. C'est le genre d'occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois – de plus, monsieur Ollivander semble heureux d'avoir trouvé un « maître » au bijou que je tiens – donc j'accepte sans hésiter. Je consacrerai désormais mes pourboires à autres chose qu'à ma passion pour le pays de Molière et d'Hugo.

J'espère juste que Lucius aura un peu de temps à me consacrer, sinon je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, surtout que je viens de donner la totalité de mes économies pour acheter le _Red Rose_.

Je vais devoir être prudent pendant un ou deux mois, le temps de me retourner.

o0O0o

Quand je sors de la boutique, j'ai un violon bien à moi et pas n'importe lequel: le même que Tom Riddle. Pour un peu, j'en remercierais le gars qui a fait tomber celui de mon père. Je suis extatique, à tel point que je sers l'étui neuf contre mon coeur durant toute la durée de mon voyage dans le métro et ne m'en sépare qu'une fois en sécurité dans mon appartement sous les combles.

J'ouvre l'étui, caresse son contenu comme si c'était mon amant. Je crois que je suis amoureux. Pas possible de ressentir ça autrement. Quand j'ai joué dans la boutique, j'avais l'impression que ma chair se fondait dans le bois et que la musique sortait de mon propre corps. Ce violon était fait pour moi. J'espère que je ferai une carrière aussi brillante que le possesseur de son jumeau.

Mais la réalité me frappe quand je fais tomber la facture d'Ollivander. Je suis incapable de laisser l'instrument de mon père dans son état actuel, j'ai donc payé un accompte faramineux et je n'ai plus grand chose pour finir le mois. Il va falloir que je rappelle Lucius.

Je fouille dans mon armoire et en sors le jean dans lequel j'ai fourré à la hâte le papier qui était glissé dans la liasse de billets qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois. Il est complètement froissé dans la poche arrière mais l'écriture est toujours lisible.

Je compose le numéro rapidement et tombe sur une voix mécanique qui me demande de laisser un message.

Je le fais rapidement – à la vitesse de l'éclair en fait. J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de me présenter. – et raccroche. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. D'habitude j'appelle sa secrétaire et elle me met en contact direct avec lui. Pourquoi d'un coup il change tout?

Oh!

Peut-être que sa femme surveille son bureau. Ça doit être ça, Narcissa Malfoy est connue pour être une sacrée foutue emmerdeuse, plus emmerdeuse que sacrée d'ailleurs.

J'attends une réponse en cajolant _Red Rose_.

À suivre...

(1): Ici, Harry parle en français.

(2): longue plaque d'ébène collée sur le manche du violon et qui lui donne sa couleur noire.

(3): célèbre club de jazz londonien.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

Genre: UA (Univers Alternatif)

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 11**

J'ai un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour se poser des questions, en fait il est trop tard tout court. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je me sens mal à l'aise. Mon _Red Rose_ contre moi, je regarde chaque voiture qui passe avec le même étonnement que Gulliver sur son île. Je ne pourrais pas aller au conservatoire cet aprés-midi, j'ai prévenu Remus et prétexté une visite chez un ami malade – c'est sa corde sensible ça, les amis malade. Je n'en joue pas d'habitude mais quand y'a pas le choix, y'a pas le choix. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui je devrais attendre encore et je ne peux plus.

Je suis au point de rendez-vous habituel, là où Lucius vient toujours me chercher quand je l'appelle, une ruelle de Covent Garden. Dans le bar d'en face, à travers la vitrine sale, je vois deux hommes jouer aux cartes en discutant. Un léger brouillard de fumée de cigarettes rend ce petit monde flou, grotesquement éthéré. Un peu comme un spectacle d'ombres chinoises mais en couleur. Debout sur mon bout de trottoir de béton gris, les mains dans les poches et le nez dans l'écharpe, je respire autant que possible les vapeurs d'alcool qui s'échappent par la porte, espérant me griser assez pour oublier que j'ai peur. Trop de choses diffèrent de l'habitude pour que je sois tranquille. Dans quoi je me suis fourré? Dans quel merdier?

C'est étonnant cette capacité de toujours se rendre compte de ses bourdes quand c'est trop tard. J'espère que celle-ci – car je ne doute pas que je suis en train de faire une connerie format _king size_ – n'aura pas de conséquences aussi dures pour moi que l'histoire avec Ernie MacMillan. Si jamais je remets un jour la main sur ce connard il comprendra sa douleur en baignant dans ses tripes. Rien que penser à lui me donner envie de le frapper avec ses propres bras.

La neige tombée ces derniers jours fond lentement dans les canniveaux, formant de gros tas de glace brunâtre et glissante mélangée au feuilles à demi-décomposées des platanes – désormais nus – qui bordent la grand rue, à dix pas d'ici.

Les minutes s'écoulent et je commence à me demander qui je vais voir arriver. La voix du message que j'ai reçu hier, sur mon répondeur, pour me donner ce rendez-vous m'était parfaitement inconnue. Est-ce que ce sera Lucius, malgré tout, avec sa beauté froide et magnifique que je ne pensais jamais trouver chez un être humain? Il ressemble à la version masculine des poupées mannequins Vélane. Ou alors, est-ce que ce sera un parfait inconnu auquel on m'aurait « vendu »?

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au soir où j'ai attendu Snape, debout dans le vent glacé de l'automne et solitaire devant la vitrine d'une boutique de lingerie fine. Sauf que ce soir, même si je porte mes grosses godasses vertes, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un jean sans trou. C'est que ça caille quand même.

J'aimerais que ce qui m'attende soit aussi agréable que le moment que j'ai passé avec le superbe chanteur.

Je ne sais plus quand j'ai fermé les yeux, en fait, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé, mais quand je les ouvre, je me retrouve en face d'une forme noire et imposante presque collée à mon visage. Je ne tarde pas à piger que c'est un manteau. Un immense manteau long qui doit sûrement cacher un corps tout aussi imposant. Un corps qui doit être capable de m'écraser.

Un corps qui n'est pas celui de Lucius – trop grand – et l'angoisse me noue à nouveau le ventre. Je ne sais pas qui j'ai devant moi.

J'ai envie de fuir.

Je finis quand même par lever les yeux et plonge dans une mer noire, brillante comme une tâche d'encre fraîche sur une feuille de papier vierge. Ces yeux que je n'ai vu que deux fois en vrais, mais des milliers d'autres sur des affiches ou des vidéos.

Severus Snape est debout devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, beau à tomber raide. Aussi superbe que dans mes souvenirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- J'ai soudoyé Lucius pour qu'il me laisse sa place. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Au temps pour moi, une fois de plus mes lèvres se sont déconnectées de mon cerveau sans me demander mon avis. Merci les copines!

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

- Pourquoi?

J'ai beau me creuser les méninges – du moins, ce qu'il en reste – je ne trouve pas de question plus intelligente.

- Tu me plaîs Harry. Beaucoup même. Alors j'ai demandé à Lucius de me céder sa place de client privilégié. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler parce-que j'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère. Après tout, tu as le droit de décider avec qui tu veux coucher, même si c'est pour de l'argent, et nous avons pris une décision te concernant sans ta permission.

- Vous savez que vous venez de m'empêcher de râler là?

- Tant mieux. Fait-il en riant. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Et à Lucius non plus, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. La dernière fois m'a beaucoup plu et j'aimerais recommencer. Tu as un corps magnifique.

Je rougis mais ça pince, quelque part dans ma poitrine. J'avais espéré qu'il veuille me voir moi, mais en fait, il veut juste s'envoyer en l'air sans prise de tête. Juste du sexe. Et bien sûr, j'ai un corps qui lui plaît, il est « à vendre », donc il se fait client et moi putain.

Tant pis. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir la première fois que j'ai dit oui à Lucius.

J'espère juste qu'il sera un peu plus salaud que la dernière fois. Il me plaît trop.

Il ne faut pas que je tombe amoureux.

Tout sauf ça.

Déjà qu'avec Draco c'est mort avant même d'avoir commencé, si lui s'y met je ne sais pas comment je vais me démmerder.

- Je sais que je suis magnifique!

Un peu de modestie de temps en temps, y'a que ça de vrai.

De même qu'un peu d'auto-persuasion, parce-que mon compteur « confiance-en-soi » frise le zéro depuis pas mal d'années.

- Et où va-t-on?

- D'abord, je t'emmène déjeuner. Ensuite, c'est une surprise.

Oh non, oh non, oh non!

Le connaissant, je vais adorer cette surprise et mon coeur d'artichaud va fondre.

Il me prend par le bras et me guide vers une grosse Mercedes noire rutilante de propreté. Il l'a fait laver ce matin ou quoi? Pendant qu'il s'installe au volant, je regarde une dernière fois le bar qui me paraît presque réconfortant.

À travers la vitrine, je vois une femme d'environ quarante ans s'installer au piano et, l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'un client sort de la salle enfumée, je l'entends jouer une très vieille chanson américaine que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des années: « l'homme de la lune » (1).

o0O0o

Il m'emmène dans le même petit restaurant que la dernière fois et, en farouche partisan de la cuisine diététique, je commande des oeufs mayonnaises, un steak saignant planqué sous ma sempiternelle montagne de frites et une grosse part de tarte au chocolat sous un Himalaya de crème anglaise.

Surveiller sa ligne ça a du bon quand même.

J'espère qu'avec ça je vais me remplumer un peu parce-que j'en ai marre d'être aussi mince. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien de filles m'étriperaient si elles pouvaient lire dans mes pensées mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu.

De toute façon, elles peuvent pas!

En face de moi, Snape mange ses haricots tout en me piquant des frites quand il croit que je ne le vois pas. C'est injuste, c'est pas en lui piquant un de ces machins verts que je vais le punir de cet outrage. Du coup, quand son dessert arrive, je plante ma fourchette dans sa tarte au fromage et lui en pique un gros morceau.

C'est bon, putain!

- Faut pas te gêner surtout. Me grogne-t-il, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux noirs.

- Je me venge pour les frites.

- Touché.

- Et puisque j'ai votre accord...

Ma fourchette fond sur son assiette mais il m'a vu venir avec mes gros sabots verts et il l'a retiré, du coup, je pique dans le vide.

- Maieuh!

- Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir défendre mon assiette.

- C'est toujours plus facile que de défendre sa vertue!

- Bien dit!

J'attaque enfin mon gâteau et je fonds tellement c'est bon. La croûte est légèrement croustillante et l'intérieur est tellement moelleux que je dormirais bien sur un matelas fait en gâteau au chocolat. La crème remplace le lait et contribue à l'onctuosité en évitant le côté sec. Un délice.

Quand j'étais ado et que les rares personnes au courant de mon homosexualité me demandaient « si tu avais le choix entre un Severus Snape (déjà mon idole à cette époque je le rappelle!) nu et un gâteau tu choisirais quoi? »

À l'époque, je répondais que je voulais le mec, quitte à crever de faim.

Je ne suis plus si sûr de moi maintenant.

Mon violon repose sagement entre mes pieds.

Une cuillère entre dans mon champ de vision et je retire mon assiette pour éviter ce qui me semble être une attaque aérienne imminente.

On ne pique pas la bouffe d'Harry Potter deux fois!

De son côté de la table, Snape éclate de rire.

- Je voulais juste goûter la crème anglaise. Argumente-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord, mais une cuillérée et faite gaffe je vous ai à l'oeil.

- Tutoie-moi, ce...

- Je préfère conserver une certaine distance.

Il sourit, un peu tristement peut-être, et se reconcentre sur son dessert sans toucher à ma crème. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et me laisser derrière pour se taper un petit marathon. On devient complice, on se rapproche au point de piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre mais le fait de le vouvoyer m'aide à me souvenir que je suis une décoration. Enfin, pas vraiment, plutôt un escort.

Toujours est-il qu'on est pas amants et qu'à moins de ça, je ne le tutoierai pas. Même si on devient « amis », c'est non. Les faux espoirs j'ai donné.

On finit de manger et il me bande les yeux. Il ne veut pas que je vois ma surprise.

o0O0o

Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Le bandeau est tellement opaque et tellement couvrant que je ne vois même pas sur les côtés. En plus, pour être sûr que je ne me cogne pas, Snape me porte. C'est embarassant mais je suis tellement excité que je pense que je ne pourrais pas tenir debout. Il monte des escaliers, je le sens, comme cette odeur qui flotte dans l'air. Une odeur de bois, de cire d'abeille et de papier à musique.

Où est-ce que nous sommes c'est un mystère. Je n'entends pas un bruit et j'en viens à croire qu'il m'a aussi mis du coton dans les oreilles. Comment? C'est un mystère, mais bon, on verra bien.

Il s'arrête de monter et avance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'installe dans ce qui ressemble à un de ces fauteuils qu'on trouve dans les théâtres et quand il m'enlève mon bandeau, je constate que j'ai vu juste. Je suis au Queen Elizabeth Hall, une prestigieuse salle de concert de musique classique où je n'ai mis les pieds qu'une fois dans ma vie et c'était pour demander mon chemin au portier. Je venais de débarquer à Londres à l'époque.

Et devant moi, il y a tous les musiciens d'un orchestre symphonique, prêts à jouer. Les derniers retardataires finissent d'accorder leurs instruments. Tom Riddle est au premier rang, _Red Rose_ en main. Il est vraiment superbe. Et là, je me souviens que c'est ici qu'aura lieu le prochain récital de Snape, dans deux semaines. Et il m'offre le privilège d'assister à l'une de leur répétition, en présence – en plus de la sienne – du plus grand violoniste du siècle.

C'est une magnifique surprise qu'il vient de me faire.

Même si je ne devrais pas le penser, parce-que ça chauffe ma poitrine et c'est justement l'effet à éviter.

Tout le monde se tait. Je ne sais pas ce que Snape a raconté pour justifier ma présence, toujours est-il qu'être au troisième rang ne me plaît pas. Je me lève, mon violon dans les bras, et je vais au premier rang, sous le regard amusé de toute la salle. Ils ont très bien compris que je suis ravi.

M'en fous, un jour, je jouerai avec eux!

- Je vous présente Harry Potter. Dit simplement Snape.

J'ai droit à un salut collectif et il ne dit rien de plus. Visiblement, personne n'est gêné par ma présence alors je me mets à l'aise. Les yeux rivés sur Riddle et Snape, j'attends la musique et la voix.

Le chef-d'orchestre arrive, s'installe, me lance un petit sourire et la répétition commence.

Je suis aux anges!

La voix de Snape est un pur enchantement. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on entend sur les enregistrements. Elle coule de sa gorge comme une fontaine douce amer de chocolat noir. Elle emplit toute la salle comme une lame de fond prête à tout emporter sur son passage et je ne me débats pas. Je la laisse me prendre et me bercer. Deux semaines avant la première ils sont déjà si bien préparés que c'est presque un concert privé auquel j'ai droit.

Enfoncé dans mon fauteuil recouvert de velour rouge élimé et si usé qu'en certain endroit il en est rose pâle, je souris béatement. D'habitude, j'écoute les CDs de ce genre de concerts, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve de ce côté de la scène et c'est très agréable. En tout cas, c'est moins stressant.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, quand la musique s'arrête et que les musiciens sortent presque tous pour leur pause, j'ai du mal à émerger de mon rêve. J'ai les yeux fermés et je profite des derniers échos, des dernières notes en suspend dans l'air. C'est Tom Riddle en personne qui me réveille en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, son violon en main. Snape, lui, discute d'un détail avec le chef-d'orchestre.

J'étais détendu, maintenant, je suis horriblement crispé. Il aurait pas pu aller poser ses fesses plus loin? Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Quand il était à trois mètres devant moi, j'arrivais à me la jouer relax, mais là, c'est plus possible.

Je suis assis à moins de trois centimètres de mon modèle.

- Tu es étudiant au conservatoire d'après ce que Severus m'a dit.

- Oui.

Pas possible! J'ai répondu sans bafouiller. Espérons que ce sera aussi facile quand j'aurais à sortir une phrase complète.

- Ton instrument vient d'où? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant de sincérité. J'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de retrouver un peu de sa « jeunesse étudiante » en parlant avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore son diplôme en poche. Et puis, il m'a l'air naturellement chaleureux.

- De chez Ollivander.

C'est dingue, il a un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Faut dire aussi qu'il parle d'un truc que je connais. Le fait de jouer du violon tous les deux et de fréquenter la même boutique nous donne une sorte de complicité qui me plaît. J'aurais aimé l'avoir comme grand-frère, même si je n'ose imaginer le complexe d'infériorité que j'aurais connu. Quel effet ça fait d'être le frère d'une star?

- C'est bien le meilleur. Murmure-t-il en souriant. C'est également chez lui que je vais. Peu importe l'endroit dans le monde où je me trouve, personne d'autre ne touche _Red Rose_ – c'est le nom de mon violon. Ajoute-t-il, car bien sûr, c'est un détail que je ne suis pas censé connaître. Mais j'ai décidé de le surprendre, histoire qu'il se souvienne de moi.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça? Je ne le dis qu'à ceux avec qui je travaille où qui me semble sympathique.

Je suis flatté. Vraiment.

Devant son air ahuri, j'ai envie de faire durer un tout petit peu le suspense.

- Vous savez que votre violon a un jumeau?

- Oh, monsieur Ollivander te l'a montré. C'est vrai. Deux modèles uniques particulièrement têtus dans le choix de leur maître. Le jumeau n'a pas voulu de moi. M'avoue-t-il, un peu dépité. Je me demande s'il lui a trouvé quelqu'un, ce sont des instruments exceptionnels et il serait dommage que l'un d'eux moisisse dans l'arrière boutique.

- Le jumeau a trouvé son maître. C'était d'ailleurs le seul violon qui voulait bien de lui.

- Qui est-ce?

Je prends mon étui et l'ouvre, dévoilant la copie conforme de son instrument. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à celle-là vu sa tronche.

Quant à moi, j'oscille entre la fierté et la gêne. J'ai le même _Red Rose_ légendaire que Tom Riddle, mais face à lui, je me sens très intimidé. Je suis un illustre inconnu, lui est une banale célébrité.

D'un coup il se lève et rejoint la scène. Devant les musiciens ahuris, il se met à jouer avec force un duo pour violons de Beethoven (2) et c'est là que je comprends ce qu'il attend de moi: d'abord, il veut savoir si je suis digne d'un tel objet, si je mérite seulement de toucher une telle merveille, ensuite, il veut savoir ce que peut donner un duo de ces deux violons qui rivalisent avec le meilleur des Stradivarius.

Je connais ce morceau par coeur et c'est sans hésiter que je le rejoins. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque le sourire sur les lèvres de Snape. Mais je ne m'attarde pas.

Je joue avec Tom Riddle. Je joue avec Tom Riddle. Je joue avec Tom Riddle.

Et là, je sens plus fortement que jamais ce lien dont parle Draco, même avec lui je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi fort. Les deux violons nous relient Riddle et moi, comme avec un fil d'or. Ce ne sont pas mes doigts qui courent sur les cordes, ce sont nos doigts et ce sont nos archets qui font gémir la caisse de résonnance. Une unique caisse de résonnance.

Je me sens si bien que je pourrais jouer pour toujours.

Jouer et jouer et jouer jusqu'à en perdre la tête, jusqu'à en faire fondre le vernis rouge de cette rose rouge. Nous sommes dans une bulle et j'ai l'impression de voir mes parents au premier rang, là où j'étais assis quelques minutes avant et ils me regardent avec une admiration et une fierté qui me gonfle de joie. Et à cet instant-là je sais que je suis meilleur que mon père, que j'ai dépassé le grand James Potter.

Et je sais que l'homme avec qui je joue se souviendra de moi. Toujours.

Je distingue Tom à travers les cils de mes paupières à demi-baissées. Il a les yeux fermés mais son sourire est immense. Il doit ressentir la même chose que moi. Du moins je l'espère car moi, je suis au paradis.

Quand les dernières notes s'éteignent dans l'air saturé de la salle Elizabeth, je tremble presque sur mes jambes. J'ai les genoux en coton et une armée de papillons dans le ventre.

J'en voudrais encore.

Je me souviendrai de ce moment pour le reste de ma vie. Cet instant magique où je n'ai fait qu'un avec un autre. Quand je joue avec Draco, étant donné que je l'aime, le lien que j'ai avec lui – du moins pour moi – est chargé de sexe et de désir, alors que là, c'était purement spirituel et c'était encore meilleur.

Tom et moi on se regarde, un peu essouflés. Les musiciens se lèvent et nous couvrent d'applaudissement en criant et en sifflant. Même Snape est de la partie.

Lui et moi, si ce soir on prend la direction de l'hôtel, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher qu'il ne dormira pas de la nuit.

- Quand tu auras ton diplôme, viens me voir. Me dit simplement Riddle en me tendant une carte.

Son sourire est superbe. Il est évident qu'il est ravi. Moi aussi, un partout la balle au centre.

- Ton violon ne s'y est pas trompé, tu n'es pas n'importe quel musicien. Tu iras loin.

On se serre la main. L'instant magique est brisé par une voix que je connais bien.

- Tom.

Neville Londubat arrive de nulle part et va embrasser Riddle sous mes yeux, disons, étonnés.

J'ai raté un épisode?

À suivre...

(1): clin d'oeil au livre de Tom Spanbauer « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », et également à la fic de Myschka « Chronique d'une dernière année ».

(2): j'ignore totalement si ça existe, j'avoue. Mais bon, avouez que ça a de la gueule.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 12**

Neville est le petit fils de monsieur Ollivander et il se destine à reprendre la boutique quand son aîné partira à la retraite, c'est son rêve depuis toujours et le seul fait d'en parler illuminait ses yeux quand nous étions à Poudlard – il était mon compagnon de chambre et nous parlions souvent de ce que nous voulions faire comme métier. Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais aller voir ailleurs que chez lui.

Pourtant, ce mec n'a pas du tout le physique épais et la mine bourrue de son grand-père. Il a plutôt le physique éthéré d'un mannequin ingénu. Son visage trop fin est totalement androgyne et cette impression de féminité qu'il dégage – et qui est loin d'être désagréable je dois dire, même si elle n'est pas mon style – est renforcée par les mèches qu'il laisse s'échapper de sa queue de cheval et qui encadrent artistiquement ses joues. Il est plus grand que moi – on s'en doute! - mais son corps ressemble au mien dans le sens où il n'a pas du tout l'air musclé, comme s'il était juste très mince. Par contre, j'ai passé assez de temps avec lui dans les douches communes du lycée pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une impression, il a pas l'air mais il est costaud le bougre. Comme moi quoi.

Chaque fois que je le vois, je me dis qu'il n'est pas né avec le bon sexe. Ceci dit, je pense que son corps partage mon avis et que son physique délicat est justement là pour faire oublier cette présence presque déplacée entre ses jambes.

- Tom, j'ai réussi. J'ai eu la meilleure note à mon examen!

Neville continue d'embrasser celui qui est visiblement son amant, sans faire attention à tous les sourires qui fleurissent sur les visages. Je me demande s'il a seulement remarqué qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Et d'abord, depuis quand sont-ils ensemble tous les deux?

Je me doute de la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés, c'est pas très difficile étant donné que Tom Riddle est un habitué de la boutique Ollivander, mais j'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé. Mon petit Nev', je sens que demain je vais te traîner au restaurant. Ça fait des mois qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de se voir, crois-moi, je ne vais pas te louper.

Et Dean et Seamus non plus. Gniark!

- Dis Neville, si on te gêne tu le dis. On ira faire un tour du pâté de maison.

- Harry?

Ça y est, il a remarqué que j'étais là. Vu la couleur qu'il prend, il a aussi remarqué que je n'étais pas tout seul. Après le spectacle qu'il vient de nous offrir, j'ai presque du mal à croire qu'il soit toujours aussi timide en public.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Présentement, je te regarde rouler un patin au plus célèbre violoniste de cette planète.

Quand il rougit il est encore plus craquant. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait fait un beau couple si l'un de nous deux avait été un peu plus viril: inutile de charrier, nous sommes tous les deux ce qu'on appelle des « passifs » - je comprends pas pourquoi, parce-que même si j'aime me faire prendre, dans un lit je suis pas vraiment du genre à attendre que ça se passe. Au contraire, j'aime prendre des initiatives, surtout quand il est question d'éviter les positions que je n'aime pas.

Par exemple, je suis contre la levrette. Avec Lucius, ça me dérangeait pas vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous. À vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse dans sa voiture, il n'y avait même pas de plaisir de mon côté. Mais quand je suis avec un petit-ami, je l'évite de mon mieux. C'est vachement impersonnel comme position, on ne peut pas s'embrasser, on ne peut pas se regarder, à vrai dire on ne se voit même pas. Alors où elle est la communion avec le partenaire? Quand je fais l'amour je préfère regarder des yeux ou un visage plutôt que des draps couverts de foutre ou des moisissures sur des paroies de douche. Je suis un grand romantique.

Neville et moi sommes pareils à ce niveau-là, même si on a jamais couché ensemble.

Bon, bien sûr, on a fait des trucs tous les deux dans notre chambre d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, mais on utilisait surtout nos mains. Parfois nos langues, mais nous n'avons jamais tenté la pénétration anale, c'est pour ça que je ne le compte pas dans la liste de mes amants.

Et entre parenthèses, il est toujours rouge.

- Tu pensais me dire quand que tu étais casé? Je lui demande en souriant. Il est gêné, mais ils rayonnent littéralement tous les deux. Je me demande si un jour on pourra en dire autant de moi.

- Ben en fait, je voulais attendre encore un peu, mais tant pis.

- Tu es conscient que je vais me sentir obligé de t'inviter au restaurant, histoire que tu me racontes un peu ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps?

- Chez Dean et Seamus je suppose?

- Qui c'est ceux-là? Intervient Tom, en serrant un peu plus Neville dans ses bras. Tiens, un jaloux.

- Un couple d'amis.

C'est marrant, il se calme direct au mot « couple ».

- Tiens au fait Tom, je t'ai entendu jouer en arrivant. Qui t'accompagnait? Il était franchement doué.

J'admire son talent pour changer de sujet, ça marche à tous les coups. Et je suis très flatté qu'il me trouve doué.

- C'est ton ami.

- Harry, tu as énormément progressé depuis la sixième.

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je serais presque vexé de voir cette surprise dans ses yeux. Mais bon, il a supporté mes « couacs » pendant des années;

- Je trouve aussi. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas je n'aurais pas intégré le conservatoire.

- Exact, mais vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as cassé les oreilles quand on était à l'école, je pense avoir le droit de m'étonner.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter, faux frère!

- On faisait la paire. Moi au violon, toi au violoncelle.

Il rougit. C'est bon la vengeance!

On se donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas mal de trucs à lui dire.

Il ne me demande pas ce que je fais là, à mon avis, il est encore un peu gêné et sur le coup, ça m'arrange. Quand je me retourne, Snape est derrière moi et me regarde en souriant. Je l'avais presque oublié. Il est magnifique quand il sourit, ça illumine ses yeux et lui creuse deux adorables fossettes sur les joues. Si je n'étais pas aussi conscient de la présence des musiciens qui attendent que la répétition reprenne, si j'étais son amant, je l'embrasserais sans attendre. Il vient de me faire un cadeau magnifique. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui montrer un jour à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant.

Merde!

Il me plaît beaucoup trop.

Neville et moi nous asseyons au premier rang et nous écoutons la musique reprendre. Je tremble quand Snape chante. J'ai l'impression que sa voix me caresse sur tout le corps, je vibre en rythme. Ce n'est qu'une répétition mais il dégage un charisme incroyable.

Il est beau.

Et moi, encore une fois, je suis dans la merde.

o0O0o

Aprés la répétition, j'ai pu encore jouer avec Tom Riddle. Deux longs morceaux qui m'ont fait éprouver la même sensation que tout à l'heure. C'est magnifique de jouer avec un homme aussi talentueux.

Après ça, Snape m'a emmené dîner dans un petit restaurant de Marylebone Road. C'était agréable, mais je préfère l'autre. Je m'y sens plus à l'aise et surtout, les serveurs ne m'y regardent pas comme si j'étais une tâche dans le décors – quand ils n'essayent pas de me peloter. Bon, c'est vrai que mon pantalon est trop large pour moi et que l'absence de trou ne l'empêche pas d'être franchement délavé et élimé, que mes grosses godasses vertes ne sont pas très élégantes et que mon gros pull à col roulé pourrait être plus sexy, mais on était pas non plus dans un resto quatre étoiles. Mon écharpe fait trois fois le tour de mon cou et elle traîne un peu par terre, mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme si j'étais un clodo.

Bref, j'ai demandé à Snape de ne plus jamais m'y emmener et j'ai piqué le pourboire pendant qu'il mettait son manteau. Un service aussi agréable et aussi souriant ne mérite même pas un _cent_.

Nous sommes remontés dans sa voiture et il m'a ramené dans le même hôtel que la dernière fois – celui dont il est propriétaire et où il possède des appartements et un ascenseur privé. Et comme la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'admirer le papier peint, j'ai directement été aspiré par la couette.

Après le merveilleux aprés-midi que j'ai passé grâce à lui, il mérite de monter au septième ciel.

Cet homme est comme Draco.

Trop bien pour moi.

Mais...

o0O0o

_Severus cloua le jeune homme sous lui, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser. Harry était si petit qu'il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal, de le briser. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fragile mais c'était très dur de s'en souvenir à certains moments. Quand une lueur de tristesse, furtive mais intense, troublait les beaux yeux verts par exemple._

_Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, envoyant les vêtements dans tous les coins, n'importe où du moment que c'était loin d'eux. Seul la peau avait encore de l'importance. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient leur chaleur, le simple contact de leurs deux corps nus. _

_S'embrassant à en perdre haleine, se léchant à en faire fondre les épidermes et se caressant jusqu'à ne plus savoir où commençait l'un, où finissait l'autre, ils atteignirent rapidement le point de non retour. _

_Harry, à califourchon sur le ventre plat, embrassait et léchait un téton dressé de plaisir tout en caressant un sexe gorgé de sang. Deux doigts de son amant le fouillaient sans pudeur, l'étirant, l'habituant, le préparant à recevoir l'imposant membre prêt à exploser. Ils gémissaient ensemble, une des voix plus grave que l'autre._

_Allongé, Snape n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme, presque encore un adolescent, qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il avait si peur de le blesser. Les os formaient comme des ombres délicates sur la peau douce et trop fine du jeune homme, mais cette minceur presque extrême sans toutefois être squelettique était séduisante. Le jeune homme avait une beauté de poupée de porcelaine, trop belle pour qu'on laisse quiconque jouer avec. Ses jambes interminables malgré son petit corps, sa taille presque trop marquée, ses hanches étroites et ses épaules menues d'éternel petit garçon, la moue boudeuse de ses lèvres humides et rougies par les baisers et la fièvre de ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes lui conféraient une aura angélique. _

_Mais son attitude provocatrice et le désir dans ses yeux le rendaient démoniaque. Un jeune démon assoiffé de sexe, trop beau pour rester longtemps au même endroit, trop séduisant pour ne pas plaire – d'ailleurs, il avait entendu parler d'un jeune rouquin qui s'était brûlé les ailes à trop vouloir le posséder, sans connaître la méthode pour y arriver. _

_Harry était la tentation incarnée, sous de nombreux aspects._

_Harry était beau. _

_À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur._

_Il était inutile de nier un fait qui crevait les yeux de tout le monde. Et un autre fait était que Severus brûlait de désir pour le petit brun. Il avait suffit qu'il pose les yeux sur lui pour le vouloir, aussi sûrement qu'il avait désiré le coeur de son amant à une époque. Son amant qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il trompait avec cette créature trop belle pour avoir le droit d'exister._

_Il trompait son amant avec le consentement de ce dernier et si, au départ, il s'y était opposé, refusant de partager, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tord. Peut-être que _ça _marcherait après tout. Il l'espérait tellement._

_L'une de ses mains quitta la rondeur appétissante de la fesse où elle reposait et ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de chevet où il rangeait les préservatifs. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait tellement envie du jeune homme qu'il avait l'impression d'en fondre d'impatience sur sa couette. _

_Il renversa Harry sous lui et l'embrassa, leur enfilant d'un geste assuré de quoi se protéger._

_Le brun écarta les cuisses pour laisser le passage à Snape, s'exposant aux regards avides de l'homme à la voix d'or. Un baiser lui coupa le souffle et il se cambra en gémissant en sentant la texture particulière du caoutchouc frotter son intimité, quémandant le droit d'y entrer. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'autorisant implicitement à aller plus loin. Le gland pourpre et volumineux se fraya un passage, lui arrachant un cri. Il avait oublié à quel point le baryton était gâté niveau outillage._

_Ses chairs s'étirèrent et se dilatèrent à mesure qu'il prenait en lui l'intrus. Ça faisait mal mais en même temps, c'était si bon qu'il en demanda davantage, mouvant ses hanches pour amener toujours plus loin l'objet de son plaisir. Il se sentait complètement empli, possédé et il ne regrettait qu'une chose, que les sentiments n'existent pas entre eux._

_Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de tomber amoureux de ses partenaires – il n'avait pas aimé Ron, en dépit de ce qu'il avait cru à l'époque – et il ignorait ce que ça pouvait changer dans l'acte. Dean et Seamus lui avaient un jour dit que c'était meilleur que tout, que l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé n'avait pas d'égal et il rêvait de connaître ça un jour._

_Il aurait aimé connaître ça avec Draco._

_Il aurait voulu faire l'amour avec le blond, pas à cause d'une cuite ou d'un coup de tête, mais parce-que ses sentiments aurait été partagé avec la même force._

_C'était peut-être trop demander._

_Il sentit contre ses fesses les bourses gonflées de Snape et il préféra oublier tout ce qui n'était pas cet homme magnifique, charmant et talentueux._

_Ils s'embrassèrent, ne bougeant pas encore, comme pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Le sang pulsait dans leurs deux membres tendus, dans le corps écartelé d'Harry et le plaisir monta encore d'un cran._

_Severus commença à bouger, tout doucement pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme, pour l'amener à la jouissance lentement mais sûrement. Ses mains caressèrent les clavicules proéminentes et ses lèvres retracèrent leur chemin. Harry frémissait sous lui, les mains crispées sur les draps comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Ses yeux étaient voilés de plaisir, ses lèvres humides étaient entrouvertes sur sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. L'ange devint démon et se laissa sombrer dans la luxure. Les hanches de Harry se mirent en mouvement à leur tour pour accélérer le rythme imposé par le chanteur._

_- Plus vite. Murmura-t-il._

_Snape tenta en vain de se contrôler, mais les gémissements qu'il entendait l'excitaient tellement qu'il craqua. Il augmenta la cadence, ses hanches roulant passionnément entre les cuisses blanches qui le ceinturaient. _

_Les deux corps se rejoignaient avec violence. Le dos de Harry décollait de la couette à chaque fois que lui et Snape se rejoignaient loin dans son corps et au fur et à mesure, ils se retrouvèrent en travers du lit, la tête et les bras d'Harry à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide._

_Severus était à genoux, soutenant le jeune homme en s'agrippant à ses hanches et à ses fesses, le pilonnant sans pitié. Leur danse les mena au bord du matelas, Harry s'appuyait sur le sol, les bras tendus derrière son dos, la tête rejetée en arrière et toujours il bougeait, toujours en quête d'un plaisir ultime qu'il sentait se rapprocher de minute en minute._

_Le sexe de son amant glissait en lui comme une barre de métal chaud, délicieusement palpitant. Ils sentirent au même moment l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Snape ramena le jeune homme sur la couche, en sécurité, sans jamais se séparer de lui et l'allongea sous son corps, accélérant la cadence pour les libérer enfin d'un désir qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contenir._

_Une vague plus violente que toutes les autres les submergea et ils jouirent dans un même cri. _

_Écroulés l'un sur l'autre, luisant de sueur, ils tentaient laborieusement de reprendre leur souffle. Quand Severus se sentit assez remis pour bouger, il se dégagea du jeune homme, le libérant de son poids et de sa présence. Il sourit en voyant que le jeune musicien s'était endormi. Il retira les préservatifs usagés, fit des noeuds aux deux bouts et les jeta dans un cendrier qui traînait sur sa table de chevet – il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi vu qu'il ne fumait pas._

_Ramenant la couette sur eux deux, il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour._

o0O0o

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit ne commençait même pas à s'estomper, Snape se réveilla. Il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer retrouver son amant. Il quitta à regret la chaleur du lit et se rhabilla. D'une poche de son épais manteau, il sortit une lourde enveloppe destinée au brun, toujours endormi. Il posa sur la table du salon ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry mange avant de partir et il déposa l'argent à côté du bol en porcelaine blanche._

_Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et s'apprêta à sortir quand il rebroussa chemin, il voulait revoir le garçon avant de partir. Avec ce qu'il lui avait donné, il ne le verrait plus avant quelques mois et cela lui faisait presque mal. Il était en train de tomber amoureux et sa nature possessive n'avait pas envie de laisser le jeune homme seul. Surtout après ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Draco, le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis, lui avait donné de nombreux détails en tant que témoin, et il en avait eu froid dans le dos._

_Il retourna donc dans la chambre et caressa les cheveux en pagaille du brun. Ses doigts descendirent vers le cou et le torse et il finit pas repousser complètement les draps pour le voir en entier. À la lumière des réverbères – ils remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets – il vit apparaître des marques sur les hanches du jeune homme. _

_Des bleus._

_Pas des marques de coups. Ces bleus étaient plutôt les traces laissées par des doigts brutaux serrant un peu trop fort._

_Ses doigts._

_Il ressentit une sorte de joie étrange à voir Harry ainsi marqué par ses soins. Comme si le jeune homme lui appartenait par la seule présence de ces bleus._

_Il préféra partir avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Embrassant le front du garçon, il remonta soigneusement la couette sur le corps frêle et partit rejoindre son petit-ami._

_Dans quelques semaines il pourrait le retrouver._

o0O0o

Quand je me réveille, comme la dernière fois, Snape n'est plus là. J'aurais aimé me réveiller à côté de lui, voir comment il pouvait être au réveil. Est-il toujours aussi beau avec les yeux bouffis et les cheveux dans le même état que les miens? Ou est-il juste adorable comme un enfant qu'on a tiré du lit trop tôt à son goût?

Les draps sont froids et moi je suis glacé.

Glacé d'horreur!

J'ai lutté contre ça mais il faut croire que les andouilles qui prétendent que l'amour est plus fort que la volonté ont raison.

Je me lève et je m'habille. Le petit-déjeuner m'attend, mais je n'ai pas faim. Pas faim du tout. L'enveloppe est épaisse, il m'a donné encore plus que la dernière fois. Assez pour me sortir de mes problèmes financier. Je vais pouvoir payer la totalité de ce que je dois à monsieur Ollivander – pour le violon de mon père et le _Red Rose_ – et vivre normalement un mois ou deux. Je vais devoir rappeler Snape assez rapidement mais je n'aime pas avoir de dette et aussi, j'ai envie de le revoir. Ça risque de le surprendre que j'ai besoin de lui aussi vite, mais si je lui explique les problèmes que j'ai eu avec mon violon il devrait comprendre.

Un petit mot est accroché sur la porte: « En cas de besoin, appelle-moi. », suivi d'un numéro de portable.

Je quitte l'appartement en vitesse.

Dehors, il pleut.

J'ai envie de pleurer parce-que je suis un con.

Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive.

Je l'aime.

Et cette fois, je sais que ce n'est pas une erreur.

À suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 13**

Enfin le mois de janvier est terminé. On peut dire qu'il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ça peut sembler idiot, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'accueillir ce cher février.

Il y a une semaine exactement, à cette heure de la journée, je jouais avec Tom Riddle. Je n'ai raconté ça à personne, d'abord parce-que j'aurais été incapable de trouver un mensonge crédible pour expliquer ma présence au Queen Elizabeth Hall – j'étais quand même censé aller voir un ami malade et la musique, quoiqu'on en dise, n'a pas encore de vertues curatives – et ensuite, parce-que j'ai envie de garder ce moment unique pour moi. J'ai joué avec le plus grand violoniste du monde. Tous mes camarades sont ses fans et il y a même un énorme poster de lui accroché sur le mur de la salle Mozart. Il est notre idole et il m'a remarqué, moi. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à y croire, même si je me passe en boucle ce morceau de temps dans ma tête.

Ce soir je dîne avec Neville, je vais enfin connaître le pot-aux-roses. Et Dean et Seamus sont ravis de cette petite réunion improvisée. Les connaissant, ils passeront plus de temps avec nous que dans les cuisines.

J'ai hâte d'y être.

Mon violon sous le bras, je pousse la porte de la salle Mozart. Draco n'est pas là. Personne n'est là en vérité. Je suis seul. Et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de jouer.

Alors que les premières notes d'une pièce de Beethoven s'élèvent, je repense à Severus. Je ne devrais pas, je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis amoureux de lui. Comment pourrait-on ne pas aimer un homme pareil? Il ne m'a jamais jugé, ne m'a jamais traité comme une pute, ni même comme un inférieur. Il m'a fait me sentir unique et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait craquer. Définitivement.

Grâce à lui, _Red Rose_ est vraiment à moi et j'ai pu payer la totalité des frais de réparation de l'instrument de mon père. Monsieur Ollivander ne recevra la nouvelle _touche_ qu'au mois de mars parce-que son ami est parti en vacance aux Bermudes – et il refuse de se fournir ailleurs. Je le comprends, la confiance ne se donne pas facilement. – et donc, je ne reverrai pas mon ancien violon avant avril, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. J'ai également pu payer mon loyer, régler les factures et remplir mon frigo.

D'ailleurs concernant la nourriture, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'en ai acheté. Je suis en pleine crise d'anorexie, cela fait une semaine que je ne mange presque rien. Il faut attendre que ça passe c'est tout, mais je sais ce qui l'a provoqué cette crise. Aimer deux personnes en même temps et n'avoir de chance avec aucune, ça peut perturber. Ça partira d'ici quelques jours mais en attendant, je ne tiens presque plus debout. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à manger. Heureusement que Draco et Blaize sont là. Je n'ai pas réussi à leur cacher le problème et comme ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment m'aider, ils s'assurent que je mange au moins le minimum vital.

Grâce à des petites briques de lait à la fraise – un truc très sucré que le blond de mon coeur ramène tous les matins depuis presque une semaine – ils m'évitent l'hypoglycémie et Blaize m'apporte tous les soirs un bol de soupe. Ils savent que si je n'ai personne sur le dos, je ne mangerai rien. Miss Parkinson, à la demande de Draco à qui décidément personne ne résiste, vient le matin malgrés ses rhumatismes et m'oblige à grignoter un de ses déliceux petits cookies maison et à boire un thé à la menthe.

Je les aime.

Ma famille recomposée à moi.

Il ne manque que Sirius et Remus à mon bonheur. Mais j'ai compris que je devrais désormais composer sans eux.

Quoique, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur Remus. Je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois en train de me regarder avec la tendresse que je lui ai toujours connu. De la tendresse, mais aussi de la culpabilité. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne m'a pas tout dit en décembre, qu'il manque une pièce cruciale dans mon puzzle et ça me gêne. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'approfondir mon enquête. J'ai failli me noyer une fois et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais recommencer si je posais des questions. De toute façon Sirius ne veut plus me voir alors ça règle le problème. Peut-être qu'un jour, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Mon morceau se termine, les dernières notes vibrent et je ressens un léger pincement au coeur. Est-ce que j'ai raison de vouloir revoir Snape? Ne suis-je pas un poil masochiste sur les bords – et au milieu franchement? Je ne sais pas, mais le fait que je me sois laissé aller à l'aimer et bien la preuve que les conneries sont mon domaine de prédilection.

J'aime deux hommes que je n'aurai jamais.

Je radote mais est-ce grave docteur?

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, ça fait des mois que je fais croire à Dray qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi, alors je pense pouvoir jouer le jeu avec deux personnes. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça le « bon côté des choses » en fait, mais j'ai décidé de m'essayer à l'optimisme pour une fois. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

Et pour la nouvelle année, je me laisse aller à prendre une bonne résolution, ce que je n'ai plus fait depuis mon entrée à Poudlard quand j'avais onze ans, même si celle-ci est un peu tardive. Je vais essayer de me trouver un petit-ami. Qui sait? Peut-être que cette fois j'aurai la main heureuse.

Et en parlant de main, il y en a deux qui viennent d'apparaître autour de ma taille. Je fais un de ces bond...

Et bien sûr, Blaize, le propriétaire des mains incriminées, se fout de ma gueule. Il voulait me faire peur et il a bien réussit son coup l'animal!

- Alors Harry, un coup de blues?

- Je profite, pour une fois que j'ai la salle à moi tout seul.

- Je comprends. Tu as mangé ce matin? Me demande-t-il de but en blanc.

- Oui, papa.

Il me sourit et me sert dans ses bras. Il le fait souvent depuis que j'ai failli me faire vio... agresser par Ron. Blaize me considère comme son petit frère – il me l'a dit quand on était au commissariat et que je tremblais comme une feuille sur ma chaise en plastique bleu – et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est si protecteur avec moi. Quand je lui ai raconté le rôle qu'avait joué Ernie dans ma dispute avec Sirius, il a fait le tour de la ville pour essayer de lui mettre la main dessus. Je n'ai pas cherché à l'en empêcher bien sûr, d'abord parce-qu'il était tellement furieux que je me serais fait rembarrer direct, ensuite parce-que j'ai pensé que s'il lui mettait la main dessus ça lui ferait les pieds au MacMillan. Il est revenu bredouille mais calmé. C'était déjà ça.

Mais je sais qu'il continue de scruter la foule pour essayer de le trouver. Je l'aime mon grand frère. Je me sens bien dans ses bras.

En sécurité.

Pas comme avec Snape ou Draco, je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour Blaize – encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon je serais bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste – mais c'est très agréable de se sentir apprécié et aimé. Je ressens la même chose quand je suis dans les bras d'un membre de la famille Weasley que j'apprécie, ce qui en fait quand même pas mal.

Des fois je me demande ce que ça fait de grandir dans une famille nombreuse. Ron m'a raconté qu'une fois, toute la famille avait joué à cache-cache, divisée en trois équipes de trois – sage décision vu le nombre de joueurs! - et que lui s'était retrouvé avec les jumeaux. Fred et Georges n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le planquer dans une valise rangée sur une armoire et bien sûr, quand il a été question de l'en sortir, la valise est tombée par terre.

Inutile de dire que je ne cherche plus l'origine de ses problèmes.

Tomber du haut d'une armoire quand on est un môme de quatre ans, ça laisse des séquelles.

- Harry, tu oses me faire des infidélités, à moi? Hurle une voix offusquée derrière Blaize. Je sais que Draco plaisante mais sa voix m'a l'air plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Je dois me tromper.

- Draco, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime que moi! Rétorque mon « grand-frère » en m'étouffant presque.

- Harry, tu me brises le coeur!

- Mais non, Dray, tu sais bien que c'est toi l'homme de ma vie.

Je crois pas si bien dire!

Je me détache de Blaize – qui me regarde comme si je venais de le trahir – et m'approche du blond pour me coller à son torse. Finalement j'aime bien ce jeu débile où je joue le rôle de la faible demoiselle en détresse: il me permet de me coller à lui sans que ça paraisse suspect. Bon, il boude un peu parce-qu'il déteste qu'on l'appelle Dray, mais il finit par refermer ses bras sur moi en tirant la langue à notre grand ami. Il me sert plus fort que d'habitude. J'aime bien.

Peu à peu, seuls ou en groupes, les autres élèves arrivent et Remus ferme la marche. Il a l'air de bonne humeur et quand je vois son sourire, je me souviens qu'aujourd'hui est le jour anniversaire de sa relation avec Sirius: ils sont ensemble depuis vingt ans. Ça fait un bail. Je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier alors que je leur ai acheté un petit cadeau pour fêter ça et que j'ai réussi à ne pas l'oublier chez moi ce matin.

Je comptais le glisser dans leur boîte aux lettres.

Je ferai un long détour avant de rentrer chez moi. Ça risque de me faire arriver en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Neville mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Remus fait le silence. Les archets se soulèvent, les doigts se rapprochent des cordes, les souffles se préparent en attente du premier mouvement de baguette.

Quand le bout de bois se met à voleter dans l'air, les notes s'élèvent sous le haut plafond de la salle Mozart. Nous répétons pour le concert du mois de mars. Mon nouveau violon a fait sensation au début, car bien sûr, tous ont reconnu l'instrument de Tom, mais aucun de mes camarades violonistes n'a pu jouer avec.

_Red Rose_ est le violon de ma vie. J'en suis certain désormais.

La journée s'écoule, entrecoupée de pauses plus ou moins reposantes. À midi, je suis le dernier dans la salle. Je n'ai pas faim, alors je prends mon temps.

Mais quand je me tourne vers le piano de Draco, je trouve, posée sur son couvercle en bois noir, une petite brique de lait à la fraise, laissée là par le blond. Et à côté, il y a une plaque de chocolat. Ça pourrait sembler anodin, mais ça ne l'est pas. Remus a toujours sur lui une plaque de chocolat de cette marque – c'est sa préférée. Le fait qu'il l'ait laissé là – car je sais que c'est lui – prouve qu'il a remarqué que j'étais en pleine crise, il connait bien les symptômes, et donc qu'il s'inquiète encore pour moi.

Et donc, que ses sentiments à mon égard ne sont pas aussi tranchés qu'il voudrait me le faire croire. Je prends la plaquette et l'ouvre, me cassant un petit bout de chocolat que je laisse doucement fondre sur ma langue.

C'est bon. Et ça fait du bien.

Le sac de Remus est près de moi. J'y cache le cadeau que je voulais livrer directement chez eux. Il ne pourra pas le manquer.

o0O0o

La journée s'est finie rapidement. Je ne sais pas si Remus a trouvé mon cadeau dans son sac, si c'est le cas, il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Je ne me suis pas attardé à la fin de la journée. Je suis tout de suite rentré chez moi pour me préparer. Je n'ai pas de costume, mais j'espère qu'un jean et une veste sur une chemise blanche feront l'affaire. De toute façon, Dean et Seamus ne sont pas très regardant sur ce genre de détail, encore moins s'il s'agit de moi.

À Poudlard, quand ils ne me déguisaient pas en poupée pour accueillir les élèves d'autres écoles, ils passaient leur temps à me dire que j'étais fringué comme un sac. Merci les copains. On se sent aimé. Mais au moins, ils sont habitués à ce que je sois mal habillé.

Quand je sors du métro, bien sûr, il pleut. Rien qu'à cause de la météo, il est impossible d'oublier qu'on est en Angleterre et j'ai encore plus envie de partir quelques jours en France. Bon, c'est un peu compromis pour l'instant, mais j'essaierai d'y aller l'année prochaine. Et pourquoi pas avec Draco et Blaize? Ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds à l'étranger, ça leur fera du bien de partir quelques temps.

J'avance dans une agréable rue commerçante de Notting Hill, il y a beaucoup de magasins de vêtements, de maroquineries et autres, mais un seul restaurant dont le nom écrit en néon vert brille dans la lumière tombante de la fin de journée. Ce resto, c'est celui de Dean et Seamus, leur deuxième bébé acheté grâce aux héritages qu'ils ont reçu aux décés de leurs grand-parents et, dans le cas de Dean, de leurs parents. Ils étaient propriétaires avant même d'être sorti de l'école de cuisine.

Enfin, avant que Dean ne soit sorti de l'école de cuisine. Le père de Seamus était chef dans un restaurant de Brighton, il a donc appris le métier dés son plus jeune âge. Son diplôme, il l'a eut en candidat libre (1).

Liquor (2) est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, d'une part parce-que mes deux amis y travaillent, et aussi parce-que c'est un endroit chaleureux. Le menu est entièrement basé sur l'alcool, il n'y a pas un plat qui n'en contienne, que ce soit l'entrée – au hasard, salade de poulet au cognac – ou le dessert – comme un carpaccio d'ananas flambé au rhum – tout est finement alcoolisé chez eux. Au départ, je pensais que ce concept ne fonctionnerait pas, Londres ce n'est pas comme la Nouvelle-Orléans, les gens n'y boivent pas comme des trous, et pourtant, leur salle ne désemplie que très rarement.

Je passe la porte vitrée et soupire de contentement. On se croirait dans un chalet en Savoie, tout est en bois et la couleur dominante est le rouge. Bref, on s'y sent comme chez soi. Au fond, un bar en chêne massif semble dominer la pièce et derrière lui, un mur couvert de tous les alcools possibles et imaginables. De la vodka au whiskey, en passant carrément par l'absinthe – ils ne s'en servent pas, c'est juste pour la frime. En plus, c'est illégale d'en avoir donc ils évitent de s'en vanter trop fort! - il y a de tout et de quoi satisfaire tous les goûts.

Et là, je remarque un détail: il n'y a personne.

C'est quoi ce délire?

- Harry, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Me demande un Seamus tout sourire en sortant de la cuisine.

- Bien mais, pourquoi la salle est vide?

- On a fermé le resto pour ce soir. Dean et moi voulions profiter de l'histoire de ce cher Neville. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un ami vous annonce qu'il sort avec une célébrité.

Effectivement. Au moins comme ça ils seront avec nous pour tout le repas plutôt que de se partager le boulot. Et connaissant les serveurs et le barman, ils doivent tous être ravis de ce jour de congés.

- Et c'est quoi le menu?

- Menu dégustation au whiskey irlandais et en dessert, gâteau de cerises confites au kirsh. Annonce fièrement le jeune cuisinier qui me sert de copain. Je sens que je vais le décevoir.

- Je ne prendrai que le dessert.

- Ah, tu nous fais encore une crise.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Neville est déjà arrivé?

- Oui, on t'attendait.

Il me guide jusqu'au fond de la salle où une table est dressée pour quatre. Neville est rouge pivoine. Mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas s'arranger au fil de la soirée.

Ils mangent l'entrée en me jetant des regards inquiets. Mais je les calme en leur disant que j'ai déjà trois mères poules sur le dos qui s'assurent que je mange à minima. Je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent, en dernière année de lycée, ma crise a duré plus d'un mois et elle s'est terminée après un séjour à l'hôpital. Mauvais souvenir. Mauvais souvenir.

Je sais qu'ils sont rassurés par ce que je viens de leur dire, mais je sais aussi que d'ici à quelques jours, Charlie – l'un des serveurs de Liquor – viendra me voir avec un panier rempli de bonnes choses offertes par ses patrons.

Dean débarasse les assiettes pendant que Seamus apporte le plat principal, une nouvelle fois, il ne porte que trois assiettes. Mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas faim. Les cuisiniers se réinstallent et c'est moi qui ouvre les hostilités.

- Alors Nev', comment t'es-tu retrouvé en ménage avec Tom Riddle? Et depuis combien de temps ça dure?

- Ben... euh...

- On n'entend rien! Rétorque Dean.

- On est ensemble depuis presque un an.

- Tu nous l'as caché tout ce temps?

- C'est pas facile de parler de ce genre de chose. Et puis, si tu ne m'avais pas vu l'embrasser, tu m'aurais cru?

- Un point pour toi.

- En fait, c'est très simple la façon dont on s'est mis ensemble. Il venait chaque mois pour faire réviser son violon et j'attendais ses visites avec impatience parce-qu'il me plaisait beaucoup...

- On se demande pourquoi.

- Tu comprends à ce que je vois. Bref , une fois il est venu est mon grand-père n'était pas là. J'ai dû le faire patienter en attendant son retour et on a beaucoup discuté ce jour-là. Quand mon grand-père est revenu il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone et c'est comme ça que ça s'est fait.

- Rien de très romantique en somme. C'est même foutrement banal. Dommage. Soupire Seamus. Ce type est d'un fleur bleue.

- En fait, il m'a avoué qu'à chacune de ses visites il me regardait travailler dans l'arrière boutique sans oser m'aborder. Ce jour-là il a saisi sa chance.

- C'est mignon!

Seamus. Encore. Je pourrais presque voir des petits coeurs dans ses yeux. Je me demande si Dean continue de rentrer à leur appartement les bras chargés de bouquets de fleurs.

Au lycée, une fois, il a débarqué en plein milieu d'un cours de maths avec un bouquet de roses rouges absolument énorme. La prof, madame McGonagall a failli en faire une syncope. Il voulait fêter leur premier baiser à l'heure exacte où celui-ci avait eu lieu. Il a passé sa soirée en colle, mais selon lui, ça en valait la peine. Vu la tête qu'à fait Seamus à ce moment-là, je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu d'appareil photo sous la main, ça m'aurait fait un jolie souvenir.

- Comment ça se fait que personne n'en ait entendu parler. Tom Riddle est très connu, votre relation aurait dû faire les gros titres. Demande Dean en ramassant les assiettes vides et nettoyées de toute trace de sauce.

- Quand on veut vraiment protéger sa vie privée on y arrive très bien, même quand on est une star. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment discret quand on est ensemble en fait...

- J'ai vu ça en effet.

Et hop, le revoilà qui rougit. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité pourtant.

Moi? De mauvaise fois? Mais jamais voyons!

- Bref, les paparazzis ont compris depuis pas mal de temps qu'ils n'avaient rien à attendre de lui et ils ne le suivent plus. En plus, il a fait passer un message aux magazines _people_ disant que si jamais il lisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul article sur lui, le magazine incriminé n'aurait plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte.

- La classe!

Le dessert arrive et cette fois, j'ai aussi une assiette. Ils savent tous que je ne la finirai pas, même si ma portion est plus petite que les leurs, mais ils ne me disent rien.

En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à savoir. Je m'imaginais une histoire à la Kafka ou à la Rocambole et finalement, je me suis retrouvé avec un récit d'une simplicité consternante. Ce n'est pas plus mal, puisque Neville est heureux, mais quand même...

Un peu de sensationnel que diable!

La soirée s'écoule doucement.

Quand je rentre chez moi, j'entends Miss Parkinson tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Aurait-elle attrapé froid?

Je suis trop fatigué pour m'attarder, mais demain, à la première heure je serai chez elle.

À suivre...

(1): je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais on va dire que oui pour les besoins de mon histoire.

(2): Liquor est un roman de Poppy Z. Brite – et oui, encore un!. Le concept de menu à base d'alcool est tiré de ce livre. Pour l'instant il n'est pas encore sorti en français (perso, je l'ai lu en VO) mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 14**

Comme je me le suis promis, dés que je me suis levé ce matin, je suis descendu voir miss Parkinson. La semaine dernière, Pansy a déménagé, laissant sa grand-mère seule pour aller vivre avec sa propre fille, la petite Milicent, dans une jolie maison de Whitechapel et donc, je la remplace pour prendre soin de ma logeuse et grand-mère de substitution. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour une femme aussi gentille et aussi compréhensive. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi – à l'agonie elle serait capable de me demander si j'ai pris la peine de manger – je me suis forcé, seul comme un grand, à avaler mon thé et un biscuit. Le fait que j'ai éprouvé l'envie de manger un second cookie est la preuve que ma crise commence à passer. Je pense que la semaine prochaine, ce sera terminé et c'est tant mieux car j'aime manger même si j'ai un appétit d'oiseau.

La première chose que je ferai à ce moment-là sera de me précipiter à Liquor et de goûter enfin ce fameux menu dégustation au whiskey irlandais: ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'en mettre plein la lampe hier soir. J'en étais presque jaloux même si la simple idée de manger moi-même ce que je voyais me donnait envie de vomir.

Je frappe à la porte et attends une minute. Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais je l'entends tousser de l'autre côté du battant. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aller mal. Sa porte n'est pas fermée, alors j'entre en lui signalant ma présence. Elle me répond entre deux quintes qu'elle est dans sa chambre.

Je m'engage dans un étroit couloir à la décoration assez étrange, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais il faut dire aussi que je dépasse rarement le salon ou la cuisine dans cet appartement. Les murs beiges sont couverts de vieilles photos et de roses de toutes les couleurs découpées dans des magazines de jardinage. L'ensemble fait assez roccoco surtout avec la frise qui court en haut des murs. La chambre est décorée de la même manière, sauf qu'elle sent la cannelle et le parfum d'une grande marque de cosmétique française.

Miss Parkinson est allongée dans son lit, l'édredon couvert de vieux mouchoirs usagés roulés en boule. Dans sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi minuscle. Elle qui me regardait dans les yeux me semble désormais liliputienne et fragile. Je la croyais invincible mais l'âge la rattrape doucement et fait ses dégâts.

- Comment allez-vous miss?

Je préfère ne pas lui montrer à quel point cela me fait bizarre de la voir malade. Depuis que j'habite sous son toit, elle est un des rares éléments stables de ma vie, avec Blaize, Draco et les quelques autres personnes que je considère comme de vrais amis.

- J'ai attrapé froid ce week-end, mais ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Un thé? Des mouchoirs?

- Je prendrais bien un thé merci. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je pense que je vais rester coucher aujourd'hui.

- Je travaille ce soir, je ne pourrai pas venir. Je demanderai à mon ami Blaize de vous faire profiter de la soupe qu'il m'apporte vous voulez bien? C'est le seul plat qu'il réussit à tous les coups et il en fait des divines.

- Je ne dis pas non. Merci mon petit.

- Je vous en prie.

Je vais rapidement faire chauffer de l'eau et prévient Blaize qu'il lui faudra nourrir deux personnes ce soir. Je lui dis aussi que ma crise commence à passer et qu'il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de s'en faire. Draco est chez lui, l'aidant à ranger les restes de leur soirée film d'horreur de la veille – je hais les films d'horreur. Une musique un peu angoissante et je pars me planquer derrière un coussin. Je ne l'ai jamais dit aux jumeaux, on se demande pourquoi. - et il lui répète notre conversation au fur et à mesure. À la fin, le blond lui prend le combiné pour me prévenir qu'il viendra me chercher tout à l'heure pour qu'on aille au conservatoire ensemble.

Il est vraiment adorable.

Je raccroche et apporte à ma logeuse une bonne tasse fumante de thé Earl Grey. Elle l'aime avec un nuage de lait et pas de sucre. Je m'assure qu'elle le boive avant de l'aider à se rallonger.

- Je passerai ce soir avant d'aller travailler. Prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler au conservatoire en cas de pépin.

- J'ai compris. Et toi, tu as mangé ce matin?

Quand je disais qu'elle était mère poule!

- Oui. J'ai avalé DEUX petits gâteaux et ma tasse de thé. Deux au lieu d'un, ça veut dire que ma crise passe. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je lui annonce ça fièrement et elle sourit.

Je n'ai pas de portable, donc je lui laisse le numéro de Draco. Il ne risque pas de m'en vouloir, c'est pour la bonne cause. Elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris et s'endort presque immédiatement. Je remonte ses couvertures, jette ses vieux kleenex à la poubelle et quitte la pièce.

J'appelle Pansy avant de remonter chez moi, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit au courant. Elle passera dans la matinée pour s'assurer que tout va bien et préparer le déjeuner de sa grand-mère. Ça me rassure de savoir que Miss Parkinson ne sera pas seule toute la journée, à son âge ce ne serait pas prudent.

Je gravis les escaliers en courant et rentre presque dans ma porte tant mon pallier est étroit: porte et marches ne sont séparées que par un « pallier » de cinquante centimètres environ. J'allume ma chaîne, c'est comme un réflexe, mais je n'écoute même pas la musique, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un fond sonore. Je n'aime pas le silence, il me rappelle mon placard sous l'escalier. J'enfile en vitesse le pantalon en cuir que Sirius m'a offert à noël, un t-shirt et un pull en grosse laine d'inspiration irlandaise, cadeau, on s'en doute, de Seamus. Il faut encore que je sorte la poubelle avant de partir. Autant le faire tout de suite histoire d'avoir le temps de lire avant que Draco n'arrive.

Le sac en plastique dégueule littéralement d'ordures, décidément, je suis loin d'être une fée du logis. Quand je serai célèbre, j'aurai une femme de ménage.

La ruelle où se trouve les poubelles de notre immeuble est en fait une impasse, mais bon, on s'en fout, c'est pas pour ce qu'on y fait. À côté de la benne il y a un tas de cartons humides et de vieilles bouteilles entassées dans une caisse en bois. Je commence à me détourner quand j'entends un léger miaulement venant des cartons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de vérifier d'où il vient. D'habitude je ne fais pas attention aux chats errants, mais ce petit cri m'a semblé être un appel. Je dois perdre la boule mais j'ai fait des choses plus bizarres que de soulever un carton pour regarder un chat.

C'est triste de voir ça. Sous le carton, il y a une chatte crevée, à moitié écrasée par une voiture et qui a dû utiliser ses dernières forces pour se traîner là. À côté d'elle, un minuscule chaton noir – je suis sûr qu'il tiendrait dans ma main sans problème – donne des coups de pattes pour essayer de la réveiller. De temps à autre il s'arrête et s'approche des tétines gonflées en quête d'une pitance qui ne coulera plus.

Il ne prend pas peur quand il me voit, au contraire, il me regarde l'air de dire « Secoue-la toi, moi je suis trop petit pour être efficace. Réveille-la. ». Ses immenses yeux ambrés, perplexes et effrayés, plantés dans une frimousse toute noire et encore un peu couverte de lait, m'observe comme un bébé fixerait un mobile. Il est vraiment trognon. C'est triste de penser que sans sa mère, il ne vivra plus longtemps. Il s'avançe vers moi, un peu instable sur ses petites pattes et couine littéralement en tombant dans un nid de poule rempli d'eau – une pataugeoire pour lui – qui le trempe de la tête au pied.

Il est tellement adorable.

Il me fait un peu penser à moi et cette constatation me serre la gorge: je ne peux pas le laisser là. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui aujourd'hui. Tant pis, il viendra avec moi, je l'emmènerai chez un vétérinaire, il y en a un à deux pas du conservatoire. Remus fera avec. J'essaierai de bidouiller un truc pour qu'il reste tranquille.

En attendant, je le remonte chez moi et lui donne le petit nom de Cachou, parce-qu'il est aussi noir que de la réglisse.

o0O0o

Je me réveille sous les assauts d'une minuscule langue râpeuse qui me lèche consciencieusement la figure. Cachou est du genre lève-tôt apparemment. Magnifique, je me retrouve donc avec un adorable réveil sur pattes dont je ne pourrais jamais me venger à coup de rencontres avec le mur. Super!

Mis à part ça, Cachou est vraiment adorable. Draco et Blaize l'ont tout de suite adopté: à toutes les pauses, hier au conservatoire, ces deux grands gamins venaient le chercher pour jouer avec lui. Blaize l'a même laissé s'amuser avec la petite balle montée en porte-clés qui ne le quitte jamais, il dit que c'est son porte-bonheur. En tout cas, grâce à eux, le chaton a passé une bonne journée et n'a jamais boudé, pourtant il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire: j'ai dû l'installer dans une boîte en carton pour le prendre avec moi. J'y avais mis une couverture, une bouteille de lait et une petite coupelle pour qu'il puisse manger, j'avais fait des trous pour qu'il puisse respirer mais, malgré ce petit confort, ce n'est jamais agréable pour un petit chat d'être enfermé trop longtemps.

Mes deux meilleurs amis m'ont soutenu auprès de Remus pour le laisser sortir à chaque pause de l'orchestre et nous avons gagné. Cachou a donc passé son temps à jouer, à se faire papouiller par à peu près toutes les filles du groupe et à dormir. Il est tellement trognon que j'ai décidé de le garder plutôt que de l'emmener à un refuge comme je pensais le faire hier.

Draco m'a donc conduit chez le vétérinaire hier soir, un homme entre deux âges, charmant même si je n'aime pas trop sa façon de regarder mon meilleur ami. M'est avis que mon blond a un nouvel admirateur et ça m'agace. J'ai mis une option sur lui pour le cas où il se séparerait de son amant et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire griller la priorité.

Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages!

Un peu de _fair-play_ que diable!

Bref, mon mignon petit compagnon est désormais tatoué et à jour dans ses vaccins. Il n'avait pas la moindre puce dans sa belle fourrure noire. Je peux le garder sans risque. Par contre, j'ai été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il était en phase de sevrage: il est si petit que je le croyais plus jeune que ça, je me voyais déjà lui préparer des biberons de lait spécial mais non, il peut commencer à manger des boîtes standards, même si adaptée à son jeune âge. Selon le véto, c'est sa morphologie d'être petit et il ne grandira plus beaucoup. Bref, Cachou restera un éternel chaton.

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble", comme me l'a charitablement fait remarquer le médecin des bêtes.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça a beaucoup fait rire Draco qui a passé la soirée – chez moi bien sûr! Comme je travaillais je lui ai demandé de s'occuper du minou le temps que je rentre – à m'appeler « _Kitten_ » (1) ou « _Mon chaton_ » (2).

Je l'ai foutu dehors en vitesse.

Non mais!

Cachou me lèche toujours la figure et je finis par comprendre qu'il veut manger. Non seulement c'est un lève-tôt mais en plus c'est un estomac sur patte. Je devrais peut-être le donner à Draco, ça lui ferait les pieds de vivre avec son double félin.

Je quitte la chaleur de ma couette, qui me manque beaucoup alors que je me dirige, en boxer, vers la cuisine. Et encore j'ai de la chance, d'habitude je préfère dormir nu. La caisse de Cachou – achetée la veille avec le reste de ses affaires dans l'animalerie des parents de Blaize – a trouvé sa place sous le plan de travail, j'y ai un petit placard qui se ferme avec un rideau, donc sa caisse est cachée et lui, il a un peu d'intimité. Son panier est près de mon canapé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il préfère mon fauteuil. Du moment qu'il ne fait pas ses griffes dessus – ou autre chose – ça me va.

J'avale un bol de céréales en souriant: ma crise est finie. Jeudi soir je ne travaille pas, j'irai manger à Liquor avec les garçons s'ils sont libres. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, dés qu'il est question de bouffe ils sont présent. J'en profiterai pour leur présenter Dean et Seamus.

Hier soir, en rentrant, je suis passé chez ma logeuse. Son état ne s'améliore pas. Pansy a décidé de rester avec elle jusqu'à sa guérison. Milicent est allée chez sa marraine.

Je suis inquiet. Si demain il n'y a pas d'amélioration Pansy appelera un médecin. Je pense qu'elle devrait le faire dés aujourd'hui mais sa grand-mère s'y refuse et il a fallut longuement négocier avec elle pour qu'elle accepte un examen médical. Elle n'a plus confiance en la médecine moderne depuis qu'un herboriste vietnamien a sauvé la vie de son benjamin, Daniel, alors nouveau-né et déclaré condamné par le pédiatre.

Je touille mon thé quand on sonne à ma porte. Qui peut bien venir chez moi un samedi matin?

Quand je réfléchis à la question, la réponse me saute aux yeux et c'est « n'importe qui de ma connaissance ».

J'enfile une robe de chambre et vais ouvrir. Je me retrouve face à Hermione, visiblement affolée et qui sert la main de son fils à l'en écraser. Colin grimace mais ne dit rien. Je sens que je vais jouer les baby-sitter. Heureusement que j'ai pris congés ce soir.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je lui fais la bise mais elle semble vraiment à deux doigts de craquer.

- Harry, est-ce que tu peux me garder Colin aujourd'hui?

- Bien sûr, mais tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

- Mon père a fait une crise cardiaque. Me dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Je la prends dans mes bras mais j'ai l'air maladroit parce-qu'elle est plus grande que moi. Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Tu veux un café?

- Non, c'est gentil, mais je dois aller le voir. Ma mère était sur le point de criser quand je l'ai eu au téléphone.

- Tu reviens quand?

- Ce soir, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement.

Elle s'agenouille et embrasse son fils avant de partir. Ils sont très liés ces deux-là, faut dire qu'elle l'a élevé seule. Il ne voit jamais son père – un gros con notoire, je le répète! - mais je sais que ça ne lui manque pas, tant que sa mère est là pour lui. Il m'arrive de l'envier ce môme.

Colin se tourne vers moi et ouvre grand ses petits bras. Je le soulève et le porte à l'intérieur.

Je l'installe sur le canapé et lui enlève son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses chaussures. Quand on le regarde c'est le portrait craché de sa mère, même si certains traits de son père sont bien présents. Il a une petite bouille ronde à moitié mangée par d'immenses yeux brun chocolat et encadrée par une chevelure châtain, fine et soyeuse.

De plus, il est incroyablement facile à vivre: il suffit de lui donner un paquet de gâteaux, des feuilles et des crayons pour qu'il parte dans son petit monde et se fasse oublier. Il peut rester des heures à dessiner et je dois dire qu'il se débrouille très bien pour un enfant de son âge. Il a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des bonhommes bâtons ou patates. Ses personnages ressemblent vraiment à des esquisses maladroites de bande-dessinée. Hermione est fière comme un pou du talent précoce de son fils et elle l'encourage dans cette voix de toutes ses forces. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il devienne dessinateur plus tard.

Je garde ses dessins des fois qu'ils prennent de la valeur.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Un chocolat Ry', s'il te plaît.

- Ça roule.

Je le soulève et le porte à la cuisine. Il adore mon chocolat chaud et aime me regarder le préparer. Je le laisse toujours verser le lait dans la casserole – avant d'allumer le feu bien sûr – et mettre le sucre dans sa tasse. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être un grand garçon et j'aime le voir sourire. Une fois, il m'a piqué mes lunettes, le journal et il a bu sa tasse en imitant les « papa » qu'on voit à la télé. C'était très drôle, j'ai pris plein de photos de lui ce jour là. Hermione était morte de rire en les voyant. Surtout qu'un « papa de la télé » de quatre ans avec une moustache de lait, ça se voit pas tous les jours.

- Il y a eu du changement ici depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu.

- Quoi?

Il regarde partout dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui a pu changer mais cette fois, il ne trouvera pas. Le « changement » en question est en train de roupiller comme un bienheureux sur mon lit.

Je lui verse sa boisson en lui disant de ne pas se brûler et je vais chercher Cachou. Il couine un peu – ça lui apprendra à me réveiller! - mais se laisse faire sans broncher. Il est vraiment petit, il tiendrait dans ma poche.

Quand Colin le voit ses yeux s'illuminent et il se jette sur moi, oubliant son chocolat.

- Il est beau.

Je lui confie le petit animal et vais m'habiller. Quand je reviens, ma petite boule de poils cherche à attraper l'écharpe qu'agite Colin en se viandant de temps en temps. Le petit garçon rit. J'ai le préssentiment qu'il va venir me voir beaucoup plus souvent maintenant. Tant mieux.

Je les laisse s'amuser et en profite pour travailler ma partie au violon. C'est un long morceau et je le connais presque par coeur mais je répète sans relâche car c'est un solo. Je serai debout sur la scène, seul face à Remus et au public, et je devrai jouer sans me tromper comme le professionnel que je veux devenir. Dans quelques mois je pourrai passer mon examen, le concert de mars est donc une sorte de test pour savoir si je peux m'inscrire sans risquer de me ridiculiser.

Dans quelques mois, je serai peut-être vraiment professionnel et je pourrai chercher une place dans un orchestre. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur si j'ai le soutiens de Tom Riddle.

Faut parfois accepter de se faire pistonner dans la vie.

Quand j'arrête de jouer – je n'ai pas fait une seule fausse note. Yes! – je trouve Colin et Cachou endormis sur le canapé. Deux petits chatons. Ils sont trognons. Bien sûr, mon appareil photo me saute dans les mains et je prends quelques clichés souvenirs. C'est Hermione qui va gagatiser en voyant le résultat.

Comme il est midi je commence à préparer le déjeuner: des spaghettis bolognaises, le plat favori de mon jeune invité. J'ai à peine terminé qu'il est dans mes jambes. L'odeur a suffit à le réveiller.

Je suis entouré de goinffres!

- J'ai faim Ry'.

- Monseigneur est servi.

- Je t'aime tonton Ry'.

Il me dit ça en aspirant une pâte couverte de sauce qui suffit à lui maculer la bouche d'un charmant rouge-orangé. Je ne cuisine pas souvent mais quand je m'en donne la peine, je me débrouille pas trop mal. Et puis, pas besoin de s'appeler Bocuse pour faire des nouilles!

- Dis tonton Ry', tu as toujours ton maquillage?

- Oui.

- Tu pourras me déguiser?

- Pas de problème. Finis de manger d'abord.

Il nettoie son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair et avale un yaourt.

L'année dernière, pour le carnaval, Draco, Blaize et moi nous étions déguisés pour aller à une soirée organisée par un gars de l'orchestre et pour l'occasion, j'avais acheté du maquillage – deux grosses palettes pour clown qu'on trouve dans les boutiques de costumes. C'est sympa et ça part à l'eau.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes, Hermione a débarqué chez moi complètement paniquée, elle avait oublié que l'école de son fils organisait un petit défilé pour les plus jeunes, du coup, elle n'avait pas de costume pour Colin. On lui en a fabriqué un avec du papier alu et d'autres trucs: il faisait un jolie petit robot. Un petit coup de maquillage et le tour était joué. Depuis ce jour, chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi, Colin veut que je le maquille. Je dois dire que je suis assez doué pour ça.

Je finis de manger, prenant bien mon temps histoire d'énerver le gosse qui se tortille d'impatience sur sa chaise en me regardant avec les yeux humides d'un coker dans un chenil. Je ne résiste pas assez longtemps à mon goût mais bon, on va pas le faire souffrir non plus. Je range la cuisine et vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre: les couleurs, les pinceaux et un petit bol que je remplirai d'eau.

Colin s'installe sur une chaise et attend patiemment que je le rejoigne. Il se tortille presque.

- Tu es prêt?

- Ouais! Me crie-t-il en sautant sur sa chaise.

- Tu veux quoi?

- Arekin. M'annonce-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Mais si tu sais, il a plein de losanges partout, un masque sur les yeux et il rit tout le temps.

- Ah, Arlequin.

- Ben c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Je ne discute pas et m'atèle à la tâche. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai appris par coeur un manuel de maquillage pour enfant et par chance, Arlequin faisait partie de la sélection du livre. Je commence par lui dessiner le masque avec le fard noir, puis je fais des losanges de toutes les couleurs, ensuite, entre chaque forme, je passe du blanc pour donner du relief et pour finir, j'entoure les losanges d'un fin trait noir.

Il est mignon comme ça.

Il saute partout dans mon appartement puis se remet à jouer avec Cachou – qui a les moustaches pleines de lait.

L'aprés-midi se passe calmement et quand Hermione revient, je lui rends un petit Arlequin endormi.

- Merci de me l'avoir gardé. Elle sourit en regardant la frimousse colorée de son petit ange.

- C'est rien. Comment va ton père?

- Il va s'en sortir. Il va devoir suivre un régime strict mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Tant mieux.

- Par contre ta logeuse va mal.

- Quoi?

- Ben, je viens de croiser des ambulanciers dans le couloir.

Je descends les marches en courant et arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Pansy pleure dans l'entrée en regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner.

À suivre...

(1): chaton.

(2): en français dans le texte.


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

Note: Ce chapitre – que j'aime tout particulièrement - est dédié à Ys qui m'a fait découvrir Poppy Z. Brite. Avec toute la publicité que je lui fais, je mériterais presque un pourcentage sur ses oeuvres! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir le livre que j'ai le plus relu ces trois dernières années et qui a donné son nom au bar de Dean et Seamus.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 15**

Pansy et moi sommes dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Assis sur des chaises bon marché en plastique orange, on se partage un café, froid depuis longtemps. Pansy n'a pas pu monter avec sa grand-mère alors, une fois l'ambulance partie, nous nous sommes précipités dans sa voiture pour venir ici. À vrai dire, nous sommes venu si vite que je n'ai pas pris mon manteau, ni elle son sac, autrement dit, nous avons vidé nos poches pour nous acheter un truc à boire.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on l'a fait vu que je n'ai pas plus soif qu'elle, mais je pense qu'on avait besoin de se concentrer un peu sur autre chose, même si ce quelque chose c'est un gobelet merdique d'un jaune pisseux peu ragoûtant.

Les infirmiers vont et viennent en nous jetant parfois un regard triste ou compatissant.

J'ai appelé Blaize il y a quelques minutes, j'ai besoin d'une présence ami et j'ai beau apprécier Pansy, à petites doses, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. Juste des connaissances. Je n'avais pas envie de déranger Draco et j'ai beau crever de jalousie en l'imaginant en train de baiser avec son mec, je suis assez bien élevé pour le laisser profiter de son homme de temps en temps. J'espère juste qu'il se rendra compte bientôt qu'il serait mieux avec moi.

L'aiguille de l'horloge défile doucement, presque au ralenti. En fait, je ne serais pas surpris de la voir reculer tant les minutes semblent s'étirer.

Enfin un médecin arrive. Il est plutôt jeune, peut-être la trentaine mais il présente un début de calvitie qui fait que son crâne brille sous la lumière crûe des néons du couloir. Il ferait mieux de se raser complètement la tête ça ferait moins ridicule et puis, ça lui donnerait un style.

- Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Parkinson? Demande-t-il à Pansy.

- Oui.

- Bien, votre grand-mère souffre d'une infection pulmonaire. Ce ne serait pas trop grave s'il elle était plus jeune mais à son âge il faut surveiller ça et surtout, éviter que cela dégénère en pneumonie. Nous allons la garder ici jusqu'à sa guérison, pour nous assurer de l'évolution de sa maladie et afin de pouvoir la surveiller. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

- Vous pensez qu'elle restera combien de temps?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Nous ne pouvons pas employer un traitement agressif comme nous l'aurions fait sur une jeune femme, je pense qu'il faudra plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle soit complètement remise.

- Plusieurs semaines? S'écrit Pansy.

Je comprends qu'elle soit paniquée. Avec son travail et sa fille elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper en plus de la pension de sa grand-mère. Soit elle embauche quelqu'un, soit elle demande à un locataire de la dépanner et étant donné mon emploi du temps, ça ne pourra pas être moi.

Blaize arrive, sans courir parce-que c'est interdit dans un hôpital, et s'asseoit à côté de moi. Il attend que la conversation se finisse avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contente de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me dire qu'il est avec moi.

Tant mieux. Il sait combien miss Parkinson est importante pour moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une grand-mère de substitution. Elle me sourit chaque fois qu'elle me voit, prend soin de moi malgré sa santé et ses rhumatismes. Je l'adore et je n'aime pas la savoir à l'hôpital. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas venir souvent.

- Elle va s'en sortir? Demande Pansy au docteur. Son air supérieur et agacé me donne envie de ruer dans les brancards. Il se prend pour qui ce con? C'est pas parce-qu'il a fait médecine qu'il peut se croire sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter.

- Elle n'est plus toute jeune vous savez. Il y a des risques et si je pense qu'ils sont minimes, il faut quand même envisager les complications qui peuvent survenir. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais il vaut mieux vous préparer au pire.

- Je vois. Merci docteur.

- Je vous en prie.

- On peut la voir?

- Elle dort pour l'instant mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je vous demande juste de limiter les visites aux membres de la famille pour le moment.

Elle m'interroge du regard, me demandant si ça me dérange et je lui fais signe que non. Je veux juste que miss Parkinson revienne et puis, je me dis que cette limitation à la famille de durera que quelques temps, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Elle s'éloigne donc derrière le médecin après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et je me retrouve seul avec Blaize. Il me prend dans ses bras et je laisse couler les quelques larmes que je retiens depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Tu tiens le coup Harry? Me demande-t-il en me berçant légèrement.

- Je gère. Je renifle mais je me sens un peu mieux après cette petite « crise ». Il est bien mon grand-frère.

- Tu es sûr? Tu sais, Draco et moi on s'inquiète un peu pour toi. Depuis ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier, on aime pas te savoir seul.

- Je suis grand tu sais. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Je peux m'occuper de moi. Et puis je vous ai promis de toujours vous appeler en cas de problème.

- Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te donner mon ancien portable.

Son « ancien portable »? Il sort de sa poche le mobile qu'il s'est acheté pas plus tard que le mois dernier et un autre qui semble tout neuf.

- Mes parents m'ont offert celui-là aujourd'hui. Me dit-il en me montrant le téléphone que je ne lui connaissais pas. Alors je n'ai plus besoin de l'ancien. Il n'est pas très vieux, j'ai enlevé les numéros inutiles, j'ai laissé celui de Draco et enregistré celui de mon nouveau mobile pour que tu puisses t'en servir.

- Tu m'offres un fil à la patte en somme.

- Râle-pas s'il te plaît. Tu disais toi-même qu'il t'en fallait un.

- C'est vrai. Tu as le chargeur?

- Dans ma boîte à gants.

- D'accord je le prends. Merci.

Il me sourit et nous quittons l'hôpital.

Dans sa voiture nous ne parlons pas. Les réverbères défilent rapidement et nous arrivons chez moi en peu de temps. En passant devant la porte de l'appartement de miss Parkinson, je recommence à pleurer. Personne ne me répondra si je cogne à sa porte. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, le couloir ne sent pas les biscuits chauds. Sans cette odeur ça me semble différent ici. Blaize me soulève et me porte dans les escaliers.

Hermione a laissé un message sur ma porte pour me dire qu'elle passera demain.

Je me laisse déshabiller comme un petit enfant et il me met au lit. Cachou saute sur ma couette et me lèche la figure de sa petite langue, buvant mes larmes qui commencent à se tarir. Je prends mon chaton dans mes bras et me colle contre Blaize qui s'est couché à côté de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

o0O0o

On est lundi et comme tous les lundi je ne travaille pas. J'ai essayé d'aller voir miss Parkinson à l'hôpital mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille alors je me suis fait mettre à la porte par une infirmière qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il semble que le médecin que Pansy et moi avons vu avant-hier terrifie tout le personnel. Personne n'ose le contredire. Ça ne me rassure pas des masses cette histoire.

Je suis dans une ruelle prés de chez moi, planté devant un mur lépreux qui semble sur le point de se casser la gueule chaque fois que le vent souffle un peu fort. Collée dessus, il y a une affiche pour le concert de Severus Snape.

Il est tellement beau. Avec ce qui s'est passé j'avais presque oublié. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir que j'en balancerais mon argent dans la première poubelle qui arriverait sur ma route. Mais je vais devoir attendre encore un mois avant d'être à court.

Des images de nos nuits défilent devant mes yeux, je me revois le chevaucher sans pitié pour mon pauvre arrière-train, je sens son goût sur ma langue, sa queue en moi. J'imagine Draco qui nous rejoint et commence à me caresser à son tour.

Je commence à bander.

D'un coup je craque.

J'aime deux hommes.

Je veux deux hommes que je ne peux pas avoir.

Je me suis promis de trouver quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher. Pas ce soir. Non, ce soir j'ai envie de baiser. Une histoire d'une nuit, fulgurante et sans lendemain. Juste pour oublier le temps de quelques courtes heures. Avant que j'ai pu réfléchir, mes jambes m'emmènent en direction du bar de Dean et Seamus. « Aux âmes perdues » est un vivier à mecs en quête d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Je vais puiser dedans.

Pour une fois.

J'arrive dans l'entrée en béton gris. Le gardien me regarde avec le même désir qu'à chaque fois mais je ne veux pas de lui. Ça ne changera pas. J'ai envie de quelqu'un que je ne reverrai jamais. Un parfait inconnu. Même pas besoin que je sache son nom.

Je veux un corps pour évacuer ma frustration.

Ce soir, c'est Mo qui tient le bar. C'est un américain, un quadragénaire, légèrement grisonnant, sympa comme une porte de prison. Je m'installe au bar sans tenir compte du regard que me lance le barman – il n'aime pas l'idée que je puisse consommer gratos. Gros con! - commande une vodka et scrute la salle. Il n'y a pas grand monde mais il est encore tôt. La vague arrive en général sur le coup de dix heure et des poussières. Je l'attends de pied ferme.

Les minutes défilent et le bar se remplit de gens que je ne connais pas.

Un jeune homme s'installe sur le tabouret à côté de moi et commande un verre de bourbon qu'il avale cul sec. Il est beau, même très beau. Il doit avoir à peu près mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Ses cheveux sont teints, ses racines blondes apparaissent sous le noir artificiel des longues mèches qui encadrent son visage pâle. En vérité, pâle est un euphémisme quand on y regarde de prés: sa peau a véritablement la blancheur d'une feuille pour imprimante, si fine que le réseau bleu de ses veines apparaît clairement. On dirait des traînées d'aquarelle faites par un artiste négligeant.

Sa bouche est d'un rouge soutenu qui rappelle celui d'une cerise. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer en train de la mordre. Je l'observe sans me gêner. Je sais très bien qu'il m'observe également, ses pupilles à moitié cachées sous ses longs cils sont rivées sur moi. Je me sens bouffé des yeux.

On veut la même chose.

Mais c'est lui qui ouvre le feu.

- Je te paie un verre?

- Volontier.

Il appelle Mo qui nous verse nos boissons; le regard noir. Il ne m'aime vraiment pas ce type. M'en fous c'est pas avec lui que je vais passer la nuit.

- Je peux savoir ton nom? Me demande le jeune homme assis à côté de moi.

- Harry.

Il n'a pas besoin de mon nom de famille et de toute façon, je sais que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Mon prénom est largement suffisant.

- Et toi?

- Nothing (1).

- Pardon?

- Nothing. Celui qui m'a donné mon nom avait un sens de l'humour bizarre.

- Avait?

- Il est mort. Comme mes parents en fait. Dit-il sur le ton de la réfléxion personnelle. Comme s'il venait de s'en apercevoir.

- Pareil pour moi.

On se lance un regard entendu et terminons nos verres. Il pose un billet sur le comptoir et me prend la main pour me guider hors du bar.

On arrive vite dans une ruelle crade où est garée une vieille fourgonnette (2) cabossée, d'un noir qui tire sur le gris. Les portières arrières sont couvertes d'autocollants à demi-effacés, j'arrive à en lire quelques-uns, du genre « Si vous trouvez que je conduis mal, allez vous faire foutre » ou encore « Buvez à en gerber: Bauhaus » avec l'esquisse de tête qui servait d'emblème au groupe. Cette bagnole doit avoir plus de vingt ans et ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle en a vu du pays.

Il ouvre les portières et on se glisse à l'intérieur. Ça sent le fauve, le sexe et l'alcool. C'est un mélange plutôt plaisant, viril, qui m'excite. Les murs sont couverts de graffitis aux noms de groupes du monde entier, des trucs genre « Dir en Grey » ou « Noir Désir ». Par terre il y a un matelas qui m'a l'air tout neuf.

- J'espère que ça te gène pas de le faire ici. Me murmure Nothing en passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me lécher le cou.

- Non. T'habites ici?

- Ouais. Grogne-t-il entre deux baisers. Avec deux potes mais ils sont en ville pour l'instant. On en avait marre de l'Amérique alors on est venu visiter l'Europe.

- Vous venez d'où?

Sa langue court sur la peau de mon cou, ses mains me débarassent de mon manteau avant de glisser sous mon pull pour s'emparer de mes tétons. Putain, il est doué.

- De la Nouvelle-Orléans. On est des globe-trotters.

- La veine.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Nos langues se trouvent de suite et valsent ensemble. Il suce la mienne et mordille mes lèvres en soupirant. Il a un goût de bourbon et de fumée de cigarette. Mes mains glissent sur lui et je lui enlève son blouson en cuir noir et son pull, exposant un torse mince au point que ses os saillissent sous sa peau.

En à peine quelques minutes nous sommes complètement nus. Il n'est pas tellement plus grand que moi, ça me change, et je n'ai qu'à lever la tête pour lui rouler un patin. Il me soulève, agrippant mes cuisses pour que je les passe autour de sa taille et me renverse sur le matelas avant de se mettre à me lécher des pieds à la tête.

C'est trop bon.

Je sens sa langue sur moi et ses doigts qui me préparent doucement. Mes cuisses écartées entourent sa tête et il me tient fermement de sa main libre pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses longs doigts caressent ma peau et me font frissonner. Sa langue joue sur mon sexe tendu, sa bouche m'avale et je me cambre en criant.

Au-dessus de nous, il y a le dessin d'une tête de mort qui crache un serpent et le nom d'un groupe de hardrock écossais: les _Mangemorts_. C'est un très bon groupe et leur chanteur, Voldemort, est un vrai sex-symbol. Sa tronche fait la couverture de tous les magazines à scandales et il passe son temps en tête des classements – hétéros ou gays – des mecs les plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne.

Inutile de se demander pourquoi, il suffit de le voir. D'une certaine manière, il ressemble un peu à Nothing.

- Mets-toi à genoux. Me murmure Nothing en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je le fais sans discuter. D'habitude je n'aime pas la levrette, mais ce n'est qu'une aventure d'une nuit, pas besoin de voir son visage. Pas besoin de tendresse. Juste du sexe, c'est tout ce que je demande. Il retire ses doigts et je gémis bruyamment. J'ai envie de jouir. De jouir à en oublier ce que je fais là, que je me vends de temps en temps et que j'aime deux hommes que je « trompe » avec un parfait inconnu.

Pour cette nuit, je veux Nothing.

J'entends le bruit du plastique qu'on déchire et sens rapidement l'érection couverte de caoutchouc de mon amant presser contre moi. Il s'enfonce doucement en gémissant, son gland épais m'étire et me fouille, sa verge me pénètre doucement, et il entame un lent va-et-vient qui me donne envie de plus. Je le sens entrer et sortir de mon corps, de plus en plus vite et il va de plus en plus loin. Sa main se referme sur mon sexe et commence à me masturber en rythme. Sa bouche couvre ma nuque de baisers. Je sens la chaleur de son torse contre mon dos, ses tétons durs frottent contre ma peau.

Plus vite.

Plus loin.

Il me baise sans fioritures et sans pudeur. Ça me rappelle quand je l'ai fait avec Lucius dans sa voiture. Je prends autant mon pied que ce jour-là. Mon corps tremble, je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher.

Je m'écroule sur le matelas et il m'accompagne, m'écrasant presque sous son poids bien léger, sa langue sur ma nuque, il me pilonne sans pitié et crie en même temps que moi.

D'un coup, il se retire complètement et me retourne sur le dos, place mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me pénètre à nouveau avec une violence renouvelée qui me fait hurler. Ses mains caressent mes fesses et glissent jusqu'à l'endroit où nos corps se rejoignent, touchant la peau distendue de mon anus.

Mon corps décolle à chaque coup de reins, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules et il gémit en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Je jouis en hurlant.

Nothing m'imite au bout de quelques coup de boutoirs supplémentaires.

Il s'effrondre sur moi, la respiration saccadée. Mes ongles ont laissé de profondes griffures sur son dos.

Un petit souvenir d'Harry Potter.

o0O0o

_Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, pressé contre le corps chaud de Nothing. Il regarda le jeune homme endormi, il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant ainsi. La moue boudeuse de ses lèvres les rendait encore plus pulpeuses. Son corps blanc reposait sur le matelas, abandonné exposé à tous les dangers. Une mèche noire tombait sur ses yeux fermés, Harry la chassa doucement._

_Ce jeune globe-trotter lui avait fait vivre un moment inoubliable. D'autant plus que se serait le seul. Pendant quelques heures, il avait tout oublié. _

_Ron, Draco, Snape, miss Parkinson, plus aucune de ces personnes n'existait. Il n'y avait plus eu que ce jeune homme trop maigre et trop pâle qui lui avait fait l'amour comme un affamé. Harry débarassa Nothing de son préservatif usagé et le jeta par la portière avant de se lever pour se rhabiller. _

_Au fond de la fourgonnette il trouva une couverture dont il se servit pour protéger son amant d'une nuit. Il griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier et quitta cette chambre improvisée sans un regard en arrière._

_Quand Nothing se réveilla à son tour, il grogna en constatant qu'il était tout seul. Des fois, il oubliait que c'était les règles du jeu: une nuit sans lendemain, sans avenir. Juste pour le plaisir._

_Juste pour l'oubli._

_Il sourit en voyant le mot « merci » écrit à la hâte sur un vieux papier de chewing-gum. Au moins, Harry, ce trop beau garçon, n'était pas le dernier des rustres._

_- Alors Nothing, on a pris du bon temps? Rit la voix grave de Molochai (1). Le jeune homme regardait son ami en souriant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il amenait des amants avec lui mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air un peu triste de se réveiller seul._

_- Ouais. Répondit simplement Nothing en allumant une cigarette – la dernière Black Stone qui restait de leur voyage au Japon, trois mois plus tôt._

_- Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda Twig (1) en rejoignant son ami sur le matelas._

_Les trois camarades se partagèrent la cigarette, attendant la réponse du plus jeune d'entres eux. Celle-ci ne tarda pas._

_- Ce type..._

_- Oui?_

_- Il avait les yeux de Zillah (1)._

_Un éclair de compréhension passa entre les deux autres. Il était grand temps qu'ils quittent Londres. Molochai avait toujours rêvé d'aller en Ecosse._

_Il alluma le moteur et prit la direction de l'autoroute._

À suivre...

(1): Nothing, Molochai, Twig et Zillah appartiennent tous, exclusivement, à Poppy Z. Brite. Ces personnages sont les héros de son roman « Âmes perdues ». Je ne fais que les utiliser pour faire un long clin d'oeil à cette femme dont je suis fan, ainsi qu'à ses autres lecteurs.

(2): il s'agit de la camionnette originale des personnages cités ci-dessus. La majorité de la description ne m'appartient pas.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce roman, j'ai mis dans mon profil un lien vers une page où vous trouverez un résumé et une critique de ce livre (et peut-être même la réponse à la fameuse question: qui est Zillah?)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager, je vous adore.

À la semaine prochaine (où je ne serai toujours pas en vacance mais presque!)


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 16**

Depuis deux semaines que miss Parkinson est hospitalisée, je n'ai jamais pu mettre un pied dans sa chambre. Chaque fois, je me suis fait reconduire vers la sortie par un infirmier très embarassé de me foutre à la porte. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté le coup, j'ai entendu le médecin qui s'occupe de ma logeuse – c'est le chef de son service – piquer une colère et je comprends le personnel qu'il a sous ses ordres, sans déconner, les murs se sont mis à trembler. On croirait pas comme ça mais je suis certain que niveau coffre il est capable de faire de l'ombre à Snape et franchement, je pèse mes mots.

La malheureuse jeune femme qu'il engueulait est sortie de son bureau en larmes et je l'ai très clairement entendu dire qu'elle allait demander son transfert dans un autre hôpital parce-que « la tête de con commençait à lui casser les couilles sévère ».

Comme je la comprends.

Bref, j'ai laissé tomber les visites et j'ai trouvé une astuce qui me permet de correspondre avec miss Parkinson sans risquer de me faire prendre – et démonter – par la réincarnation de Staline. Je savais qu'une de mes voisines était infirmière mais je ne savais pas où elle travaillait et j'ai eu la surprise de la croiser dans les couloir du service gérontologique, du coup, elle a accepté de me servir de messagère. Bon, en échange j'ai dû promettre de l'inviter dans un bon resto mais c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une corvée. Si j'ai bien compris, elle vient de se séparer de sa compagne avec qui elle vivait depuis dix ans et elle cherche à se changer les idées.

Du coup, chaque jour Lavande Brown m'apporte une petite enveloppe de papier blanc et je lui donne mes réponses de la même manière. Comme ses horaires ne sont pas réguliers, le plus souvent, on s'échange le courrier via nos boîtes à lettres, ce qui fait qu'en fait, je ne la vois quasiment jamais. Si elle veut que je l'emmène dans le meilleur restaurant que je connais – et où je suis un invité perpétuel, je le reconnais – il va falloir qu'elle s'arrange avec ses collègues pour trouver un créneau libre dans son emploi du temps.

Dans sa dernière lettre, ma logeuse me dit combien elle s'ennuit dans son lit. Pansy – qui actuellement doit se partager entre sa fille, son travail, la pension et sa grand-mère – a beau venir la voir chaque jour elle passe de longues heures à s'ennuyer devant la télévision. Elle me dit que je lui manque et qu'elle essaie de convaincre son médecin de me laisser la voir mais qu'il refuse. Dommage que ce con ait autant de pouvoir dans son service. C'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de venir la voir tous les jours et de rester des heures, j'aimerais juste pouvoir passer prendre de ses nouvelles de vive-voix, c'est pas trop demander quand même.

Enfin bon, je ne peux rien faire et c'est malheureux à dire, mais j'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius. Je suis passé déposer un cadeau chez lui. J'avais vraiment l'air couillon à jouer les livreur anonyme plutôt que de lui donner directement, d'ailleurs Kreatur m'a regardé bizarrement quand je suis reparti sans même lui caresser les oreilles. Dans sa tête de chien il devait se demander s'il devait laisser passer son jeune maître ou mordre le voleur. Pauvre bête.

En tout cas, j'espère que Sirius regardera ce que c'est avant de jeter mon paquet, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver ce cadeau, pourtant c'est un objet qui est loin de valoir une fortune: c'est un couteau d'informaticien. En fait, c'est comme un couteau suisse, on y trouve le sempiternel couteau – très coupant, je m'en suis rendu compte assez vite! – ou la lime, mais les autres outils servent à monter ou démonter ou bricoler un ordinateur. Je l'ai un peu regardé avant de l'emballer, il y a une loupe, des tournevis avec différents embouts et même une mini lampe de poche, le tout rangé dans une pochette en cuir. J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir lui qui adore l'informatique. Bref, c'est un beau truc mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à le dénicher! Manquerait plus qu'il le jette.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je suis passé par la case « Âmes perdues » histoire de déprimer un peu. Coup de pot, Dean et Seamus étaient là, alors j'ai pû pleurer sur des épaules compatissantes. Enfin, pleurer n'est pas vraiment le mot mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût dernièrement. Que je fasse une nouvelle crise d'anorexie pour compléter le tableau et je m'enferme chez moi jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis, en admettant que Blaize et Draco ne viennent pas me déloger en défonçant ma porte bien sûr. J'ai plus de parents mais j'ai gagné deux papas, j'en ai de la chance.

Je suis allé plusieurs fois en boîte de nuit pour draguer et essayer de trouver un petit-ami qui pourrait me faire oublier mes deux histoires sans début, mais je n'ai trouvé personne susceptible de m'intérésser. Par contre, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à trouver un partenaire d'une nuit, ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et même si je ne regrette pas ma nuit avec Nothing, je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Pour l'instant je me contente des travaux manuels et ça me suffit.

Jusqu'à quand?

En parlant de Nothing, en rentrant chez moi, je suis passé devant la ruelle où était garée sa fourgonnette la nuit où on a fait l'amour. Elle n'était plus là. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à me demander où il avait bien pû partir et je me suis surpris à l'envier. Il n'a aucune attache nulle part. Il peut tout laisser derrière lui et partir quand un endroit le gonfle. Quel effet ça fait de se lever dans un pays et de s'endormir dans un autre une fois la nuit tombée?

En tout cas, voilà quelqu'un que je n'oublierai jamais.

Il faut que je me grouille ou je vais être en retard au conservatoire et c'est pas le moment de mettre Remus en colère: l'organisatrice du concert qu'on doit donner le mois prochain a subitement décidé de changer le dernier morceau, du coup, il faut recommencer les répétitions de l'oeuvre finale depuis le début. En plus, la nouvelle oeuvre est plus longue et plus complexe. Quand il a vu ses nouvelles partitions, j'ai cru que Draco allait faire un meurtre, surtout qu'il n'y a plus de solo de piano. Lui qui voulait étaler un peu son talent devant ses parents, il était vert de rage.

o0O0o

_Harry entra dans la salle Mozart où Draco pestait sous le nez d'un Blaize visiblement agacé. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi son ami blond était à ce point furieux de ne plus faire son solo mais il commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre rouspéter. Et pourtant le pianiste n'exprimait pas le quart de sa fureur. Depuis qu'il était tout gamin son père l'avait encouragé dans la voix qu'il avait choisi: celle de la musique et il avait espéré que lors de ce concert exceptionnel, il pourrait montrer à son père qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en le soutenant sans faillir pendant des années. Mais non, parce-qu'une pétasse avait décidé que le final n'était pas assez spectaculaire, il se voyait retirer le seul solo qu'il aurait pu avoir du concert. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'il aurait d'autres occasions, mais il n'était pas d'un naturel patient: sauf pour ce qui était d'Harry. Il était près à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il aurait le brun coûte que coûte._

_Harry tu es mon sauveur Dis lui de se taire, je suis à deux doigts de l'homicide. Annonça Blaize en soupirant de soulagement._

_Je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que je ressens. Contra le blond. _

_On sait que tu aimes Caliméro mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si cette grognasse a changé d'avis. Déjà que Lupin râle non-stop depuis deux jours, si tu t'y mets aussi ça va plus être tenable. T'es pas de mon avis Harry?_

_Je passe._

_Lâche! Grogna Blaize._

_Diplomate, tout est dans la nuance._

_Ouais c'est ça!_

_Blaize, ne perturbe pas mon Harry tu veux._

_Ton Harry? Mais y'a pas ton nom marqué dessus._

_C'était reparti. Le petit brun s'installa pour accorder son violon sans tenir compte des disputes infantiles de ses amis. Ses yeux remontaient souvent pour regarder vers son blond. Draco n'avait pas mis de gel, c'était comme ça qu'Harry le préférait: avec des mèches folles lui tombant devant les yeux. Il le regarda quelques minutes. Quand l'image de Snape se superposa à celle de son ami, il sursauta. Surtout qu'en même temps, il avait vu les deux hommes dans un lit, en train de l'attendre, nus sous les draps. L'arrivée de Remus lui permit de contrôler une réaction peu avouable de son corps. Surtout que le professeur de musique ne semblait pas du tout calmé par rapport à la veille ou l'avant-veille. Et il le fit clairement savoir une fois tous les étudiants installés à leur place._

_Bon, puisque mademoiselle Parvati Patil estime qu'il faut que le final soit spectaculaire, on va faire plaisir à mademoiselle Parvati mais je vous autorise à lui faire entendre vos points de vue après le concert. Et si l'un de vous pouvait accidentellement la rendre sourde je ne lui ferai aucun commentaire._

_Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, notamment du côté du piano. Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son ami réveiller toute la ville en obéissant gentiment, comme un bon petit étudiant sage et docile, à Remus. _

_Draco était un perfectionniste dans l'âme._

o0O0o

Draco a grincé des dents pendant toute la répétition, j'ai même cru que Remus l'avait entendu. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bande-dessinée et de voir une bulle au-dessus de la tête de mon blondinet montrant ce qu'il rêvait de faire à mademoiselle Patil. Si jamais il lui met la main dessus elle va en baver. Lord Draco Malfoy dans toute sa puissance et avec toute sa rage c'est pas beau à voir et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Il est terrifiant quand il est en colère.

Draco est parti dés que Remus a annoncé la fin de la journée. Il a juste pris le temps de nous dire au revoir à Blaize et moi avant de se laisser aspirer par la porte. Je sens que son amant va entendre parler de cette histoire pendant pas mal de temps et si je ne le détestais pas autant, j'en serais presque désolé pour lui. Peut-être que le couple bat de l'aile et que la rupture est proche?

De toute façon tout est possible. Draco est tellement discret sur sa vie privée que je me demande encore à quoi peut bien ressembler son petit-ami. Je ne connais même pas le nom de ce type. À ce niveau là c'est même plus de la discrétion, c'est limite de la paranoïa. Peut-être que mon blond à peur que je lui pique sa douce moitié.

Quand on sait ce que je ressens, on rigole!

_Red Rose_ dans son étui, je m'apprête à sortir quand quelqu'un me retient en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus – il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, donc on peut vraiment être face à face sans que je me flanque un torticoli. Mais ce type n'est pas le professeur qui m'a gonflé au début et m'évite désormais, non, c'est le Remus que j'ai toujours connu et que j'aime autant que Sirius. Comme un second père. Depuis le temps que je n'ai plus eu à faire à ce Remus, ça me fait un choc de le retrouver comme ça, à l'improviste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore? J'espère que Sirius va bien.

Harry, tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer?

Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Depuis des mois il me regarde à peine et même si je sais – grâce au chocolat qu'il m'a laissé lors de ma dernière crise – qu'il ne me déteste pas autant qu'il veut le faire croire, je me m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir. J'en aurais presque la trouille.

Oui, je ne commence mon service au restaurant que dans deux heures.

Ça te dérange si on va plutôt discuter à la maison? Je te déposerai chez toi aprés.

« À la maison ». Cette expression me renvoit en arrière et les souvenirs heureux que j'ai passé « à la maison » me reviennent en mémoire, comme la fois où Kreatur m'a fait tomber dans la piscine sous le regard hilare de Sirius, ou comme le jour où, tous les trois, peu de temps aprés que je les ai rencontré, nous sommes parti en France sur un coup de tête, juste parce-qu'on en avait marre du temps pourris de la Grande-Bretagne. On s'est retrouvé à Grasse, à se dorer la pillule au soleil de la Côte d'Azur sans même nous souvenir être montés dans l'avion. J'aimerais refaire ça un jour. C'est grâce à ce séjour improvisé que j'ai découvert la langue de Molière et son pays si chaleureux.

Quand je serai célèbre, j'aurai une maison là-bas.

Je réponds à Remus que je le suis et nous sortons du conservatoire pour monter dans sa voiture. Le voyage se passe en silence alors que je regarde défiler par la vitre le décors si familier de cette ville que je connais presque par coeur désormais. Combien de fois j'ai fait le trajet de Grimmaurd Place au conservatoire à bord de cette même voiture ou de la Toyota de Sirius? Je ne sais plus et pourtant, en cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que je vis toujours « à la maison » auprés des deux hommes, amis de mes parents, qui ont été ma famille pendant si longtemps. De quoi Remus veut-il me parler? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

Je m'étais résolu à ne plus rien attendre d'eux et une nouvelle fois, j'ai droit à une surprise et je ne sais pas si elle va me plaire. J'espère qu'il veut essayer d'arranger les choses. Je suis conscient que ça ne se fera pas d'un coup de baguette magique, on est pas dans un roman, et qu'il faudra du temps à Sirius pour me pardonner mais j'ose croire que Remus est venu faire le premier pas. Tant mieux. Moi je n'aurais pas eu le courage, même s'ils me manquent énormément tous les deux, je n'ai pas envie de me faire recevoir comme au mois de décembre.

Remus gare sa voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux assis dans le salon à siroter une tasse de thé à la menthe. L'endroit n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds. Ça sent toujours le bois et la cire, les lourds meubles de chêne renferment toujours leurs trésors familiaux de porcelaine, de photos et d'argenterie. Le meuble où est rangée la télé déborde de DVD et de CD, on dirait presque que je suis chez moi. C'est réconfortant de voir que tout est comme dans mes souvenirs. Sur un guéridon, prés de la porte de la salle-à-manger, est posé un cadre dans lequel un Sirius tout sourire sert dans ses bras un petit moi de quatorze ans et un Remus attéré – cet été là, le malheureux a dû s'occuper de deux adolescents. J'aimerais retourner en arrière, revenir à ce merveilleux premier été que j'ai passé en leur compagnie, loin des attouchements de tante Pétunia et des colères d'oncle Vernon.

Le silence embarassé qui flotte dans l'air me laisse à penser que ce qu'on va me dire ne va effectivement pas me plaire. Remus repose sa tasse et se râcle la gorge.

Tu t'en sors depuis...

Oui. J'ai un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts mais je me débrouille.

En te vendant? Me demande-t-il, doucement, sans me faire de reproches.

Je ne l'ai fait qu'une ou deux fois avec un homme de confiance. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais et il ne me considère pas comme un objet.

Qui c'est?

Je ne veux pas le dire. Ça pourrait lui faire des ennuis.

Il est connu?

Oui.

Je vois. De toute façon tu es adulte et puis, c'est vrai que Sirius et moi ne t'aidons plus maintenant. Et c'est justement de ça que je voudrais te parler. Harry, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle Sirius nous a tous les deux mis à la porte ce jour-là.

Je repose ma tasse et ancre mon regard dans le sien. Le tournure de sa phrase m'indique que nous avons tous les deux fait une boulette.

Voilà, tu te souviens de ta première cuite?

Oh oui. J'ai dû vider un tube d'aspirine pour m'en remettre.

Tu te souviens que j'étais avec toi?

Oui, je me rappelle aussi que t'étais pas mal bourré toi aussi. Mais le reste...

Et c'est justement ce reste qui est important. Harry, ce soir-là, tu m'as embrassé et tu as commencé à me déshabiller. Tu étais à califourchon sur moi quand Sirius est entré dans le salon. Il nous a vu et... nous a jeté quand on a été remis.

Je suis...

Je sais pas quoi mais je le suis à fond. C'est comme si un voile venait de se retirer de mes yeux et quelques flashs de cette fameuse soirée m'apparaissent, notamment moi, me jetant sur Remus. Bon dieu! Et avec l'histoire à son boulot, je les ai accumulé. Ernie n'est pas le seul à mériter un coup de pied au cul finalement. Sauf que moi j'étais torché le soir-là. C'est pas vraiment une excuse mais ça explique pas mal de trucs.

Je vois que tu as compris. J'étais moins imbibé que toi donc assez lucide pour vouloir te mettre au lit mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'ai réussi à faire comprendre à Sirius que nous n'étions pas nous-même et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est remis ensemble, mais toi, malgré ça, il n'a pas réussi à te pardonner aussi facilement.

Je pense que je peux imaginer.

Les yeux dans ma tasse, je touille mon thé.

Je comprendrais que tu sois furieux contre moi, aprés tout, je n'ai pas tenu tête à Sirius pour qu'il accepte de te parler, j'ai laissé couler...

Mais pourquoi? C'est ça que je pige pas.

Harry, je connais Sirius depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, j'ai honte de te l'avouer mais j'ai préféré te sacrifier plutôt que de le perdre. Je suis désolé.

Alors pourquoi tu as été aussi désagréable avec moi en arrivant au conservatoire? Sirius n'y était pas.

Je ne suis même pas vraiment en colère. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C'est si compréhensible qu'il ait choisi Sirius – comme moi j'aurais choisi Draco ou Severus si j'avais été à sa place – que toute ma colère s'est envolée. Mais ça n'explique pas son attitude vis-à-vis de moi.

Parce-que j'avais peur. Et aussi parce-que je me sentais coupable. Je voulais te tenir à distance pour que tu n'apprennes pas la vérité. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était stupide. Je ne peux pas te promettre un retour à la normale, surtout pas maintenant que tu voles de tes propres ailes, mais je voudrais que tu me pardonnes et que tu me considères à nouveau comme ton _Godfather-in-law_. Je voudrais que toi et moi on recommence à se faire des bouffes et des sorties comme avant. Je voudrais voir où tu vis et m'occuper de toi comme je n'aurais pas dû cesser de le faire. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me pardonner?

Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me materne tu sais.

Il me sourit mais je sens qu'il est tendu. Il a peur que je lui refuse ce qu'il demande. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne lui en veux pas, il aurait pu me soutenir au lieu de me tourner le dos quand Sirius nous a mis à la porte, on aurait pu s'en sortir à deux. Ou quand on s'est retrouvé au conservatoire, il aurait pu reprendre le contact à ce moment-là, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et pourtant, je suis tellement las de cette histoire, j'aime tellement Remus que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire souffrir davantage. Il faut bien que l'un de nous accepte de mettre son orgueil de côté, que l'un de nous ne soit pas lâche et pour une fois, c'est à moi de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Bien sûr, aprés ce qu'il s'est passé, les choses ne reviendront pas à la normale tout de suite mais le temps fera son oeuvre. Et peut-être que Sirius finira par me pardonner et par me revenir.

Est-ce que mon _Godfather-in-law_ est libre jeudi soir pour aller manger un morceau? Je connais un super resto à Notting Hill ou un autre à Charing Cross.

Son sourire n'est plus crispé mais simplement chaleureux et heureux. Il sait que je lui ai pardonné mais que certaines barrières nous séparent désormais et qu'il faudra les faire tomber avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Les sorties nous aideront à nous retrouver, peu à peu.

Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre Sirius au courant. Lui dis-je en riant, mais mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge et menace de m'étouffer quand mon parrain entre dans le salon, visiblement étonné de me trouver là.

Étonné, mais pas furieux. Y aurait-il du progrés?

Me prévenir de quoi?

Je sens que les choses sérieuses commencent.

À suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 17**

Sirius est dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé tout en noir. C'est une couleur qui lui va vraiment très bien et si j'en juge par la façon dont Remus le reluque, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, à quelques détails prés. Ses cheveux sont plus long, il peut les attacher en catogan et il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, ça lui donne un côté baroudeur très séduisant.

Quand j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, ma sexualité tout court en fait, Sirius et Remus sont devenus une sorte de modèle pour moi. Je voulais et je veux toujours vivre une histoire comme la leur. Mon parrain était mon homme parfait. Bien sûr, ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai fait la part des choses depuis un petit moment, mais en ce moment même, alors que je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, je me sens à nouveau dans la peau de l'adolescent de quinze ans attiré par son parrain que j'ai été un jour. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'attendre la sanction.

Le temps est comme suspendu. Remus bave tranquillement sur la moquette en admirant les courbes de son compagnon, Sirius semble surpris – et, j'ai l'impression, peiné – immobile comme une statue et moi je tremble de peur sur mon bout de canapé. J'ai peur de sa réaction et des images de ce qui s'est passé en décembre me reviennent. Je ne veux plus revoir ce mépris sur son visage, je ne veux plus me retrouver à pleurer sur le pallier.

Je sursaute quand Kreatur vient poser sa tête beige et sa truffe humide sur ma cuisse. Mon vieux compagnon a dû sentir que je n'allais pas bien, que j'étais mal à l'aise. J'adore ce chien, même si un jour il m'a fait tomber dans la piscine pour me piquer ma part de gâteau.

Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

Le silense commence à peser lourdement, même Remus a cessé d'admirer son amant pour se tortiller dans son fauteuil. Il est peut-être encore plus mal-à-l'aise que moi ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je finis par me lever, choisissant la fuite. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je le reconnais, mais je ne vois absolument aucune autre solution et ça limitera la casse – si casse il doit y avoir.

Remus, à bientôt.

Il me murmure une réponse que je ne comprends pas et je quitte la pièce, frôlant Sirius en passant la porte.

Je suis dehors quand une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez – enfin, nez à torse dans mon cas mais ne discutons pas! - avec mon parrain. Il hésite, comme si sa main avait agi avant son cerveau, ce qui est probablement le cas.

Harry, merci pour ton cadeau. Je m'en sers tout le temps, c'est très pratique. Finit-il pas lâcher.

De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te l'offrir.

Harry... Je suis désolé. J'ai agi de manière excessive et...

Non écoute, t'excuse pas. J'ai une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

Et moi j'aurais dû t'expliquer mes raisons pour Ernie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

De toute façon c'est trop tard.

Harry, je sais que j'ai gâché beaucoup de choses, entre nous, ce ne sera plus la même chose avant un moment, mais je voudrais qu'on en revienne à des rapports plus familiaux. Tu me manques énormément tu sais. Les gens à mon travail ne comptent pas mais toi, tu es mon seul filleul, ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un fils et je ne veux pas te perdre. Des fois, quand je me réveille la nuit, je me lève et je vais regarder nos photos dans le salon et à chaque fois je finis dans ta chambre à vouloir ton retour. Mais à cause de ce putain d'orgueil des Black, je ne pouvais pas...

C'est bon. Je comprends. Écoute, jeudi soir, Remus et moi on doit aller au restaurant, viens avec nous. Et je vous emmènerai chez moi boire un verre aprés.

C'est d'accord. Je suppose que c'est de ça que Remy devait me parler?

Exact.

C'était un échange assez rapide, presque trop étant donnés les mois de silence qui l'ont précédé, mais je ne vais pas faire mon difficile. L'important c'est la qualité, pas la quantité.

Il me serre rapidement dans ses bras et rentre dans la maison. Toujours ce foutu orgueil qui le fait refuser qu'on voit ses larmes. Pourtant, avant que ses yeux se brouillent, il m'a fait un lumineux sourire, le genre qui fait voleter des papillons de bonheur dans le ventre. Ça aussi, ça me manquait.

Je me sens tellement léger tout à coup. Comme si une chape de plomb avait quitté mes épaules. Bon, je sais que tout n'est pas encore arrangé, qu'il faudra pas mal de temps et de discussions afin de crever tous les abcés, mais j'ose croire que le plus dure est fait.

Du moins j'espère.

Je me sens tellement heureux que je me rends à peine compte que je suis déjà arrivé sur le quai de la station de métro. Quand la rame arrive, je descends un peu de mon nuage et je reviens carrément sur terre en voyant, par mon reflet, le sourire complètement niais qui orne mon visage. Faut croire que les bonnes nouvelles rendent temporairement idiot.

Alors que je rêve sur mon siège, tranquillement appuyé contre la paroie du wagon mon pantalon se met à vibrer fortement et je sursaute. J'avais complètement oublié que mon portable était en mode vibreur et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça fait un choc. Bon dieu, la trouille! J'imagine le vieux qui porte son téléphone dans sa poche de poitrine. Si le truc se met à vibrer c'est un coup à angoisser pour son _pacemaker_ ça.

Moi et les idées à la con. Quand je dis que je les accumule.

Bref, je finis par décrocher. C'est Lavande.

# Harry, enfin j'arrive à t'avoir. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois chez toi mais ça ne répondait pas et ensuite, il a fallut que je vide complètement mon sac pour trouver ton numéro de portable... #

Et pourquoi tu m'appelles au fait?

Mieux vaut la couper direct, c'est un moulin à parole. Je me demande comment sa copine a réussi à supporter ça pendant dix ans. À mon avis, elle s'arrangeait pour garder sa bouche occupée à autre chose. Ça a dû être chaud pendant la dernière décénnie!

# Ben voilà, le chef n'est pas là aujourd'hui, alors si tu veux en profiter pour aller voir miss Parkinson, j'ai prévenu un collègue pour qu'il te laisse entrer. Elle va mieux mais elle s'ennuit, alors si tu pouvais en profiter pour lui amener un livre ou autre chose. #

Je passe tout de suite.

# Très bien, mon collègue t'attend. #

Elle raccroche en riant.

Bon, il ne me reste qu'une heure avant de devoir aller bosser, inutile de dire que je n'aurais jamais le temps de rentrer chez moi prendre un bouquin, aller voir ma logeuse et être à l'heure au restaurant. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre congés. Heureusement que le patron est un gars adorable et qu'en semaine il n'y a pas foule, sinon je n'aurais pas pu profiter de cette chance.

Je me demande ce que je vais lui prêter comme livre. Peut-être « Les chroniques de San Francisco » d'Armistead Maupin. C'est drôle, c'est facile à lire et ça pourrait lui rappeler des souvenirs vu qu'elle vivait aux États-Unis, avec son deuxième mari, dans les années soixante-dix.

Et puis, avec six volumes, elle aura de quoi s'occuper.

o0O0o

C'est hallucinant ce que l'ambiance peut être détendue quand le chef n'est pas là. Les infirmiers, habituellement terrifiés et sur leur garde, sont tous souriants et d'une amabilité incroyable. Même les patients semblent aller mieux, à croire que le tyran local terrifie jusqu'à la clientèle. Remarque, étant donné le caractère du bestiau, je pense très sérieusement que cette dernière option n'est pas à proscrire.

Le collègue de Lavande m'attendait prés des escaliers et grâce à sa présence, j'ai pu traverser les couloirs du service sans que personne ne m'arrête pour me rappeler les consignes de _Herr_ Chef de Service – ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je mette la main sur son nom un jour. Devant la porte de la chambre de miss Parkinson, je tremble un peu, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis deux semaines et j'ai tellement envie de la revoir que je n'ose pas entrer, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse si jamais je venais à la regarder. Comme Orphée qui n'a pu ramener sa femme d'entre les morts car il a commis l'erreur de se retourner sur le chemin de la sortie des enfers.

C'est stupide, je sais.

Sur la porte, il n'y a qu'un nom, le sien, donc je suis sûre de ne déranger personne. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dort pas.

Je finis par pousser le battant et suis accueilli par le rire un peu rauque de ma logeuse et un autre, plus grave mais qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est assis sur le rebord de son lit et je le reconnais immédiatement, c'est son fils. Son benjamin, le photographe célèbre né au Vietnam.

Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ses cheveux bruns sont toujours coupés courts et il n'a pas remisé au placard ses bons vieux Levis 501 et ses chemises Armani aux manches retroussées. Son métier est très physique, très éprouvant, presque tous les ans il part plusieurs mois à l'autre bout de la planète faire des reportages, des séances photos ou des recherches pour ses livres, du coup, à l'approche de la cinquantaine, il a le corps d'un jeune athlète – peut-être un peu plus musclé, plus vigoureux – dont l'âge n'est trahi que par les lunettes à fine monture qui occupent son nez.

Il est vraiment très beau. Très attirant et surtout, très talentueux. Chaque fois qu'il sort un recueil de photos, ceux-ci s'arrachent dés la mise en vente. Il a été demandé spécialement par le propriétaire de la marque de lingerie Victoria Secret pour réaliser le nouveau catalogue de la St Valentin (1) et ainsi de suite. Je suis fan.

Harry, mon petit, comment tu vas? Me demande miss Parkinson aprés avoir remarqué ma présence.

Très bien, merci.

Tu te souviens de mon fils bien sûr. Me dit-elle en tapotant le bras de son gaillard.

Comment l'oublier? Comment allez-vous Daniel?

Il se lève et me sert la main en souriant. Ses yeux noisettes pétillent comme ceux de Sirius et je me souviens que ce type est bisexuel et divorcé. Les histoires d'un soir ne sont pas mon genre mais je me demande si je ne pourrais pas faire une seconde expérience.

Peut-être que ça me permettra de me masturber un peu moins pendant un temps parce-que dernièrement, je passe mes nuits à faire des rêves érotiques sur les deux hommes que j'aime et je me réveille invariablement avec une trique d'enfer. En tout cas, si l'occasion se présente, je ne cracherai pas dessus.

Très bien moi aussi, à un détail prés. Il se tourne et regarde sa mère qui lui sourit doucement, d'un air presque désolé. Je rentre à peine d'un voyage en Inde et il faut que ce soit pour apprendre que ma mère est malade. Heureusement que mon prochain travail est à Londres, je viendrai tous les jours comme ça.

La discussion commence et nous parlons tous les trois pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que le collègue de Lavande rentre dans la chambre, au bord de l'hystérie: le chef est revenu à l'improviste pour s'assurer que ses subalternes se sont bien occupés de ses patients en son absence. Tout le monde sait que seuls les chefs de service se sont fait chier à passer par la case université, les autres sont obligatoirement des glandus. Quel pauvre con. Ceci dit, si jamais le pauvre con me chope dans cette chambre, je risque une greffe de coeur à vif!

Soyons fort, filons!

Je suis désolé miss Parkinson mais il faut que je file. Et vite.

Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que ce médecin n'est pas agréable.

Je vous avez apporté des livres, j'espère qu'il vous plairont. Je dépose la saga de Maupin sur sa table de nuit et me dirige vers la porte.

Attendez-moi Harry, je pars avec vous.

Daniel embrasse sa mère et me rejoint. Je m'excuse à nouveau, aprés tout, je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autre occasion de la voir, et me faufile dans le couloir.

Les visites durent exceptionnellement tard dans cette hôpital, mais nous avons presque atteint la limite quand nous arrivons sur le parking. Et nous y arrivons sans jamais avoir vu l'ombre de l'ombre de l'autre andouille démoniaque.

Je peux vous ramener? Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais parler avec vous. Me demande Daniel.

Sans problème.

Le trajet ne se déroule pas très longtemps en silence, aprés tout, il voulait me parler.

Le temps que ma mère sorte de l'hôpital j'ai décidé de m'occuper de la pension, mon nouveau projet ne me demandera que quelques heures par jour et j'ai plusieurs mois pour le faire. Mais il m'en reste un à terminer avant.

C'est quoi ce projet à finir?

Justement j'y viens. J'ai toujours voulu faire un recueil ne comprenant que des photos d'hommes. Uniquement des hommes séduisants, plus ou moins habillés selon les désirs du modèle...

Le modèle ne doit-il pas se plier aux désirs du photographe d'habitude?

Les modèles professionnels oui. Mais moi, je voulais que mes mannequins soient des inconnus, croisés dans la rue et ayant accepté de poser. Des modèles d'un jour en somme. J'ai déjà la plupart des photos qui composeront ce recueil mais il me manque encore les plus importantes.

Par exemple?

La photo de couverture et aussi le « refrain » du livre. Le jeune homme qu'on retrouvera régulièrement au fil des pages et qui sera chargé d'amener une cohérence à mon travail. D'ailleurs, si tout se passe comme je le veux, ce « refrain » sera en couverture. Et puis deux ou trois photos pour compléter. Aprés, je finirai la mise en pages et j'enverrai le tout à mon éditeur.

Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans moi?

Je pose la question même si la réponse n'est pas dure à deviner. Étant donné le contexte, il doit vouloir que je lui serve de modèle. Inutile de dire que c'est oui. Je suis fan de son travail depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur une de ses oeuvres, je ne vais pas passer à côté de la chance de devenir moi-même une de ses créations.

Je voudrais que ce soit vous le « refrain ».

Quoi?

Heureusement que je suis assis parce-que là je me serais joyeusement cassé la gueule par terre. Je le regarde histoire de vérifier qu'il ne se moque pas de moi, mais ses yeux rivés à la route sont parfaitement sérieux. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa proposition.

Je veux que vous soyez mon refrain. Répète-t-il.

Pourquoi moi? Je pourrais vous présenter un de mes amis qui est bien plus beau que moi.

Ce n'est pas qu'une question de beauté Harry. Vous correspondez exactement à ce que je voulais pour ces photos, un très beau jeune homme transpirant une sensualité, innocente car inconsciente. Une créature fragile et forte à la fois, masculin et féminin en même temps...

Je pourrais le tuer rien que pour exprimer à haute voix mes complexes les plus profonds. Et pourtant, je me sens flatté. Chanceux d'avoir été choisi par un professionnel de son acabit. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je n'ai pas envie de refuser.

Surtout pas.

Et vous voudriez les prendre quand ces photos?

Ça veut dire que tu acceptes?

Tiens, on est passé au tutoiement? Ça me dérange pas.

Oui.

Magnifique. Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je pensais à toi depuis le début, je ne me voyais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis flatté.

Merci. J'aimerais prendre ces photos ce soir.

Ce soir?

Ça ne te convient pas?

Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Nous arrivons à la pension quelques minutes plus tard et Daniel se gare pile à l'endroit où, le mois dernier, une Ford rouge attendait que son propriétaire revienne – du coup, elle squatte la fourrière maintenant.

Nous montons à mon appartement aprés qu'il ait rassemblé son matériel, rangé dans le coffre. Si j'ai bien compris, il aimerait me prendre au sortir de la douche, puis en pyjama et ainsi de suite. Je lui fais confiance, il ne m'obligera pas à me pavaner nu.

o0O0o

_Harry sortit de sa salle de bain, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau pâle pour aller se perdre dans le tissus éponge de la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. _

_Un flash de lumière illumina fugitivement la pièce, chichement éclairé par la lampe de chevet du jeune musicien. Daniel avait commencé son travail. Le jeune homme l'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait consacré un ouvrage entier._

_Harry laissa sa serviette glisser le long de ses jambes, révélant ses fesses fermes et galbées à l'oeil avide du photographe qui n'en perdit pas une miette. _

_La soirée et une partie de la nuit s'écoula, rythmée par le doux déclic de l'appareil photo. Le haut de son pyjama entrouvert, révélant un téton rose et insolent, Harry était allongé sur son lit, comme une invitation de chair à la luxure. Ou alors, il était debout, prés de sa fenêtre, ne portant qu'un boxer et une chemise trop grande – oubliée par Draco lors d'un de ses passages et que le jeune brun avait conservé dans un coin de son armoire – qui tombait sur ses bras, mettant en valeur ses épaules délicates._

_Assis en tailleur sur son lit, portant sagement un pyjama fermé, Harry jouait avec Cachou. Le chaton courait d'un bout du lit à l'autre, agacé par une ficelle, sous le regard amusé de son maître et celui, acéré, du photographe._

_Quand Daniel s'estima satisfait, Harry ne portait plus que son boxer. Aprés un tel moment d'intimité, ils n'avaient pas le coeur de se séparer trop vite._

_Une nuit._

_Accord tacite._

_Contrat muet._

_Daniel serra dans ses bras le corps mince qu'il venait d'admirer sous toutes les coutures et s'empara passionnément des lèvres un peu trop pulpeuses pour être vraiment celles d'un homme._

_Harry gémit dans le baiser et se laissa soulever avant d'être déposé sur son lit._

_Ils firent l'amour lentement, profitant de chaque seconde. Agrippé aux épaules de son aîné, le brun savourait chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque coup de reins. La violence augmentant avec le désir._

_La jouissance de cet instant coula un long moment dans ses veines et dans celles de son partenaire._

_Ils s'endormirent sans un mot._

o0O0o

_Daniel ouvrit les yeux à peine deux heures plus tard. Le soleil du début de matinée perçait à travers les rideaux. À côté de lui, à peine couvert par la couette, Harry dormait toujours, souriant dans son sommeil. Abandonné et innocent._

_Le photographe se leva et se rhabilla, laissant derrière lui la plus merveilleuse séance de photos qu'il avait jamais vécu. S'il avait été plus jeune, il se serait autorisé à tomber amoureux de son modèle, de son « refrain », mais Harry avait la vie devant lui et son coeur était probablement déjà pris, à défaut de son corps qu'il lui avait offert sans remord._

_Avant de rejoindre l'appartement de sa mère, il prit une dernière photo._

_« Forever mine » serait son titre._

_La couverture de son recueil._

_À suivre..._

Je pense que certain l'on remarqué, mais la semaine dernière je n'ai pas écrit de petit texte en fin de chapitre pour vous remercier et j'ai encore moins répondu aux reviews que d'habitude, la raison est simple: ma liaison internet déconne. Du coup, les reviews que je voulais envoyer (notamment à Myschka) ont superbement été effacé, mes réponses aux reviews n'ont jamais été envoyé et mes mails persos me sont revenu illico-presto (quand ils partaient bien sûr!). Bref, j'ai préféré laisser tomber sous peine de balancer mon modem par la fenêtre (il ne risquait pas grand chose, j'habite au rez-de-chaussée mais quand même). Donc, maintenant que ça re-marche (croisons les doigts!) je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé. Merci beaucoup, je vous adore.

Et je tiens à signaler à ceux qui m'ont fait la remarque, me laissant dans un état de perplexité extrême, que cette fic n'est PAS DU TOUT une traduction. C'est une fic "originale" made-in-moi et ce, même si le titre est en anglais (c'est un clin d'oeil à la comédie musicale Chicago et au film qui en a été tiré, les paroles originales étant "And all that jazz")

Bisous à tous (et si vous avez des questions sur cette fic, vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur mon blog, vous trouverez peut-être votre bonheur.)


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

Note: Ce chapitre est parfaitement inutile mais je me suis fait plaisir alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent. Merci.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 18**

Depuis que Daniel remplace sa mère, les choses vont beaucoup plus vite dans la pension. Le voisin du dessous, par exemple, râlait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il fallait faire changer la fenêtre dans la chambre de son fils, trop ancienne pour être encore utile à quoi que ce soit et miss Parkinson étant la propriétaire de l'immeuble, c'est son travail de s'occuper de ce genre de choses mais elle passait son temps à oublier d'appeler un professionnel. Son fils s'est occupé de tout ce qui merdait dans la baraque en moins de deux semaines. Il ne faut quand même pas oublier que notre chère logeuse va sur ses quatre-vingt cinq ans et que l'âge la rattrape doucement. On ne peut pas demander à une vieille dame d'être efficace comme un jeune ouvrier, il y a des limites.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autre occasion d'aller la voir, mais depuis deux semaines, je garde le contact grâce à Daniel – qui remplace Lavande. Elle aurait dû sortir de l'hôpital il y a quelques temps déjà, mais il semble qu'il y ait des complications. Je me sens impuissant mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

De mon côté, je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Il ne nous reste plus que quelques semaines avant le concert de mars et Remus stresse de plus en plus à cause du final imposé par mademoiselle Patil, donc il énerve tout le monde et moi le premier. Heureusement, quand on sort de la salle Mozart, il redevient l'homme souriant et calme que je connais et que j'aime sinon la réconcialiation toute fraîche entre lui, Sirius et moi se casserait la gueule. Notre dîner, il y a quinze jours, s'est merveilleusement bien passé, surtout à la fin, quand ils sont montés chez moi boire un verre, l'ambiance était la même qu'avant la « dispute », chaleureuse et décontractée. Ils ont tout de suite aimé mon appartement mais je les soupçonne de vouloir kidnapper mon chaton. Cachou a été tellement adorable avec eux que ça en frôlait l'hypocrisie. Il a squatté les genoux libres toute la fin de soirée en ronronnant comme une turbine. Dés qu'il est question de caresses, la boule de poils est présente.

Le lendemain, au conservatoire, Remus a été tout à fait supportable mais ça n'a duré qu'une journée. Blaize et Draco ont vite su que les choses s'arrangeaient entre le couple et moi, du coup, aprés un concert que nous donnions tous les trois, ils se sont invité chez moi pour vider mon bar.

Goinfres et ivrognes! J'ai vraiment le chic pour choisir mes amis moi.

Remarque, je peux pas vraiment leur jeter la pierre, niveau bouffe je ne supporte pas la comparaison – ils pourraient bouffer mon énorme cousin sans avoir d'indigestion! - mais côté boisson, je lève le coude aussi haut qu'eux, même si je le fais moins souvent.

Le lendemain, on marchait pas vraiment droit, disons qu'on faisait pas mal de détours, mais on a réussi à donner le change. Puis les répétitions se sont poursuivies, chaque jours.

Draco a cessé de râler tout seul dans son coin, maintenant, tout l'orchestre s'y met et si jamais Patil se pointe, elle risque de se faire accueillir. Elle trouvait l'ancien final trop simple mais le bidule qu'elle nous a dégoté est monstrueusement compliqué. Il y a tellement de trucs et de machins à prendre en compte que c'est à en devenir dingue. Vu comme c'est parti, on va tous l'envoyer chier et reprendre l'ancien morceau.

Et ce n'est pas Draco qui nous en empêcherait.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, on est dimanche, je ne travaille pas ce soir et j'ai toute la journée de libre. Et je vais la passer avec Fred et Georges. Depuis le temps qu'on a rien fait tous les trois...

Je me demande s'ils ont des nouvelles de Ron.

Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal de penser à lui, mais je suis curieux de savoir comment se passe sa vie à Azkaban. J'espère que les autres prisonniers lui pourrissent le séjour.

o0O0o

_Flash-back:_

_Harry, Blaize et Draco se prirent les mains, se transmettant leur énergie pour se donner du courage. Tous les trois, ils étaient sur le point de donner un petit concert de jazz dans la salle enfumée du célèbre bar Ronnie Scott's. Pendant une demi-heure, il n'y aurait qu'eux et un public de connaisseurs. L'angoisse._

_Harry, demanda Draco, j'ai remarqué que tu semblais particulièrement content ces derniers temps. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que l'on devrait savoir?_

_Si Harry était heureux de voir que son ami se préoccupait autant de son bien-être, le blond était pétrifié à l'idée que le petit brun ait pu se trouver un petit-ami. Non pas qu'il voulait qu'il reste seul et triste, mais, en toute objectivité, il était le seul amant pouvant lui convenir. L'un des **deux** seuls amants pour être exact, pour correspondre aux rêves érotiques qu'il faisait depuis des mois._

_Tiens tiens, petit frère, tu nous fais des cachotteries maintenant? Le taquina Blaize en ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux._

_Je vous le dirai aprés le concert._

_Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre et ils rejoignirent l'estrade, prêts pour trente minutes de musique. Ils avaient préféré, d'un commun accord, en rester aux valeurs sûres du genre en reprenant des morceaux de grands musiciens indémodables tels que Miles Davis ou Louis Armstrong. Le public ne tarda pas à leur donner raison. Dans l'atmosphère intime du lieu, quelques couples se mirent à danser, en silence pour profiter des notes qui s'élevaient dans l'air saturé de tabac et d'alcool._

_Au final, ils durent faire trois rappels et les cachets de la soirée se virent augmentés de quelques pourboires faramineux. Un homme donna une somme rondelette à Draco, faisant ainsi enrager intérieurement Harry qui avait très bien reconnu le vétérinaire qui avait soigné Cachou. _

_Il doutait de rien le vieux!_

_Ils rangèrent les instruments et les partitions avant de quitter le bar par la porte de service. Bien sûr, alors qu'ils marchaient collés les uns aux autres dans l'air froid de ce mois de février, Blaize ne tarda pas à rappeler au brun qu'il avait des choses à dire. Celui-ci tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches avant de répondre avec un sourire timide, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses propres propos._

_Ben voilà, en fait, les choses vont beaucoup mieux avec Sirius et Remus. C'est pas encore vraiment comme avant, mais ça revient peu à peu._

_Draco eut du mal à cacher son soulagement. Harry n'avait pas de petit-ami. Il rejoignit Blaize pour un calin sandwitch dans lequel le petit violoniste jouait le rôle du jambon – comme d'habitude._

_Pour fêter dignement cette bonne nouvelle à double sens pour lui, Draco les entraîna jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry et fut le premier à entamer une nouvelle soirée de beuverie._

o0O0o

Les jumeaux m'attendent à la sortie du métro, située à deux pas de la gare de King's Cross – où nous prenions un train spécial pour aller à Poudlard – appuyés contre un mur.

Ils cultivent leur ressemblance pour entuber leur entourage, du coup, ils ont la même coiffure, le même anneau en argent à l'oreille gauche et s'habillent souvent de la même manière. Aujourd'hui ils ne portent pas les mêmes habits pour la simple raison que je ne les confond pas. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris comment je fais pour ne jamais me tromper, même de dos, alors que la solution est très simple: Fred a un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche que Georges n'a pas. Et puis, ils ont tous les deux une petite tâche de vin dans la nuque, celle de Gorges a un peu la forme d'un coeur. Il y a aussi leur démarche ou la manie de Fred de se toucher l'oreille, c'est grâce à ces petits détails que j'arrive à les différencier.

Et ils ne le savent pas.

Salut les jumeaux.

Mini-Harry! S'exclament-ils en choeur.

Je hais ce surnom. Je le hais comme c'est pas possible. Je le hais autant que j'ai pu haïr la robe que Dean et Seamus m'ont fait porter au lycée pour accueillir les élèves étrangers. Et pourtant, ils m'appellent comme ça – pour m'énerver – depuis que je les connais. Ça m'agace. J'ai tout essayé pour qu'ils arrêtent ou trouvent un truc moins gênant, mais j'ai toujours échoué. Ces types-là sont pas humain. Têtus comme ça devrait pas être permis, ils ont toujours le dernier mot. Déjà à Poudlard ils ont réussi l'exploit de faire perdre son sang-froid légendaire à monsieur Rusard, le concierge stoïque à mort et sadique à l'extrême dont les seuls moments de jouissance consistaient à punir un élève. Combien d'orgasmes doit-il aux Weasley? À mon avis, un par jour.

Combien de crises de nerfs? Impossible à quantifier!

Allez, boude pas Harry. Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas s'en empêcher. Me dit Fred en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Et puis, on a une surprise pour toi alors, tu nous pardonnes?

Seulement si la surprise me plaît!

Bon, on ne le saura donc que ce soir, en attendant, on va manger, j'ai les crocs.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une que je me retrouve embarquer façon sac à patates sur les épaules solides de Georges. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si maniable? Des fois, je me fais vraiment l'effet d'être une miniature.

Georges, tu sais que je peux marcher?

Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi d'abord? S'exclame-t-il pendant que Fred pouffe joyeusement.

Je le sais c'est tout. Pose-moi par terre.

Nan!

Il me porte donc jusqu'au restaurant où nous allons déjeuner. C'est une brasserie tout à fait classique sur Euston Road. Une hôtesse souriante nous installe à une table au fond de la salle et nous tend des menus avant de partir en nous souhaitant un bon appétit. Il n'y a que du classique sur la carte. Je commande une grillade servie avec une grosse pomme de terre en robe des champs. J'ai vraiment très faim.

Je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que c'est que cette surprise?

Tu supposes bien, sinon se ne serait plus une surprise. Me dit Fred en buvant son verre d'eau.

Patience Mini-Harry, tu le sauras quand on sortira du restaurant, aprés avoir mangé.

Il a bien fait de préciser « aprés avoir mangé » sinon je me serais levé direct et je vois sur son visage qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. On a passé trop de temps ensemble à Poudlard, y'a plus de doute.

Nos plats arrivent et je pose cette question qui risque d'un peu refroidir l'ambiance, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la poser, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je voudrais pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais vous avez des nouvelles de Ron?

Ouais. Il ne sort presque jamais de sa chambre, ne se mêle pas aux autres prisonniers, se plaint de la bouffe et suit sa thérapie avec application. Les médecins pensent qu'il pourra sortir en avance.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais des nouvelles. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une chance que nos routes se croisent à nouveau plus tôt que prévu. Il est assez bon comédien pour jouer le parfait petit gars sur le chemin de la rédemption. Putain, j'espère qu'il me laissera en paix. Ils comprennent mon regard et s'empressent de me rassurer.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, à sa sortie de prison les parents n'ont pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille et comme ils payaient une partie de ses frais de logement, il devra retourner vivre à la maison jusqu'à obtention de son diplôme. Et puis, il n'a plus le droit de t'approcher tu te souviens?

Oui, T'as raison.

Je me sens coupable d'avoir amené un silence aussi pesant entre nous. Pour moi, Ron fait partie du passé, j'ai tourné la page, mais il me reste quand même une légère angoisse qu'il revienne dans mon présent sans avoir changé d'un pouce. Mais puisque la vie nous réserve des surprises – bonnes ou mauvaises – je préfère l'oublier tout simplement. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur qu'un jour, il me chope dans la rue pour me traîner dans une impasse étroite, de toute façon, un parfait inconnu pourrait le faire aussi alors pourquoi se prendre la tête? Je ne penserai plus à lui et je ne parlerai plus de lui. Plus jamais.

Le serveur vient chercher nos assiettes vides et nous commandons le dessert. La tension s'évapore totalement quand le pauvre garçon glisse sur une épluchure de je-sais-pas-quoi et se retrouve le cul par dessus la tête. Les jumeaux sont écroulés l'un sur l'autre, je suis sûr qu'ils sont à deux doigts de s'étouffer – ou de se pisser dessus, c'est au choix.

La vache, j'aurais payé cher pour avoir une photo! S'exclame Fred en essuyant ses yeux humides.

J'suis d'accord.

Le pauvre. On aurait dit Trelawney quand vous avez réussi à vous glisser dans son appartement pour foutre de la colle sur sa brosse à dent! Il avait la même tronche.

Celle-là, c'est vrai qu'on l'a pas épargné.

J'admire ton talent pour les euphémismes.

N'est-ce pas? Non mais franchement, pour une nana qui prétendait avoir des dons de voyance je la trouvais drôlement naze. Elle n'a jamais compris que c'était nous, voyance ou pas. Mais bon, une prof de chimie, avec tous les produits que ça respire en une journée, c'est normal que ça plane un peu à la recherche de son karma. Dit Georges en protégeant sa mousse au chocolat de la cuillère de son frangin.

Laisse-moi goûter Georges! Couine Fred.

Mange ton brownie et laisse mon dessert en paix. Les attaques aériennes sont interdites dans la zone territoriale de mon assiette.

Parfois, ils me font penser à Blaize et Draco, à ceci prés qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une princesse. Non, eux, qui sont fans de _The lord of the ring_, ils me voient comme un hobbit. Encore heureux qu'ils soient pas fans de Gulliver!

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire en fait.

On termine notre repas et payons la note avant de partir. Cette fois, je veux savoir ce que c'est ma surprise!

Pour que la surprise soit complète, on va te bander les yeux. Monte dans la voiture, Fred va t'aider.

Georges prend le volant de la superbe Mercedes noire qu'il s'est offert le mois passé pendant que, installés à l'arrière, son frère m'aveugle avec un bandeau noir très opaque. Je sens la voiture démarrer, direction ma surprise.

o0O0o

Il nous a fallut presque une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. De son propre aveux, Georges a pris des chemin détournés pour être sûr que je ne devinerais pas le but de notre voyage. Il doit penser que j'ai un plan de Londres en 3D dans la tête, je vois pas d'autre solution. En tout cas, elle leur tient à coeur leur surprise!

Quand la voiture s'arrête, Fred me guide à l'extérieur. Nous montons quelques marches, entrons dans un bâtiment, remontons des marches et moi je suis complètement aveugle et je râle pour qu'on m'enlève le bandeau mais les jumeaux se contentent de rire.

Salauds!

Puis, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir dans un bruit feutré et je sens une odeur qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, une odeur de papier et de cire, de vieux tissus. Je devine qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes dans cette salle si j'en juge par les voix et les murmures que je perçois. Où est-ce que je suis, mon dieu?

Tu peux t'asseoir. Attend encore un peu et on te libère.

C'est pas un peu extrême votre truc? Dis-je en cherchant mon siège à tâtons. Le tissus est doux sous mes doigts, je suis sûr que c'est un vieux velour, râpé par les années. Se pourrait-il que l'on soit dans une salle de concert?

On voulait juste te faire plaisir et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Merci j'avais remarqué.

D'un coup, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle. Je ne sais pas ce qui commence, mais ça commence. Des bruits de pas et des claquements de talons se font entendre, ainsi que des bruits de feuilles qu'on tripatouille. Et quelques minutes plus tard, mon bandeau tombe en même temps que s'élève un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Je savais que j'étais déjà venu ici et le mieux, c'est que la première fois, mes yeux étaient également bandés. Les jumeaux m'ont emmené au Queen Elizabeth Hall pour assister à un concert de Severus Snape. Et lui, il est là, à quelques mètres devant moi – nous sommes au cinquième rang, assez loin pour qu'il ne me voit pas, mais assez prés pour que je puisse le bouffer des yeux peinard – dans un costume noir taillé sur mesure, avec la même lavallière que sur l'affiche que j'avais vu un jour, avec le même orchestre derrière lui et encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Comment je fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus c'est un mystère. J'ai envie de lui, de le voir, de rire avec lui et heureusement, j'avais prévu de l'appeler ce soir. À cause des violons, mes réserves étaient limitées dés le départ et j'ai juste de quoi finir le mois. C'est bien la première fois que je suis content d'être à sec.

Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui?

C'était assez compliqué avec Draco, pourquoi il a fallu que j'en rajoute?

Il salue son public et tend la main vers les coulisses pour accueillir son ami de toujours, Tom Riddle. C'est un nouveau tonnerre qui ébranle la salle.

Les premières notes ne tardent pas à s'élever, vite suivies de la voix de baryton de Snape. Je suis cloué à mon siège. J'avais assisté à une de leurs répétitions mais là, ça n'a plus rien à voir. Ils libèrent tous toute leur énergie via leurs instruments et ça emplie la salle, gonfle peu à peu, un peu plus à chaque note et c'est si beau que j'en pleurerais. C'est un véritable raz-de-marée qui submerge toute l'assistance sur son passage. J'entends presque les murs craquer sous la pression.

C'est beau.

Est-ce qu'un jour je ferai parti de ce genre d'orchestre? Quand je les entends jouer, je ne peux que l'espérer. Même le dernier violon serait le premier ailleurs.

Le duo Snape-Riddle est le plus beau moment du récital. La voix chaude répond parfaitement au _Red Rose_, comme s'ils communiquaient dans une langue inconnue. Cette langue, c'est la musique, celle des plus grands, des meilleurs.

Le temps passe si vite qu'à la fin du dernier rappel, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a commencé. Je dois avoir l'air con à pleurer sur mon siège mais c'est dingue ce que je peux n'en avoir rien à foutre. Fred me soulève dans ses bras, comme un enfant qu'on veut mettre au lit, et me ramène à la voiture comme ça, indifférent aux regards étonnés de ceux que nous croisons.

Pas besoin de mots, les jumeaux ont parfaitement compris à quel point j'ai aimé cette surprise. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est pourquoi je suis dans cet état mais ça, c'est mon petit secret. Peut-être qu'un jour je leur parlerai de ce que je ressens, mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas envie.

Le moteur se met à ronronner et le paysage commence à défiler.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je monte les marches dans un état second. Fred et Georges ont préféré me laisser seul. Merci les mecs.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit pour savourer les dernières sensations qui me parcourent en de délicieux frissons. Mon chaton me rejoint et je le caresse doucement, distraitement, alors que le concert se rejoue devant mes yeux.

o0O0o

Il fait nuit noire quand je me réveille. Les lumières de la rue illuminent ma chambre de rayons oranges.

Sans réfléchir, je vais chercher le numéro de portable de Snape et l'appelle pour lui demander un rendez-vous. L'heure tardive fait que je tombe sur son répondeur. Sa voix suffit à me faire douloureusement bander, et je laisse un message hésitant, presque craintif. J'espère qu'il sera libre rapidement.

J'ai envie de lui.

J'ai envie de Draco.

J'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Cachou piaule doucement dans son panier mais je l'ignore. J'ai besoin de jouir, c'est vital.

Retirant mes vêtements en chemin, je retourne dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber, nu sur mon lit. Les jambes largement écartées, je me masturbre violemment en imaginant la bouche de Snape à la place de ma main. Dans les profondeurs de mon fantasme, Draco arrive et caresse mes tétons avant de descendre pour glisser ses doigts humides de salive dans mon intimité. Mes mains bougent au même rythme et je ne tarde pas à jouir enfin, en hurlant le nom des deux hommes que j'aime.

Je m'endors dans les draps souillés, alors que Cachou grimpe sur mon lit pour se rouler en boule contre moi.

À suivre...

Voilà un chapitre qui n'apporte pas grand-chose mais je voulais faire intervenir les jumeaux. Les choses bougent un peu plus dans le chapitre 19.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent vraiment à tenir le rythme.

Bisous


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 19**

Une semaine s'est écoulée mais le concert de Snape est resté comme gravé au fer rouge sur mes paupières. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois avec Tom Riddle, debout sur une scène en train de chanter. Il a tellement de prestance et de charisme que s'en est presque écrasant. Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être la personnification même de la célèbre réplique de Ruy Blas « l_e ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile_ ».

Et devinez qui incarne le ver de terre?

Mais je m'en fiche, parce-que le lombric à rendez-vous avec l'étoile pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui en début d'aprés-midi. Vu qu'on est samedi, il est inutile d'espérer un peu de tranquilité dans les rues mais je lui fais confiance, il trouvera de quoi nous occuper en toute discrétion. Et puis, il fait très froid aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas trop envie de rester dehors.

Normalement je travaille le samedi soir, mais comme le chef est malade et que le patron n'a pas pu lui trouver de remplaçant potable en si peu de temps, on se retrouve tous en vacances forcées pendant trois jours. Pour le coup ça m'arrange sacrément. Et puis, trois jour de congés imprévus sans perte de salaire, je ne connais personne qui cracherait dessus. Je ne perds que mes pourboires mais vu que mon violon est payé et que mon voyage en France est repoussé à une date ultérieure – très ultérieure! - ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, ce soir je vais avoir une rallonge considérable.

Je sais que c'est très mesquin de penser ça, mais cette barrière de l'argent est le dernier garde-fou qu'il me reste. Je préfère penser que je suis obligé de le voir pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue que d'accepter d'être dépendant de lui, sentimentalement parlant. Et je sais que c'est stupide, car que je le veuille ou pas, je suis dépendant.

La meilleure preuve en est que je suis en boxer devant mon armoire à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre. Je veux qu'il me regarde et me voit sous mon meilleur jour. Je veux l'entendre me dire, encore une fois, qu'il me trouve beau. C'est pathétique!

On dirait une collégienne qui se prépare pour son premier rencart.

Cachou vient se frotter à mes pieds en ronronnant. Chaque fois, sa taille me fait sourire – je sais c'est pas bien, je devrais être solidaire avec un petit! - sans que j'arrive à m'en empêcher. Je suis sûr qu'il existe des rats plus gros que lui. Je finis pas comprendre qu'il réclame poliment que je le nourrisse et je vais dans la cuisine lui ouvrir sa boîte. Dés qu'il entend le bruit de l'ouvre boîte, il arrive à toute berzingue et bien sûr, glisse sur le carrelage pour aller s'écraser avec un couinement indigné sur la paroie du placard sous l'évier. Il est tellement en pétard qu'il crache tout ce qu'il sait, le dos rond et les poils hérissés. Et pourtant, il oublie ses petites contrariétés et revient sur ses pas avec un air digne à la limite du snob dés que sa gamelle frôle le sol.

Aurais-je adopté un chat de cirque?

En tout cas, il aurait eu du succés à cette émission française qu'il s'appelle Vidéo Gag. Peut-être même qu'il m'aurait fait gagner le gros lot!

Je retourne à mon armoire. Cachou est bien mignon, mais il ne m'a pas aidé à régler mon petit problème. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?

Bon, finalement, pas la peine de chasser le naturel, de toute façon, il revient toujours et comme le dit le dicton « au galop! ». Finalement, j'enfile un jean assez prés du corps – histoire de mettre mes fesses et mes cuisses en valeur, n'oublions pas que je cherche à attirer ses compliments – et un énorme pull irlandais noir. Je termine en enfilant mes bonnes vieilles godasses anciennement vertes. Comme la peinture tombait en lambeaux, je l'ai entièrement gratté et mes chaussures sont redevenues noires. Je pense que je vais essayer une autre couleur. Peut-être un rouge bordeau pour changer.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

Quand je vais ouvrir, je suis accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de Daniel qui tient un énorme carton dans ses bras.

On a livré ça pour toi à l'instant. Comme il est lourd j'ai préféré te le monter.

Merci. Pose-le dans le salon.

Il entre et fait ce que je lui ai dit. Mon chaton arrive, le museau tout mouillé et réclame sa petite dîme de caresses que Daniel se fait une joie de lui donner.

Tu veux un café? Il est tout chaud.

C'est très gentil mais je dois y aller. Par contre, demain matin je viendrai te rappeler cette charmante proposition. Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

D'accord, mais tu amènes les croissants.

Pas de problème.

Il me fait un nouveau clin d'oeil et sort de mon appartement. Depuis notre unique nuit ensemble, nous sommes devenus très amis. Nous ne parlons jamais de ce moment que nous avons partagé mais je sais qu'il voulait dire la même chose pour nous deux: un instant de plaisir partagé. Je ne connais rien de sa vie privée, mais je pense qu'il en avait autant besoin que moi.

Bref...

Je me jette sur cet énorme paquet comme un gosse sur ses cadeaux de noël. Et ce que je découvre me laisse muet. Le nouveau recueil de photos de Daniel sortira dans un peu plus d'un mois mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux est un des premiers exemplaires de cet ouvrage, en avant-première. Il y a aussi toutes les photos et tous les négatifs que Daniel à fait de moi, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

« J'ai gardé un double de la photo de couverture. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Daniel »

Je prends le livre et m'installe pour le regarder. La photo de couverture est une photo de moi, sans doute prise le matin suivant notre nuit, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir posé comme ça. Elle s'appelle comme le recueil, c'est à dire « _Forever mine_ », un bien jolie nom quoiqu'un peu possessif à mon goût.

Mais tant pis, l'image est sublime.

Et je dis ça en toute modestie.

Sur la première page, il y a un message de Daniel, écrit à l'encre noir. Une dédicace que je n'aurais pas à lui demander.

« Au plus beau des refrains »

Et je comprends vite ce qu'il veut dire par « refrain ». Chaque photo de moi marque le début d'une nouvelle série de photos. Par exemple, la photo de moi jouant avec Cachou est suivie par celle d'un jeune homme – visiblement hispanique – qui embrasse la truffe d'un labrador. Celle où je pose nu et encore humide de ma douche, de dos, marque le début des nus et ainsi de suite. Les photos sont soit en noir et blanc, soit en couleur mais toutes sont superbes.

Le photographe a joué avec la lumière, les drapés des tissus, les muscles et les corps. Le tout donne une atmosphère très intime au livre, comme si ces photos avaient été prise en cachette par un curieux, dévoilant l'intimité des modèles. Je me sens presque mis à nu quand je me vois avec la chemise de Draco, debout prés de ma fenêtre. Comme je suis aussi bien coiffé que d'habitude, on dirait que je porte les vêtements de mon amant aprés une folle nuit de débauche. Ou que j'attend son retour. Cette photo qui semble dévoiler tout ce que je cherche désespérément à cacher est pourtant ma favorite.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'extasier plus avant. Je préfère savourer ma lecture et les anecdotes qui accompagnent les photos avec un bon verre de cognac, sous une énorme couverture pendant une soirée. Je ferai ça demain.

Je mets le recueil en sécurité, à l'abri des bêtises de Cachou – même s'il est plutôt calme quand je le laisse seul, jusque là, je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaise surprise en rentrant chez moi – et enfile mon manteau.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Snape dans un petit café de Bloomsburry, prés de la Telecom Tower.

Il y a du monde dans le métro ce que je déteste. J'ai horreur de me sentir pressé contre des inconnus ou contre les paroies des wagons. Je prends la ligne Bakerloo jusqu'à Oxford Circus, puis la ligne Victoria jusqu'à Warren Street. Ce n'est pas un trajet très long, d'ordinaire je l'aurais fait à pied, mais il fait vraiment trop froid et même si je m'y coltine les gens, au moins, il fait chaud dans les sous-sols de la capitale.

J'aurais une bonne heure d'avance, mais je ne tiens plus en place de toute façon.

o0O0o

Le café où je suis installé est très agréable, très convivial. Il s'appelle « _Le café de la fée verte_ » (1). Sa décoration me rappelle la librairie de Théo et par extention, Paris. Tout y est en bois miel, du sol au plafond en passant par les tables et les chaises. Les murs sont décorés avec de vieilles affiches de films français, comme _Le quai des brumes_ ou _Les tontons flingueurs_. Quand la serveuse vient me demander ce que je désire, elle le fait avec un adorable accent français qui achève de me mettre à l'aise. Finalement, pas besoin de prendre l'avion pour se sentir comme à Paris. Je reviendrai ici.

Je vais prendre un café au lait.

No problem!

Elle me sourit et s'éloigne.

En attendant mon café, je me dirige vers le comptoir et achète le journal d'aujourd'hui. Il y en a une cinquantaine d'exemplaires sur un présentoir à côté de la porte. Les nouvelles ne sont pas folichonnes mais ça, on commence à s'y habituer. Les résultats sportifs sont minables mais, étant donné mon goût prononcé et inexistant pour le sport, ça ne me touche pas plus que ça. Non, ce qui m'attire, c'est l'annonce du divorce du couple Malfoy.

Selon l'article qui leur est consacré, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, aurait demandé le divorce pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant l'infidélité. Ensuite vient le fait que Lucius ne serait plus intéréssé par les devoirs conjuguaux au point d'en faire chambre à part. Puis, la cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné, elle a découvert l'homosexualité de son mari, « lequel entretiendrait une liaison avec un jeune étudiant du conservatoire de musique de Londres » dit l'article. Heureusement, mon nom n'est pas cité. J'ose à peine imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait Draco ou les problèmes que j'aurais pu avoir si cela avait été le cas.

D'ailleurs, comment il prend cette histoire Draco? Je sais qu'il est bien plus proche de son père que de sa mère mais quand même, il doit être choqué. J'ai tellement envie de savoir s'il va bien que mon portable est dans ma main sans que je me rappelle avoir fouillé dans ma poche.

# Allô? #

Draco, c'est Harry. Je viens de lire le journal.

# Je vois que tout le monde est aussi surpris que moi. Ça me rassure. #

Comment tu vas?

# Bien. Très bien même. Tu sais, ça fait des années que ça ne va plus entre eux, je me doutais bien qu'un jour ça casserait. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui. En plus, je suis comme toi, je l'ai appris par le journal. #

Tu as tout appris par le journal?

# Tu veux parler de l'homosexualité de mon père? Non, ça je le savais déjà. Il me l'a avoué quand j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur mon propre compte. Au début ça m'a choqué mais bon, c'est mon père. Quant à sa liaison, je l'ignorais mais ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne vais pas jeter la pierre à son petit-ami simplement parce-qu'il est avec nous au conservatoire. #

Donc tu vas bien. Lui dis-je, soulagé par ce que je viens d'entendre. J'avais peur qu'il lance une chasse à l'amant pour essayer de trouver celui qui a accéléré la séparation de ses parents.

# C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais je survivrai. Et puis, je pense qu'ils seront plus heureux chacun de leur côté. Ils ne se supportent plus tu sais. #

Je comprends. On se voit lundi.

# Salut. #

Salut.

Je me sens bien mieux une fois qu'il a raccroché, même si notre échange a été très court. Ma montre m'indique qu'il me reste une bonne demi-heure d'attente avant que Snape n'arrive.

Je repense aux photos de Daniel en sirotant mon café. Ce livre est un hymne à la beauté des ethnies. Il ne contient que des images de jeunes hommes, tous séduisants mais tous différents. Tous les peuples, ou presque, de notre planète sont representés dans cet ouvrage. Les blancs, les noirs, les asiatiques sont mélangés sans discrimination. Le but est de mettre en valeur la beauté et la différence. Certaines images m'ont marqué, comme celle d'un jeune noir serrant dans ses bras son bébé de quelques mois. Un beau bébé visiblement métis. Il y a également la photo d'un jeune hindou souriant dans une baignoire. Il est nu et joue avec un canard en plastique jaune qui cache son « équipement ». C'est l'homme qui m'attire dans cette image, sa peau est dorée, lisse et son sourire est tout simplement magnifique. Un sourire à en briser des coeurs.

La tasse de porcelaine tourne doucement entre mes mains. La chaleur du liquide se propage à mes doigts et remonte le long de mes bras, provoquant un frisson qui me secoue de la tête aux pieds.

Je peux m'asseoir? Me demande une voix familière, mais pas celle que j'attends.

Lucius Malfoy est devant moi, toujours aussi beau bien que ses traits soient légèrement tirés par ce que je devine être de la fatigue. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, sa femme a quand même étalé sa vie privée dans les journaux du pays, le faisant passer du statut de père de famille riche et respectable à celui de manipulateur homosexuel qui s'est servi de sa femme pendant des années pour se couvrir. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, cela dit, il a assez d'influence et de talent pour s'en sortir et puis, ces derniers temps, il y a une véritable vague de tolérance qui s'abat sur la Grande-Bretagne. Il va surfer dessus comme un pro et d'ici quelques semaines, sa vie sera redevenue comme avant, sauf qu'il n'aura plus à se cacher. Et puis, le connaissant, il a préparé ses arrières. Une femme aussi belle que Narcissa Malfoy n'est certainement pas restée chaste et pure en attendant que son mari décide de se souvenir du chemin de sa chambre.

Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas l'air au mieux de votre forme.

Pas tellement non. D'un geste, il appelle la serveuse et commande un café noir. Toujours autant de classe.

Je suis désolé.

De quoi? Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, elle m'a seulement pris de vitesse.

Je suppose que ce divorce va remuer pas mal de boue.

Exact. Elle me reproche mes amants mais je pourrais lui en dire autant. De toute façon, elle récupèrera ce qu'elle a apporté à notre ménage, je lui cracherai chaque mois une bonne pension alimentaire, tout du moment qu'elle me débarasse le plancher. Et je tiens à te rassurer, cet « étudiant du conservatoire de Londres » personne ne connait son identité, ni même à quoi il ressemble. Et d'ailleurs, je démentirai cette rumeur à la première occasion. Ce ne sera pas difficile étant donné le nombre de fois où je suis venu chercher Draco à la fin de ses cours.

Merci. J'aurais apprécié moyen d'être entraîné là-dedans et puis, je ne veux pas imaginer la réaction de Draco s'il apprenait la vérité.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait un massacre tu sais.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je fais. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'il me rejette ou me regarde comme si je le dégoûtais.

Je te comprends. Même si je pense qu'il pourrait en faire de même si tu lui disais la vérité.

Je sais que c'est votre fils mais je ne veux pas tenter le coup. Puis entre parenthèses, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

J'avais rendez-vous avec une cliente qui habite juste en face. Comme elle est handicapée par une grave maladie, je me déplace quand il faut la voir. En sortant je t'ai vu dans la vitrine et j'ai eu envie de te rassurer au sujet de ton anonymat. Tu attends quelqu'un?

Je dois prendre la teinte d'une tomate quand il me pose la question parce-qu'il éclate de rire. Je pense qu'il a compris de quoi il s'agit, du coup, il avale son café d'un trait et se lève en remettant ses gants en cuir noir.

Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. À une prochaine fois j'espère.

À bientôt.

Il quitte le café et se retourne une dernière fois vers moi pour me faire un signe de la main. Ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux à ce moment-là me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas comment analyser cette lueur que j'ai entraperçu. Est-ce que c'était de la peine? Du regret peut-être? Ou de la résignation?

Je ne sais pas.

Et je n'ai plus le temps d'y réfléchir car Severus Snape me rejoint. Je serre les genoux et les cuisses pour empêcher une réaction peu avouable de mon corps. S'il me suffit de le voir pour bander je sens que l'aprés-midi va être longue.

Je peux boire un café ou tu veux qu'on parte de suite?

Vu la température qu'il fait dehors je suis pas pressé de sortir.

Je vois. Il pouffe doucement et s'installe à côté de moi. Il commande un thé et des croissants.

Il est si appétissant, presque plus que les viennoiseries que vient de nous apporter la serveuse, que j'ai envie de le recouvrir de chocolat fondu et de le lécher de haut en bas avec une attention spéciale pour ses zones érogènes.

Vous êtes très impressionnant en concert. Encore plus que pendant les répétitions.

Ah bon? Tu m'as vu en concert dernièrement?

La semaine dernière. J'étais avec deux amis et ils m'ont fait la surprise de m'inviter à votre récital.

La semaine dernière? Tu as des amis importants car c'était un concert privé. Il fallait une invitation pour entrer. Je peux te demander qui sont tes amis?

Les jumeaux Weasley.

Ce qui explique pourquoi ils ont expréssément demander une troisième place. Dit-il, une lueur de compréhension illuminant ses yeux noirs.

J'aime Fred et Georges. Il suffit de dire Severus Snape et il pense aussitôt à moi. La preuve en est.

Nous terminons nos boissons et sortons dans le froid de la rue.

Je veux retourner à l'intérieur!

On va où?

Il m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture et je m'installe, attendant qu'il me rejoigne pour avoir ma réponse.

Lors de notre première rencontre, tu m'as dit adorer la peinture de la Renaissance italienne ainsi que les maîtres du clair-obscur et il se trouve que j'ai un ami conservateur au musée, et il a accepté de nous montrer quelques oeuvres non-exposées.

Il démarre et nous partons pour le musée.

Comment il fait pour me plaire à ce point? Comment il fait pour faire mouche à chaque fois? Pourquoi il ne se contente pas de me baiser? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi intéréssant et galant?

Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas à ce point excité par ce qui m'attend, je n'attendrais qu'une chose: qu'on soit tous les deux dans un lit. Tout à l'heure, il va voir à quel point j'aime ses surprises.

Deviendrais-je obsédé?

À suivre...

(1): en référence au recueil de nouvelles « Les contes de la fée verte » de Poppy Z. Brite.

Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir soutenu aussi farouchement le chapitre 18. Je l'avais vraiment écrit pour moi et je ne pensais pas que d'autres y trouveraient leur compte. Vous m'avez donné tord et c'est bien la première fois que ça me fait plaisir. Merci à vous tous.

Plus j'approche de la fin, plus je trouve des moyens de la retarder mais viendra un moment où elle sera inévitable. Le problème, c'est quej'aime trop l'univers que j'ai mis en place pour le lâcher si facilement, j'ai donc commencé une histoire complètement différente mais qui se passe dans le même monde (donc on y retrouve Dean et Seamus en propriétaire de Liquor et Âmes perdues, Hermione dans sa boutique à Soho et ainsi de suite...). Pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais si elle me plaît, quand j'aurais terminé "music", elle prendra sa place dans le "créneau" du jeudi.

J'ai aussi achevé la préquelle de "Music" consacrée à Sirius et Remus. Elle comporte trois chapitres et s'appelle "Carpe diem". Vous préférez la lire maintenant ou attendre la fin de "Music"?

Bisous


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres., une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 20**

D'habitude, je préfère aller au musée seul. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à supporter les commentaires – souvent idiots – de quelqu'un d'autre et je peux me barrer quand j'en ai marre. L'entrée du British museum étant gratuite, on peut n'y rester que cinq minutes pour voir un tableau en particulier, c'est pas du tout un gâchis d'argent. Sauf que là, étant donné ce que j'ai vu, je n'allais pas faire le difficile. À vrai dire, si Snape et moi avions été seuls dans la réserve, je pense que je l'aurais plaqué contre un mur pour l'obliger à me baiser, histoire de lui montrer ma reconnaissance.

En sortant du musée, je lui ai proposé d'aller manger chez moi et de goûter à ma cuisine. Il a accepté, à ma plus grande joie mais aussi à ma plus grande horreur, car je ne me rappelle plus du tout dans quel état j'ai laissé mon studio ce matin. J'espère que Cachou a été aussi sage que d'habitude.

Alors que la voiture est arrêtée à un feu rouge, je repense à ce que j'ai vu cet aprés-midi. Ça valait vraiment le coup d'oeil. Le mois prochain, le British museum accueillera une grande exposition sur les deux maîtres du clair-obscur que sont Rembrandt et Le Caravage (1) et moi, j'ai pu voir certaines oeuvres avant tout le monde. Comme le recueil de Daniel, décidément, c'est la journée des surprises. De ces deux maîtres, je connaissais mieux le premier, mais j'ai eu une véritable révélation pour _El Caravaggio_. Ses toiles dégagent une sensualité, une violence – voire les deux – incroyable.

J'ai passé un bon quart d'heure devant son _Cupidon_. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un tableau très osé pour l'époque. Il expose avec crudité et érotisme un ange sexué qui incarne, j'en suis sûr, le désir du corps masculin. Est-ce que l'artiste a couché avec son jeune modèle romain? C'est une question que je n'ai pas manqué de me poser, malgré la gêne que m'inspirait la jeunesse dudit modèle.

J'ai passé tellement de temps à regarder ce que j'avais sous les yeux qu'il faisait déjà nuit quand Snape et moi sommes partis – et nous sommes sortis par la porte de service car le musée avait fermé ses portes au public entre temps. Ça a beaucoup amusé mon grand ténébreux et son ami Vincent Crabbe, un des conservateurs du musée qui a gentiment accepté de nous ouvrir la réserve pour un aprés-midi et de nous servir de guide. Si le physique devait déterminer la profession d'un individu, Crabbe serait joueur de rugby professionnel. Il ne l'a pas fait exprés mais il m'a presque broyé la main en me la serrant. Sans rire, ce type est une montagne de muscles qui fait passer n'importe quel mec « normal » pour un coton-tige – donc je suppose que moi, je ressemble à un bout de fil dentaire à côté. C'est marrant, mais je ne suis même pas vexé par cette idée. Je dois enfin commencer à m'habituer à être plus petit que tout le monde.

C'est un bel homme contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Sa mâchoire très carrée est adoucie par un nez assez fin et des yeux noisettes vibrants de chaleur et de générosité. Son immense corps musclé trouve le moyen d'être gracieux dans ses mouvements et ses vêtements formels le mettent superbement en valeur, notamment au niveau du fessier. Malgré ça, c'est le genre de gars qu'on aimerait pas croiser dans une ruelle sombre si on ne le connait pas. Trop impressionnant. Mais il lui suffit d'ouvrir la bouche pour mettre en confiance son entourage, sa voix est douce et sa culture perce à chacune de ses phrases. C'est un homme brillant et gentil, loin de la brute épaisse que l'extérieur laisse présager. J'ai passé un bon moment avec lui et j'ai appris pleins de choses, dont certaines concernant sa vie privée. S'il a décidé de faire ce métier particulièrement difficile, c'était à la base pour impressionner l'élu de son coeur, Gregory Goyle, l'héritier surdoué d'un prestigieux complexe sportif. Il y a dix ans, un accident de voiture l'a cloué dans une chaise roulante, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêche de faire du sport.

Je ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire – j'espère que c'est une _happy end_! - mais j'ai bien l'intention de la demander à Snape dés que nous serons à table. Maintenant une autre question se pose: qu'est-ce que je vais cuisiner?

J'aurais dû y penser avant. Moi et ma foutue manie de parler avant toute réflexion... Bon, mes placards n'ont pas encore été déclaré « zone sinistrée » mais c'est vraiment pas loin et le repas que je vais faire ne va pas voler très haut. Bah, on verra bien. Je suis un champion de l'improvisation.

o0O0o

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et allume la lumière, prudemment, comme si je m'attendais à trouver un ou deux cadavres décomposés dans mon canapé. Mais non, il n'y a rien de répréhensible dans mon salon, juste mon chaton qui ronronne pour essayer de me faire oublier que je l'ai surpris à faire ses griffes sur mon tapis. Je le saisi par la peau du coup et le présente à mon invité.

Severus, je vous présente Cachou, la boule de poils de la maison.

Il est adorable.

Il prend ma petite bestiole, elle tient dans sa main, un peu comme une grosse souris et la caresse tout doucement. L'enthousiasme du minou devient vite audible et nous sourions d'un air complice.

Le propriétaire n'interdit pas les animaux? Me demande-t-il en posant son nouvel ami par terre. Celui-ci file directement dans la cuisine pour siroter son lait.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander, mais bon, vu qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit, je suppose que ce n'est pas contre son règlement.

Je range le carton que Daniel m'a apporté ce matin et je ramasse la chemise qui traîne pour la jeter dans ma chambre avant de lui proposer un verre. Quand j'ouvre mon petit « bar » ses sublimes yeux noirs manquent lui sortir de la tête.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Oui je sais c'est un peu excessif mais j'ai des copains qui aiment squatter mon appartement et lever le coude. S'ils peuvent faire les deux en même temps c'est encore mieux.

Tu es ami avec Draco Malfoy c'est bien ça?

C'est mon meilleur ami. Et mon plus gros fournisseur en alcool. Il remplit régulièrement mes étagères.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Déjà gamin il vidait les flûtes à champagne quand il croyait qu'on ne le voyait pas. Lucius se posait pas mal de questions.

J'imagine un mini-Draco en culotte courte piquer le verre de son père et c'est tellement drôle et adorable que je pouffe sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais presque oublié que Lucius et Severus se connaissent depuis des années. Mon petit Dray, je sens que je vais en apprendre de belles ce soir.

Vais-je utiliser mes connaissances futures pour te faire chanter et abuser de toi jusqu'à plus soif?

Que voilà une bonne idée à creuser!

Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? Whisky, cognac, vodka?

Un bourbon si tu as.

Pas de problème. J'ai du Gran Old Peel, je suppose que ça ira.

Draco a vraiment des goûts de luxe. Remarque-t-il en souriant. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ce sourire que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Comme s'il était en train de partager une plaisanterie avec un très bon ami, une complicité qui ne m'est pas adressée. S'il connait mon blond depuis longtemps, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils s'entendent bien mais est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

C'est vrai mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Je lui sers son verre et le laisse s'installer dans mon canapé pour apprécier les notes d'épices et de vanille de la boisson ambrée. Le bourbon me fait toujours penser aux yeux de Remus. Ils ont cette teinte exacte qui fait dire à Sirius qu'il peut s'y noyer jusqu'à l'ivresse. Pauvre Remus qui lui ne peut se noyer aussi agréablement dans les yeux noir d'encre de son homme.

Snape avale une gorgée et semble au paradis. C'est une excellente bouteille que Draco m'a offert et je suis assez content de pouvoir en servir à quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que le baryton qui squatte mon salon. Cachou lui saute sur les genoux et se vautre sur son pantalon en piaulant de plaisir. Un vrai édonniste!

Pendant ce temps, je commence à préparer notre repas. J'ai trouvé de la viande rouge dans mon congélateur et avec de la purée et une fondue de poireaux, ce sera parfait. Je coupe les légumes quand Snape s'installe au comptoir pour me tenir compagnie. La nourriture est vite prête, vite avalée et nous sommes vite avachis dans mon divan à savourer une bonne bouteille de rouge.

Dites, votre ami là, Vincent Crabbe, il a réussi à mettre le grapin sur Goyle junior?

Ils sont mariés depuis six ans alors je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.

Mariés?

Ils sont allés à Las Vegas pour le faire. Tu n'as pas remarqué son alliance?

J'avoue que non.

Il sourit en observant la lumière du plafonnier se refléter dans son vin et continue de me mettre dans la confidence d'une jolie histoire d'amour. Je me demande pourquoi Sirius et Remus n'en ont pas fait autant quand ils étaient en Amérique. Il faudra que je leur demande un jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en a bavé ce cher Vinny. Il lui a fallut deux ans pour attirer l'attention de son cher et tendre et quand il l'a enfin eu, Gregory a eu son accident. On peut dire que c'est ça qui les a rapproché puisque Vincent l'a soutenu de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'en remette. Le complexe Goyle a faillit partir en fumée plus d'une fois mais Vincent s'est accroché et a obligé Greg a en faire de même. Et quatre ans plus tard, ils se sont envolés pour les Etats-Unis.

C'est mignon comme histoire.

N'est-ce pas?

Pendant qu'il parlait, nos corps se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, le mien s'encastrant parfaitement entre ses bras. J'ai eu envie de lui tout l'aprés-midi et là, je n'ai plus envie de me contrôler. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et des siennes visiblement.

Nos lèvres se trouvent et semblent ne plus vouloir se lâcher d'un millimètre. Nos souffles se mélangent. Sa langue a le goût de l'alcool que nous venons de boire, une saveur sucrée et un peu amer à la fois que j'aspire comme si c'était une drogue douce. Il me renverse sur le canapé et me domine de toute sa taille, son corps pressant le mien au point que je sente son désir contre ma cuisse. Je l'ai attendu des semaines et j'ai l'impression que lui aussi. Dans ses yeux, je lis un désir semblable au mien, celui de nous envoyer en l'air comme des sauvages pour commencer et seulement ensuite de faire l'amour. Heureusement que j'ai des capotes dans la poche – question de prévoyance - parce-que j'ai l'impression qu'on arrivera pas tout de suite à mon lit.

J'ai envie de toi mon beau Harry. Me murmure-t-il en me retirant mon pull. Je ne porte rien dessous et il se jette voracement sur mon torse, caressant mes côtes, suçant mes tétons.

Je le repousse en gémissant et l'oblige à s'asseoir, genoux très écartés sur le divan. J'ai toujours trouvé un peu humiliant de tailler une pipe de cette façon, c'est une position qui respire la soumission mais pour le coup je m'en fous. Je veux qu'il prenne son pied. Je veux qu'il n'ait plus jamais envie d'aller voir ailleurs et qu'il frappe à ma porte un matin pour me dire qu'il m'aime et me veut comme amant, et non plus comme gigolo. Je l'aime comme un cinglé. L'image de Draco se superpose à la sienne et je nous imagine tous les trois, mon blond embrassant Severus alors que je déboutonne son pantalon et repousse son sous-vêtement pour libérer une érection déjà conséquente.

Sa peau est si douce sous mes lèvres, si soyeuse que je laisse une pluie de petits baisers humides le long de sa verge, rien que pour savourer ses grognements. Ses mains caressent doucement mes cheveux. Ma langue court sur sa chair nue, je vois ma propre salive couler sur ses testicules en traînées transparentes et quand je l'avale enfin, il se cambre en gémissant. Son membre imposant envahit complètement ma bouche, écartèle ma mâchoire et je manque presque de m'étouffer et vomir tant son geste, purement instinctif et primaire, m'a surpris. J'avais oublié qu'il était si gros mais ça ne promet que délices pour la suite c'est pourquoi je ne m'arrête pas de le sucer malgré un mouvement de recul brusque. De haut en bas, de son gland à ses bourses, ma bouche le recouvre mais je ne peux pas le prendre en entier alors je lui donne de fréquents coup de langue pour ne laisser aucun centimètre de chair inexploré.

Je cherche les préservatifs dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et les pose à côté de moi. Puis j'enlève le reste de mes habits. J'ai un peu de mal à me déshabiller sans arrêter ce que je suis en train de faire mais je finis par y parvenir. Je ne porte plus que mes chaussures que je n'ai pas réussi à retirer.

Harry, continue! Gémit Snape en caressant mes cheveux plus fort.

Je lui fais plaisir sauf que j'ai moi-même envie qu'on s'occupe de mon cas. Mon membre est sur le point de craquer. Je le sens frotter contre mon ventre. Je n'en peux plus.

Qu'il me prenne.

Qu'il me baise.

Je déchire le petit carré de plastique et en sors le préservatif. Je le lui enfile avec ma langue, même si le goût chimique du lubrifiant ne me plaît pas du tout. Il me soulève, m'installe sur ses cuisses et m'embrasse passionnément, ses mains sont sur mes fesses, les écartent et ses doigts me pénètrent doucement.

Encore...

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Je repousse ses mains et guide son sexe vers mon intimité. Comme à chaque fois, je gémis en sentant la tête de son pénis presser contre moi et commencer à rentrer. Je me sens étiré, fouillé et possédé.

J'arrive à enfiler de quoi nous protéger sur mon propre membre et me laisse enfin porter par ce plaisir incroyable qu'il me donne.

Je suis complètement nu, à cheval sur les genoux d'un homme tout habillé – même si débraillé – et c'est tellement érotique que je l'enfonce en moi d'un coup. Ses vêtements frottent contre ma peau, contre mon sexe érigé. Douleur et plaisir se mêlent jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête et je m'agrippe à ses épaules comme si j'allais sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. D'ailleurs, c'est pas loin d'être ça. Il est en moi, si loin en moi...

Nos hanches se séparent et se retrouvent dans un ballet sans fin, ses fesses décollent du canapé pour me prendre toujours plus fort. J'aimerais pouvoir regarder l'union de nos deux corps, voir son membre me prendre sans faillir, me pénétrer et distendre ma peau pour mieux m'envoyer au paradis. Je le sens entrer et sortir, cogner ce point magique dans mon corps qui me faire voir une lumière blanche à chaque fois, je l'entends gémir et crier. Je commence à contracter mes muscles autour de lui pour augmenter nos sensations. Il gémit plus fort qu'avant, son visage n'est qu'un masque d'extase pure, de luxure. Il passe ses bras sous mes genoux, m'ouvrant encore plus à lui et nous fait tomber par terre.

Je suis cloué sous lui, soumis au rythme de ses hanches qui vont et viennent entre mes cuisses. Le sol est dur et je sens mon dos cogner contre le parquet à chaque coup de reins. Mon sexe est prisonnié entre nous, caressé par ses vêtements rugueux, tendu comme une barre de métal.

Je me cambre en criant et jouis dans le caoutchouc. Ses muscles se tendent comme il me rejoint dans l'extase.

Dans les brumes de mon orgasme, j'arrive à entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone mais je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie, de répondre. Draco m'a offert un répondeur, qu'il fasse son boulot.

« _Harry, c'est Daniel à l'appareil. Écoute, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital tout de suite. L'état de ma mère s'est subitement aggravé et les médecins sont très pessimistes. Je pense que tu voudrais la voir avant qu'elle... Viens vite Harry. Les infirmières te laisseront passer_ ».

o0O0o

Miss Parkinson nous a quitté ce matin, à trois heure. Je suis arrivé à temps pour lui dire adieu.

Dés que le message de Daniel s'est terminé, je me suis précipité sur mes vêtements. Bien sûr, Severus s'est rhabillé en quatrième vitesse et s'est proposé de me servir de chauffeur. Je suis incapable de dire à quel point j'ai été soulagé de sa présence. J'aurais été incapable d'y aller seul. Il n'a posé aucune question, n'a fait aucun commentaire en me voyant pleurer, il s'est contenté de m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et de conduire aussi vite que possible.

À l'hôpital, c'est un silence de plomb qui nous a accueilli, comme si tout le service savait ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte au fond du couloir de droite. Les infirmiers me regardaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et pourtant, je ne suis pas un membre de la famille. J'ose à peine imaginer comment ils se comportent à l'égard de Daniel. Lui n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé. Il était occupé à téléphoner à toute la famille. C'est donc accompagné de Severus, que je suis arrivé devant la porte de miss Parkinson où je suis presque entré à reculons. Je n'aurais jamais cru la voir comme ça un jour. Elle était si petite, comme perdue au milieu des draps trop blancs de son lit. Elle respirait grâce à une machine difforme, dont les tuyaux disgrâcieux lui sortaient des narines.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait comme un de ses propres enfants, qu'elle regrettait de ne jamais pouvoir me voir jouer dans un orchestre professionnel et qu'elle voulait que je sois heureux pour toujours, comme dans les contes parce-que, selon elle, je ressemble à un prince charmant. Sa voix diminuait à mesure qu'elle parlait mais elle refusait de se taire. Elle avait des choses à me dire et refusait de se laisser terrasser avant de l'avoir fait. Une femme de caractère jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle m'a interdit de faire une nouvelle crise d'anorexie suite à sa mort mais c'est une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir, je suis déjà incapable de boire le café que j'ai devant moi. La seule idée de manger me donne envie de vomir. Surtout que je sais qu'elle ne viendra plus le matin pour s'assurer que je mange un minimum.

Daniel est entré dans la chambre et s'est installé à côté de moi, en serrant la main fine de sa mère dans les siennes, fortes et bronzées. Ses yeux étaient humides, comme les miens. Cet éternel jeune homme ne fera sans doute jamais son âge, et là, il ressemblait terriblement à un adolescent perdu dans sa détresse. Nous sommes restés là, tous les trois jusqu'à ce que miss Parkinson ait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et qu'elle se laisse volontairement vaincre par cette fatigue qui dévorait son corps depuis des heures. Elle est morte en silence, en souriant.

J'ai laissé Daniel seul avec elle. Je n'étais aprés tout qu'un étranger.

Et maintenant, je suis dans la salle d'attente avec Severus à observer un liquide noirâtre tourner dans un gobelet en plastique. J'attends Daniel. Il n'est pas en état de conduire.

Je suis désolé de vous retenir. Dis-je à Snape, la voix tremblant plus fort que je ne le voudrais.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne serais pas là si je ne le voulais pas.

Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les en empêcher et tombent dans mon verre. Snape me prend dans ses bras et me laisse pleurer dans son giron pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Le nez enfouit dans son cou, je respire la douce odeur de son eau de cologne à chaque reniflement, à chaque respiration et cela m'apaise plus sûrement qu'une bonne crise de nerfs. Je pleure si longtemps que je finis par somnoler dans les bras qui m'entourent et ne m'abandonnent pas. Quand Daniel sort enfin de la chambre où reposent ma logeuse et amie, ses yeux sont rouges mais secs. Il a dû attendre d'être assez maître de lui pour quitter le chevet de celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Harry? Me souffle-t-il pour me réveiller. Tu veux rentrer à la maison?

Moui.

Je l'emmène avec moi. Dit-il à Snape en me soulevant dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui et retourne dans ma semi-conscience.

Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir conduire? Lui demande Snape.

Oui, ne vous en faites pas. On va se débrouiller Harry et moi.

J'ouvre un oeil en sentant Daniel s'éloigner. Severus nous regarde partir avec dans les yeux une lueur bizarre. Si seulement cela pouvait être de la jalousie à me voir dans les bras d'un autre, même si je n'y suis que pour dormir un peu.

Daniel me ramène à la maison en conduisant très lentement. Quand nous arrivons, il monte les marches et ouvre la porte de l'immeuble. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit mais je sens qu'il n'a pas envie de rester seul dans l'appartement où sa mère a vécu si longtemps.

Viens.

Je lui prends la main et le guide dans les escaliers.

On se déshabille dans la chambre et je sens son corps se presser contre le mien par derrière. Nous sommes tous les deux en boxer et il me serre dans ses bras, sa bouche caresse et embrasse ma nuque comme il l'a fait durant notre nuit il y a quelques semaines. Je lui rends ses caresses. Rien n'était prémédité, je pensais l'inviter à dormir en tout bien tout honneur, mais il semble avoir eu une autre idée.

Il a besoin de réconfort, moi aussi.

Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de coucher avec deux hommes différents dans la même nuit, surtout que le premier c'était pour de l'argent – si ça, ça fait pas pute! – mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, pleine de surprises, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. J'ai envie de ne pas penser.

Nos derniers vêtements rejoignent le sol.

Daniel et moi tombons dans mes draps, nos langues emmêlées et mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Demain il faudra faire face à la réalité mais pour l'instant, le jour n'est pas encore levé.

À suivre...

(1): cette exposition est une invention, ne la cherchez pas dans les programmes du British museum. Si Le Caravage vous intéresse, je vous conseille « La course à l'abîme » de Dominique Fernandez, un roman autobiographique très intéréssant. Ce n'est pas un livre facile, il faut s'accrocher un minimum mais il en vaut vraiment la peine.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que les semaines passent de plus en plus vite et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Veux pas bachoter moi (et je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule)!

Pour la préquelle, vous avez été nombreuses à me demander d'attendre. Je vais donc laisser parler la démocratie (pour l'instant) et vous obéir. Si vous voulez changer votre vote, participez au deuxième tour.

J'ai commencé le chapitre 26 de "Music" (qui va m'en faire baver je le sens) et je pense pouvoir confirmer que cette fic se finira au trentième chapitre. Ensuite viendra "Carpe Diem" et, si j'ai bien avancé, la fic qui prend place dans le même univers, "Crimson fear" (un jour, j'écrirai une fic avec un titre en français!), histoire dont le héros et narrateur est Remus.

Bisous à celles qui me lisent, à celles qui m'encouragent chaque semaine à continuer. Vous êtes adorables, la preuve, je vous adore.


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 21**

_Flash-back:_

_Harry était installé à une table au fond du restaurant Liquor, là où il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger, lui et ceux qu'il attendait. Il était venu en avance, très en avance parce-qu'il ne supportait plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement, parce-qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de venir s'il repoussait encore son départ. Un verre de vin qu'il se forçait à boire lentement dans la main, il attendait que Sirius et Remus arrivent. Ce serait leur première sortie ensemble depuis des mois. Les mots et les actions avaient laissé des blessures de chaque côtés, le temps avait continué sa course, les séparant un peu plus à chaque événement qu'ils ne pouvaient partager. Ce même temps qui lui seul guérirait et restaurerait ce qui avait été détruit. Harry espérait juste que leur complicité reviendrait naturellement et rapidement._

_Il n'avait pas envie de passer son premier repas avec les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie le nez dans son assiette. Il voulait voir Sirius rire et Remus avoir l'air consterné. Il s'était arrangé avec Dean et Seamus pour que les plats arrivent vite, évitant au repas de s'éterniser si jamais le malaise ne se disssipait pas. Dans le cas contraire, son appartement serait tout indiqué pour terminer la soirée._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant doucement de sa rêverie. Sirius et Remus le regardaient, l'air aussi peu à l'aise que lui. Leurs vêtements leur donnaient une contenance, l'apparence de deux hommes mûrs, riches et élégants mais leurs yeux trahissaient toutes leurs émotions et elles étaient nombreuses. Tellement que Harry fut incapable d'en identifier une seule avec certitude. Un serveur vint immédiatement et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient commandé. Sa présence permit aux trois hommes de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire. Les excuses étaient faites, peut-être un peu maladroitement, mais il était inutile de revenir sur les évènements qui les avaient séparé. En revanche, ils avaient un peu plus d'un an de vie à se raconter. Sirius avait prodigieusement honte de ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme au mois de décembre, surtout que c'était de sa faute mais il se jura de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. Harry était un homme maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le materne. Le serveur revint avec l'eau et le vin puis laissa les convives en paix. Les patrons avaient clairement ordonné qu'on les laisse tranquille, qu'on ne les dérange que pour leur apporter leurs assiettes._

_Ce fut Remus qui brisa le silence gênant dans lequel ils s'engluaient. _

_Tu habites où maintenant Harry? Demanda-t-il doucement. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'entrée en matière idéale mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part._

_À Soho. J'ai trouvé un chouette appart' dans une pension de famille._

_C'est tranquille?_

_Plutôt oui. Je ne connais pas vraiment les voisins, on se laisse vivre en fait , mais c'est assez sympa._

_Et les propriétaires ne sont pas trop casse-pieds?_

_Non. C'est une vieille femme adorable qui possède l'immeuble. Elle s'est bien occupé de moi depuis que j'ai emménagé mais actuellement elle est hospitalisée._

_Ce n'est pas trop grave? Demanda Sirius. Il intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation et cela le gênait de tomber dans ce genre de banalité avec son presque-fils, mais il se sentait très reconnaissant envers cette femme qui avait pris soin de son filleul quand la colère l'avait aveuglé au point qu'il ne veuille plus le voir. Remus lui prit la main sous la table, comme pour le remercier de ses efforts._

_Je ne pense pas. Il faut surtout qu'elle se repose. Mais devinez qui s'occupe de la pension en attendant qu'elle revienne?_

_Qui?_

_Daniel Parkinson, en personne! Déclara le jeune homme en souriant._

_Il était assez heureux de changer de sujet. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler de miss Parkinson, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir qu'elle était malade, nuance. Et puis, c'était grâce à Sirius qu'il connaissait ce photographe de génie. Son parrain était un fan absolu, il possédait tous les recueils de cet artiste et Harry sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait quand il ouvrirait le nouveau livre du photographe. _

_Tu veux dire que tu connais Daniel Parkinson? S'écria Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise._

_C'est un ami._

_Dans quel sens? Demanda Remus, sans le moindre sous-entendu. Harry rougit. Décidément, il était transparent._

_J'ai couché avec lui une fois. Juste une fois._

_Et c'était comment?_

_Sirius!_

_Ben quoi? C'est toujours intéréssant de savoir ces choses!_

_Harry sourit. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Un parrain souriant et un Remus consterné. Finalement, les vieux réflèxes revenaient vite. Et il était soulagé que ses « activités » avec certaines personnes soient passées sous silence. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir en parler avec eux, ou pire, se justifier._

_Les plats se succédaient, chacun délivrant une petite quantité d'alcool dans leur corps qui acheva de les décontracter. Dean et Seamus riaient en regardant leur table chaque fois qu'ils passaient la tête par la porte menant aux cuisines. Eux qui pensaient que l'ambiance serait glaciale s'étaient lourdement trompé: cette table était de loin la plus bruyante et la plus joviale de la salle._

_Au moment de partir, les trois hommes furent incapable de se séparer et c'est tout naturellement qu'Harry les invita chez lui. Il avait fait le ménage la veille c'est donc sans appréhension qu'il leur ouvrit sa porte, dévoilant à leurs yeux ses vieilles affiches, ses étagères croulantes de livres, les poutres de son plafond et le comptoir de sa cuisine._

_C'est adorable chez toi. S'exclama Remus en accrochant son manteau._

_Je suis d'accord. On s'y sent comme chez soi._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle Blaize et Draco adore squatter mon canapé et vider mes réserves d'alcool. Quoi que je ne peux pas trop leur en vouloir sur ce dernier point vu que c'est eux qui remplissent lesdites réserves. Surtout Draco._

_M'étonne pas de lui, tiens. Grinca Sirius. Il aimait bien le jeune blond mais n'oublierait jamais l'état dans lequel il l'avait récupéré un lendemain de cuite – sur un tapis qui lui s'était avéré irrécupérable, d'ailleurs. C'était la dernière fois qu'Harry avait fait la fête à Grimmaurd Place avec ses amis._

_Et aurons-nous le droit de puiser un peu dans cette fameuse réserve? Questionna Remus en s'installant avec son amant sur le canapé. J'ai bien envie d'un petit cognac._

_Pas de problème._

_Un porto pour moi. Ajouta Sirius, juste avant de se faire agresser par une petite boule de poils noirs._

_Cachou était d'un naturel curieux quand il était question d'êtres humains. Il aimait tester les genoux des nouveaux venus pour savoir si oui ou non il pouvait espérer ronronner un peu. Il ne fut pas déçu par les deux humains qui étaient assis dans le canapé. Il passa de l'un à l'autre en couinant de plaisir. Oui, il aimait bien ces deux humains là. Presque autant que son maître._

_Il est mignon. Dit Remus en caressant le chaton._

_Il vient d'où Harry?_

_Je l'ai trouvé en sortant les poubelles. Il essayait de « réveiller » sa mère et je n'ai pas réussi à le laisser là._

_Je te comprends._

_Harry servit les boissons et la soirée se poursuivit. Les deux hommes finirent par rester pour la nuit. Il leur laissa son lit et prit le canapé qu'il dû partager avec Cachou, mais le chaton n'était pas un locataire trop encombrant._

_Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'énormément de choses, ils leur restaient beaucoup à se dire, des mois à rattraper, mais le plus dur était fait. Maintenant, Harry savait qu'il pourrait retourner se réfugier chez eux en cas de problème et cela lui suffisait. _

_Les choses étaient presque comme avant._

o0O0o

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à ce dîner maintenant. Ça me semble si loin déjà. Ce soir-là, j'étais vraiment heureux. J'aimerais revenir au lendemain de cette soirée, quand Sirius et Remus m'ont réveillé grâce au délicieux fumé d'une tasse de café et de croissants bien chauds. En fait, j'aimerais être n'importe où, sauf là où je me trouve en ce moment.

Il pleut sur Londres aujourd'hui. Ça ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude mais ce serait difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Il pleut sur le cimetière et sur la boîte en bois vernis où repose miss Parkinson. Elle n'était pas croyante, elle clamait haut et fort que la religion était la mère de l'intolérance et ne voulait donc pas d'une cérémonie religieuse. Seule la famille a été invité mais Daniel a insisté pour que je vienne, car j'étais un petit-fils pour elle. Draco et Blaize sont venus avec moi, Sirius et Remus m'attendent à l'appartement. J'aurais bien besoin de leur présence à tous. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas immortelle mais je ne pensais qu'elle nous quitterait si vite et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul. Pansy est effondrée dans les bras de son ex-mari avec qui elle semble avoir fait la paix – pour un temps. Ses trois fils ont les poings serrés et les yeux humides.

Ils avaient prévu de tous lui faire une surprise, de tous se réunir pour son anniversaire. Ils n'en auront pas l'occasion malheureusement.

Des fossoyeurs descendent le cercueil et nous nous relayons pour jeter dessus une petite poignée de terre sèche, ou une rose pour certains.

Déjà la foule de disperse. Les gens partent pour le restaurant où la famille doit se retrouver. La vie reprend son cours et c'est aussi triste que rassurant. Daniel vient me voir avant de partir et je l'invite à venir passer la soirée – voire la nuit – chez moi. Il ne rentrera à son appartement de la banlieue de Londres que demain mais en attendant, je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de rester chez sa mère. Les trois dernières nuits il les a passé chez un ami.

Harry, tu commences à trembler. Me dit Draco en me serrant contre lui. Viens on rentre.

C'est vrai qu'il fait froid. L'hiver est très long cette année. Mais entre Blaize et Draco il n'y a pas de vent – disons qu'il me passe par-dessus la tête grâce à leur grande taille à tous les deux – et je me sens un peu mieux. La voiture de Draco – une BMW grise – est garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée du cimetière et nous courons pour nous y réfugier plus vite. Je m'étale sur la banquette arrière en soupirant, sous le regard amusé de mes deux amis.

Je suis sûr que Cachou est ton double félin. Pas possible autrement.

Et puis, c'est difficile de dire lequel de vous deux est le plus mignon. Renchérit Draco en mettant le contact. J'espère qu'il va conduire normalement parce-que niveau respect des limites de vitesse c'est pas le top – il est du genre à rouler à cent miles à l'heure sur l'autoroute (1). Disons qu'il faut serrer les fesses et fermer les yeux très fort pour apprécier son style. Comment fait-il pour ne jamais avoir de contravention? Je reste persuadé qu'il use et abuse de son charme.

Au fait Harry, c'est l'heure de ta brique. Me dit Blaize en me tendant une brique de lait à la fraise.

Je suis obligé de la boire?

Je savais que je ferai une crise suite au décès de miss Parkinson et ça n'a pas loupé: depuis trois jours je ne mange presque rien. Sauf que, contrairement à la dernière fois, Remus m'oblige à avaler un petit truc à midi et Sirius et Blaize se relaient pour m'apporter une soupe chaque soir. Draco vient me chercher le matin et s'assure que je me nourrisse dans sa voiture. Et régulièrement, ils me font boire du lait à la fraise ou de l'eau pour m'éviter l'hypoglycémie et la déshydratation. Bref, je suis complètement cerné par quatre mecs plus grands que moi que je peux seulement espérer battre à la course et encore, avec Remus j'ai des doutes.

Je les aime.

Ma famille à moi – même si elle vient de perdre un de ses membres.

Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde?

Non.

Je plante la petite paille dans l'ouverture prévue à cet effet et aspire la première gorgée de lait. C'est horriblement sucré et assez épais, j'ai l'impression d'avaler de la pâte à crêpes un peu trop liquide mais je me force à tout boire. Je n'arrive pas à manger mais je sens quand même mon estomac râler et là, il se calme peu à peu. Je ne tomberai pas dans les pommes aujourd'hui.

On arrive chez moi en même temps que je termine ma boisson. Ça fait drôle de passer dans le couloir, sachant que la porte du rez-de-chaussée ne sera plus jamais ouverte par miss Parkinson. Qui sait qui va reprendre la pension maintenant. J'essuie une petite larme et monte les marches, suivi par mes deux meilleurs amis. Draco passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui, le plus qu'il peut, pour me réconforter. Blaize s'installe de l'autre côté et nous finissons de gravir l'escalier comme ça, moi entre les deux zigotos.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, c'est un spectacle des plus... bandant – oui, c'est le terme exact! - qui nous attend. J'ai l'impression que Sirius et Remus ne nous attendaient pas si tôt. Ils sont par terre, entre mon canapé et ma table basse. Mon cher parrain est allongé sur le dos, la chemise grande ouverte et le pantalon au niveau des genoux, les mains sur les fesses de son compagnon, nu, qui le chevauche sans la moindre pudeur. J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur mais c'est une scène magnifiquement érotique. Leur deux corps se rejoignent en parfaite harmonie et ils gémissent en même temps à chaque coup de reins. C'est mon image de Remus qui en prend un coup, moi qui le croyais sérieux et maître de lui, je découvre sa face passionnée et sexy.

Quelle révélation!

En cet instant précis, je suis jaloux de leur histoire, de leur bonheur.

Je finis par détourner les yeux. Avec Blaize et Draco, je retourne sur le pallier en attendant qu'ils aient fini. Heureusement, Blaize est très ouvert d'esprit et cette scène ne l'a pas gêné outre mesure – juste le malaise normal quand on surprend deux personne en train de faire l'amour, rien d'insurmontable donc.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'on retente le coup et cette fois, ils sont sagement sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser comme des perdus.

Vous voilà déjà? Demande Sirius en souriant.

Oui. Je ne peux rien répondre d'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça franchement?

Ton appartement est super Harry. Remus et moi on s'est pas ennuyé une minute.

J'ai vu ça oui. C'est très sournois comme réponse, mais j'aime bien les voir rougir. Surtout Sirius qui n'est pas souvent gêné.

Tu as... vu?

Disons que ça fait trente minutes qu'on est dans le couloir.

Ils sont rouges comme des pivoines mais heureusement pour eux, Draco change de sujet en me donnant un petit coup de coude réprobateur.

Je suis brimé!

C'est tout de même étonnant la vitesse à laquelle les choses peuvent reprendre leur cours aprés le décès d'une personne. J'adorais miss Parkinson mais je n'étais pas un membre de sa famille et au final, son décès m'affecte moins que je le pensais. Bien sûr, je suis triste et elle me manque déjà et je suis en pleine crise, mais pourtant, j'ai la sensation que d'ici quelques années, elle ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir, une flamme minuscle mais présente dans mon coeur.

Je prépare un rapide déjeuner et nous passons l'aprés-midi, tous les cinq, à regarder des films. Cachou se vautre sur tous les genoux libres et passe des uns aux autres en ronronnant. Bien sûr, il vient plus souvent chez moi mais c'est normal, il a compris que c'est moi qui lui ouvre ses boîtes de pâté. Je l'adore mon chaton.

Mon parrain enguirlande Draco quand il le voit se servir un troisième verre de vin. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné d'avoir ruiné son tapis préféré en « cuvant » dessus. C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle de les voir se bagarer pour la garde de la bouteille de bibine. Mon blond court autour du canapé, l'alcool serré contre lui, pour essayer d'échapper à l'amant de Remus – qui lui discute tranquillement avec Blaize du concert de ce mois-ci. Deux vrais gosses. S'ils n'étaient pas mort de rire, je pourrais presque avoir peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

Finalement, ils décident de me confier l'objet de leur dispute et de se rasseoir tranquillement sur le canapé pour regarder avec moi le combat hautement kitsch et ringard de Hugh Grant et Colin Firth. Je n'aime pas trop le premier mais j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas de me taper le second. Je l'avais adoré dans _Pride et prejudice _(2). Il était à croquer, surtout tout dégoulinant d'eau aprés un bain dans la mare de son domaine. Miam.

Ils partent tous aux alentours de dix-neuf heure et me laisse seul le temps que Daniel arrive. Sirius et Remus me font promettre de passer le prochain week-end chez eux. Ils veulent qu'on se retrouve, que tout rentre dans l'ordre et bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'y opposer. Nous ne parlons plus jamais de la dispute et de ce qui l'a provoqué. D'un commun accord, nous avons enterré ces moment et ces discussions dont aucun de nous n'est fier.

o0O0o

Daniel arrive chez moi vers minuit. Il n'est pas ivre mais ses yeux sont brumeux d'avoir trop pleuré. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre où je le déshabille. Il est comme moi, il préfère dormir nu.

Je rabats les couvertures sur nous et le laisse se serrer contre moi, m'utiliser comme peluche vivante. Il a besoin de chaleur et je lui offre la mienne.

Ses mains me caressent et descendent le long de mon corps. Je frissonne. Quand je veux parler il me fait taire d'un baiser. Il me fait l'amour en silence, me prend en pleurant et jouit dans un sanglot.

C'est une étrange relation que nous avons lui et moi, mais elle ne durera que le temps d'un songe. Juste quelques nuits parce-qu'il n'a pas envie d'être seul en ce moment.

Juste quelques nuits parce-que j'ai envie d'oublier que ceux avec qui je veux faire l'amour ne sont pas entre mes draps.

Daniel se colle à mon dos, en cuillère, et me berce pour m'aider à dormir.

Quand est-ce que j'aurais un véritable amant pour le faire à sa place?

À suivre...

(1): la limite de vitesse en Angleterre, sur autoroute, est de 70 miles/heure, soit environ 130 km/heure. Draco, lui, aime bomber à 200 kilomètre à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il n'avait pas son permis!

(2): « Orgueil et préjugé » est un roman de Jane Austin adapté récemment en téléfilm dans lequel on retrouve Colin Firth qui incarne le personnage de monsieur Darcy.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de publié. De mon côté, je vois la fin qui se rapproche et je sens que cette fic me manquera quand je l'aurais terminé.

Merci à vous de me lire, de me laisser des commentaires et de m'encourager. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le rythme aussi longtemps sans vous.

Gros bisous et profitez-bien de ce jour férié.


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 22**

Aujourd'hui marque la fin d'une ère à la pension où j'habite. Daniel, Pansy et moi vidons l'appartement de miss Parkinson depuis le début de la matinée. L'annonce pour trouver un nouveau locataire paraîtra demain. C'est étonnant ce qu'une personne peut engranger de son vivant et c'est d'autant plus déprimant pour ceux qui nettoient. Je suis plongé jusqu'aux coudes dans la vie d'une femme de caractère qui a traversé un siècle tourmenté et passionnant et j'ai envie de pleurer, de me jeter dans la première paire de bras que je trouverai pour m'y vider de mes larmes en toute tranquilité. Mais je prends sur moi.

Daniel est dans la chambre en train de vider les armoires pour faire don des vêtements à l'armée du salut et Pansy enlève toutes les coupures de presse et photos accrochées aux murs, les réunissant dans un album qu'elle gardera précieusement chez elle. C'est un peu l'histoire de sa famille qui est affichée sur le papier peint de l'appartement. Moi je suis chargé d'emballer soigneusement la vaisselle et de la ranger dans des cartons. Certains services en porcelaine ont une véritable valeur marchande, d'autres sont des antiquités, comme le blanc décoré en son centre d'un cercle d'or fin, et je sais que les héritiers de miss Parkinson ont décidé de ne garder que ce qui a une valeur sentimentale, ce que leur mère et grand-mère tenait absolument à garder dans la famille ou ce qui leur a clairement été légué. Ils vont vendre le reste et se partager les bénéfices.

Tu trembles Harry, me dit Daniel en me tendant une pile d'assiettes, tu devrais faire une pause.

Il a raison. Je commence même à avoir des tâches noires devant les yeux. Je m'installe par terre et sors une des briques de lait à la fraise que j'ai amené avec moi. Ma crise n'est toujours pas finie mais aprés tout, cela ne fait que six jours qu'elle dure. J'ai déjà connu pire et avec l'attention constante dont je bénéficie, je ne risque pas grand chose. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être en cristal pur. Daniel vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et sirote une tasse de café. Je n'aime pas le tour que prend notre relation. Au départ, je pensais qu'il avait seulement besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, j'étais prêt à les lui offrir. Et je ne nierai pas que j'aime coucher avec lui mais il a de plus en plus fréquemment des petits gestes qui trahissent une certaine tendresse, ainsi que notre intimité, et je crains qu'il envisage une relation sérieuse avec moi. Or, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, en tout cas pas avec lui.

Je l'aime mais pas comme ça et j'ai peur qu'il se fasse de plus en plus de fausses idées. Je veux bien qu'il se glisse dans mon lit – à condition qu'il en sorte quand je le lui demande – mais pas dans ma vie. Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui. Au départ il était censé rentré chez lui, dans son appartement et pas squatter le mien. J'espère que j'arriverai à lui faire comprendre ce que je veux sans le froisser, je n'oublie quand même pas qu'il vient de perdre sa mère. Il pose doucement sa tasse – sur laquelle une petite vache de dessin-animé dit qu'elle a aussi des qualités, « râleuse, gonflante et possessive » (1) - et se tourne vers moi.

Harry, avant-hier nous sommes tous allés chez le notaire pour l'ouverture du testament et tu dois savoir que certaines choses t'ont été légué par ma mère.

Bon, je pense que notre discussion attendra ce soir. Je ne savais pas que miss Parkinson m'avait cité dans ses dernières volontés. Elle me considérait vraiment comme un membre de sa famille.

C'est à dire?

Sa collection de trente-trois tours de jazz. Elle pensait que tu serais le seul capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Nous avons fait venir un expert pour certifier la valeur des meubles et du reste. Cette collection a une vraie valeur alors garde-la précieusement.

Elle t'a aussi laissé la gravure des années 1920 qui est dans l'entrée, intervient Pansy, c'est une série limitée, numérotée avec certificat d'authenticité et un briquet en argent massif.

La gravure représente un Adonis à sa fenêtre. Je suis amoureux de ce jeune homme depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je suis touché qu'elle s'en soit souvenu. Quant au briquet, elle me l'avait montré un jour que je lui posais des questions sur son premier mari. C'est un superbe objet, vide depuis longtemps, sur lequel un serpent enlace une étoile, un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Je ne parle même pas de sa collection de disques qui est sans doute une des plus fournies que j'ai pu voir chez un particulier et qui réunie les plus grands artistes dans des éditions originales et en parfait état. Trois magnifiques cadeaux qu'elle me fait par delà la mort. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie rageusement. J'ai assez pleuré comme ça et elle n'aurait pas voulu me voir déprimé – elle me l'a bien dit avant de mourir.

Nous avons mis tout ça dans un carton. Reprend Pansy en s'installant à côté de moi. Tu pourras le prendre en partant.

Très bien. Ma voix tremble un peu mais moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'en remettrai.

Il faut que tu saches autre chose Harry. Me dit Daniel en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. Je ne le repousse pas alors que je devrais. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au point très rapidement. Il poursuit sans se rendre compte de ma raideur. Voilà, la pension devait revenir à ma plus jeune nièce, Catherine, mais elle possède son propre hôtel en Ecosse et ne veut pas s'occuper de l'immeuble. On va donc le mettre en vente. Nous avons un acheteur potentiel.

Ça va me faire bizarre d'apporter mon loyer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sais mais personne de la famille ne peut reprendre le flambeau. Nous avons tous des métiers et des vies que nous aimons...

Pas la peine de te justifier, je comprends. On verra bien à l'autopsie.

Je me sens mieux, donc je me relève et nous reprenons le boulot. La journée se passe doucement au fur et à mesure que les cartons et les sacs poubelle s'entassent dans l'entrée. Quand la nuit tombe, une bonne moitié du ménage est fait. Demain je ne pourrai pas aider vu que je dois aller au conservatoire, déjà qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pris un « congés » exceptionnel... Avec l'approche du concert – qui a lieu la semaine prochaine – je ne peux pas me permettre d'être encore absent. Nous sommes vraiment dans la dernière ligne droite.

Daniel soulève mon carton et nous montons chez moi. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on discute lui et moi. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs et puis, je crains qu'il confonde « amour » - en admettant qu'il pense en éprouver – avec le soutient et le réconfort que je cherche à lui offrir. Une sorte de transfert. Sauf qu'une fois dans mon salon, il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Ça me soulage au final.

Tu sais Harry, je t'aime beaucoup mais j'ai peur de vraiment tomber amoureux en restant plus ici et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de voir ces hypothétiques sentiments m'être retournés donc je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi La seule chose...

Oui?

C'est peut-être gonflé et trop demandé mais, je voudrais qu'on passe une dernière nuit ensemble. Qu'on dise adieu à notre « relation » de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

Effectivement, c'est gonflé mais je le répète, c'est un amant exceptionnel et je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une dernière nuit dans ses bras. La dernière nuit.

Je lui souris et lui prends la main. Demain matin, et bien, je retournerai à ma vie d'avant: je regarderai Draco de loin en espérant qu'il rompe avec son petit-ami et je m'enverrai en l'air avec Snape quand j'aurai besoin d'argent. Avec ce qu'il m'a laissé la dernière fois – il a déposé l'enveloppe dans ma boîte à lettres le lendemain de notre sortie au musée – je ne le reverrai pas avant un moment. Décidément, ma vie sentimentale est un fiasco complet. Il faudrait que je recommence à sortir pour me trouver un copain, mais la motivation n'est pas là. Sans doute bouffée par l'espoir qu'un jour j'aurai Draco ou Snape pour moi tout seul qui sait.

Daniel me porte et me dépose sur mon lit en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa langue caresse la mienne, taquine mon palais et redessine le contour de mes dents, comme s'il voulait apprendre par coeur l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, sous mes vêtements.

Il me caresse pendant des heures, tellement que j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier dans mes draps.

Ça va me manquer de ne plus faire l'amour avec lui mais j'ai peur de ses sentiments et de ce qu'ils pourraient impliquer, alors je profite de ce moment qu'il m'offre.

_Carpe diem_.

Je crois que ça va devenir ma devise.

o0O0o

Daniel a quitté mon appartement alors que je dormais encore, sortant de ma vie « sentimentale » aussi vite et discrètement qu'il y était entré. Il est parti mais ce n'était pas un adieu et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de le revoir. Mais en tant que simple ami cette fois.

La vie a repris son cours, sauf que l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée est vide, la porte désespérement close et que la pension attend un nouveau propriétaire – Pansy et Daniel continuent de gérer l'immeuble en attendant la vente. Miss Parkinson me manque mais je ne pleure plus – enfin, disons presque plus – et ma crise s'est terminé il y a quelques jours. J'ai fêté ça avec Blaize et Draco et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir – eux aussi d'ailleurs, vu la crise de foie qu'on s'est payé. Soit encore deux jours sans manger pour moi. Bref, je les accumule. Heureusement que la crise était finie, hein.

Sinon, au conservatoire ça a été la folie pendant quelques jours car nous avons décidé de moucher mademoiselle Patil – qui en a fait une crise d'hystérie, vite calmée par Draco d'ailleurs - en reprenant le final d'origine. Cette décision a occasionné pas mal d'heures supplémentaires mais le résultat en vaut la peine. Nous sommes parfait et je dis ça en toute modestie. Vraiment.

Et puis, le fameux solo de piano est superbe. Draco l'a travaillé de son côté du coup, il le connait par coeur et il rayonnait de joie en appuyant sur les touches noires et blanches du vieil instrument de la salle Mozart. J'ai hâte d'écouter ce que ça peut donner sur le Pleyel qui occupe déjà la scène. En tout cas, Draco était sublime pendant les répétitions. Tellement qu'il provoquait une tension certaine dans les parties inférieures de mon humble personne, ce qui ne gênait pas la manipulation de mon violon mais court-circuitait complètement mon cerveau et ma concentration. Il est trop parfait pour mon bien, ce con!

On se calme Ryry. Respire.

Remus nous a fait bosser d'arrache-pied ces derniers jours mais aujourd'hui, une heure avant le concert, nous sommes tous prêts. Les premiers spectateurs arrivent déjà, on les entend s'installer en papotant. La salle est grande. C'est exceptionnel qu'un orchestre de « pas-encore-pros » joue au _Barbican center_ – surtout quand on sait que c'est le « terrain » du _London Symphony Orchestra. _Nous allons jouer sur une scène utilisée par de vrais professionnels sous l'oeil attentif de ces derniers. Mon dieu, que personne ne se plante!

Je suis vraiment nerveux mais ça me soulage de voir que je ne suis pas le seul – les mains de Blaize tremblent tellement qu'il n'arrive même pas à nouer son noeud-papillon. Par contre, Draco, lui, est si calme qu'il en foutrait presque la trouille, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore et ça m'agace. Peut-être est-il simplement soulagé que son père puisse, malgré tout, assister à son solo. J'espère juste que sa mère aura eu la décence de ne pas venir ou en tout cas, aura la décence de ne pas se faire remarquer. Selon les magazines _people _londoniens, le divorce des Malfoy ne sera sûrement pas prononcé à l'amiable. Narcissa cherche à se faire passer pour une pauvre femme trompée par un mari pédé mais bien sûr, Lucius se défend, preuves à l'appui. Ils se renvoient mutuellement la faute de l'échec de leur mariage et c'est bien parti pour durer des plombes.

Mon dieu, qu'ils ne s'engueulent pas en plein milieu de « Prague » – la symphonie numéro 38 de Mozart.

Remus entre dans la loge où nous sommes entassés avec nos instruments. Il est superbe dans son costume et au vu des regards qu'il s'est attiré de la part de certaines personnes, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Sirius est aussi jaloux.

Il est l'heure. J'espère que tout le monde est prêt.

Un « oui » collectif lui répond et il sourit. Le directeur de la salle vient nous souhaiter bonne chance mais je le soupçonne de surtout s'intéresser à notre chef-d'orchestre. Quand je disais que Remus avait du succés.

Nous montons un escalier assez étroit pour rejoindre la scène. Nos chaises attendent et les lumières sont tamisées. Le silence se fait dés que nous entrons pour nous installer. Des applaudissements accueillent l'arrivée de Remus.

Puis le silence.

Nos yeux sont rivés à la baguette, à nos partitions que nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts, attendant le premier mouvement et les premières notes. Le temps semble suspendu, accroché au morceau de bois dans la main souple de Remus et je scrute nerveusement la salle.

Je n'aurais pas dû, mon coeur se met à battre à toute allure. Je l'entends battre au niveau de mes tempes.

Tom Riddle est là, Neville à sa gauche. Il me regarde et je devine sans peine que ce concert sera un examen, une manière pour lui de savoir si oui ou non je suis vraiment digne de son intérêt. _Red Rose_ vibre doucement sous mes doigts alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à jouer, il fait parti de ma main, il la complète et il m'encourage. Mais, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ce n'est pas ce musicien de génie qui m'impressionne le plus. Non. Ce mérite revient à Snape.

Severus Snape qui est assis au deuxième rang, à coté de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne manquerait plus que Daniel ou Nothing dans cette salle et je serai au bord du malaise. Je me force à fixer Sirius dont le sourire me rassure. J'ai attendu ce concert pendant des semaines et maintenant, je crois que je pourrais tuer pour être n'importe où ailleurs.

La baguette de Remus tape doucement contre son pupitre pour attirer notre attention. La concentration revient et bientôt, la fine tige de bois se met à voler gracieusement dans les airs au rythme des mouvements du chef-d'orchestre.

C'est étonnant ce pouvoir de la musique à faire oublier tout le reste, de ne plus faire penser qu'à elle. Je pourrais presque voir et saisir les notes qui s'échappent de mon violon mais le plus étonnant, c'est que le reste n'existe plus. Tom, Severus et Lucius ne sont plus dans cette salle, en fait, j'ai l'impression d'être seul, très loin du reste de l'orchestre dont la musique me parvient par magie. Au-delà de mes cordes, je distingue Blaize, je devine Remus et j'observe Draco. Tous les trois sont tout à ce qu'ils font mais mon blond est le plus beau dans sa concentration. Son corps mince est délicieusement penché sur le clavier de bonne qualité qu'il fait chanter de ses doigts, ses yeux brillent de joie et parfois, je vois son front se plisser.

Le temps, qui semblait s'être stoppé il y a peu, a repris son cours à la vitesse de l'éclair et le solo de Draco arrive enfin. Tels dix acrobates virtuoses, ses doigts volent, caressent et embrassent les touches. Il donne l'impression de faire l'amour à son instrument et c'est une image aussi étourdissante qu'étrange. Le solo est le pillier du morceau, la douceur du début laisse peu à peu place à une violence que Draco traduit à merveille et je sens la musique enfler pour emplir chaque recoins de la salle. Je me demande si la mélodie pourrait même remplacer la poussière. Je tourne la tête et mon regard croise celui de Lucius Malfoy. Il est fier de son fils. C'est indéniable.

Le solo se termine et tout l'orchestre reprend sur un rythme endiablé qui manque mettre le feu aux caisses de résonnances, faire fondre les cuivres. Puis la mélodie s'apaise, les notes disparaissent, comme aspirées par les murs à la merveilleuse résonnance et la baguette du chef se calme.

Remus dégouline de sueur, il est visiblement épuisé mais son sourire rayonnant est la plus belle des récompenses. Nous avons réussi. Nous avons gagné notre pari et la salle ne s'y trompe pas. Tom est le premier à se lever pour nous faire un triomphe.

Nous saluons.

Nous sommes sur les rotules.

Un buffet nous attend dans les coulisses et je ne suis nullement surpris de voir certaines personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle surgir pour partager notre repas. J'aurais seulement préféré que Snape ne soit pas dans le lot. Il connait Lucius et Draco et une partie de ma vie que je tiens absolument à cacher. Et puis, mon blond n'est pas sans savoir à quel point je suis fan de la voix du grand baryton, donc, il va vouloir me le présenter.

Mon dieu, qu'il joue le jeu comme l'avait fait Lucius lorsqu'il ma défendu contre Ron.

Je trouve que je prie un peu beaucoup ce soir. Moi qui suis athé...

Je saisis et avale quelques canapés avant de me replier dans un coin avec une flûte de champagne. Et c'est là que je commence à regretter de ne plus fumer – je reconnais, ma carrière de fumeur s'est arrêté aprés trois bouffées et une quinte de toux à réveiller les morts! - car au moins, une cigarette me donnerait une contenance. Celle du gars qui s'est éloigné pour se noircir les poumons tranquilles sans transformer les copains en fumeurs passifs.

Sirius et Remus se sont cachés dans un recoin de la pièce. Ils restent sages mais quand on regarde bien, ils ne font pas que parler. Ils se tiennent la main comme un jeune couple d'adolescents, se caressent discrètement quand ils pensent que personne ne regarde. Ils sont beaux ensemble. Tellement mignons qu'une fois de plus la jalousie me dévore. C'est que ça devient une habitude.

Harry, je vous ai cherché partout. Crie une voix à ma droite.

Tom Riddle s'avance vers moi en souriant, Neville à sa suite. Ils forment un beau couple mais Seamus m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu que la possessivité presque maladive de Tom avait tendance à peser sur son amant. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question de rupture mais je pense qu'il va leur falloir encore un peu de temps pour complètement s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre: ils ont des passés trop différents pour s'entendre à merveille tout de suite, surtout s'ils veulent construire une relation longue durée.

Comment allez-vous Tom? Et toi Neville?

Magnifiquement bien. Me répondent-ils en même temps. Neville s'éloigne pour parler à un ami à lui et nous laisse en tête à tête. Je ne manque pas de remarquer l'éclair de jalousie qui apparaît quelques secondes dans les yeux du violoniste. Courage Neville.

J'ai été impressionné par ta performance, ton solo était parfait et très émouvant.

Merci.

Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Je suis fier comme un pou de ce qu'il vient de me dire et j'ai peur de trop extérioriser ma joie.

Je fais rarement des compliments mais je les pense toujours. Tu as du talent et ce serait dommage de le gâcher. Je crois que tu passeras ton diplôme cette année, c'est ça?

Oui.

Je suis en train de former mon propre orchestre et si tu es d'accord, je t'embaucherai dés que tu seras passé professionnel.

Je suis incapable de répondre, donc, je me contente de hocher la tête, un sourire que je devine niais scotché sur la figure. Nous discutons encore quelques minutes, il me parle de son projet et des nombreuses demandes et invitations qu'il à déjà reçu, me demande mon avis sur certains point et me quitte pour partir à la recherche de Neville.

Sa carte de visite me brûle presque les doigts.

J'ai les genoux qui tremblent presque. Je ne suis pas encore pro mais j'ai déjà une place réservée dans le futur ensemble de Tom Riddle. Oui, j'ai définitivement une bonne étoile quelque part dans le ciel. Étoile qui retourne se cacher bien vite quand Draco s'avance, suivi de Snape. Sale lâcheuse!

Harry, je voulais te présenter un ami de mon père.

Il fait rapidement les « présentations » et je respire bien mieux quand Snape commence à jouer le rôle de celui qui rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois. Dieu – encore lui, putain! - merci.

Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux tant j'ai peur de me trahir mais Draco ne remarque rien. En revanche, moi, je remarque un petit regard discret qu'ils échangent. Plus qu'un ami de son père, Severus est l'ami de mon blond et ils sont visiblement très complices...

C'est horrible ce que je peux les aimer et être obligé de me retenir de les embrasser est une torture. Je les imagine dans mon lit, moi entre les deux à faire des choses classées X et mon corps commence à réagir. C'est horrible.

J'arrive à m'éclipser aux toilettes où je me branle – c'est même plus de la masturbation à ce niveau-là! - avec désespoir. Si je ne peux pas avoir les deux, est-ce que je pourrais en avoir au moins un?

S'il vous plaît?

Je rentre chez moi et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil.

Je ne gémis pas, je me râcle la gorge.

Je ne suis pas triste, j'ai juste une baisse de régime.

J'ai le droit non?

Je m'endors sans même me changer.

À suivre...

(1): hommage ému à la petite vache qui orne la chemise de nuit de ma grande-soeur.

Une autre semaine, un autre chapitre, la mécanique commence à être bien huilée. J'ai presque terminé le chapitre 27 et je pense pouvoir dire que le chapitre 29 sera le dernier. Bien sûr, je peux encore avoir une brusque poussée d'inspiration - le même genre de poussée qui a rallongé cette fic d'une quinzaine de chapitre - mais j'en doute. Ensuite, je me consacrerai à "Crimson fear" que j'espère pouvoir publier au même rythme que "Music" et à mes autres fics.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui laissent des commentaires, aux cent personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, bref à ceux qui aiment cette histoire autant que moi, qu'ils l'expriment ou non. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vous adore.


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 23**

Je grogne en sentant une petite langue râpeuse me lécher la figure. Il semble que Cachou ait décidé de jouer le réveil sur pattes, même quand je ne suis pas chez moi. La prochaine fois que Sirius et Remus m'invitent à passer un week-end chez eux, Boule-de-Poils restera à l'appartement. Ou alors je ferai profiter Draco ou Blaize de ses services attentionnés et mouillés. Il grimpe sur mon torse et s'étire en baillant – ses dents sont minuscules mais pointues. Les moineaux n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Il se met sur le dos et me laisse lui caresser le ventre en ronronnant de bonheur. Ses petites pattes battent dans l'air comme si mon chaton jouait avec une mouche. Il est adorable.

Il faudra que je surveille Remus et Sirius pour éviter qu'ils ne me le kidnappent.

Notre concert a été un véritable succés. La célèbre critique musicale Rita Skeeter – une ancienne chanteuse lyrique devenue écrivain et critique suite à un grave problème de cordes vocales – était dans la salle et son papier dithyrambique dans le _Times_ a contribué à l'augmentation de nos cachets déjà forts confortables. On parle même d'un second concert le mois prochain. J'en suis ravi bien sûr mais cette rentrée d'argent imprévue va sacrément repousser mon prochain rendez-vous avec Severus. Zut!

Je prends Cachou dans mes bras et me lève enfin. C'est que j'ai faim moi.

Tout se passe comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputé mes parrains et moi. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu deux ans en arrière quand je me levai pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner et cette idée n'est que renforcée par le fait que rien n'a changé dans cette pièce depuis que je l'ai quitté. Le même papier-peint beige couvert de photos et de posters recouvre mes murs aux milliers d'étagères. Sur le mur en face de mon lit un meuble à roulette fait toujours office de bureau, des feuilles de papier et des partitions sont toujours empilées dessus à la va-comme-j'te-jette et mon ordinateur prend toujours la poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Ça m'étonne que Sirius n'y ait pas encore jeté un oeil, lui qui ne résiste plus dés que ça ressemble de prés ou de loin à une carte à puces. Mon vieux parquet craque toujours à chaque pas et il est toujours aussi chaud sous mes pieds, doucement réchauffé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les nuages – je hais le temps pourri de ce pays.

Ma chambre est au premier étage, juste en-dessous de celle des maîtres de maison et quand je descend l'escalier, Cachou dans les bras, je suis agréablement réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café chaud. Une odeur bien plus agréable qu'une petite langue vicieuse me lavant la figure. Remus et Sirius sont dans la cuisine, sur la même chaise pour être exact. J'ai l'impression de voir deux jeunes mariés mais dés qu'ils me voient, ils semblent mal à l'aise bien que très souriant.

Bonjour, je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormi. Vu la coiffure de Remus, c'est une évidence.

Tiens, Remus Lupin qui rougit!

Tu vas pas me faire croire que toi, tu es la vertue incarnée, hein! Se moque Sirius en ébouriffant encore plus la tignasse de son amant.

J'ai jamais dit ça. Ce n'était qu'une remarque.

D'une innocence touchante. Persiffle Remus le nez dans sa tasse.

Je leur tire la langue et m'installe en face d'eux. Mon parrain a fait le petit-déjeuner comme il sait si bien le faire, c'est à dire qu'il a préparé une montagne de pancakes et de gauffres. Sirius est un très bon cuisinier. Je suis sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il a dragué Rem', ce qui me fait penser d'ailleurs qu'il faudra que je leur demande un jour des détails sur leur histoire commune. Ça devrait être intéréssant (1).

Trés vite, je sens le malaise revenir. Une mauvaise nouvelle plane dans l'air alors que leurs yeux tombent régulièrement sur la pile de courrier posée sur la table.

Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Hier soir, je suis passé chez toi te chercher quelques affaires et j'en ai profité pour prendre ton courrier.

Et où est le problème? J'ai oublié de payer une facture et j'ai reçu une relance?

L'une des enveloppes porte l'entête d'Azkaban. C'est une lettre de Ron. Me répond Remus en se tortillant sur les cuisses de son homme.

Il me tend la lettre. Mon nom – à l'encre noir, les lettres tracées durement, comme avec une épée – se détache clairement sur l'enveloppe, prés d'un blason sinistre imprimé en noir et blanc dans un coin. C'est une lettre qui vient d'Azkaban mais ce n'est pas l'écriture de Ron. Je déchire le papier et en sort une feuille blanche toute simple pliée en trois. La même écriture noire et impitoyable me saute aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut le rouquin? Me demande Sirius en grognant. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là quand j'ai été agréssé et il est tellement reconnaissant à Blaize et Draco de s'être occupé de moi que désormais sa porte est toujours ouverte pour eux aussi.

Ce n'est pas Ron. C'est le médecin responsable de l'infirmerie d'Azkaban qui m'écrit.

Pourquoi?

Ron a été déclaré positif lors de son dernier test de dépistage du sida. Le médecin me conseille d'aller faire un test au plus vite.

Ce petit con est séropositif? Sursaute Sirius, furieux, faisant presque tomber Remus par terre. S'il t'avait violé...

Il ne l'a pas fait. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'il ait jamais eu l'intention de me baiser sans capote. Il avait un préservatif dans sa poche.

Rien ne prouve qu'il l'aurait utilisé!

Tu vas suivre ce conseil? Me demande Remus, cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet. Ses yeux disent clairement qu'il veut que je le fasse mais de toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. J'ai toujours été prudent sur ce point-là – contrairement à mon ex.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine mais oui, je vais le suivre. Je me fais dépister tous les ans depuis ma première fois et j'ai toujours été déclaré négatif. Ça fera l'examen de cette année. Et puis, étant donné que ça fait des plombes qu'on a pas couché ensemble et que je ne laisse personne me prendre sans être couvert, je doute que le résultat soit positif. En plus, je suis pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Pas besoin de rajouter « contrairement à Ron » tout le monde a compris le sous-entendu. Sirius brise le silence triste qui plane dans la cuisine en avalant le reste de son café.

Je t'emmènerai cet aprés-midi.

Merci.

Je termine mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller me vautrer sur le canapé. Ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir glander cette aprés-midi comme je l'avais prévu. Non, il va falloir que j'aille poireauter dans une pièce puant le désinfectant en attendant que quelqu'un daigne me planter une aiguille dans le bras et me pomper quelques gouttes de sang. Ron, tu fais chier. Je te savais con mais pas au point de te suicider. Ça t'apportait quoi de baiser tout ce qui bougeait? Et combien de mecs tu as contaminé avec tes conneries?

Mes parrains me rejoignent et me prennent en sandwitch avant d'allumer la télé. Ils me serrent dans leur bras et me sourient tristement. Nous savons tous que je ne suis pas malade, mais il y a quand même une minuscule incertitude qui plane dans l'air et gâche l'ambiance.

Ron, je te hais.

Mais je suis désolé.

o0O0o

Sirius et Remus sont assis à côté de moi sur des chaises faites d'un bois quelconque. L'endroit empeste le désinfectant mais un effort a été fait sur la décoration, sans doute pour mettre les gens plus à l'aise. Les murs, recouverts d'affiches, de publicités pour le préservatif (deux hommes font l'amour dans un lit « PAN! T'es mort! ») et de numéros d'associations d'aide psychologique ou physique, sont peints en vert pâle. Une frise avec des motifs Art Déco est collée à une vingtaine de centimètres sous la ligne du plafond. Il y a une table basse en verre couverte de magazines récents et tout un tas de plantes vertes posées prés d'une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur un petit jardin bien entretenu. C'est un spectacle reposant, apaisant.

Bien joué. J'en serais presque à l'aise, tiens!

Nous sommes au centre où je viens me faire dépister tous les ans depuis que je vis à Londres. Il n'est pas très loin de chez moi, presque caché dans une ruelle pour favoriser la discrétion et l'anonymat de ceux qui y viennent – qu'on le veuille ou pas, le sida est toujours un tabou qui met aussi mal à l'aise que l'homosexualité, voire même plus car cette maladie est toujours synonyme de « mort ». Quelques hommes sont dans la salle d'attente, scrutant la pièce comme des animaux traqués. Ils ont peur. Quoi de plus normal?

La porte s'ouvre et une infirmière m'appelle. Mes parrains se lèvent et me suivent en silence. Dans le couloir – vert pâle lui aussi – où nous marchons, nous croisons un adolescent, à peine dix-sept ans, peut-être un peu plus, qui pleure doucement en serrant dans sa main des résultats d'analyse. Il est visiblement anéanti. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il a pris son pied ont gâché sa vie.

Ma prise de sang est vite faite.

Je n'aurai les résultats que dans huit jours.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Me souffle Sirius en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça me déprime de venir ici.

Je te comprends. Dit-il en grimaçant. Il déteste ce genre d'endroit.

Nous prenons le chemin de mon appartement sans un mot. Dans mon dos, je sens Remus prendre la main de son amant.

Un homme sur le trottoir d'en face crie un prénom – Justin – en sortant de sa voiture et l'adolescent du centre de dépistage se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire quand on apprend que son amant est séropositif?

J'espère ne jamais avoir à y réfléchir.

o0O0o

J'ai réçu mes résultats.

Bien évidemment je n'ai rien, mais ça m'a profondément soulagé d'en être sûr une nouvelle fois. J'ai passé la dernière semaine chez Remus et Sirius, comme ils vont bientôt partir en voyage en amoureux aux Etats-Unis ils voulaient qu'on profite les uns des autres avant d'être séparé pendant un mois. Je les soupçonne d'avoir également fait ça pour que je ne pense pas trop à ce qu'il se passait dans les éprouvettes du laboratoire d'analyses médicales. Comment leur en vouloir?

J'ai appelé les Weasley dans la semaine, Molly était effondrée. Quant à ses autres enfants, ils avaient du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Bien sûr, Ron est encore – _juste_ – séropositif, pas encore sidéen mais quand la maladie se déclenchera vraiment, ce sera le début d'un compte à rebours. Malgrés les progrés de la science, le sida, on en guérit pas encore. Comme le dit la pub française, on peut vivre avec des nausée, des vertiges, un manque d'appétit pouvant être dangereux et ainsi de suite, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Dans un registre plus léger et moins déprimant, le nouveau recueil de Daniel est sorti hier et, d'aprés ce que j'ai vu aux infos, il s'arrache. Rien qu'avec les pré-commandes il était pratiquement épuisé donc ceux qui restent provoquent de véritables pugilats dans les librairies. Une réédition est déjà en cours pour satisfaire la demande.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle Mozart – où Remus met au point certains détails avec celui qui va le remplacer pendant ses vacances – le silence se fait immédiatement et tous les visages se tournent vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry, tu peux m'expliquer ça? Me dit Draco en me mettant sous le nez la couverture de _Forever mine_. Merde.

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas à avoir honte d'avoir posé pour un célèbre photographe. Et puis, les critiques du livre parues dans la presse ce matin était excellente – c'est mon égo qui a été content pour une fois – et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Commence par me dire pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé. Continue mon blond. Tu as posé pour un génie et tu ne dis rien?

Draco, tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami mais je ne pense pas que tu sois ma nounou. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Mais je ne dis pas le contraire, ce que je dis c'est que j'aurais aimé que tu nous mettes au courant. Ça m'aurait évité de manquer de peu l'attaque cardiaque quand j'ai reçu mon exemplaire. Tu t'imagines? Mon meilleur ami en couverture? Mon meilleur ami en photo presque toutes les dix pages? J'ai dû me pincer.

Bon, ben maintenant je te le dis, j'ai posé pour Daniel Parkinson.

Sirius aussi était surpris, tu sais. Intervient Remus. Il en est tombé de sa chaise en voyant son filleul aussi sexy, exposé à tous les regards. Quand tu as dit que tu avais eu une courte liaison avec Daniel, je ne pensais pas que... Une minute, le titre c'est pour toi? Elle est terminée cette aventure, tu en es certain? Demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

Oui. Elle est finie depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Et comment elle a commencé? Demande Blaize en me serrant contre son torse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Draco est très pâle d'un coup. Il prétexte un coup de fil urgent à passer avant de s'éclipser. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Il a dû, subitement, se souvenir de quelque chose, je ne vois que ça – j'ose croire que sa réaction n'a rien à voir avec la révélation de ma liaison avec Daniel car, soit il est jaloux (ce que que je prefère ne pas espérer pour ne pas être déçu) soit il est mal à l'aise (auquel cas, il mérite mon poing dans la figure). Laissons tomber.

Je leur raconte la manière dont on s'est retrouvé au chevet de sa mère, le jour où j'ai pu aller lui rendre visite sans risquer les foudres de Celui-Qui-Gueule-Plus-Vite-Que-Son-Ombre, la séance de pose, le décès de miss Parkinson qui nous a rapproché et poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et notre « rupture » provoquée par une peur mutuelle de ce que pourrait provoquer une évolution de nos sentiments – en particulier les siens.

Ils me demandent pourquoi je ne voulais pas de lui – émotionnellent s'entend, hein – mais je ne leur répond pas. Ça ne regarde que moi. Et éventuellement Draco et Severus mais ils ne sont pas là, donc motus et bouche cousue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revient et me serre dans ses bras en me disant: « tu es le plus beau des refrains, mon Harry » avant de rejoindre son piano en me souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais peu importe finalement...

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ses « vapeurs » comme les appelle Blaize.

La répétition commence sur l'annonce des dates de nos examens, ainsi que sur la présentation des oeuvres sur lesquelles nous serons évalués. Le projet de donner un second concert ne se fera pas finalement car miss Patil n'a pas apprécié qu'on la poignarde dans le dos avec le final et n'a donc pas donné son accord. Tant pis. Les cours normaux reprennent tranquillement, même si je sens sur ma nuque les regards de ceux et celles qui ont vu les photos dans le recueil de Daniel.

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas moi la célébrité – pas encore.

Alors que je range mon violon pour la pause de midi – avec Remus, Blaize et Draco nous avons décidé d'aller manger à Liquor, où Sirius doit nous retrouver – une des flûtistes, Cho Chang, s'avance vers moi en souriant, un exemplaire de _Forever mine_ dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre.

Harry, tu veux bien me dédicacer la couverture s'il te plaît?

o0O0o

En rentrant chez moi hier soir, j'ai reçu un message de Théo – le propriétaire de la librairie _Drawing blood_ où je vais régulièrement – qui me donnait rendez-vous à son magasin le lendemain (aujourd'hui donc) en fin d'aprés-midi. Sans me donner plus d'explication. Ça arrive qu'il m'appelle de temps en temps pour me signaler la sortie d'un livre qui pourrait me plaire mais en général, il me parle dudit bouquin au téléphone pour me mettre en appétit. Là, rien. Pas un mot de plus que le strict nécéssaire.

Qu'est-ce que se passe encore?

Je pousse la porte et retrouve cette odeur de papier, de vieux bois et d'encre fraîche que j'aime tant, mais il y a quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, un brouhaha, une agitation que je n'ai jamais vu ici. La boutique est pleine à craquer de gens qui, apparemment, font la queue pour accéder à une table installée dans le fond de la salle principale.

Je me répète mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry te voilà. Me dit Théo en me sautant presque dessus. Je savais bien qu'un jour il tomberait sous mon charme.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as appelé? Et pourquoi ta boutique est envahie?

Daniel Parkinson est un très bon ami à moi, un ami de quarante ans en fait, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire la dédicace de son nouveau livre ici.

Et en quoi ça me concerne? Il m'a envoyé un exemplaire signé un mois avant la sortie officielle et j'ai les originaux et les négatifs de la quasi-totalité des photos.

Je sais, il me l'a dit, c'est juste que je trouvais intéréssant de faire se rencontrer l'artiste et son « refrain ». Et puis, tu es le modèle de certaines des plus belles photos du livre et les fans de Daniel meurent d'envie de te voir en vrai.

Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.

Tu es beau Harry et tu as posé pour un des plus grands photographes de notre temps, ça suffit pour rendre curieux.

Et bien sûr, il ne m'a pas du tout fait venir pour se faire de la publicité en offrant une séance de dédicace unique – les modèles étant des inconnus, souvent étrangers, ce n'est pas évident de les inviter, en revanche – avec le grand Daniel Parkinson et son fameux « refrain ». Les commerçants je vous jure!

Il me prend par la main et me guide jusqu'à la table où Daniel est installé, en train de signer le recueil d'un jeune homme blond que je connais fort bien – à côté duquel se tient un homme blond que je connais bien aussi. Merde.

J'avais oublié que Draco et son père étaient, aussi, des admirateurs de mon cher ami.

Je passe derrière la table et me retrouve assis à côté de Daniel sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Les murmures vont bon train pendant ce temps mais ceux que j'entends sont assez flatteur: « C'est lui le refrain? Il est encore plus mignon en vrai », « T'as vu ses yeux? Il est trop beau »,...

Draco et Lucius me sourient et me tendent chacun un exemplaire ouvert à ce qui doit être leur photo préférée. Celle de Lucius me montre nu et encore mouillé de ma douche, celle de Draco me montre debout prés de la fenêtre, sa chemise sur le dos – c'est la photo dont je trouvais qu'elle me dévoilait trop et la voir suffit à me faire rougir. J'espère que Draco n'y voit pas la même chose que moi. Il se penche à mon oreille et me dit qu'il cherchait cette chemise partout depuis des mois mais qu'il me la donne parce-qu'elle me va bien mieux qu'à lui.

Je rougis encore plus et ce con me sourit, canaille, avant de sortir avec son père en me faisant un grand signe d'au revoir de la main.

Bien sûr, ce sont les seuls à recevoir une signature vraiment personnalisée avec mon vrai nom, pour tous les autres, je me contente d'écrire le bout d'un refrain d'une chanson de jazz et un petit mot d'encouragement. Au bout d'une dizaine de signature, je me demande comment mon voisin de table peut faire ça aussi souvent. C'est d'un chiant!

Alors que je vois enfin le bout du tunnel – Théodore Nott, je jure que tu me paieras ça! - que je signe une dernière fois pour une jeune fille rougissante, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre et je manque tomber de ma chaise en voyant qui entre dans la boutique presque vide: Voldemort lui-même. Le Voldemort, le chanteur du groupe Les Mangemorts – Thomas « Tom » Jedusort de son vrai nom!

Il est tellement séduisant et charismatique que j'en oublierais presque Draco et Severus, c'est dire. Ses trés longs cheveux noir corbeau volent librement dans son dos. Quelques mèches plus courtes encadrent un visage fin, même si résolument masculin. Ses yeux artificiellement bleu électrique sont soulignés de grands traits de khôl noir, sa bouche, couverte d'une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre, est du rouge le plus sombre que j'ai jamais vu et je suis certain qu'il a mis quelques touches de fond de teint par-ci par-là. Il porte une cigarette à ses lèvres, ses longs ongles sont peints en noir. Habillé tout en noir, il est l'incarnation même de l'enfant de la nuit qui se poste à sa fenêtre en attendant que le jour baisse et oublie de vivre à grandes rasades de whiskey. Je pensais qu'il avait la fin de la vingtaine, je découvre qu'il est à peine plus vieux que moi. Il s'avance vers moi et me tend _Forever mine_ ouvert à la page où je pose à moitié nu sur mon lit.

Il me sourit. Un sourire crève-coeur.

Est-ce que le « plus beau des refrains » veut bien me faire l'honneur de venir boire un verre avec moi? Me demande-t-il.

Je bafouille une réponse qui se veut affirmative et le suit à l'extérieur aprés qu'il ait eu la signature d'un Daniel visiblement amusé. Il connait mal la ville et me demande si je connais un endroit sympa et discret. Mes pas nous mène droit aux _Âmes perdues_ où au moins, je serai un peu plus à l'aise.

Pourquoi j'ai pas dit non?

Va dire non à un type pareil!

o0O0o

J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec Voldemort. Finalement c'est vraiment un gars sympa et il n'a pas insisté quand j'ai repoussé ses avances, en fait, l'ambiance est vraiment devenue agréable quand il a arrêté de me draguer. On a discuté comme deux amis puis il m'a ramené chez moi en me demandant si j'accepterais de recommencer – apparemment, il aime bien oublier, de temps en temps qu'il est une star et le fantasme de pas mal de monde.

Un petit papier glissé sous ma porte m'apprend que la pension a finalement été vendu à une certaine Dolores Ombrage. Elle emménagera demain dans l'appartement de miss Parkinson et réceptionnera les loyers dés le mois prochain.

Pourquoi je sens que les choses ne seront plus du tout les mêmes maintenant?

À suivre...

Merci à ceux qui ont le nez dans leur révision de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps pour lire ce nouveau chapitre. Le bac approche et je commence à baliser sérieux surtout que je n'ai toujours pas ma convocation - je HAIS les CPE de mon bahut, je les hais!

Sinon, j'ai terminé le chapitre 27 de "Music" et il y a des chances pour que le chapitre 28 soit le dernier - à moins que ce ne soit le 29, ça dépend si j'ai des choses à dire ou pas. En attendant, je poursuis "Crimson fear" et si je garde le rythme, je pourrais la publier chaque semaine comme je le fais pour "Music" actuellement.

J'ai également commencé une autre fic, plus sombre que ce que j'écris d'habitude mais qui me tient à coeur. Si le résultat est à la hauteur de ce que j'espère, elle verra bientôt le jour sur ce site. Que les lecteur du "Langage des signes" ne s'inquiètent cependant pas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire.

Bonne chance à ceux qui vont souffrir avec moi la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous réussirez tous.


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 24**

La nouvelle propriétaire a organisé une petite soirée à son appartement pour se faire connaître des locataires de l'immeuble. J'ai eu un véritable choc en la voyant – elle et son appartement d'ailleurs – la première fois. Alors que miss Parkinson était une vieille dame adorable ayant conservé une élégance de jeune femme et une grande gentillesse, Dolores Ombrage est une sorte de croisement entre une harpie et un crapaud obèse. Presque aussi large que haute, elle a un visage flasque, des yeux ternes et un nombre impressionnant de rides précoces. Elle se maquille comme une voiture volée et porte des tailleurs trop petits aux couleurs criardes qui moulent ses bourrelets de manière écoeurante. Elle me fait penser à un énorme tas de gelée tremblotante et molle.

Il suffit de la voir pour comprendre que ce soit _mademoiselle_ Dolores Ombrage. Son prénom signifie « douleurs » en espagnol, ça lui va comme un gant.

En plus, elle appelle la façon dont elle a meublé son appartement « un hommage à l'art moderne ». Sur ce point nos opinions divergent, moi je trouve que ça ressemble à un tas d'ordure moulé en forme de meubles, un « hommage à la décharge publique ». Là où se trouvait le bon vieux canapé en cuir marron de miss Parkinson, chaleureux et confortable, se trouve désormais une espèce de muret, en forme de virgule, en carton pâte recouvert de photocopies d'oeuvre d'Andy Warhol qui fait office de fauteuil. J'ai essayé de poser mes petites fesses dessus, je suis sûr que j'ai des bleus maintenant. Pauvre Andy Warhol, voir son travail ainsi bafoué, ça fait mal au coeur.

La douce odeur de pâtisserie qui flottait ici il y a encore quelques jours a été remplacé par la puanteur âcre de l'encens et de la fumée de cigarette.

Bref, j'ai écouté son petit discours d'une oreille distraite, me moquant de son faux accent français et de ses airs d'aristocrate déchue, j'ai bu un verre d'un machin infâme de couleur verte – apparemment, c'était un truc bio et sans calorie. À mon avis, ce que tu ne gagnes pas en buvant cette mixture, tu le prends de toute façon avec les trois plaques de chocolat qu'il faut se goinffer pour effacer le goût amer de la « légèreté » - et je suis remonté chez moi, m'enterrer sous ma couette en essayant d'oublier que miss Parkinson avait été remplacé par une sorcière.

L'avantage quand même, c'est que depuis trois semaines qu'elle est là je ne l'ai pas croisé une fois dans l'entrée ou dans les escaliers. Il paraît qu'elle a certains projet pour la pension mais qu'il lui faut des autorisations et des permis de construire. Elle veut peut-être réaménager son appartement ou faire construire une piscine dans la cour arrière où les locataires rangent leurs vélos.

Je me suis quand même permis d'appeler Daniel pour lui demander s'il avait perdu la boule de vendre la pension de sa mère à une femme pareille mais il paraît que c'est elle qui proposait la plus grosse somme et qu'en plus, c'est une amie d'une vieille tante à lui – une tante qui a fini vieille fille, tout s'explique!

Sinon, j'ai reçu une carte postale de Remus et Sirius. Ils sont en ce moment à Manhattan où il m'ont dit que leur histoire a commencé. Ils sont retournés dans l'appartement où ils ont vécu pendant prés de quinze ans et qu'ils n'ont jamais vendu. Ils m'ont promis de m'y emmener un jour et de me faire visiter la ville. Bref, ils sont en lune de miel, même s'ils ne se sont pas mariés.

Quand on pense qu'ils se connaissent depuis presque trente ans et que sur tout ce temps, il n'y a que cinq ans pendant lesquels ils n'ont pas été amants, ça laisse rêveur.

Au conservatoire, on poursuit nos études et on se prépare pour l'examen qui approche. On voit quand même la différence entre Remus et son remplaçant – Remus est bien plus souple et à l'aise – mais personne ne taquine le nouveau, Olivier Wood. D'abord parce-qu'il vient tout juste d'avoir son diplôme et qu'il n'est pas encore habitué à diriger un orchestre seul, ce serait minable de le descendre, ensuite parce-qu'il est très sympa et a toujours le sourire. Il est à peine plus vieux que nous, c'est un jeune professionnel, mais il ne nous prend pas la tête avec ça, il reste naturel. On voit qu'il aime son métier. Chaque jour il prend de l'assurance.

Et de mon côté, j'avoue que j'aime assez le reluquer. Il est vraiment séduisant. Bon, en ce moment je n'ai envie de sortir avec personne mais si j'étais d'humeur, je pense que je tenterai ma chance. On sait jamais ça pourrait marcher.

Sauf que depuis quelque temps, je ne veux plus que deux hommes.

Et c'est très frustrant.

o0O0o

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. Journée idéale pour ne rien faire. Je vais travailler un peu mon morceau d'examen, puis je vais me tanner devant ma télévision et regarder, enfin, les DVDs que Blaize m'a prêté – _Le barbier de Sibérie_, _Labyrinthe_, _Shining_...

Raté, on vient de sonner à ma porte. Tant pis, je vais décaler mon programme d'une ou deux heures.

Cachou vient se frotter à mes jambes en piaulant et je le prends dans mes bras pour aller ouvrir la porte. Neville est debout sur mon pallier, en pleurs, tremblant, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs et je devine sans trop de mal que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'on m'a dit sur l'attitude de Tom. Je m'efface immédiatement pour le laisser entrer et je vais lui servir un verre de cognac – un peu d'alcool pourrait aider à le calmer – pendant qu'il se laisse tomber sur mon canapé.

Il vide son verre d'un trait et je lui en sers un autre immédiatement. Mon chaton saute sur ses genoux et se frotte à lui, essayant de le détendre à sa manière. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, les animaux sont vraiment intelligents et parfois, Cachou me donne l'impression que le chaton c'est moi.

Tu veux en parler?

Je m'installe sur ma table basse, les mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il a les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Il tremble encore un peu mais je pense qu'il est suffisamment calmé pour se confier. Et m'ait avis qu'il en a bien besoin. Le silence plane pendant quelques minutes. Ses yeux fuient mon regard et parcourent mon salon, détaillant la gravure que m'a laissé miss Parkinson et qui trône fièrement sur un mur, mes étagères pleines de livres, quelques affiches... Il cherche ses mots.

Hier, j'ai croisé Georges Weasley en ville, commence-t-il, et comme je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, on est allé prendre un café. On parlait du bon vieux temps, on riait, bref c'était sympa quoi et d'un coup, Tom a déboulé dans le bar et m'a traîné dehors par le bras en m'accusant de le tromper et tout un tas d'autres trucs.

Il est vraiment jaloux à ce point?

Pire que ça. Quand on sort c'est à peine si je dois pas avoir le regard vissé à lui ou sur mes chaussures. Il ne supporte pas que je souris à un autre que lui. Sa possessivité me pesait mais je trouvais quand même ça mignon, mais avec la scène d'hier... On a passé toute la nuit à s'engueuler. Mais vraiment toute la nuit, c'est à peine si on s'est pas jeté des assiettes à la figure et je pense que son canapé est bon pour la poubelle. En fait, il y a vingt minutes j'ai claqué la porte et comme je savais pas où aller, je suis venu ici.

T'as bien fait.

Je sais, me dit-il en souriant, un sourire fatigué et las mais quand même présent. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Harry? Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, je l'aime vraiment, mais si ça continue je vais devenir cinglé.

Je ne sais pas Nev'. J'ai bien envie de te dire qu'il faut que vous en parliez mais je pense que vous vous êtes balancé trop de trucs à la figure cette nuit pour ne pas recommencer dés que vous serez en présence l'un de l'autre. Je pense que vous devez d'abord vous calmer et voir ensuite, à tête reposé.

Peut-être.

Va dans ma chambre et dors un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Il me sourit et se lève pour aller s'allonger sur mon lit. Cachou le rejoint et se colle à lui en ronronnant. Bien, au moins, Neville aura quelque chose à câliner.

Je ferme la porte et m'installe dans mon canapé pour regarder mes films. Je répèterai un autre jour, de toute façon, j'ai encore le temps avant mon examen.

Les heures s'écoulent tranquillement, Neville dort avec Cachou et moi je me détends avec un livre et un bon verre de vin rouge quand quelqu'un se met à cogner à ma porte si fort qu'elle en est presque défoncée. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Neville va très bientôt se réveiller.

J'ouvre prudemment et me retrouve en face d'un Tom Riddle méconnaissable et complètement bouleversé. Ses cheveux sont dans un désordre qui rappelle assez ma coiffure habituelle, il donne l'impression de porter les mêmes vêtements depuis des jours et d'avoir dormi avec et surtout, ses yeux sont rouges et il pleure comme un enfant. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir à mort et d'être terrifié. Il tremble lui aussi et je remarque qu'il est trempé – un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre m'apprend qu'il pleut à verses.

Allez prendre une douche, je vais mettre vos vêtements à sécher.

Neville. Il est là?

Oui, mais je pense que vous devriez vous calmer avant d'aller le voir. Vous n'êtes pas en état de parler calmement, vous pourriez dire des choses que vous regretterez plus tard.

Est-ce qu'il veut me quitter? Demande-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Non.

Il soupire et ferme la porte, soulagé. Une minute aprés il rouvre et me tend ses vêtement en me remerciant. Ma machine à laver est dans ma petite cuisine, à côté du séchoir. Je m'occupe de ses affaires et nous prépare un petit goûter. Je préfère lui parler un peu avant de le laisser seul avec Neville. Ils sont tous les deux fragiles, je préfère ne pas avoir de morceaux à ramasser.

Quand il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, il ne porte qu'un peignoir mais semble aller mieux. Déjà, il est réchauffé.

Neville dort dans la chambre. J'aimerais que vous attendiez un peu avant d'aller le réveiller.

Je suppose que tu souhaites me parler. Si c'est le cas oublie le vouvoiement. Cette situation est trop personnelle pour ce genre de barrière.

C'est vrai. Je sais que la jalousie ne s'explique pas – je suis bien placé pour le savoir – mais pourquoi l'être autant? Neville t'aime comme un fou et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à tromper ses amants.

Je sais ça. Je le sais aussi, peut-être même mieux que toi mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai perdu tant d'êtres chers que je meurs de peur à l'idée de le perdre aussi. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague et il commence à vider son sac. Je l'écoute avec la plus grande attention alors qu'il commence le récit de sa vie. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais très jeune et j'ai été envoyé, avec mon petit frère, dans un orphelinat dans le nord de l'Angleterre, St Clément. C'était un endroit sinistre, sans chaleur, sans amour, sans amitié avec un règlement très strict. Il y faisait si froid en hiver qu'on dormait tous dans un lit pour se réchauffer mais une nuit, le directeur est entré dans notre dortoir et nous a interdit de faire ça à nouveau, arguant que c'était dégoûtant. Mon petit frère en est mort de froid. Il avait trois ans. Un jour, quand j'avais huit ans, un nouveau pion est arrivé et il a mis un peu de vie dans tout ça. C'était un français avec un accent à couper au couteau, un homme enthousiaste et bon vivant, qui sentait la violette et le bon vin et jouait du violon comme je ne le pourrai jamais. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer, c'est lui qui m'a offert mon premier violon et un endroit où vivre quand j'ai dû quitter St Clément à seize ans. Il m'a recommandé au conservatoire l'année suivante. C'est grâce à lui si j'en suis là aujourd'hui mais je l'ai perdu lui aussi.

Il se sert une bonne dose de whiskey et regarde le liquide ambré tourner dans son verre pendant quelques minutes avant d'en boire une bonne gorgée. Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite de son histoire. Par certain côté il me rappelle Sirius mais je serai incapable de dire vraiment pourquoi, juste une sorte d'impression.

J'ai commencé à me faire un nom et à collectionner les amants. La première fois que j'ai vu Neville j'ai cru voir un ange. Pendant plus d'un an, chaque fois que je venais faire réviser mon violon j'essayais d'amener la conversation sur lui et grâce à monsieur Ollivander, j'en ai appris pas mal sur lui. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où il était seul à la boutique. J'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai réussi. Depuis, j'ai vécu certains des plus beaux moments de ma vie avec lui et je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence. J'aime sa douceur, son intelligence, son corps, lui. Lui tout entier, des cheveux aux orteils. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas le laisser partir.

Il avale le reste de son verre et lève les yeux vers moi. Pour le coup, je suis soufflé et jaloux. J'aimerais qu'un homme dise d'aussi belles choses à mon sujet, pour moi. J'avale ma salive. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il ne pourra pas calmer sa jalousie, pas avec une telle intensité de sentiment, une telle violence. Je crois que j'ai compris: il ne connait pas la demi-mesure. Pas en amour en tout cas.

Neville m'a dit qu'il aimait ta jalousie, ta possessivité, mais qu'il l'aimerait un peu moins intense. Il n'a pas envie de te quitter mais s'il se sent trop prisonnier de votre relation, je pense qu'il se fera violence. À toi d'éviter ça.

Je lui ouvre la porte de la chambre. Neville est abandonné au sommeil, plus beau que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je comprends ce que Tom voit en lui et j'espère qu'ils vont trouver une solution. Ils vont trop bien ensemble pour se séparer. Quoique, Neville irait pas mal non plus avec Daniel...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis pas une marieuse moi.

N'empêche, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Je me baisse et regarde par le trou de la serrure – comme c'est une vieille porte, la clé est assez grosse et donc, la serrure a été faite en conséquence. J'ai une bonne vue de mon lit d'ici.

Non je n'ai pas honte de les espionner, je ne fais que les surveiller pour m'assurer qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains, nuance.

Tom se penche doucement sur Neville et le réveille en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Quand mon cher ami ouvre les yeux, il est surpris de voir son amant à côté de lui mais finalement, il commence à parler, à voix basse les méchants.

Je me décide finalement a les laisser un peu tranquille et je retourne sur mon canapé où je finis par fermer les yeux et m'endormir.

o0O0o

_Harry était allongé, nu, sur un épais tapis de fausse fourrure blanche. La pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était éclairée que par la lumière chaude et dansante d'un bon feu de cheminée. Des ombres dansaient sur les murs, dessinant les contours d'objets hétéroclites semblant venir des quatre coins du monde. Une dague marocaine accrochée sur un mur, à côté d'un masque en porcelaine blanche du carnaval de Venise. Un paravent en bois laqué asiatique dans un coin, une console bombée Louis XV, sur laquelle était posé une thermos cabossée, dans un autre. De vieilles cartes du monde dans des cadres. Un bazar organisé de globe-trotter._

_Cette pièce était le salon d'un chalet dans les Alpes. Une petite maison de bois que Sirius avait loué un hiver pour y passer les fêtes avec son amant et son filleul. Harry aimait les noël blancs. Cette année-là, il avait fait du ski pour la première fois. Il se souvenait des fins d'aprés-midi où ils rentraient des pistes, tous les trois, frigorifiés et fatigués mais les yeux encore brillants des fou-rires de la journée. Tous les trois serrés sous une couverture en laine polaire, ils se réchauffaient en savourant un bon chocolat chaud et en écoutant une vieille radio crachotant des notes de musique classique._

_Le jeune homme redécouvrait cet endroit où il avait tant de souvenir quand un bras chaud vint se nouer autour de sa taille pour le ramener sur le tapis devant la cheminée. La lueur du feu dessina les visages de Draco et Severus. _

_Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire un mot, une bouche chaude vint prendre possession de la sienne, bientôt remplacée par une autre, plus gourmande, plus impatiente aussi. Le jeune violoniste ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Allongé sur la fourrure blanche, il gémissait doucement sous les caresses des quatre mains et des deux langues qui s'étaient fait un devoir de le rendre fou. Le visage de Draco disparut entre ses cuisses et une chaleur torturante prit possession de son bas-ventre pendant que Severus léchait avec application ses tétons, son nombril, descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à rejoindre la langue du blond... _

_Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, mimant presque l'acte sexuel avec leur bouche, avant de fondre sur lui._

_Harry..._

_Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux. C'était bien Draco et Severus qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles, mais pourquoi parlaient-ils avec la voix de Neville?_

o0O0o

J'ouvre les yeux en grognant face à ce manque de respect pour les rêves érotico-bandants des autres. Je suis de nouveau dans mon salon, sous les combles, allongé, habillé, sur mon bon vieux canapé à côté d'une table basse où reposent des verres sales et une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide.

Neville est penché sur moi, un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres gonflées et les cheveux en bataille. Je crois comprendre qu'ils se sont réconciliés mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu rapide. Ils risquent de traverser encore quelques tempêtes avant de trouver leur vraie vitesse de croisière.

J'aimerais savoir où tu ranges tes draps propres.

Ah parce-que vous avez carrément...

Dans le feu de l'action. Je préfèrerais que tu n'ais pas à t'en occuper toi-même.

Moi aussi. Dans mon armoire, dans le deuxième tiroir. Où est Tom?

Chez son traiteur chinois préféré pour acheter le déjeuner. Vu qu'on t'a squatté toute la matinée, le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de t'offrir un repas.

Merci.

Merci à toi. Je pense qu'on a crevé pas mal d'abcès ces derniers jours. Il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de se maîtriser mais qu'il fallait que je sois patient, qu'il ne pouvait pas changer autant aussi vite.

C'est normal. Au moins, il se connaît lui-même.

Tu sais, il ne m'avait jamais raconté ce qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat. Me confie Neville en baissant les yeux. Il aime bien connaître ceux à qui il tient et ça a dû le faire souffrir d'être ainsi laissé dans l'ignorance de ce que son amant avait traversé. Je lui posais des questions mais il ne disait rien ou alors, il changeait de sujet. Une fois il m'a même jeté sur notre lit pour me faire l'amour comme un sauvage. Ça c'est sûr, pour le coup je pensais plus à rien. C'est stupide mais j'avais besoin de savoir...

C'est stupide de vouloir connaître celui qu'on aime?

Dit comme ça forcément... En tout cas, maintenant je comprends mieux et je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal à « être patient ». Je le serai pour lui.

Bonne résolution. Et tu sais qu'en cas de problème ma porte t'ait ouverte.

Merci Harry.

Il me prend dans ses bras à l'instant où ma porte s'ouvre sur Tom. Il fait un effort visible pour contenir sa jalousie et Neville le récompense en l'embrassant – et en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Y'a encore du boulot quand même.

On mange tranquillement, dans une bonne ambiance et ils repartent la main dans la main. Ils sont vraiment mignons. Je les envie.

o0O0o

J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Sirius. Ils rentreront plus tôt de leur voyage à cause d'une urgence professionnel au bureau de Sirius. Ça ne me déplaît pas de les revoir plus tôt que prévu. Au contraire, ils commençaient à me manquer.

Comment j'ai pu me passer d'eux si longtemps?

Alors que je monte les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement, je croise une foule de mecs en salopette. Y'en a un qui mesure les murs et prend des notes. Ce sont sûrement les décorateurs qu'à engagé le crapaud Ombrage. Elle veut vraiment tout changer ici si on considère les gestes des architectes et des ouvriers.

Sur ma porte est affiché une petite note, écrite à l'encre rose parfum framboise. L'écriture est pleine de fioritures et de chichis, comme l'est Ombrage elle-même – sauf que je ne connaissais pas encore ses lubies de ressembler à une collégienne qui écrit sa première lettre d'amour. De l'encre rose parfum framboise. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre. C'est sans doute vrai que l'écriture reflète la personnalité.

Mais je déchante vite.

Sur le papier, elle m'annonce avec une politesse hypocrite qu'elle a décidé d'augmenter les loyers pour payer les frais de « modernisation et de rafraîchissement » de l'immeuble. Apparemment, elle veut en faire un immeuble de luxe pour riches locataires.

L'augmentation prend effet immédiatement. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer et comme je devrai régler la nouvelle somme dés le mois prochain, il me reste une semaine pour trouver l'argent ou trouver un autre appartement.

Quelle salope!

Je n'ai plus qu'à éplucher les petites annonces mais je doute de trouver un autre appartement aussi parfait que celui-là dans mes prix.

Une fois de plus, je suis pris à la gorge. Ça devrait être interdit de mettre les gens au pied du mur comme ça. Mais on est pas en France ici.

À suivre...


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 25**

Suis avachi sur mon matelas, en train de caresser Cachou qui ronronne comme une turbine. Je me sens tellement con et furieux! Si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques c'est toute la baraque qui tremblerait sous ma fureur.

Garce d'Ombrage!

J'ai épluché toutes les petites annonces qui me tombaient sous la main mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Les appartements qui étaient dans mes prix étaient de véritables ruines grandes comme des cages à lapins et situées tellement loin du conservatoire qu'il fallait prendre trois ou quatre correspondances en métro pour y arriver. Les appartements corrects étaient trop chers pour moi seul, il faudrait que je cherche un colocataire mais le délais que me laisse Ombrage est beaucoup trop court. Une semaine ce n'est pas assez pour trouver un appartement, le réserver – en admettant que le propriétaire accepte – faire passer une annonce et trouver un colocataire potable pouvant payer chaque mois sa part de loyer. Même en mélangeant les étapes ce n'est pas suffisant.

J'ai passé la semaine à courir partout au point que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre mes amis au courant. Maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était stupide. Ils auraient pu m'aider et peut-être même qu'avec un coup de main de Lucius, j'aurais pu moucher Ombrage et gagner du temps pour me retourner. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je savais dés le début que je ne trouverai rien, j'ai donc immédiatement commencé à emballer mes affaires et cette garce d'Ombrage m'a regardé remplir mes cartons avec une lueur de jouissance dans les yeux qui a achevé de me dégoûter. Sur le pas de ma porte, elle me toisait de toute sa hauteur pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place dans la pension de luxe qu'elle s'apprêtait à créer – étant donné ses goûts en matière de décoration, je suis plutôt content de partir, qui sait dans quoi je me serai retrouvé. Je l'ai mise à la porte vite fait en lui disant que j'étais encore chez moi. Je sais que dans sa tête elle a ajouté « plus pour longtemps », mais je tiendrai jusqu'au bout.

Il ne me reste qu'un jour avant de devoir partir. Mon appartement est vide, il ne reste que mon matelas et le panier de Cachou dans un coin, à côté du téléphone. J'ai confié mes affaires à un garde-meuble. Au moins je suis sûr qu'elles ne risquent rien là-bas et comme je connais bien le responsable, j'ai eu une ristourne.

Cet appartement va me manquer. J'aimais les poutres en bois massif du plafond, ces étagères improvisées qui contribuaient à désengorger mes meubles du trop plein de livres et de CDs, ma petite chambre et ma grande salle de bain avec une vieille baignoire à pieds. Cet endroit était chaleureux, même vide je m'y sens à l'aise. Qui sait à quoi il ressemblera bientôt?

Pas moi sans doute et de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Mais il faut bien que je trouve un endroit où rester et je sais à qui je vais demander en premier – et qui va sûrement m'engueuler de ne lui avoir rien dit. Mon petit Draco bien sûr. Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez lui, pourtant j'ai son adresse mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, ni même l'idée. Nos beuveries, nos soirées, nos délires c'était soit chez moi, soit chez Blaize. Draco vit avec son amant, plus âgé que lui si j'ai bien compris, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger avec nos bêtises de jeunes adultes immatures.

Ou alors, il n'avait pas envie qu'il le voit bourré et je comprends pourquoi. Un Draco Malfoy torché c'est pas beau à voir – demandez au tapis de Sirius.

Cachou vient se frotter à moi alors que j'enfile ma veste. Il n'aime pas rester seul dans cet appartement vide alors je décide de le prendre avec moi. Il pourrait constituer une arme redoutable pour convaincre mon cher blond de me laisser squatter son canapé quelque temps – même si je doute d'en avoir besoin. Je le glisse dans la poche kangourou de mon sweet-shirt, où il se met en boule pour piquer un roupillon, et je sors de chez moi.

Je passe en courant devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ombrage. Je l'évite du mieux que je peux depuis qu'elle est arrivé mais maintenant, c'est pour me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Je quitte Soho et m'engouffre dans ma station de Picadilly Circus. Si je veux sortir au plus prés de l'appartement de Draco, station Sloane Square, il faut que je change une fois, soit à Embankment, soit à South Kensington – d'où je peux aller chez Draco directement si je n'ai pas trop la flemme.

o0O0o

Finalement j'ai préféré la solution de facilité et je suis descendu à Sloane Square – avec la semaine de dingue que je viens de passer, je suis sur les genoux. Cachou se réveille doucement et sort une petite tête curieuse de sa poche, ses oreilles cherchant à capter et identifier le plus de bruits possibles. Je lui caresse distraitement la tête en arrivant dans Bravcott Avenue où s'alignent de superbes immeubles de haut standing en briques rouges et stucs blancs.

Draco habite dans un de ces bâtiments, au premier étage.

Je pousse la porte de son immeuble et me retrouve dans un grand hall, très éclairé avec un jardin d'intérieur plein à craquer de plantes en pots, notamment des orchidées et même un jeune citronnier et des herbes arômatiques. Il ne manque que de l'herbe à chat pour Cachou. J'entends une petite musique comme la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, laissant le passage à un couple dont la fillette est juchée sur les épaules de son père. Ils me sourient et je laisse la petite caresser mon chaton quelques minutes avant de monter à mon tour dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

Il n'y a qu'une porte au premier et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que l'appart' de Draco, et du naze avec qui il vit, occupe toute la surface de l'étage. C'est la première fois que je viens alors je m'attarde un peu sur le couloir, le mur de gauche donne sur la rue et il y a de petite tables avec des bouquets entre les fenêtres. Les murs sont peints en beiges, quelque chose de neutre mais d'élégant.

Je finis par enfin m'approcher de la porte et j'appuie sur la sonnette.

Le monde s'écroule quand la porte s'ouvre. Severus Snape se tient devant moi, portant en tout et pour tout un peignoir blanc. Toute couleur a quitté son visage quand il m'a vu et il pourrait rivaliser avec son seul vêtement. Ses cheveux sont encore humides.

Sevy, c'est qui? Demande la voix de Draco.

Comme « Sevy » ne répond pas, le blond s'approche, il ne porte qu'une serviette qui entoure ses hanches, et passe ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, avec une affection et une habitude qui me laisse comprendre que je me trouve en face – et que j'ai couché, et suis tombé amoureux – du petit-ami de mon meilleur ami. Draco embrasse la nuque qu'il a sous les lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me voir enfin.

Il devient aussi livide que Severus.

Harry...

Une ange passe avant que je ne me décide à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Ils m'appellent, essaient de m'expliquer, mais je refuse d'en entendre davantage. L'ascenseur s'ouvre dés que j'appuie sur le bouton et les portes automatiques se referment avant qu'un des deux amants ne puisse m'atteindre.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Je suis amoureux de deux hommes qui non content de sortir ensemble depuis des années se sont allègrement foutus de ma gueule.

Quand je ressors dans la rue, il pleut à verse. Cachou miaule contre moi, essaye d'escalader mon torse pour venir me lécher la figure mais il n'y arrive pas et retombe dans sa poche en couinant d'indignation. De mon côté, je pleure tellement que je ne vois presque plus rien. Je m'engouffre dans la station de métro la plus proche et prends la première rame qui arrive, direction n'importe où.

o0O0o

J'ai l'impression d'avoir avancé dans le brouillard depuis que je suis monté dans la rame de métro, comme un somnanbule, j'ai continué droit devant moi sans me poser de question. Je me souviens juste de Cachou qui se frottait à moi au travers du tissus, je me souviens lui avoir caressé la tête et avoir reçu un coup de langue en remerciement. Je me souviens être descendu du wagon dans lequel je me trouvais pour prendre une correspondance, j'ignore où. Mon cerveau guidait mes pieds en mode automatique, pendant qu'il me rejouait sans cesse ce moment où Severus a ouvert la porte du dernier endroit au monde où je m'attendais à le voir.

Severus sort avec Draco. Depuis plus de trois ans. Presque quatre en fait.

Et il a couché avec moi. Pourquoi?

Draco est devenu livide en me voyant. Pourquoi?

S'il ignorait tout de mes relation avec son amant, alors il m'aurait accueilli comme il fait d'habitude, en souriant, en me taquinant, en rejouant son rôle de prince qui va sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

Mais non. Il est devenu blanc, donc il savait tout.

Ils savaient et ils se sont bien foutu de ma gueule. Pourquoi?

Quand je suis revenu à moi, je me trouvais dans une belle rue bourgeoise de la périphérie de Londres, au bout de laquelle je savais qu'il y avait un petit chemin en pente menant droit à Grimmaurd Place, la maison de Sirius et Remus. En période de crise, c'est vers eux que je me tourne et mon inconscient s'en est souvenu pendant que mon conscient foutait le camp. J'ai avancé sans y penser sur le petit chemin en pente, arrivant dans le jardin où le vieux chêne veille toujours sur sa balançoire moisie. Il serait peut-être temps de la jeter.

Je n'ai pas la clé de la porte d'entrée. Je ne l'ai plus depuis notre dispute et je n'ai jamais pensé à leur redemander. J'avais un toit à moi, ça ne m'était plus utile.

L'aprés-midi touche à sa fin. Une petite voix me murmure que mes parrains devaient justement rentrer aujourd'hui de leur vacance en Amérique. Ça va leur faire drôle de me trouver là en arrivant, dégoulinant de la pluie qui, je le remarque maintenant, n'a jamais cessé de tomber. Mais je n'ai plus nulle part où aller.

Kreatur n'est pas là. C'est un ami de Sirius qui habite à Clapham qui s'occupe de lui depuis le départ de ses maîtres. Je sors mon chaton de ma poche, il est tout sec lui, et c'est dans sa fourrure à lui que je pleure. Pauvre petit, je suis sûr que je l'écrase mais il ne se plaint même pas. Il lèche mes larmes et se frotte à mes joues.

C'est mon petit ange gardien que j'ai sauvé ce jour-là, dans la ruelle où il essayait de réveiller sa mère.

Le mois d'avril vient de commencer mais le printemps tarde à se faire sentir et le vent de la soirée qui approche rafraîchit de plus en plus l'air. Je tremble de froid, de plus en plus et je finis par me recroqueviller sur le pallier de la maison, à l'abri de la pluie et du vent, un peu.

Enfin, je finis pas entendre le bruit d'un moteur qui se rapproche. Le taxi se gare dans l'allée et mes parrains descendent. Ils sortent leurs valises et payent le trajet. Une fois la voiture hors de vue, ils s'embrassent à perdre le souffle mais Remus met brusquement fin à ce baiser en me voyant.

Harry! Crie-t-il.

Ils courent tous les deux vers moi et je me jette dans leurs bras. Je m'accroche à eux, en pleurant et en criant. Et ils me laissent faire, sans comprendre, ils attendent que je me calme, ce que je fais au bout de plusieurs minutes. Cachou couine un peu dans ma poche parce-qu'on l'écrase.

Harry, tu es trempé. Viens à l'intérieur, il faut te réchauffer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que je me retrouve dans le salon, emballé dans une couverture devant un feu que Sirius vient d'allumer. Remus nous apporte des tasses de thé.

Installé entre eux, je savoure le liquide brûlant, sucré juste comme il le faut, qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Ils ne disent rien, attendant que ce soit moi qui entame mon récit.

J'ai rencontré Lucius Malfoy dans le restaurant où je travaille. Il m'a proposé de me payer pour coucher avec moi pour m'aider à renflouer mes finances. Je ne tenais même plus debout à cette époque. Ça a continué plusieurs mois, on ne se voyait que quand j'avais besoin d'argent. On profitait l'un de l'autre en somme. Ça vous choque?

Non, me répond Remus. Sirius aquiesce quand je me tourne vers lui. Il a une petite lueur jalouse dans le regard que je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais elle ne m'est pas adressé.

Même pas que ce soit le grand Lucius Malfoy? Un type qui pourrait être mon père?

Non, mais je constate que ses goûts n'ont pas changé avec les années. Il aime toujours les hommes petits et mignons. Ajoute Remus en me caressant la tête, repoussant derrière mes oreilles mes cheveux un peu trop longs.

Tu le connais?

On était ensemble à Poudlard. Il a été mon premier amant.

C'est vrai?

Oui! Grogne Sirius. Pour le coup, je comprends la jalousie. Quoique, il n'a rien a envier à Lucius. Il est aux bruns ténébreux ce que Lucius est aux blonds genre scandinaves.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse Harry. C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état?

Non. Un soir, il est venu manger avec Severus Snape. Le Severus Snape, celui dont j'ai tous les albums et que j'admire depuis le collège. Au bout du compte, Lucius a laissé sa place et c'est Snape qui a commencé à me dépanner. Au départ j'étais ravi mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui et...

Et ?

J'aime aussi Draco. Depuis que je le connais ou presque, je suis amoureux de lui. Je les aime tous les deux et aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et je suis sûr qu'ils savent tous les deux ce que j'ai fait et avec qui.

Un silence de mort plane dans le salon. Les yeux de mes parrains lancent des éclairs de rage, les miens sont plongés dans la contemplation du liquide ambré dans ma tasse en porcelaine blanche. Tout de suite après, j'enchaîne sur mes problèmes de logement, le fait que je me retrouve à la rue – encore, ça devient une habitude – et que c'est justement pour ça que j'étais allé voir Draco.

Tu vas revenir vivre ici le temps de trouver quelque chose d'accord Harry?

Je hoche la tête. Je tremble de froid et j'ai sommeil. Je suis épuisé. Remus pose sa main sur mon front et me dit que j'ai de la fièvre. Que je devrais aller dormir. Sirius me soulève et me porte dans ma chambre.

Il me borde et Remus m'apporte une aspirine et un verre d'eau.

On installe un oreiller par terre pour Cachou, qui s'y vautre en ronronnant de contentement, les moustaches encore pleine du lait qu'il vient de s'enfiler, et ma lumière s'éteint, me laissant dans une obscurité apaisante.

Je m'endors en sentant des larmes se remettre à couler.

o0O0o

Je me réveille au bord de la nausée. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai des sueurs froides qui dégoulinent le long de mon dos, trempant un peu plus le t-shirt trop large pour moi que Sirius m'a prêté la veille. Quand je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet, mon réveil m'indique qu'il est midi passé, j'ai donc dormi prés de quatorze heures et je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de remettre ça pas plus tard que maintenant.

C'est drôle, chaque fois que je suis malade j'ai l'impression de l'être plus que la fois d'avant, qui n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir et par conséquent, à chaque fois je dis que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

Remus entre dans ma chambre avec une bassine d'eau et des serviettes. Il a l'air inquiet.

Tu es réveillé. Ça me soulage. Me dit-il en souriant doucement. Tu t'es agité et tu as déliré toute la nuit. Sirius a appelé un médecin, il ne va pas tarder. Cet aprés-midi on ira chercher le reste de tes affaires.

J'ai l'impression qu'un vingt tonne m'est passé dessus.

Tu m'étonnes. J'ai téléphoné au restaurant pour te mettre en congés maladie. Ton patron te souhaite de te remettre vite.

Il a toujours été sympa.

Il m'aide à m'asseoir et m'enlève mon haut trempé. Il commence à me laver, enlevant la sueur qui me recouvre tout en me réchauffant doucement. Une fois que je suis propre, il m'enfile un haut fraîchement lavé et regonfle mes coussins. Je me sens un peu mieux pour le coup.

Sirius et celui que je devine être le médecin entrent dans ma chambre. Aprés une petite consultation il s'avère que j'ai hérité d'un bon coup de froid qui n'a été qu'empiré par la fatigue et le stress que j'ai accumulé cette dernière semaine. Du repos, de la soupe et des couvertures et dans trois jours je serai comme neuf.

Je m'enfonce dans mes oreillers et me rendors.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sens qu'on me secoue doucement et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le visage souriant et un peu inquiet de Blaize. Il est assis à côté de moi et me caresse les cheveux.

Je savais que tu serais là.

Tu me cherchais? Ma voix est un peu éraillée mais rien de bien grave.

Draco m'a appelé hier soir, complètement paniqué. Il m'a tout raconté et m'a dit que tu t'étais sauvé. Lui et Snape ont voulu aller chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là et quand ils sont entrés dans ton appartement avec l'aide de la propriétaire, toutes tes affaires avaient disparu, sauf ton matelas et quelques fringues dans une valise. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que cette vieille peau t'avait jeté dehors?

Je voulais essayer de m'en sortir seul.

Toujours aussi têtu Harry. M'enfin, on te changera plus.

Tu m'as dit que Draco t'avait tout raconté. J'en déduis qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire. Ma fureur transperce dans ma voix et il s'en rend bien compte. Il a l'air mal à l'aise et se tortille sur ma couette.

Oui, il y avait beaucoup à dire. Il a joué un jeu très dangereux de manière très maladroite. Pour être honnête, je lui en veux d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments de cette manière mais ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Égoïstes, mais pas mauvaises.

L'égoïsme n'est pas mauvais?

Pas toujours. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter les détails de cette histoire. Il va falloir que tu acceptes de le revoir, qu'il s'explique.

C'est lui qui t'as demandé de venir? Pour me convaincre?

Il me l'a demandé oui, sachant très bien que jamais tes parrains ne le laisseraient entrer dans cette maison mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu, c'est pour toi.

Moi? Cette fois, c'est l'incrédulité qui perce dans mon ton.

Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry. J'ai très vite remarqué que tu étais amoureux de Draco. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faciliter la tâche à notre ami blond en te racontant une partie de l'histoire, donc je vais juste te dire que tu aurais une chance d'être heureux avec lui si tu acceptais de lui parler. Il va te falloir du temps pour digérer ce qu'il va t'avouer à mon avis, mais je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Tu aurais dû faire avocat.

J'ai longtemps hésité entre deux carrières figure toi.

Dit-moi juste une chose...

Oui?

Quel a été le rôle de Lucius dans toute l'histoire?

Si j'ai bien compris, monsieur Malfoy avait fini par tomber amoureux de toi mais il a très vite compris que tu lui étais inaccessible, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du regard que tu avais sur lui. Au départ, tu n'étais vraiment pour lui qu'un bout de viande mais il s'est laissé prendre au piège sans pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il t'avait perdu avant même de t'avoir eu alors, quand Draco est venu lui parler, il a laissé la place.

Ils m'ont vraiment TOUS considéré comme un bout de viande! Si je comprends bien, j'ai été échangé et marchandé sans même le savoir.

Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Harry: un jeu dangereux joué maladroitement. Draco s'en veut à mort et il voudrait tout t'expliquer, essayer d'avoir une nouvelle chance. Tu veux bien?

Si tu viens avec moi, j'accepte de le revoir mais il a intérêt à ce que son explication tienne la route.

D'accord. En attendant, repose-toi.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de ma chambre, me laissant perplexe et furieux. La question qui domine est quand même – et toujours – pourquoi.

Quelle était la motivation de Draco? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Ou alors, j'ai peur de comprendre.

À suivre...

Enfin, il est là! Je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir le mettre en ligne un jour ce chapitre. Le site déconne depuis mercredi et depuis tout ce temps, je peste comme une cinglée devant mon écran. En tout cas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ce retard trés indépendant de ma volonté (et que ça ne se reproduira plus!).

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mes épreuves. Elles se sont bien passées et je suis à peu près certaine d'avoir mon bac. Bon courage à ceux qui ont encore des oraux devant eux.

Plus généralement, merci à vous qui me lisez, qui me laissez des commentaires et qui me soutenez chaque semaine depuis les quelques mois que dure cette histoire. Je vous adore.

Et tant que j'y pense, certains m'ont demandé si j'étais moi-même musicienne et il se trouve que la réponse est non. Avec des instruments, je fais du bruit mais pas de la musique.


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 26**

Deux jours que je suis chez mes parrains et je me sens beaucoup mieux – physiquement parlant, parce-que niveau moral, j'ai connu mieux. Mon coeur se serre chaque fois que je pense à Draco et Snape, soit à peu prés toutes les cinq secondes. Blaize a organisé une « rencontre » en terrain neutre, au _Café de la fée verte_, samedi à quinze heure. Une semaine exactement aprés que je me sois retrouvé face à un chanteur lyrique célèbre en peignoir sur le pas de sa porte – j'ose espérer qu'il n'ouvre pas toujours dans cette tenue parce-qu'avec le physique de bombe qu'il a, ça pourrait être assimilé à de la provoc'.

Blaize est revenu me voir hier. Apparemment, Draco passe ses nuits à réfléchir sur la manière de m'expliquer ce qu'était son fameux plan et comment il en est venu à ça. Severus, lui, a annulé un concert privé pour être là samedi. Il remonte dans mon estime pour le coup. Il aurait pu en profiter pour fuir mais il préfère assumer et faire face à ce qui risque de lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait de même à sa place. Ceci dit, il ne risque pas grand chose vu que son couple n'est pas en danger, en revanche, moi je risque d'être marron dans l'histoire et ça ne fait que contribuer à ma colère.

De leur côté, mes parrains se sont transformés en gardiens de la porte. Ils grognent dés qu'une mèche blonde entre dans leur champ de vision – j'ose pas imaginer les regards qu'ils s'attirent. Je sais qu'ils se sentent responsables de ce que j'ai dû faire pendant notre dispute et quelque part, je pense qu'ils essaient de se « racheter » en étant surprotecteurs. C'est mignon mais inutile. Je leur ai pardonné depuis quelques temps déjà. Enfin, si ça peut leur faire plaisir...

Harry, tu rêves. M'appelle Sirius en passant sa main devant mon visage.

Remus sourit et avale une gorgée de thé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas goûté ensemble, dans la grande salle à manger. L'une des portes de cette pièce colorée donne sur la véranda c'est pourquoi elle reste toujours ouverte. Il me suffit de lever les yeux pour voir les précieux rosiers de Remus – réunis en buissons épais, ils explosent littéralement en été.

C'est agréable de rêver.

Je suis d'accord. Remarque Sirius en observant son compagnon, un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Dans mon rêve de cette nuit il y avait un superbe châtain, ressemblant trait pour trait à Remus, qui sortait de la salle de bain en tenu d'Adam pour m'inviter à une douche crâpuleuse.

Est-ce un message très subtil pour me faire comprendre que tu as envie de faire l'amour sous la douche?

On ne peut rien te cacher.

**_Tu_** ne peux rien me cacher.

Suis-je si transparent?

Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi.

Quand je les entends, mis à part qu'ils me font rire, je me demande ce que ça aurait été de grandir avec eux. Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr, ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Je sens leurs pieds se trouver sous la table, les miens sont juste à côté, je devine qu'ils se caressent à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Ils ont quarante-deux ans et pourtant, ils sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre que peuvent l'être des adolescents – sauf qu'ils ont le temps et l'expérience en plus, qui rendent leur relation plus solide.

Alors que j'attaque mon premier petit gâteau, quelqu'un sonne à la porte et Remus se lève pour aller ouvrir. Il revient très vite, suivi de quelqu'un que je m'attendais pas à revoir de si tôt et au vu de la tête de Sirius, je ne suis pas le seul – sauf que les raisons de sa surprise sont très différentes des miennes et motivées par la jalousie. Le sourire lubrique et amoureux a disparu à la vitesse de la lumière. Il est évident qu'il trouve que le nouveau venu est beaucoup trop proche de son compagnon – et qu'il serait encore trop proche s'il se trouvait au fin fond de la Sibérie. L'idéal serait sûrement Mars mais bon...

Comment ne pas se souvenir que Remus et Lucius Malfoy – qui se tient devant moi, dans une attitude que je ne lui ai jamais vu, le malaise – ont été amants et amis à une époque? Il est impossible de ne pas remarquer que les années ne les ont pas privé d'une certaine complicité, celle que partagent les amants qui ne se sont pas déchirés au moment de la rupture, même si les circonstances de ces retrouvailles sont assez bizarres.

Je suis surpris de le voir ici. Surpris, curieux et furieux. Un beau bordel émotif que je n'arrive pas à démêler, pas plus que je ne parviens à déterminer laquelle de ces émotions est la plus forte. Pour l'instant, je vais me retenir de hurler – en espérant que Sirius fasse de même – et écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Ça doit être intéressant.

Alors que Sirius commence à ouvrir la bouche, Remus l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne à l'étage en lui rappelant son projet de faire l'amour sous la douche et aussi, que je suis un adulte capable de m'occuper seul de ce qui va suivre.

Lucius s'appuie nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il enroule une mèche de ses longs cheveux platines autour de son index comme il le fait quand il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

Vous êtes venu pour regarder vos chaussures? Si c'est le cas vous pouvez faire ça le matin quand elles sont rangées dans votre placard.

Je sais que tu es en colère et je te comprends. Commence-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis venu te présenter des excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, en particulier derrière ton dos. À force d'avoir le pouvoir et l'argent, on finit par se croire tout permis mais c'est faux. Et quand on s'en rend compte, on a perdu plus qu'on le croit.

J'aurais pu tomber amoureux de vous, en d'autres circonstances.

On ne le saura jamais et je le regrette bien.

Moi aussi, je crois. J'ai découvert votre bon côté trop tard.

On ne peut revenir en arrière, c'est le lieu-commun le plus stupide, mais aussi le plus vrai que je connaisse. En tout cas, je suis désolé et je te demande de me pardonner.

J'accepte vos excuses mais il va me falloir du temps et les explications de Draco avant de pardonner. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre à quel point je me suis senti con. Et quand Blaize m'a expliqué certaines choses je me suis fait l'effet d'une pute qu'on se passe entre clients. Je pensais avoir le contrôle mais...

Je comprends.

J'en doute. Cela dit, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. À votre manière certes, mais le résultat est le même. Pour ça je vous suis reconnaissant.

J'ai utilisé ta détresse pour profiter de toi. Je ne suis pas un saint et je fais rarement les choses par pur altruisme, c'est ce que mes parents m'ont appris à faire dés mon enfance. Tu me plaisais, je te voulais, j'ai trouvé un moyen de t'avoir, comme on me l'a enseigné, c'est tout. Et je m'en suis mordu les doigts plus tard. Termine-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Je préfère voir les choses sous un angle moins pessimiste.

Je ne manque pas d'ajouter, dans ma tête, que c'est ça qui m'a retenu de lui arracher les yeux quand il est entré à côté de Remus.

Tu as du courage. Moi je n'y arrive jamais.

Il remet son chapeau en feutre, comme dans les vieux films, et me tend la main. Je la serre, ignorant ses doigts qui s'attarde une dernière fois sur ma peau et le raccompagne à la porte. Kreatur vient le renifler doucement et reçoit une gratouille sur la tête.

J'espère qu'on se reverra Harry.

Je n'en doute pas.

Au revoir.

Il s'éloigne dans l'allée, passe à côté du chêne, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Il fait froid pour la saison.

Dans quelques jours, je connaîtrai le fin mot de l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne mettra pas fin à mon amitié avec Draco mais au vu des réactions de ceux qui ont la chance d'être au courant, j'ai un doute. Ils semblent tous persuadé que je vais exploser en apprenant ce qu'ils ont magouillé et ça me fait un peu peur. Et ça me met encore plus en rogne.

o0O0o

Blaize est venu me chercher aprés le déjeuner pour m'emmener à mon rendez-vous. Pendant une semaine, j'ai attendu ce moment et maintenant, j'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre. J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui avait pu motiver Draco et pourtant, j'ai eu des idées pour le moins fantaisistes.

Je pousse la porte, le café est vide. Rien n'a changé depuis la première fois que je suis venu, le même décors de bois clair, les mêmes vieilles affiches un peu jaunies, l'épais comptoir derrière lequel sont soigneusement rangés et étiquetés des bocaux de cafés ou de thés.

Tu m'expliques Blaize?

Ce café appartient à un ami de la famille Malfoy. Lucius lui a demandé de fermer pour un aprés-midi, pour vous laisser le plus d'intimité possible.

D'autres clients n'auraient pas gêné. Je voulais qu'on soit en terrain neutre mais pas forcément seuls.

Draco a interpreté la chose différemment. C'est si gênant?

Non, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre d'être dans un café vide. Et puis, où sont les deux autres? Je suis quand même venu pour leur parler. Qu'ils me posent un lapin et ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe.

Ils vont arriver.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me guide jusqu'à une table dans le fond où sont posés des paniers de viennoiseries, quatre tasses et une cafetière fumante. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et Blaize m'explique que la serveuse a profité de cette fermeture pour faire l'inventaire et, ayant été mise au courant de se qui se passait dans les grandes lignes, a proposé de nous préparer de quoi nous restaurer. C'est vraiment sympa de sa part.

La clochette de la porte retentit et je me retourne pour voir entrer Draco et Severus. Ils sont tous les deux pâles, mal à l'aise et semblent n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours. Le blond a des cernes sous les yeux qui feraient rougir de honte un insomniaque.

Bonjour Harry. Disent-ils en même temps avant de venir s'asseoir en face de moi et Blaize. Severus se sert immédiatement une grande tasse de café et avale la moitié du liquide brûlant d'un seul coup. Il semble aller tout de suite mieux.

Draco se tortille sur sa chaise. Il cherche visiblement par où commencer et je lui suggère de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il me connait assez pour savoir que j'aime la franchise, même quand elle fait mal à entendre.

Je t'aime Harry. Lâche-t-il d'un coup, me faisant presque suffoquer de surprise. Plus je te connaissais, plus tu me plaisais et j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. J'étais déjà avec Severus à l'époque et ça m'a fait peur d'aimer deux hommes à la fois.

Sur ce point, je peux le comprendre étant dans la même situation mais ça n'explique rien.

Sauf que Severus me connait trop bien et il a vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Alors je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Au départ, continue Severus, je n'avais pas compris que Draco m'aimait toujours, comme avant, et cet aveux à failli mettre un terme à notre relation. Mais aprés quelques disputes houleuses, nous avons décidé de ne plus parler de toi sauf que je n'ai jamais oublié que le coeur de Draco ne m'appartenait pas exclusivement. J'ai accepté de « partager » car il était, malgré tout, avec moi.

Un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je te plaisais, dit Draco. Mais bien sûr, tu ne disais rien puisque j'étais avec un autre. Tu étais, et tu es toujours, trop honnête pour tenter de détruite mon bonheur pour mieux ramasser les morceaux.

Et il y a eu cette soirée où j'ai dîné avec Lucius où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. J'ai aussitôt compris pourquoi tu plaisais à Draco et je t'ai désiré à mon tour. Lucius m'a dit ce que tu faisais pour pouvoir arrondir tes fins de mois. Sitôt sorti du restaurant, j'ai appelé Draco pour lui raconter ce que je savais et pour lui avouer que je te trouvais adorable et sexy. Ce soir-là, nous avons cherché une solution pour t'avoir mais pas uniquement sur le plan physique. Nous voulions que tu restes avec nous, que tu vives avec nous. Bref, que tu nous aimes vraiment.

Je t'aimais déjà et j'étais persuadé que je te plaisais mais tu ne connaissais pas Severus et vice-versa. Il n'y avait pas encore d'amour entre vous, alors, la seule solution que nous avons trouvé pour que passiez du temps ensemble, pour apprendre à vous connaître, c'était de prendre la place que mon père occupait auprés de toi, aussi dégradante soit-elle.

Lucius a été difficile à convaincre parce-que ces moments étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait passer avec toi. Il semble que tu ais un don pour te faire aimer de tous ceux qui t'approchent d'un peu trop prés.

Je gigote sur ma chaise et attrape un croissant que je torture, lui arrachant sa croûte dorée et émiettant la mie moelleuse sur la table. Ils voulaient que je les aime. Ils voulaient que je reste avec eux et que je les aime. Colère et bonheur se mélange en moi. Nouveau bordel émotif.

Mais quand je lui ai dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, il s'est incliné. Poursuit Draco, en avalant une gorgée de café dans la tasse de son amant. Ensuite, mon père t'a donné le numéro d'un portable acheté exprés et notre plan a pu vraiment commencer le jour où tu as appelé. Le but était que nous soyons tous les trois les uns amoureux des autres. Que l'on forme un vrai couple, même si un couple à trois.

De mon côté, ça a marché. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, comme je le suis de Draco. Nous sommes deux à t'aimer et nous te demandons pardon d'avoir été si maladroit. On est vraiment désolé Harry. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir nous donner une deuxième chance?

Blaize avait raison, vous avez été maladroits et égoïstes. Dis-je en laissant enfin tranquille ce pauvre croissant. Ma colère est tombée car ils m'offrent quand même une chance d'être heureux avec eux mais encore une fois, ils font preuve d'une maladresse effrayante. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas si facilement. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que je pourrais me sentir mal à l'aise au milieu d'un couple qui dure depuis trois ans? Que je pourrais me sentir comme une simple pièce rapportée, ajoutée par caprice? Un nouveau jouet en somme?

Harry...

J'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, ne vous en faites pas, mais je connais bien mieux Draco que toi Severus. Je n'ai pas la même complicité avec chacun de vous. L'amour ne suffit pas pour construire une relation et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à vous faire confiance désormais. Et j'aurais du mal à me sentir à l'aise avec vous deux en même temps.

Ça veut dire qu'on a perdu? Demande Draco, tout penaud.

Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Je vous accorde votre deuxième chance, mais croyez-moi, on va y aller lentement. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître à mon rythme et ce n'est pas négociable. Votre plan a fonctionné, je suis tombé amoureux de Severus et je t'aimais depuis déjà longtemps Draco mais je suis un peu déçu. Et toujours en colère.

S'il faut aller lentement, alors, nous irons lentement.

D'un signe de tête, nous nous mettons d'accord. Ils semblent comprendre ce que je ressens, c'est toujours ça de positif. En tout cas, je ne vivrai pas avec un eux avant un certain temps. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer le rôle de l'intrus. Je les veux tous les deux, de la même manière. Je veux que l'on soit égaux dans notre relation, je veux être sûr qu'en cas de dispute, ils ne se ligueront pas tous les deux contre moi. Et enfin, je veux être sûr de ne pas être désigné comme responsable en cas de divergence, ou même de rupture. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans et se connaissent depuis toujours. Il va falloir du temps avant que je me sente à ma place avec eux.

Et puis, autre détail, je n'ai jamais couché avec deux hommes en même temps. Il va aussi falloir que je me fasse à l'idée. Eux aussi, car je suppose que dans leur quête de l'amour, ils n'ont pas réfléchi au plan physique.

Ils ont vingt-et-un et trente-trois ans mais pourtant, ils se sont comportés comme deux adolescents. Comme quoi, l'âge n'empêche pas de faire des bêtises. Je pense être bien placé pour le savoir.

Pendant toute la durée de leur discours, la main de Blaize est resté sur mon genou, comme un garde-fou pour m'empêcher de leur sauter à la gorge. C'est le grand-frère le plus efficace qui existe au monde et mon meilleur ami. Celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance avec mes parrains. La semaine dernière il a réussi à inviter à sortir celle sur qui il fantasme depuis deux ans, Alicia Spinnet, une des flûtistes du conservatoire. J'espère que ça donnera quelque chose. D'ici quelques mois, qui sait, peut-être que ce sera lui qui viendra me demander de l'aide. Je serai ravi de lui en offrir.

Harry, veux-tu venir dîner avec nous demain soir? Au restaurant où je t'ai emmené lors de notre première soirée?

On t'invite. S'empresse d'ajouter Draco.

Je souris. Ils ont l'air tellement pressés de me séduire, de se faire connaître que je ne peux pas refuser. J'espère juste qu'ils n'espèrent pas m'avoir avec une mine de chien battu car, sur moi, ça ne marche qu'avec Sirius – il est le champion de la mine de toutou abandonné. Même Remus ne résiste qu'une fois sur deux c'est dire si sa technique est parfaite. Pour comprendre, il faut imaginer le Chat Potté de Shrek II en encore plus trognon. C'en est presque surnaturel.

D'accord. Mais juste un dîner tranquille, pour parler. Toute proposition de « dernier verre » sera refusée.

Très bien. Dit Draco. La détermination perce dans sa voix et je comprends que, même si je les faisais mariner pendant dix ans, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu ce qu'ils veulent – en l'occurence moi. Ça me rassure et renforce ma propre détermination à partir sur de bonnes et solides bases.

En plus, celui qui se fait le plus avoir dans l'affaire c'est moi, parce-que je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils fassent ceinture en attendant mon bon vouloir. Bref, je suis partir pour une bonne période d'abstinence, ce qui risque d'être difficile à vivre si l'on considère que je les désire comme un malade et que je vais les voir très souvent à partir de maintenant.

Bonjour la veuve-poignet!

Nous terminons nos cafés et nos croissants – les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé, chauds, avec le chocolat encore fondant à l'intérieur (1) – et nous nous séparons. Je monte dans la voiture de Blaize qui me ramène chez Sirius et Remus.

Tout s'est bien passé finalement.

Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu rester calme aussi longtemps.

Je t'en pris.

Comment ça se passe avec Alicia?

Super. C'est vraiment une chic fille tu sais. Adorable et mignonne, je crois que je suis amoureux...

Tant mieux pour toi.

On continue de discuter sur le chemin du retour, joyeusement. Malgré tout, j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir, hâte de découvrir si Severus est bel et bien l'homme qu'il m'a montré ou s'il jouait un rôle pour me faire succomber – ce dont je doute quand même.

On verra bien.

Demain soir...

À suivre...

(1): Chaque fois que je quitte ma Lorraine adorée, pour Paris le plus souvent, et que j'entre dans une boulangerie, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas de croissant au chocolat. Non, à la place il y a des petits pains. Et si je demande un croissant aux amandes, à la praline ou à la noix de coco, je vous raconte pas les regards que je me prends. Donc, si vous voulez manger de bonnes viennoiseries, venez dans l'est!

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.

Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre 25 susciterait autant de réactions mais j'en suis tout simplement ravie (Lilou, j'ai bien reçu ta trés longue reviews et je t'en remercie. Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de t'en dire plus mais ça m'a fait trés plaisir).

"Music" s'achèvera avec le chapitre 29, c'est certain désormais. Ensuite, vous pourrez découvrir "Carpe diem" et je prendrai peut-être quelques semaines de vacances afin de préparer mon retour. Je verrai bien à ce moment-là. J'ai pleins de fics au chaud, je n'attends que de pouvoir vous les servir.

Bisous et merci à tous. Je vous adore.


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**Avant propos**

Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre 26 susciterait d'aussi vives réactions (pas plus que mon histoire de croissants à vrai dire mais ce n'est pas le sujet), dont certaines qui m'ont laissé croire que la personne n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait lu. J'ai jugé utile de vous faire part de mon point de vue sur les différentes critiques qui ont été soulevé – pas que les critiques me gênent, d'autant plus que je comprends vos opinions mais je tiens à éclaircir certains points.

Tout d'abord, concernant le « couple ». Celui-ci était prévu depuis le départ, je m'y suis toujours tenue et que ceux que ça gène arrêtent de lire (surtout qu'il y aura un lemon à trois dans le prochain chapitre!), d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant pour vous qui lisez des lemons et fictions yaoi mais c'est une question d'opinion. Je suis consciente que ce genre de couple tiens rarement sur la durée mais ça n'empêche pas de tenter sa chance et puisque ma fic s'arrêtera bien avant qu'ils ne fêtent leur premier anniversaire ensemble, je laisse l'avenir de leur threesome aux bons soins de votre imagination. Maintenant, une personne m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle pensait que Harry ne faisait que désirer Draco et fantasmer sur Severus et que par conséquent, il n'aimait aucun des deux. Concernant le désir, je montre dans les premiers chapitres que Harry sait faire la part des choses entre ces deux sentiments qu'on peut facilement confondre. Quant à Severus, Harry ne fait pas que fantasmer sur lui et les sentiments peuvent naître rapidement. Puisque personne n'a fait de commentaire sur les sentiments de Harry, j'en ai déduis que vous pensiez comme moi quant à la justesse de ceux-ci mais je le confirme ici: Harry est amoureux des deux et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est impossible. On m'a également parlé de prévisibilité et j'aimerais savoir combien parmi vous savaient que Harry n'aurait pas à choisir. Combien étaient persuadés, avant de lire les trois derniers chapitres, que le couple final serait un ménage à trois (je ne parle pas d'une intuition ou d'une supposition mais de quelque chose dont vous étiez certains)?

Ensuite, vous avez été nombreux à me « reprocher » la rapidité avec laquelle Harry « pardonne » aux deux zigotos car selon vous, ça ne correspond pas à son caractère. Sur ce dernier point je ne suis pas d'accord car notre petit brun est comme tout le monde, il a une personnalité à plusieurs facettes donc son « caractère » ne peut se définir comme simplement « explosif ». Et j'ai pensé que cette rapidité à leur donner une chance (rapidité compensée par les conditions de Harry) servirait à montrer encore un peu plus à quel point le plan avait pu être ridicule et maladroit. En effet, Harry leur démontre ainsi qu'ils n'ont fait que prendre un mauvais détour et que la situation aurait pu se régler de manière plus classique – celle-la même que le brun impose pour débuter cette relation à trois. Il aurait pu apprendre à connaître notre cher baryton autour de bons repas et le résultat aurait sans doute été le même sans comporter les souffrances et les humiliations engendrées par l'idée de Draco. Maintenant, c'est vous qui voyez mais je trouvais que cette réaction était classe et positionnerait Harry comme le « dominant » de la scène. Il les tient en son pouvoir et le montre en endossant le costume de celui qui se montre responsable et mature en donnant la seconde chance demandée.

Ce chapitre se passe deux mois aprés la fin du précédent et les trois hommes se sont énormément rapprochés. À ceux qui voudraient me dire qu'une fois encore c'est trop rapide, je réponds par avance qu'ils se connaissent tous les trois depuis des mois, voire des années et que l'amour, même s'il ne fait pas tout, fait assez perdre la tête pour avoir envie d'aller plus loin, plus vite. De plus, ce sont des adultes vaccinés, consentants et les seuls concernés par leur vie sexuelle.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 27**

Cela fait déjà deux mois que je me suis mis à sortir avec Severus et Draco, trois semaines que je laisse enfin les choses avancer véritablement, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas si bien que ça mon meilleur ami. On voit les gens différemment selon les rapports que l'on a avec eux et j'ai découvert que l'ami et le petit-ami ne sont pas tout à fait la même personne.

Par exemple, j'ignorais que Draco était un maniaque de l'ordre. Pas forcément de la propreté, je me demande s'il sait seulement ce qu'est un aspirateur, mais il aime que tout soit rangé et à sa place. Si ses livres ne sont pas bien alignés et rangés par ordre de taille et de couleur, il en fait un vrai drame (1). À le voir dans mon ancien appartement, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était du genre bordélique mais pas du tout. Il faut voir sa penderie pour comprendre toute l'étendue de ce que je raconte: d'un côté les chemises, rangés par matières et couleurs, de l'autre les pantalons, même système de rangement. Ses pulls sont soigneusement pliés sur des étagères et ses sous-vêtements sont empilés dans des tiroirs.

C'est presque surnaturel mais bon, je l'aime quand même.

Et puis, j'apprends à vraiment connaître Severus et plus je le connais, plus je l'aime. Au cours de nos quelques sorties, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à la partie visible de l'iceberg, comme s'il cachait le reste pour me faire une surprise. Et quelle surprise. Il est adorable et prévenant, toujours à l'écoute de nos besoins à Draco et moi et prêt à se couper en quatre pour nous faire plaisir. Il est aussi raffiné et cultivé que devrait l'être un Lord anglais mais il n'y a pas une once de prétention en lui. Et puis il sait déconner ce qui ne gâche rien.

C'est un grand connaisseur et collectionneur d'oeuvres d'arts et certaines pièces de sa collection ornent le salon et la salle-à-manger de l'appartement de Chelsea – le reste se trouve dans le manoir de sa famille, dans les environs d'Oxford. Il m'a raconté son enfance passée dans les plus grands musées du monde, du _British Museum_ au Louvres, en passant par le MET à New-York. Je n'oublierai jamais cette conversation que nous avons eu un soir, tous les trois assis dans leur salon, à siroter une bonne bouteille de vin. Ils m'ont raconté leur première rencontre, quand Draco avait cinq ans et Severus dix-sept, leur mise en ménage sous la bénédiction de Lucius quelques douze années plus tard et plusieurs autres souvenirs importants pour eux.

Je les aime. Je me sens si bien entre eux que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les quitter aprés nos rendez-vous et ce, même si la séparation ne dure que quelques heures. Ces deux cons sont en train de me transformer en midinette.

Cela fait deux semaines que nous dormons régulièrement ensemble, moi coincé entre eux et c'est quelque chose que j'aime de plus en plus. Je me sens au chaud et en sécurité dans leurs bras. Nos mains s'égarent très régulièrement sous nos pyjamas respectifs, un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Nous nous apprenons - enfin, c'est une manière de parler vu qu'ils se connaissent bien et que je ne suis pas totalement ignard en ce qui concerne Severus, mais c'est l'idée. J'appprends Draco et je me perfectionne en Severus en fait.

Par contre, s'il y a une chose que j'ai vite compris, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas du matin les deux-là – pire que moi et c'est pas peu dire. Les tirer du lit est un vrai cauchemar et une fois qu'ils ont quitté la chaleur de la couette, mieux vaut ne pas leur parler, ne pas les toucher, ne pas les regarder tant qu'ils n'ont pas bu leur café. À moins de vouloir s'entendre rabrouer vite fait. Personnellement, une fois m'a suffit.

Autre chose, ils sont très jaloux et pas mal possessifs. L'autre soir, quand nous sommes allés au cinéma, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient arracher la tête du malheureux qui m'a caressé les fesses dans la file d'attente. Sur le coup, j'étais furieux contre ce type mais quand j'ai vu la réaction de mes compagnons, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Aprés que l'homme soit parti en courant, pestant et jurant, ils m'ont coincé entre eux, leurs bras autour de ma taille, comme s'ils tenaient absolument à ce que le monde sache que j'étais avec eux. Ceci dit, vu la différence de taille entre eux et moi, je me demande combien ont pensé que j'étais un jeune garçon protégé par ses deux grands frères mères-poules.

Bref, tout va bien maintenant, même si au début j'ai eu du mal à digérer la pillule de leur plan pour me mettre le grappin dessus. D'ailleurs, nos premiers rendez-vous ont été assez tendu.

J'ai choisi de tirer un trait là-dessus.

Mais l'instant n'est pas au souvenir, c'est mon avenir que j'ai devant moi. Un avenir que je pourrais passer à jouer dans l'orchestre de Tom Riddle dés cette année si je réussis mon examen. Dans ma poche, j'ai la carte de visite du célèbre violoniste et dans ma tête, le message qu'il a laissé sur mon portable dont Neville lui a donné le numéro: « _Appelle-moi quand tu connaîtras les résultats de ton examen._ » J'espère que je serai reçu.

Draco est assis à côté de moi, ma main est dans la sienne. Nous transpirons autant l'un que l'autre, nos peaux sont moites et je sens son coeur battre à travers sa paume. Nos ongles sont rongés jusqu'à l'os. Il est déjà passé devant les juges et comme les autres, il attend la fin des auditions et l'affichage des résultats. Il est déjà passé mais son stress est toujours là. S'il obtient son diplôme – et il l'aura, ça c'est sûr – il participera à la prochaine audition du _London Symphony Orchestra_ dont le pianiste partira à la retraite à la fin de l'année. Donc, une chance qui ne se reproduira pas de sitôt et une nouvelle source de stress pour lui.

On aurait aimé que Severus soit là, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut non plus et son prochain concert se fera devant la reine elle-même, il s'entraîne donc avec acharnement pour que sa voix soit parfaite pour le grand soir. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, dans les bras de Draco – mon rêve est devenu réalité! – il chantait dans le salon en s'accompagnant au piano.

Harry Potter. Appelle une voix, féminine et sèche sur le ton de la secrétaire qui appelle un nouveau patient à entrer dans le cabinet du médecin.

Merde, c'est mon tour. Je sers mon violon contre moi et entre dans la salle à la suite de celle qui m'a appelé, une vieille femme à l'allure sévère et au cheveux gris, relevés en un chignon serré. On dirait un de mes anciens professeur, madame MacGonagall.

La salle n'est pas très grande, très différente de celle où j'ai l'habitude de travailler, mais l'accoustique semble excellente. Quelques chaises sont installées contre le mur du fond, lequel est décoré de photos de pin-up des années quarante et cinquante, de vieilles affiches de concerts souvent dédicacées et de partitions jaunies. Un piano à queue noir trône dans la pièce, c'est celui où Draco était assis il y a une bonne heure. J'arrive sans problème à l'imaginer penché sur le clavier, paupières plissées par la concentration, ses doigts volant habilement sur les touches blanches et noires. Il est si beau quand il joue. Il était si beau quand on répétait ensemble ces dernières semaines.

Mes juges sont assis sur un banc, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où je me tiens, de l'endroit où je vais jouer. Leur visage sont fermés, impénétrables, presque glacés. Il est évident que ce sont des professionnels tatillons et avides de perfection. Le genre qui te grille si la position de ton poignet est légèrement décalée de ce qu'elle devrait être. J'ai répété pendant des semaines mais il va falloir que j'assure plus que jamais.

Veux partir!

J'ouvre mon étui – un cadeau de Draco pour remplacer celui que j'ai hérité de mon père et qui abrite désormais mon ancien violon, que j'ai récupéré il y a deux semaines – et sors _Red Rose_ de son lit de velour rouge tout neuf. Je vois de la surprise dans les regards qui me scrutent déjà alors que je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Le violon de Tom Riddle est aussi légendaire que son propriétaire. Mais la surprise s'efface vite, remplacée par le sérieux professionnel que mon instrument a un peu ébranlé quand même.

Vous pouvez commencer. Dit la femme qui est venue me chercher en s'asseyant à côté de ses collègues.

Bon, je ne peux plus reculer.

Je cale mon menton, mon archet frôle les cordes alors que je ferme les yeux et entame mon extrait du concerto pour violon numéro trois en sol majeur de Mozart. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais j'adore Mozart, un véritable génie de la musique. Je pense qu'il a inventé tous les accords possibles et imaginables et que le reste n'est que de la réécriture – je sais que c'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais pas tellement que ça quand ont pense. On connait tous un morceau de Mozart sans savoir forcément que c'est lui qui en est l'auteur.

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour pondre une thèse sur Mozart, je ferai ça quand je serai passé pro.

Mon archet caresse les cordes et mon corps entier vibre en rythme avec mon instrument. Mon coeur est dans ma main et il joue de la musique. Les notes volent et le temps défile. S'il y a une chose en laquelle je crois, c'est le pouvoir de la musique. Elle n'a peut-être jamais fait de miracle, elle n'a peut-être jamais déclenché de guerre, on ne peut ni la voir, ni la saisir entre ses mains mais sa puissance est phénoménale.

Et pour l'instant, c'est moi le maître du monde car c'est moi qui la contrôle. Que j'arrête de jouer et elle mourra. Et l'onirisme qui m'entoure avec elle.

J'ai l'impression de ralentir délibérément sur la fin mais ce n'est qu'une impression. J'ai joué de mon mieux. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme à ce morceau qui va décider de mon avenir. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts en attendant les résultats et à espérer que mes juges me décernent un diplôme. Si je pouvais, en plus, avoir une mention...

Merci monsieur Potter. Me dit la femme qui ressemble à mon ancien professeur de maths. Vous pouvez sortir, les résultats seront affichés dans deux heures environs.

Je range mon violon et quitte la salle de musique, suivit par la femme qui va appeler un nouveau candidat. C'est une jeune femme qui me succède, une des violoncellistes de mon « orchestre » qui tremble comme une feuille. Elle gère mal son stress, se boufferait les mains si on ne la calmait pas mais elle dés qu'elle aura son instrument dans les mains, elle oubliera le reste et jouera, tout simplement. Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle.

Draco me bondit dessus dés qu'il m'aperçoit., me flanquant presque par terre.

Comment ça s'est passé? Me demande-t-il, si vite qu'il en bafouille.

J'ai été parfait, comme d'habitude.

Harry!

Quoi? Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Je n'ai pas fait une seule fausse note, je suis resté concentré de bout en bout et je suis sûr que j'ai vu un sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'un des juges – à moins qu'il n'ait sourit de plaisir à me voir, ses yeux étaient fixés très au sud.

Je sais, c'est un coup bas mais j'ai envie de me détendre et de m'amuser un peu aux dépends de mon blond. J'ai le droit non, aprés la façon dont il m'a traité.

Il fixait quoi? Non mais c'est quoi ce mec? Tes fesses sont une propriété privée! Clame-t-il, nous attirant tous les regards des personnes présentes. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire finalement, maintenant je suis vraiment à l'aise! Le problème ne vient pas des élèves du conservatoire qui savent très bien de quoi il retourne – ça aurait été difficile de l'ignorer en fait – mais des autres, ceux qui viennent d'écoles en dehors et qui nous regarde avec de gros yeux.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans les couloirs du conservatoire à la recherche d'une salle vide. Je trouve une salle de cours au premier étage et l'y entraîne. Il se laisse faire docilement – un peu trop d'ailleurs pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il me colle contre le mur, confirmant mes soupçons, et m'embrasse comme un affamé, comme pour me faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas lui, ce qu'il arrive très bien à faire d'ailleurs. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, les entrouvre doucement avant de se glisser sensuellement dans ma bouche. Nos souffles se mélange, nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, sa chaleur contre la mienne. Son genou entre mes jambes, mes mains sous son pull. Je sens un petit filet de salive couler au coin de ma bouche mais je m'en fous. J'ai un Draco Malfoy collé sur le visage bordel! C'est pas le genre de chose dont on peut se plaindre. Il ne manque qu'un Severus Snape pour me câliner par derrière et je serais au paradis.

Avant eux, je n'avais jamais eu deux hommes dans mon lit – deux hommes avec qui faire des trucs cochons s'entend – et au départ, j'étais très gêné. Tellement qu'en fait j'ai failli aller dormir sur le canapé lorsque nous avons dormi ensemble pour la toute première fois. Oui je sais, c'est ridicule mais faut se mettre à ma place. Alors que maintenant, quelques semaines plus tard, je n'éprouve plus aucune gêne à embrasser l'un tout en tripotant l'autre. C'est une technique, faut un peu de souplesse parfois mais ça ne pose pas de problème majeur.

Et je suis toujours collé contre un mur et je commence à gémir tant les attentions de Draco se font précise. Il sait très bien qu'on ira pas jusqu'au bout sans Severus mais il me chauffe bien le saligaud. Sa main défait le bouton de mon jeans et se glisse dans mon boxer pour titiller ce qui s'y trouve.

Il fond sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri qui monte doucement dans ma gorge. Sa bouche glisse le long de mon cou, se perd dans le creux d'une épaule.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et sa bouche remplace sa main.

Impossible de décrire ce qu'il me fait. C'est trop bon, trop parfait, trop intense. Sa langue glisse, ses dents caressent et les muscles de sa gorge cajôlent.

Je sens que mes mains agrippent ses cheveux blond, libre de toute trace de gel – je lui ai enfin dit que les cheveux gominés-plaqués ça ne lui allait pas du tout – ses mèches sont douces sous mes paumes. Je me cambre et je jouis en criant.

Il lèche et aspire jusqu'à ce que mon membre soit mou dans sa bouche.

Tu es beau quand tu jouis. Me dit Draco avant de m'embrasser. Sa salive au goût de sperme. Le mien.

L'horloge murale indique que nous sommes là depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps – pas le temps pour ça! C'est ironique quand on y pense.

Les résultats seront affichés dans plus d'une heure. Draco pense à la même chose que moi, j'en suis certain. On se rhabille, vu le résultat on aurait tout aussi bien pu s'épargner cette peine mais bon, et on file au deuxième étage, en face du tableau où sera bientôt punaisé le fruit d'années de travail. Notre récompense avant d'entrer dans la cour des grands.

Draco s'assoie par terre et me laisse m'installer entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse. Il dessine des arabesques distraites sur mes mains et mes bras, joue avec mes doigts pour passer le temps. Les aiguilles de ma montre semblent tourner au ralenti, comme si un mec se faisait un plaisir de les empêcher de faire leur boulot en jouant avec le bouton sur le côté du boîtier – faudra que je me renseigne sur le nom dudit bouton un jour.

Je somnole dans les bras de mon blond quand les autres élèves arrivent. Ils se posent à côté de nous, certains font semblant de ne pas être gêné par notre position, d'autres s'éloignent légèrement comme si nous étions contagieux, la plupart s'en fout complètement. Deux filles se tiennent la main et se bouffent des yeux. Les résultats viendront dans une demi-heure maintenant. Le murmure des conversations brise le silence du couloir, dissoud légèrement la tension palpable qui flotte au-dessus de nous tous.

Draco continue de dessiner sur mon corps, ses doigts s'aventurant sur mon ventre. L'une de mes mains repose sur sa cuisse, l'autre caresse l'étui de mon violon.

Nous commençons tous à sentir nos coeur battre violemment dans nos poitrines quand un bruit de course se fait entendre dans les couloirs du conservatoire. Course qui se calme peu à peu à mesure que la personne s'approche de nous. Elle apparaît en marchant au bout du couloir. En voyant de qui il s'agit, Draco et moi bondissons sur nos pieds avant de courir rejoindre notre Severus qui nous regarde venir vers lui en souriant. Ses beaux cheveux sont encore en désordre de sa cavalcade et ses yeux noirs sont plus brillants que d'habitude.

Premier arrivé, premier servi, je me jette dans ses bras comme le ferait un jeune enfant avec son père, mes bras et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui pendant que je profite d'un monumental câlin. Quelques chuchotements indignés se font entendre mais je m'en fous. Trois hommes ensemble, trois hommes qui ont choisi d'être amant, même si ça surprend, ce n'est pas un crime – pas plus que deux mecs qui vivent ensemble d'ailleurs. Je descends de mon perchoir et laisse Draco profiter à son tour des bras chaud de notre baryton.

Les résultats sont déjà affichés? Demande Severus en me passant un bras autour des épaules pour me caler contre lui.

Non. Encore vingt-cinq minutes à attendre.

Tant mieux. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour que la répétition se termine au plus vite mais Tom n'a pas voulu me lâcher avant que lui soit satisfait, cet espèce de tyran. Je voulais absolument être avec vous à ce moment-là.

Merci, Sev'.

Tacitement, nous décidons de ne pas nous rapprocher des autres. Nous nous installons à l'écart de ce troupeau d'étudiants en musique stressés, moi installé entre mes deux hommes. Et le temps reprend sa course, avec une lenteur qui me donnerait envie de lui mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, quand on voudrait que le temps passe plus vite il semble ralentir et quand on passe un moment génial, ce connard décide de prendre le TGV. C'est pas juste!

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Severus et attire Draco pour qu'il s'appuie contre moi. Serrés les uns contres les autres, on attend que la porte du bout du couloir s'ouvre et laisse le passage à celui qui va manquer se faire arracher un bras avant de pouvoir punaiser les résultats sur le tableau en liège qui orne le mur.

Au bout d'un moment qui semble interminable, la femme qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure sort de la pièce du fond. D'un regard glacial, elle dissuade quiconque de tenter de l'approcher avant qu'elle ne se soit éloignée, en sécurité.

Aucun de nous trois ne se lève. Nous préférons attendre que la cohut se soit calmée car c'est une véritable tuerie qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Certains sautent de joie, d'autres se mettent à pleurer mais tous sortent leur portable pour annoncer la nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, à leurs proches.

Le calme revient et Draco me libère du poids de son corps avant de se lever et de m'aider à en faire de même, ainsi que Severus.

Mon nom et celui de Draco sont écrit en noir sur une feuille blanche et à côté de chacun d'eux se trouve le mot « accepté ». Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir les félicitations du jury.

Je suis enfin musicien professionnel.

Et je vais jouer dans l'orchestre du grand Tom Riddle.

J'embrasse mes hommes à pleine bouche et on se retrouve chacun serré dans les bras des deux autres. On rit et on s'embrasse, c'est à peine si on ne danse pas.

Je vous invite au restaurant! Nous murmure Severus.

o0O0o

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille, complètement nu dans les bras de mes amours. Ils dorment comme des bébés et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très frais moi-même mais une insidieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes m'a sortie de mon repos bien mérité.

Je me découvre des talents de contorsionniste quand je parviens à me dégager de leur étreinte tentaculaire sans même les faire grogner. Cachou vient se frotter à mes jambes dés que j'arrive dans le salon – c'est la première fois que je l'amène ici, d'habitude je le laisse avec Remus et Sirius. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire mais je ne retourne pas tout de suite dans la chambre, j'ai envie de profiter de cette merveilleuse nuit où le ciel est suffisemment dégagé pour qu'on voit les étoiles. Mon chaton dans les bras, je me verse un verre de whiskey et vais m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils installé à côté de la fenêtre du _living-room_. D'ici, j'ai une vue superbe sur la rue et ça en vaut la peine. À cette époque de l'année, les glycines explosent sur les façades en briques rouges des maisons et le lierre est plus vert que jamais. La pâle lueur des réverbères, la clarté de la pleine lune confèrent à l'endroit un charme presque secret que je ne retrouve que dans le jardin de Grimmaurd Place.

Nous avons fêté dignement notre réussite, nous ne sommes jamais allé aussi loin mais encore une fois, pas jusqu'au bout. Enfin, disons que moi je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout mais Draco et Severus ont fait l'amour sous mes yeux et ça m'a donné horriblement envie de les rejoindre. C'était tellement érotique...

Je pense que je suis prêt à leur donner la dernière chose de moi qu'ils n'ont pas totalement. Je vais attendre le bon moment, mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne.

Je suis prêt.

À suivre...

(1): On ne se moque pas, je suis à peine moins maniaque avec mes livres.

Plus on approche de la fin plus je me sens bizarre. ça va me faire drôle de ne plus travailler sur cette fic mais heureusement, j'en ai quelques-unes en stock. Et que des UA d'ailleurs...

J'ai commencé le chapitre 29, la dernière ligne droite. D'ici ce soir ou demain, la fic sera terminée pour moi.

Sinon, j'ai EU MON BAC! Avec mention en plus! Je vous raconte la petite danse ridicule que j'ai fait devant le panneau des résultats... L'année prochaine, je serai en prépa lettres (je sens que je vais en baver!).

Bisous et merci à tous. Je vous adore.


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 28**

S'il y a un inconvénient au fait de sortir avec les héritiers de deux des plus grandes familles de Grande Bretagne, dont un baryton mondialement connu, c'est d'être obligé de se taper d'assomantes soirées à rallonge où sont réunis les gens « de la haute société ». J'aurais pu y échapper mais ce soir, Severus a donné un concert devant la reine elle-même et je voulais le soutenir pour cet événement qu'il prépare depuis des semaines, pour lequel il a stressé jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il l'a déjà rencontré en personne, puisqu'il est baron à la base, c'est logique, mais il n'a jamais chanté devant elle ce qui explique qu'il flippe.

Draco et moi étions dans la salle, ma main dans la sienne – moites toutes les deux. Quand Severus est entré en scène, nous avons été les premiers à nous lever pour l'applaudir et les derniers à nous rasseoir. Il a salué son public et nous a fait entrer dans une faille spacio-temporelle où le temps s'écoulait plus vite qu'ailleurs par la seule force de sa voix. Cet homme fait des prodiges. J'aime son travail depuis que j'ai quinze ans, environ, et plus le temps passe, plus je suis fan. Et je l'aime lui.

Je voulais profiter de son récital pour voir la reine en chair et en os, histoire de flamber un peu devant Blaize et mes parrains, mais je n'ai jamais pu détacher mes yeux de mon homme, en costume de gala noir, qui chantait de toute la force de son organe. Forte et magnifique, sa voix pourrait rivaliser avec celles des castrats italiens en matière d'orgasme (0). D'ailleurs, la duchesse de Winchester tremblait un peu fort sur son fauteuil. Je dois être mauvaise langue.

En tout cas, c'était vraiment magnifique. Le problème est venu aprés, quand je me suis laissé traîner dans une salle de réception à l'autre bout de la capitale où, actuellement, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort.

Et où je suis seul, laissé à moi-même, sans mes amants qui ce soir ne sont que de simples amis.

Severus ne peut pas faire trois pas sans se faire accaparer par des « mélomanes » et Draco discute bruyamment avec des gens dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom et dont je me fiche éperdument. Une fois de plus, je me retrouve à faire tapisserie contre un mur, une flûte d'un excellent champagne français en main. Si j'avais une voiture, je pourrais m'éclipser sans que personne – ou presque – ne le remarque mais je suis venu avec Draco et je me vois mal lui piquer ses clés et ses papiers pour rentrer. Il pourrait toujours profiter de la BMW de Severus mais bon, j'ai un minimum d'éducation quand même.

Prés de moi, il y a une porte qui donne sur un balcon, donnant lui-même sur un jardin à l'anglaise. La porte n'est pas fermée et j'en profite pour me glisser dehors, savourant la fraîcheur nocturne agréable de ce mois de juin. Le jardin est illuminé de lanternes autour desquelles bourdonnent les premiers insectes de l'été. Ici, je n'entends pas le brouhaha des conversations, juste le léger souffle harmonique de l'orchestre qui anime la soirée. J'ai entendu des gens dire qu'il était dommage que l'orchestre de Tom Riddle ne soit pas encore en exercice mais je suis flatté de dire que j'en ferai officiellement parti dans quelques jours, quand j'aurai signé mon contrat – il m'a engagé vingt-quatre heures aprés que j'ai eu mes résultats à l'examen de fin d'année.

Il a déjà décidé et organisé le premier concert que nous donnerons et il se déroulera à Vienne pour le nouvel an, plus précisément à la _Wiener Konzerthaus_, l'une des salles les plus prestigieuses de la ville. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas officiel mais je devine qu'il y aura une véritable cohue quand les places seront mises en vente. Et moi, je serai sur la scène. Avec Draco et Severus dans la salle, pour m'encourager mais aussi parce-qu'ils ont décidé de m'offrir un noël blanc en Autriche.

J'ai déjà dit que je les aime?

C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Severus. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir, en dehors de notre première fois?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Le rire qui retentit derrière moi m'est inconnu et j'avoue ne pas beaucoup aimer ça. Quand je me retourne, je me retrouve face à un homme assez séduisant, avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est un écrivain qui a beaucoup de succés auprés de la gente féminine, un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pu dépasser le premier chapitre de ses livres: trop mièvre, trop de détails inutiles et un scénario brouillon. Mais bon, si la qualité était un critère commercial, la télé réalité n'existerait pas.

Je vous ai fait peur? Me demande-t-il alors qu'il connait très bien la réponse.

Je dirais plutôt que vous m'avez surpris.

Navré. Puis-je me joindre à vous?

Bien sûr.

Il vient à côté de moi et tente de me faire croire que son regard faussement mystérieux se perd à l'horizon. Inutile de dire qu'il n'est pas très doué. J'en rirais presque tellement il est pitoyable.

Je ricane un peu moins quand je sens sa main s'égarer sur mes fesses et je m'étrangle carrément quand il me caresse sans retenu. Il se croit où lui? Et il me prend pour qui? Je m'éloigne pour échapper à sa main baladeuse mais il se rapproche de moi en souriant.

Vous êtes farouche à ce que je vois. Tant mieux, j'aime ça. Une jolie petite chose comme vous ne devrait pas se promener seule.

Il m'empoigne le menton et m'oblige à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me rouler un patin. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, mon genou part tout seul jusqu'à sa sensible destination. Je lui hurle dessus en le traitant de porc et je retourne à l'intérieur où les conversations se sont éteintes, où tout le monde me regarde.

Merde!

Draco sort de la masse et m'entraîne vers la sortie en s'excusant auprés d'un hôte quelconque – je n'ai retenu aucun nom ce soir, décidément.

Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé et il me bloque contre un mur pour effacer de mes lèvres le goût de cet autre, cet indésirable. Severus nous rejoint et entreprend de me « laver » à son tour dés qu'il est au courant de l'affaire. Si je n'avais pas décidé de faire l'amour avec eux pour la première fois à l'anniversaire de Sev' je me serais laissé aller en beauté. Je ne pensais pas que des langues pouvaient être aussi persuasives.

Finalement, ils décident de me ramener chez moi où je serai loin de ces « pervers qui me matent un peu trop ». Quand je disais qu'ils étaient jaloux.

Mais c'est comme ça que je les aime.

o0O0o

Draco et moi sommes en ville pour trouver un cadeau à Severus. Samedi, il fêtera ses trente-quatre ans.

Ni Draco, ni moi ne savons quoi lui offrir, donc nous prenons notre temps et regardons les vitrines. Mon blond à même insisté pour m'offrir un ensemble qui, selon lui, me va comme un gant. D'ailleurs, dés que les vêtements ont été payé, il m'a traîné dans une cabine pour que je les porte, du coup, je me promène en plein coeur de Londres – à Soho pour être exact – en pantacourt noir, prés du corps, et pull large en coton beige à col bateau. Avec mes grosses baskets noires, je dois dire que ça me va plutôt pas mal et si les yeux qui me bouffent sont d'une quelconque indication, je dirais que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

C'est Draco qui est content. Il boue joyeusement à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de t'offrir ces fringues. Grogne-t-il en me prenant la main pour montrer que je suis pris. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils te regardent ces gars-là.

On t'a déjà dit que c'était pas beau la jalousie?

Non mais c'est vrai, est-ce que je râle moi? Et pourtant, vu les regards qu'il s'attire j'aurais de quoi être jaloux. À croire qu'il y a un panneau clignotant au-dessus de nos arrière-trains.

Oui, mais je m'en tape!

Un jeune homme s'approche et se plante devant moi en se baissant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il me sourit et Draco grogne comme un chien de garde.

Vous êtes encore plus mignon en vrai que dans le dernier recueil de Daniel Parkinson. Vous avez le temps d'aller prendre un café?

Non, il n'a pas le temps. Répond mon blond, glacial, en me tirant à sa suite.

L'homme n'insiste pas et affiche un sourire amusé en nous voyant détaler. Je suis quand même étonné qu'il m'ait reconnu aussi vite – aujourd'hui je porte mes lunettes parce-que mon oeil gauche est irrité et un peu rouge. Moi qui pensais qu'elles constituaient un genre de déguisement...

Vu la tête que fait Draco, je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur cet « incident » et j'enchaîne sur autre chose. On est quand même là pour trouver quelque chose à offrir à notre amant – ça fait bizarre de dire ça au pluriel.

Severus aime les vieux livres?

Il les collectionne! Cet été, on t'emmènera dans sa villa prés d'Oxford, tu y verras la collection d'oeuvres d'art et la bibliothèque des Snape. Tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'oeil.

Avec joie. En attendant, je connais une boutique où on pourrait trouver notre bonheur.

Je parle bien sûr de la librairie de Théo. S'il connait bien le client, il peut ouvrir son arrière boutique dans laquelle sont soigneusement entreposés quelques livres rares et en parfait état. Je pense que pour moi, il fera un effort.

En chemin, nous passons devant mon ancien immeuble. La façade est en cours de rénovation et il semble qu'il y ait un énorme chantier dans ce qui a été mon appartement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ombrage a en tête mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut construire un palace. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle se ruine – et je me fous que ce soit méchant!

Il nous faut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à Westminster.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre Draco gémir de plaisir en entrant dans la librairie _Drawing Blood_. Des fois, j'oublie qu'il aime autant les livres que moi. Théo arrive, je le présente à Draco et lui explique la situation et le but de notre viste. Il grimace un peu en m'entendant dire que je me suis embarqué dans un ménage à trois mais ne fait aucun commentaire oral. Il n'approuve pas mais ne me le dira pas ouvertement.

Tant pis, je survivrai. Je sais que ce genre de relation est improbable, qu'en général ça ne dure pas, mais je m'en fous. C'est ma vie et j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Advienne que pourra.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Théo nous ouvre les portes de sa réserve, une petite pièce imbibée d'une odeur de vieux cuir. Nous regardons les étagères et là, je trouve un trésor: une édition de l'_Enfer_ de Dante Alighieri – le premier cantique de sa célèbre _Divine Comédie_ – en parfait état, datant du quinzième siècle.

Et la cerise sur la gâteau, le livre est illustré par des dessins de Botticelli (1). Une rareté.

Je n'ai pas les moyens de l'offrir à Severus mais je pense que Draco n'aura pas de problème. D'ailleurs, l'idée lui plaît.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui acheter? Me demande-t-il.

Ça fait quelques semaines qu'il râle de ne plus avoir de livre à se mettre sous la dent. Je pense que je vais regarnir sa table de chevet avec de bons romans.

Je retourne dans la boutique où je tournicote un moment, le temps de trouver de bons livres que je n'ai pas dans ma bibliothèque – on dirait pas, mais ce n'est pas facile à trouver. J'en prends un, je lis le résumé, quelques lignes de la première page et je le repose. Puis je passe à un autre. Au final, je sélectionne quatre romans dont _Les bébés de la consigne automatique_ de Murakami Ryû (2) et _L'instinct de l'équarrisseur_ de Thomas Day (3). J'espère qu'ils lui plairont.

Et qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à me les prêter quand il les aura terminé.

o0O0o

Samedi soir est déjà là.

J'allume les bougies pendant que Draco finit de mettre la table. Ce soir, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Severus autour d'un bon repas, avec de bonnes bouteilles de vins et de la bonne musique en fond sonore. L'appartement est nickel. Mon blond et moi nous sommes pomponnés. Lui a choisi le style sexy/classique avec un jean et une chemise noire ouverte sur un débardeur de la même couleur, alors que moi j'ai choisi le genre sexy/sophistiqué avec un ensemble dont j'ai longtemps cru que je le mettrai jamais. En fait, c'est un genre de costard composé d'un pantalon noir à pince mais la veste ne se boutonne qu'à partir d'en dessous du nombril et se porte sans rien dessous. Bref, je me balade en exposant mon torse pâle et désespérement imberbe. Draco m'a déjà coincé plusieurs fois contre un mur ou sur le canapé pour me câliner un peu. Il profite de sa taille mais c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

J'ai hâte que le repas se termine. J'ai mis des préservatifs dans les tables de chevet.

Aucun de nous n'est malade mais il faut toujours sortir couvert pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Notre beau ténébreux ayant passé sa journée en répétition, le projet est simple: le coincer à l'entrée de l'appartement et le chouchouter toute la soirée.

D'ailleurs, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

À table!

o0O0o

Severus a été ravi par notre surprise, c'est bien simple, on a passé un bon quart d'heure à s'embrasser et à se tripoter avant de passer à table. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le faire à trois ne pose pas de problème du moment qu'on a la technique.

Nous avons englouti les différents plats et Severus a été autorisé à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y avait les nôtres, bien sûr, mais aussi ceux d'amis et des quelques rares membres éloignés de sa famille avec qui il s'entend bien – ils sont arrivés par la poste au cours de la semaine et avec l'aide du concierge, nous avons pu les lui cacher jusqu'à ce soir. Notre beau brun a été enchanté par le cadeau de Draco et il m'a fait promettre de l'emmener à la librairie _Drawing Blood_ et de lui présenter Théo. Je pense qu'ils s'entendront très bien les deux là. Par contre, question niveau d'enchantement, le mien a chuté au plus bas quand Severus m'a dit qu'il avait déjà l'un des bouquins que je lui ai offert – _Ikebukuro West Gate Park_ de Ira Ishida. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller l'échanger.

Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, c'est pas grave. Me rassure Severus en me prenant par la taille pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Draco s'asseoit derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. C'est bien pratique un énorme canapé quand même.

Je sais mais ça m'énerve. En plus il est sur l'étagère de l'entrée, comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir?

Sans doute parce-qu'à chaque fois que tu étais dans l'entrée on ne te laissait pas admirer la déco. Murmure mon blond en me mordillant l'oreille.

Y'a sans doute de ça oui.

Et puis, c'est un bon livre je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir du goût.

Très bon goût. Confirme Draco en me léchant doucement la nuque.

Severus le rejoint dans l'exploration de mon cou. Ils m'embrassent et me lèchent à l'unisson, provoquant une myriade de frissons qui remonte le long de mon dos, me donne la chair de poule. L'une de mes mains plonge dans les doux cheveux blonds de Draco, l'autre se fraye un chemin dans la veste de mon beau baryton. Ce n'est pas évident de défaire des boutons d'une seule main mais je me débrouille.

Les premiers vêtements tombent par terre, les corps se font plus brûlants. Nous ne sommes plus qu'en boxer – ou string pour Draco qui ne peut jamais rien faire comme les autres – quand nous arrivons sur le lit.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mots pour leur dire ce que je voulais.

Je les veux, eux.

Je suis plaqué sur une épaisse couette rouge bordeau par deux hommes superbes et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de leur accorder cette chance qu'ils me demandaient parce-que je suis complètement heureux dans leurs bras. Je me suis étonné moi-même en leur pardonnant si vite mais je voulais ma part de bonheur et je me rends compte que ça n'aurait été que reculer pour mieux sauter.

C'est la première fois que je vois Draco nu, je consacre donc un peu de mon temps à l'admirer. Il est moins carré que Severus au niveau des épaules mais celles-ci sont quand même larges et solides. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que je ne le croyais quand je le voyais habillé mais sa douceur est presque anormale si on considère son âge et son sexe. Il a une peau de bébé mais heureusement, pas les attitudes qui vont avec. Son ventre est plat et ferme, légèrement sculpté, ainsi que son torse où il n'a pas de poil, juste un léger duvet blond. Ses membres sont beaux et vigoureux – je m'attarde un peu sur celui qui se dresse peu à peu et je peux affirmer qu'il n'a pas grand chose à envier à Severus. Il est superbe mon blond. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs lui tombent dans les yeux, renforçant le pouvoir érotique de son regard.

Les deux plus beaux mecs de la terre s'apprêtent à me faire l'amour. En fait, on peut les comparer à Sirius et Lucius au sens que l'un représente la beauté masculine des latins et l'autre, celle des scandinaves.

Mars et Siegfried (4) sont dans mon lit.

Draco lèche et suce mes tétons, il descend peu à peu en tracant sur mon corps une ligne de baisers brûlants. Ses doigts glissent sous l'élastique de mon boxer qu'il commence à tirer vers le bas, embrassant la peau nouvellement découverte. Je gémis bruyamment sans cesser d'embrasser Severus dont les mains se font délicieusement baladeuses.

Mon esprit s'envole.

Un temps infini s'écoule en caresses, en gémissements et en baisers. Mon corps est en feu, je suis tellement dur que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser mais mes chers amants s'arrangent toujours pour retarder ma jouissance et la leur. Et j'en fais fait autant de mon côté.

Je n'ai plus conscience que de ces bouches et de ces mains sur moi, de ces peaux que je caresse, de cette langue sur mon sexe, de ce sexe palpitant dans ma bouche, de ces doigts en moi qui m'étirent et me préparent.

Je les veux.

Je vous aime.

Qui dit ça? Je serais bien incapable de le dire. Peut-être est-ce moi, ou un autre?

Je m'en fous.

Je vois Severus tendre la main vers la table de chevet, l'ouvrir et en sortir de quoi nous protéger comme il faut. Je suis à quatre pattes et rien que l'idée de ce qui m'attend suffit à me faire oublier ce que je pense habituellement de ce type de position. Pour un peu j'en jouirais mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour me laisser aller sans avoir goûté le plat de résistance.

Une solide érection couverte de caoutchouc presse entre mes fesses, pousse pour trouver son chemin étirant mes muscles, pénétrant mon corps.

Je cris d'un plaisir rendu épicé par une pointe de douleur.

Draco s'enfonce complètement en moi, aussi loin qu'il le peut. Puis il se retire doucement, provoquant une friction délicieuse. Ce qu'il touche en moi me fait voir des étoiles. Sa bouche dévore ma nuque, descend entre mes omoplates. En quelques puissants coups de reins, il me fait oublier toute pudeur et jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouve. Ses doigts sont agrippés à mes hanches, je ne peux lui échapper, il impose son rythme. C'est trop fort, trop bon. Son scrotum frappe contre mes fesses quand il revient en moi, je sens les poils humides de son sexe contre ma peau. Il s'arrête subitement et avant que j'ai pu lui dire ma façon de penser, je l'entends crier comme je l'ai fait quand il m'a pris.

Severus est entré en action, ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de notre blond.

Je tourne la tête, le visage de Draco est contracté de plaisir. Il est plus beau que jamais. Derrière lui, Severus grogne sous les sensations, des mèches noires et mouillées de sueur encadrent son visage. Il est tellement bandant. Ils sont tellement sexy.

Tellement que...

Je veux les voir.

Je veux voir notre première fois autant que je veux en jouir alors je me libère de la présence de Draco et m'installe sur le dos, les cuisses aussi écartées que possibles. Mon blond reprend sa place, mon corps l'acceptant sans rechigner.

C'est Severus qui entame la danse par un va-et-vient lent qui nous permet à Draco et moi de calquer son rythme. J'ai l'impression d'exploser de plaisir quand la passion de ces deux hommes se répercute dans mon corps. Tout semble décuplé, magnifié. Ils sont deux à s'enfoncer en moi.

Je ne vois plus qu'une immense explosion de blanc.

La chambre résonne de nos cris. Je suis perdu dans un ailleurs magnifique où l'amour est une religion et le plaisir un sacerdoce. Le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y a plus que nous trois qui faisons l'amour dans un lit. Je les aime.

Allongé sur le dos, je peux les embrasser à loisir et je ne me prive pas de le faire. Mes mains caressent le dos de Draco et mes bras se tendent davantage pour que je puisse câliner les fesses rondes de Severus. Une main pince mes tétons dressés, une langue se perd dans mon cou. Nous nous mélangeons complètement, nous partageons tout.

Severus accélère encore la cadence et nos corps s'adaptent automatiquement à ce changement. Nos hanches roulent plus vite, mon dos se cambre à s'en briser.

La vitesse augmente encore.

Je vais jouir.

Un dernier coup de reins et nous explosons presque en même temps. Le blanc est omniprésent devant mes yeux pendant de longues et savoureuses minutes. Draco s'est allongé sur moi, essouflé et ravi. Severus s'est laissé rouler à côté de nous, l'un de ses bras repose sur les fesses du blond.

Le temps s'écoule doucement et l'ivresse retombe peu à peu.

Aprés quelques derniers baisers, quelques dernières caresses, nous nous débarassons des préservatifs usagés et nous glissons sous la couette, serrés les uns contres les autres.

Mes bras et mes jambes mêlés aux leurs, je m'endors, la joue posée sur le torse de Severus.

À suivre...

(0): Un castrat est un chanteur castré avant la puberté afin de lui faire conserver le registre aigu de sa voix enfantine tout en ayant la puissance vocale conférée par une cage thoracique adulte. Leur voix possédaient généralement une large tessiture pouvant être comparée à celle des mezzo-soprano colorature, même si plus personne ne peut chanter exactement les morceaux destinés à ce type de voix. Il paraît que la virtuosité des castrats pouvait provoquer des orgasmes musicaux chez les femmes qui les écoutaient. Ils étaient très en vogue durant la période baroque, notamment en Italie, mais l'interdiction de cette pratique par le pape Clément XIV au XVIIIème siècle a provoqué leur disparition au cours du siècle suivant. Farinelli fut l'un des plus célèbres.

(1): je sais que Botticelli a dessiné la _Carte des enfers_ pour l'oeuvre de Dante mais j'ignore s'il a fait d'autres illustrations. Pardonnez-moi cette liberté artistique et historique.

(2): disponible aux éditions Picquier Poche. Une merveille!

(3): disponible aux éditions Folio SF. Ce livre reprend et détourne brillamment le personnage de Sherlock Holmes qui devient le « héros » d'un monde parallèle où seul Conan Doyle peut aller. J'ai adoré ce livre au point de le lire sous ma table pendant mes cours de philo (oui, je sais, c'est pas bien mais étant donné la qualité de ce livre, je m'en tape!)

(4): Siegfried est le plus connu des héros de la mythologie germanique. Son mythe, tiré du livre _Les Nibelungen _(deux versions différentes: eddique ou rhénane), inspira Wagner qui lui dédia une oeuvre « La mort de Siegfried » rebaptisée par la suite « Le crépuscule des Dieux ». Il est l'archétype du héros sans peur.


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: Harry est un jeune étudiant désargenté et seul qui fait de son mieux pour survivre à Londres, une ville hors de prix. Il va jusqu'à vendre la seule chose qu'il possède vraiment: son corps.

**And all that music**

**Chapitre 29**

J'ouvre un oeil et je gémis doucement. J'ai une crampe dans le mollet gauche mais je ne peux pas me dégager sans réveiller Severus et Draco qui me prennent tous les deux pour un nounours. Je ne peux même pas tendre la jambe et je commence à penser que je vais quand même les secouer parce-que j'ai vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que mon muscle est dur comme de la pierre et qu'on y enfonce des douzaines d'aiguilles. Severus gigote et me donne un coup là où il ne faut pas, j'étouffe mon cri in-extremis mais un couinement m'échappe. Il faut que je bouge, c'est vital.

Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins et me redresse d'un coup, me débarassant sans ménagement des bras et des jambes qui m'entravent. Mes deux hommes grognent et se frottent les yeux en me demandant ce qui me prend. Je m'apprête à leur répondre mais à peine debout, je m'effondre en glapissant de surprise – ma jambe endolorie m'a lâché. Je me retrouve nu, allongé sur la moquette claire de la chambre à coucher à pester comme le fait Cachou quand son petit ventre réclame sa boîte de pâté.

Harry, ça va? Me demande Draco en se précipitant vers moi, suivit de Severus. Pour le coup, leur mauvaise humeur matinale est rangée au placard, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, et je peux me rincer l'oeil, ce qui me remonte un peu le moral.

J'ai une crampe!

Un bain et un bon massage, je pense que ça te fera du bien. Déclare Sevy en me soulevant dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain où Dray – qui déteste toujours qu'on l'appelle comme ça – fait déjà couler l'eau.

Parlons-en un peu de la salle de bain tant qu'à faire, la première fois que j'y suis entré, les yeux me sont sortis de la tête. Je pensais qu'on ne voyait ce genre de pièce que dans les palais des princes arabes ou indiens, ou encore dans les palaces, style l'hôtel Hermitage à Monaco, mais il s'avère que non. Déjà, elle est très grande et carrelée de plaques de marbre vert. Les meubles y sont inspiration Art Déco, tout en arabesques et spirales, couleurs chaudes et formes élégantes. Le plus étonnant, c'est la baignoire qui est en fait un bassin peu profond au centre de la pièce – autrefois, c'était une piscine d'intérieure. Le mur du fond est une baie vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse et le lavabo est en réalité une ancienne fontaine murale bizarrement reconvertie.

La « baignoire » pleine, nous entrons dans l'eau chaude et elle me fait vraiment du bien, je sens mon muscle qui se décontracte doucement. Je m'appuie contre Severus et ferme les yeux, cherchant à revivre les délicieux évènements de cette nuit.

Tu as bien dormi? Me demande Draco en versant dans sa main une bonne quantité de gel douche.

Merveilleusement bien.

De mon côté j'ai fait un rêve que j'aimerais mettre en pratique. Murmure Severus en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur mon corps.

Comment résister à une telle invitation?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sevy glisse en moi et se fait un devoir de me faire voir des étoiles. Je ne l'avais jamais fait sans préservatif avant, c'est plus intime et plus chaud. Délectable. J'attrape Draco par les hanches et le prends dans ma bouche pour qu'il ne reste pas simple spectateur – je sais combien c'est frustrant comme position. Ma bouche reproduit le rythme des hanches de mon beau brun sur le sexe de mon beau blond.

Je jouis dans l'eau.

Je sens Severus exploser en moi et je gémis de plaisir. C'est si chaud...

Je tarde trop à me retirer et Draco m'éjacule à la figure. Il affiche un sourire penaud en nettoyant les dégâts mais je ne lui en veux pas – j'ai fait le même coup à Daniel il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Nous finissons de nous laver, j'ai d'ailleurs un peu de mal à me débarasser du sperme de Severus qui dégouline sur mes cuisses mais bon, je ne me plains pas, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied tout à l'heure, et nous nous séchons dans les immenses serviettes qui peuplent les étagères de la salle de bain. Severus va nous chercher des boxers propres dans la chambre – j'en avais apporté un de rechange – pendant que j'aide Draco à sécher ses cheveux.

Je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner et tu masses le mollet de Harry ou tu préfères le contraire? Demande Draco en me soulevant.

Personnellement, je préfèrerais le contraire. Dis-je en grimaçant. J'aime Draco mais il ne sait absolument pas cuisiner, c'est bien simple, je lui ai décerné le titre de Chef-Qui-Fait-Tout-Crâmer-Même-L'eau. Et je ne rigole même pas. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais il a quand même réussi à faire imploser une cocotte-minute.

Personnellement, ajoute Severus en souriant narquoisement, je préfèrerais aussi.

Je vois que personne n'apprécie mes talents culinaires! Grogne-t-il en souriant, conscient de sa nullité en la matière.

Disons que nous les apprécions à leur juste valeur.

Bande de salauds!

Mais j'ai rien dit moi. Je m'insurge en m'accrochant solidement à ses épaules. C'est que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver par terre moi, ma crampe va mieux mais ce n'est pas dit que j'arriverais à me relever.

Draco tire la langue et m'emmène dans le salon en marmonnant de tendres injures entre ses dents. Il est mignon quand il est vexé. Pendant ce temps, Severus finit de s'habiller – c'est-à-dire qu'il enfile un vieux jean élimé et une chemise froissée qu'il ne ferme même pas, à mon plus grand bonheur et celui de Draco – et va dans la cuisine préparer de quoi remplir nos estomacs qui crient famine.

Mon blond masse doucement mon membre douloureux avec une sorte de baume vietnamien à base de camphre. C'est apaisant comme sensation, ça chauffe légèrement, mais l'odeur – quoiqu'agréable – est tellement forte que Kreatur pourrait me repérer à cent mètres.

Je me fais l'effet d'un prince dans son harem à me faire ainsi masser en attendant qu'arrive mon petit-déjeuner et j'aime ça. Quand Sirius et Remus sont brutalement et stupidement sortis de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait sur moi et que je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité nulle part. Je pensais que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de bichonner et de me faire bichonner mais je m'aperçois que c'était idiot de penser ça. La preuve!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera nous trois mais je veux vivre l'instant présent et en profiter à fond. Ma crampe me lance encore un peu mais la chaleur du baume et des mains de Draco font des miracles.

Une bonne odeur de pancakes vient de la cuisine et mon ventre l'accueille en faisant bruyamment part de sa présence. Dray pouffe.

Je souris.

Severus arrive avec la bouffe. Mangeeeer!

Dans deux jours, je commence à bosser avec Tom et son orchestre, _The Impero Orchestra_ – il paraît que le mot « Impero » vient d'un livre de magie noire que Tom a lu quand il était jeune, à l'orphelinat. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'est le sort en question. De toute façon, je ne crois pas à ce genre de trucs.

Dans une semaine, Sirius et Remus retournent à New-York et me laissent le manoir. Je me demande si ça dérangerait mes hommes de faire l'amour dehors, au soleil, en admettant qu'il y en ait. Faut voir.

Je suis heureux, tout simplement.

o0O0o

J'ai passé toute la journée avec Sev' et Draco – aprés le petit-déjeuner, nous avons partagé notre emploi du temps entre glander sur le canapé devant un film, faire l'amour (beaucoup) et manger (un peu) – et je viens de rentrer à Grimmaurd Place. Je suis sûr que j'ai un sourire niais sur le visage. Ça deviens chronique cette affaire là.

Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir ma clé que la porte s'ouvre sur Remus.

Tu m'attendais?

Moi non, mais il y a des gens qui veulent te voir. Me répond-il en souriant comme il sait si bien le faire. Il est si séduisant le Mus' de Sirius.

C'est bon ou mauvais? Dis-je, prêt à m'enfuir s'il le faut. C'est qu'on est jamais trop prudent.

Très bon.

Ah, alors j'arrive.

Il rit et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Je laisse mes chaussures dans l'entrée et gratouille la tête de Kreatur avant de passer au salon où Blaize m'attend avec sa petite amie, Alicia Spinnet. Ils forment vraiment un jolie couple tous les deux, digne de la couverture d'un magazine _people_. Lui est grand – selon moi, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose – et brun, avec de chaleureux yeux noisettes et un sourire à tomber, sans oublier un corps des plus agréables à regarder. L'archétype même du jeune cadre dynamique. À le voir, on ne croirait jamais qu'il puisse avoir un côté gamin aussi développé. Alicia, elle, est de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-dix, avec de très longs cheveux raides et châtains qui lui arrivent presque aux genoux, des yeux gris perle que Blaize aime comparer à un ciel d'orage et un jolie visage couvert de tâches de rousseur au niveau du nez. C'est une très belle femme, discrète avec les inconnus mais limite grande gueule avec ses proches. Ils doivent avoir de sacré conversation les deux-là.

Je leur souris, cachant ma surprise de les trouver là, et m'installe sur un fauteuil en face d'eux. Nous échangeons quelques phrases sarcastiques et moqueuses – notamment au sujet de mon sourire niais qu'il était obligé de remarquer ce con – quand Remus apporte le thé.

Où est Sirius?

À la banque. Il a dû décaler son congés de quelques jours à cause d'un problème avec la succursale de Pékin.

Ça lui apprendra à parler chinois!

Parler? Je dirais plutôt « baragouiner » mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Et vu que la plupart de ses collègues se sont arrêtés au rien...

Je vois. Alors Blaize, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Je ne manque pas de remarquer qu'il prend la main d'Alicia avant de parler, ce qui me laisse à penser que la conversation que nous allons avoir les concerne tous les deux et que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Se pourrait-il que je me trouve bientôt dans l'obligation de porter un costard? À moins que je ne devienne bientôt parrain à mon tour?

Voilà, avec Alicia on a décidé de se fiancer.

J'étais sûr que tu allais m'annoncer un truc dans ce goût-là! Je me lève et les prends tous les deux dans mes bras. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre? Mieux vaut s'engager quand on est sûr de ses sentiments que pour tenter de les retrouver.

Vous pensez vous marier quand? Demande Remus en avalant stoïquement une gorgé de thé à la menthe.

Pas avant plusieurs années à vrai dire, répond Alicia, nous voulons vivre un moment ensemble avant de nous marier et il faut que nous ayons des boulots stables.

Vous pouvez faire ça sans être fiancés, vous savez.

Oui, mais nous sommes tellement sûr de nous. Même si nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux mois, on se connait depuis des années. Et puis, je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse hein, mais des fiançailles peuvent toujours se rompre sans trop de problèmes, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un mariage. En fait, se fiancer ne change rien, ou pas grand chose, mais nous voulons le faire. Pour le symbole en fait.

Vous n'avez que vingt ans, vos routes peuvent encore diverger.

Remus a raison mais son côté terre-à-terre est parfois agaçant.

Blaize sourit, Alicia aussi. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se fiancer pour rester ensemble, il n'y a même plus besoin de se marier pour ça, mais ils veulent s'offrir ce petit caprice – sans conséquence au fond – et pouvoir se présenter mutuellement comme le « fiancé » de l'autre. Ils ne répondent pas à la question de mon cher parrain, se contentant de hocher la tête. Remus finit sa tasse et sourit à son tour. Il a perdu mais il est du genre bon joueur – et va essayer de « raisonner » des amoureux, si tu le peux!

Là, Blaize a un rictus qui ne me plaît pas des masses. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'installe sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir mon dieu?

Voilà, nous vous devons la vérité Remus, Alicia veut qu'on se fiance parce-qu'elle ne veut pas que je me sauve avec Harry. L'amour de ma vie. Alicia connait déjà son homme et elle se contente de hocher la tête avec un désespoir feint, son effort étant gâché par ses épaules, secouées par un fou rire à peu prés silencieux.

J'en connais deux autres, bien baraqués, qui n'ont pas envie de le voir s'envoler tu sais.

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je rougis? Ah oui, à cause des images peu catholiques qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Remarque, je ne pense pas y perdre grand chose en remplaçant la Bible par le Kama Sutra.

Mais je traverserais l'enfer pour lui. Clame mon cher ami en me serrant contre lui.

Lâche-moi espèce d'homo refoulé!

Non mon coeur, tu restes où tu es.

Alicia, tu peux pas m'aider un peu?

Débrouille-toi, voleur de fiancés!

Y'en a qui manquent pas d'air.

J'arrive à me dégager de l'étreinte pieuvresque de Blaize et retourne sur mon fauteuil, un coussin sous la main en cas d'attaque surprise. Je sursaute quand mon portable vibre: Severus et Draco m'invitent au restaurant ce soir.

Je les aime.

Et c'est le grand retour du sourire niais. Tant pis. Qui me reprochera d'être amoureux?

o0O0o

Severus m'a accompagné pour mon premier jour en tant que membre du _The Impero Orchestra_ et c'est en tremblant comme une feuille que je descends de sa voiture. Je sers mon étui tellement fort contre moi qu'il risque d'exploser.

Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Et tu connais déjà Tom, il ne te mangera pas. Me dit Severus, ses bras entourant mes épaules, son menton sur ma tête.

Lui non, mais les autres...

Sont des personnes civilisées et des musiciens de talent. Personne ne te fera rien mais si un gars ose te draguer je lâche Draco sur lui. Plaisante-t-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

C'est bien je me sens rassuré maintenant.

Pas besoin de sarcasmes, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Il se baisse et m'embrasse doucement avant de remonter dans sa voiture en me souriant. Il a déjà commencé les répétitions pour son prochain récital. C'est vraiment un bourreau de travail.

Je me retourne et regarde l'endroit où je vais travailler à partir de maintenant. C'est un vieil immeuble style victorien qui fait un peu tâche dans le décors moderne de la rue, situé à deux pas de la gare de Paddington. La façade a été refaite récemment et peinte d'un blanc crème d'une agréable simplicité.

En vérité, les répétitions proprement dites ne commenceront que dans deux semaines. La réunion d'aujourd'hui doit permettre aux musiciens de se rencontrer pour la première fois et de jouer un morceau d'essai, histoire d'écouter ce que ça peut donner. Un moyen de fêter et d'officialiser la naissance de l'orchestre en quelque sorte. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je monte les marches du péron avant de pousser la porte. Je crois que l'immeuble entier a été refait, l'entrée ne serait pas aussi propre, pas aussi brillante sinon. Les murs sont peints en bordeau. Le parquet sombre grince un peu sous mes pas.

Harry, te voilà enfin. C'est par là, dépêche-toi. Me crie Neville depuis une porte à ma gauche. Je ne savais pas qu'il était là mais ça me rassure.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nev'?

Je fais parti de l'orchestre. M'annonce-t-il fièrement.

Je suis aux anges. Je vais travailler avec un de mes meilleurs amis, c'est vraiment super. Ceci dit...

Tu n'as pas peur des ragots?

Comme ceux qui disent que je ne suis là que parce-que je suis l'amant de Tom? Ou comme celui qui prétend que je joue mieux de mon cul que de mon violoncelle?

Putain, ils t'épargnent pas.

Non, et ça ne fait qu'une heure que les premiers sont arrivés, mais je m'en fous. J'ai passé une audition pour être là et Tom ne faisait pas parti des juges, ce sont des amis à lui qui s'en sont occupés. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent c'est pas mon problème. Et puis, j'ai au moins un ami dans la place. Il me sourit un passe un bras autour de mes épaules. C'est bon de le retrouver.

Il me conduit dans une grande pièce, très lumineuse où des chaises sont installées en demi-cercle. Il y a déjà une trentaine de musiciens ici et ils nous regardent tous, Neville et moi, comme si nous étions des putes. J'ai l'impression que nous allons devoir faire nos preuves si nous voulons nous faire respecter ici mais ça ne me pose pas de problème. Et je sais qu'à Neville non plus.

Nous sommes les plus jeunes et ils savent que c'est la première fois que nous travaillons avec un véritable orchestre. Je suis l'amant du patron, toi un de ses amis, ils pensent qu'on va s'en servir contre eux. Me murmure Neville, suffisamment bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

On finira bien par prendre leur place, qu'ils le veuille ou pas.

Ne serait-ce que parce-que certains sont à deux doigts de la retraite.

Nous éclatons de rire et je suis à peu prés sûr que les vieux pensent qu'on se fout de leur gueule – c'est le cas et alors? C'est dommage que ça commence comme ça. Je pensais que mes partenaires chercheraient à me connaître mais la jalousie et la crainte les ronge déjà. L'ambiance risque d'être dégueulasse au début. Ça m'énerve parce-que certains des meilleurs musiciens du monde sont dans cette salle, comme le flûtiste Augustus Rookwood, Monsieur Rabastan le grand contrebassiste égyptien ou encore la harpiste Bellatrix Lestranges – une cousine de Sirius si je me souviens bien – et ils me regardent tous de travers, avec hostilité. Ils ont tous la cinquantaine passée, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que des jeunes leur fassent peur mais Neville et moi n'avons pas encore l'expérience qui nous permettrait de nous hisser à leur niveau.

On verra bien.

Sinon Nev', comment ça se passe avec Tom? Tout à l'air d'aller bien.

Mieux que jamais. Il fait de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Il y a quelques ratés mais je m'en fiche, c'est bon pour mon ego de voir qu'il est jaloux.

Tom entre dans la salle alors que je pouffe discrètement. Il est vraiment beau quand même, je comprends que Neville soit accro. Il nous fait un petit discours – dans lequel il prend discrètement notre défense à mon vénéré ami et moi – et nous demande de nous asseoir pour jouer un morceau de Wagner. Les partitions ont été installé en avance. Le chef d'orchestre que Tom a engagé est lui aussi une pointure dans la profession, il s'appelle Henry MacNair.

Alors que nous nous installons, les regards ne sont plus haineux, mais sérieux et concentrés. Ce sont tous de vrais professionnels capables de mettre leurs sentiments de côté pour jouer de leur mieux. Tom est bien sûr le premier violon et le soliste principal.

Nous étudions tous le morceaux pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à jouer sous la direction de Monsieur MacNair. Il suffit de tendre l'oreille pour se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas encore un vrai orchestre – et puis il est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas cette oeuvre. Nous sommes tous des pro, mais nous ne jouons pas encore ensemble. C'est quelque chose qui se travaille bien sûr et cela se fera sans doute assez rapidement, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Nous sommes bons individuellement, il faut bosser l'ensemble. Mais le son est là, le talent est là.

_The Impero Orchestra_ est né.

À la fin de cette réunion, Tom nous annonce que le concert qu'il veut donner à Vienne pour le nouvel an se fera bel et bien. C'est désormais officiel. Les places seront mises en vente le mois prochain et nous avons tous le droit d'inviter deux personnes – maximum – à venir. Quatre-vingt places ont été réservés pour les proches des musiciens. J'offrirai les miennes à Sirius et Remus, je veux qu'ils soient là pour m'encourager – Severus ayant un abonnement permanent ainsi qu'un balcon qui lui ait réservé à la _Wiener __Konzerthaus_ , il n'en aura pas besoin. Ses places il les a déjà.

Dans deux jours, je pars en vacance avec mes hommes. Je vais enfin voir le fameux manoir Snape et les collections de la famille. Et dans deux semaines, les répétitions de l'orchestre commencent et elles seront acharnées.

J'ai hâte d'y être.

Quand je sors dans la rue, avec Tom et Neville, j'ai la surprise de trouver Draco sur le trottoir, à côté de sa voiture. Je l'aime.

Sur le trajet, je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé, l'hostilité visible des autres musiciens envers moi et Neville mais, malgré tout, la bonne impression que j'ai eu en jouant avec eux. Je lui dis que je pense que nous pourrons gagner leur confiance mais que ça ne sera pas facile. Il me demande l'âge moyen des hommes et il soupire de soulagement quand je lui dis qu'ils ont presque tous cinquante ans. Je me sens écouté des fois. Il éclate de rire quand je lui en fais la remarque.

Désolé Harry mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, ni pour Neville d'ailleurs. Vous vous en sortirez et de toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, rien ne vous oblige à passer vos vies avec eux. Évitez-les quand vous ne jouez pas et si vraiment ça ne va pas, parlez-en à Tom. Il vous écoutera.

T'as sans doute raison. Mais quand même, ça me perturbe.

Il profite d'un feu rouge pour m'embrasser, me rassurant par la même occasion. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe avec les vieux, j'ai mes hommes à la maison et c'est eux qui m'envoient au septième siècle, c'est eux que j'aime et pas les croulants avec qui je bosse désormais.

Il est tard quand nous arrivons à l'appartement de Chelsea où une nouvelle surprise m'attend: un dîner aux chandelles. La table est mise comme pour les grands jours, avec un superbe service en porcelaine blanche, les lourds verres en cristal rappelant presque les coupes dans lesquelles on boit l'absinthe et le seau à glace d'où dépasse une bouteille de champagne. Le centre de table de table est occupé par un énorme chandelier baroque, orné de fioritures ciselées dans la masse. L'originalité qui apporte son piquant au classicisme de la scène.

Il y a un petit paquet dans mon assiette. J'en arrache le papier.

Draco et Severus m'ont offert un double de leurs clés.

C'est le retour du sourire niais.

FIN

Le mot « fin » ne veut pas dire grand chose. Disons que l'histoire principale est terminée mais j'ai trop aimé cette fic pour la laisser comme ça. Si l'inspiration me vient, j'écrirai de petits one-shots sur leur vie à trois comme on me l'a suggéré. Peut-être que je ferai l'histoire de leur premier anniversaire, ou que je raconterai leur vacance à Oxford, histoire de vous faire découvrir le manoir Snape. Je ne sais pas encore mais rassurez-vous, « Music » n'est pas réèllement terminé.

Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine mais, avant de monter en voiture, je mettrai en ligne le premier chapitre de "Carpe diem". Vous aurez le deuxième à mon retour.

Sinon, je vous annonce que j'ai décidé de mettre "Le langage des signes" en pause. J'ai trop de fics qui me travaillent pour réussir à me concentrer sur celle-là. Si d'ici quelques mois je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'y remettre, je la retirerai du site en attendant de retrouver l'inspiration.

J'ai commencé un one-shot consacré au couple Lucius / Remus que j'adore mais que décidément, on ne voit pas assez en français. Il est bientôt terminé. Mes autres histoires avancent doucement mais sûrement.


End file.
